


¿Odio o amor?

by VaLee_Skitles



Category: One Piece
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 74,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaLee_Skitles/pseuds/VaLee_Skitles
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy debe elegir entre ir a la cárcel o casarse con el misterioso hombre que su abuelo ha escogido para él.Las bodas concertadas son una cosa del pasado... ¿O no?Portgas D. Ace, tan guapo como hosco, no tiene intención de jugar a ser el novio cariñoso de un pequeño cabeza hueca.Dispuesto a domarlo a su manera, arrastra a Luffy desde su destacado lugar en la alta sociedad a un pequeño circo itinerante, pero este hombre sin alma ha tropezado con uno que es todo corazón.Antes de que pase mucho tiempo, la pasión los tendrá a su merced y sin red de seguridad...Fanfic "adaptación" del libro "Besar a un ángel" de SUSAN ELIZABETH PHILLIPS.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 43
Kudos: 53





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, vuelvo con esto porque sí, el fanfic será bastante ooc, ya que es un adaptación de un libro, aunque intente mantener lo más posible a los personajes hay cosas que se verán raras.
> 
> Luffy es lo principal, el rol que hace Luffy en el libro es una chica delicada, educada y todas las cosas opuestas a Luffy, pero tiene ciertas cosas que me gustaría mantener, así que no tengo muchas explicaciones al respecto, espero que aún así les guste y estén interesados, el libro original se llama"Besar a un ángel" de SUSAN ELIZABETH PHILLIPS, obviamente recomiendo leerlo, es un gran libro.

Y como si todo tuviera que ir mal para él, Luffy había olvidado el nombre de su prometido...

— Yo, Monkey D. Luffy, te tomo a ti... — se mordisqueó el labio inferior y se rascó la mejilla, mientras recordaba cómo había llegado a esta situación. Su abuelo los había presentado unos días antes, aquella terrible mañana, cuando los tres habían ido por la licencia matrimonial. Después él se había esfumado y no lo había vuelto a ver hasta hace sólo unos minutos, en el dúplex que su abuelo poseía al oeste de Central Park, cuando había bajado a la sala donde ese mediodía estaba celebrándose aquella apresurada y falsa boda.

Luffy ya casi podía sentir la enérgica de desaprobación de su abuelo, que se encontraba a su espalda, pero eso no era nada nuevo para él. Lo había decepcionado incluso antes de nacer y no importaba cuanto lo hubiese intentado, nunca iba a conseguir que este cambiara de opinión con respecto a él.

El azabache se arriesgó a mirar de reojo al novio, que el dinero de su abuelo Garp había comprado. Un semental, un auténtico semental de estatura imponente, constitución delgada pero fibrosa y lindos ojos de color negro ¡a su madre seguramente le hubiese encantado!

Pero ésta había muerto el año anterior, en el incendio de un yate; cuando dormía en brazos de una estrella de rock de veinticuatro años. Luffy ya podía pensar en su madre sin sentir dolor y sonrió para sus adentros al darse cuenta que su madre hubiera pegado un grito al cielo al conocer a su novio, pues el hombre que estaba junto a él se encontraba en la edad que su madre preferí, ya que aparentaba tener unos veinticinco, realmente Luffy no se había tomado la molestia de preguntar su edad.

Tenía el cabello negro y unos rasgos cincelados que hacían que su cara pareciera demasiado bella, si no fuera por la mandíbula firme y el ceño amenazador. Los hombres que poseían ese brutal atractivo habían atraído a su madre, pero Luffy los prefería más divertidos y relajados. Éste ya hace mucho tiempo había descubierto que sus gustos se inclinaban hacia los varones, es por eso que el azabache deseaba que su abuelo hubiera escogido a alguien menos... Intimidante, o por lo menos que los hubiese presentado antes y les hubiese dado así tiempo de conocerse, podía al menos agradecer que fuera un hombre.

Intentó tranquilizarse recordando que no iba a pasar más que unas pocas horas con su nuevo marido, o eso esperaba. No es que le molestara el tener que casarse, sólo no quería que el matrimonio fuera arreglado, ya que sé prometió a sí mismo que sólo se casaría con alguien a quien conociera, y amara realmente. Todo esto acabaría en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad de exponer el plan que se le había ocurrido, por desgracia, el plan conlleva romper uno de los votos matrimoniales que él consideraba sagrado y una promesa que se había hecho _— Y la más importante_ — le recordó su subconsciente, mientras sospechaba que era el remordimiento de conciencia la causa de su bloqueo mental. Trataba de recordar el nombre de la persona que se encontraba enfrente de él, no quería arruinarlo todo, pero no sé acordaba, ¡no se acordaba! A pesar de que su abuelo sólo unas pocas horas antes se lo había dicho.

Empezó de nuevo, esperando que el nombre de aquella persona le viniera a la mente.

—Yo, Monkey D. Luffy, te tomo a ti... Ehh... Yo—la voz del azabache se apagó mientras hablaba.

El novio en cuestión no le dirigió ni una simple mirada y, por supuesto, tampoco intentó ayudarlo. Permaneció con la vista al frente. Él acababa de formular sus votos, así que tenía que haber pronunciado el dichoso nombre, pero la falta de inflexión en su voz no había traspasado la parálisis mental de Luffy y éste no se había enterado de nada.

—Portgas D. Ace —masculló su abuelo detrás de él, y Luffy pudo deducir por el tono de su voz que apretaba los dientes otra vez. Para haber sido uno de los mejores diplomáticos de Estados Unidos no se podía decir que tuviera demasiada paciencia, no con él al menos.

Luffy se clavó las uñas en las palmas de sus manos, diciéndose que no tenía otra alternativa. Y volvió a repetir su discurso.

—Yo, Monkey D. Luffy... — tragó saliva —te tomo a ti, Ace... Como mi horrible esposo.

Hasta que no escuchó la exclamación de su madrastra, no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, el pelinegro a su lado volvió la cabeza y lo miró fijamente. Arqueaba una de sus cejas oscuras con leve curiosidad, como si no estuviera seguro de haber oído correctamente « _Mi horrible esposo_ ».

El peculiar sentido del humor de Luffy tomó el control y sintió que le temblaban los labios, quería reírse, pero sabía que si lo hacía en ese momento su abuelo lo golpearía.

Él alzó las cejas, y esos ojos profundos lo miraron sin ninguna pizca de diversión, resultaba evidente que el hombre no compartía sus problemas para contener una risa inoportuna.   
Tragándose la histeria que crecía en su interior, Luffy miró rápidamente hacia delante sin disculparse, eso no era lo suyo y no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Al menos una parte de aquellos votos habían sido honestos porque Ace, sin duda, sería un esposo horrible para él.

Finalmente, el bloqueo mental desapareció y el apellido del novio irrumpió en su mente « _Portgas_ » el cual no pronunció y murió en sus labios.

Como antiguo embajador en el Reino Unido, el abuelo de Luffy, Monkey D. Garp, tenía infinidad de conocidos en Inglaterra, tanto allí, como en Estados Unidos, y en el extranjero.

La gran mano del novio tomó la de Luffy, la cual era mucho más pequeña, y éste sintió la fuerza que poseía, cuando le puso encima el sencillo anillo de oro en el dedo anular.

—Con este anillo, yo te desposo— dijo él con voz severa e inflexible.

Mientras Luffy contemplaba el sencillo anillo con momentánea confusión.

—... Por el poder que me otorga el estado de Nueva York, los declaro unidos en sagrado matrimonio

Luffy se tensó mientras esperaba que el juez invitara al novio a besarle, cuando vio que no lo hizo, supo que había sido sugerencia de Garp para ahorrarle la vergüenza de verse forzado a besar a aquel tipo.

Garp señaló al misterioso novio, que se había acercado a las ventanas, sin siquiera intercambiar una palabra con él, frunció el ceño, el otro parecía un viejo amargado de cincuenta años. Afortunadamente los testigos de la ceremonia fueron el chófer, que había desaparecido discretamente para atender sus deberes, y la esposa de su padre, quien por cierto no se encontraba ahí. Luffy siempre tuvo el odio de su madrastra, aunque ésta se encargaba de ocultarlo muy bien y hacerlo parecer simpatía, el desagrado era mutuo.

—Tu novio no parece feliz— susurró la madrastra, para después preguntar— ¿Por qué no tratas de evitar decir imprudencias? Y te lo digo en serio, haz algo con respecto a esa mala costumbre de decir lo que piensas— a lo cual él solo rodó los ojos en clara señal de molestia. 


	2. Capítulo 2

Luffy apenas pudo reprimir un suspiro, su madrastra era del tipo de mujeres que nunca decía lo que pensaba, al menos que fuera por molestarle, en tanto el azabache siempre lo hacía, pensaba que no había razón para mentir y aunque tal alarde de sinceridad molestaba a la novia de su padre, Dragon, Luffy no era capaz de actuar con hipocresía.

Dirigió una mirada furtiva a su nuevo marido y se preguntó cuánto le habría pagado su abuelo para que se casara con él, la parte más irreverente de Luffy se moría por saber cómo le habría pagado, ¿dinero en efectivo? ¿un cheque? mientras el novio tomaba una copa de vino, el intentó imaginar lo que el otro estaría pensando.

«¿Cuánto tiempo más debo esperar antes de poder sacar a este mocoso de aquí?»

Portgas D. Ace echó un vistazo a su reloj, otros cinco minutos más, decidió, observó cómo el sirviente que pasaba con la bandeja de bebidas se paraba junto a su nuevo novio y comenzaba a adularlo.

«Disfrútalo, cariño, pasará mucho tiempo antes que lo vuelvan a hacer»

Mientras Garp le mostraba a la madrastra de Luffy una pintura, Ace contempló otra vez a su nuevo esposo, era lindo, no atractivo realmente, tenía cierto toque infantil y alegre que a Ace le irritaba un poco, pero su cuerpo a pesar de ser delgado se notaba que estaba marcado y tenía un poco de músculos, era bastante bajo y con una piel clara pero ligeramente bronceada, definitivamente si Ace lo hubiese conocido en otra situación se lo hubiese llevado a su cama en el instante que lo viera, pero no, ni siquiera el cuerpo de éste lo compensa de tener que casarse con él.

En eso Ace recordó la última conversación que mantuvo con Garp, el abuelo del que ahora es su esposo.

—Es maleducado, atrevido e irresponsable— había dicho Monkey D. Garp —su madre fue una mala influencia para él, no creo que Luffy sepa hacer algo útil, por supuesto, no es todo culpa suya, Luffy estuvo pegado a las faldas de su madre hasta que ella murió, el año pasado. Es un milagro que Luffy no estuviera a bordo del barco la noche que se incendió— dijo mirándolo fijamente —Tienes que tener mano dura con mi nieto, Ace, o te terminará por volver loco.

Lo poco que Ace había visto de ese azabache hasta ahora no le había hecho dudar de las palabras de Garp. La madre de Luffy, había sido una modelo británica famosa hacía treinta años. Como los polos opuestos se atraen, ella y Dragon, el padre de Luffy, habían tenido una aventura amorosa cuando él comenzaba a destacar como experto en política exterior, al igual que Garp; Luffy era el resultado de ese romance.

Garp le había asegurado a Ace que su hijo le había propuesto matrimonio a la modelo cuando ésta quedó embarazada inesperadamente, pero ella se había negado a sentar cabeza. No obstante, Garp había insistido en que Dragon siempre había cumplido con su deber de padre hacia su hijo.

Sin embargo, todo indicaba lo contrario, cuando la carrera de la madre de Luffy había comenzado a decaer, se había convertido en asidua de fiestas, y donde quiera que ella fuera, Luffy la acompañaba. Al menos esta había tenido profesión, pensó Ace, pero Luffy no parecía de haber hecho nada útil en la vida

Mientras miraba a su nuevo esposo con más atención, observó un parecido enorme con la madre, tenían el mismo color de pelo oscuro como el ébano, y tenían la misma tez, aunque sus ojos, que le recordaban a los suyos mismos, eran inusualmente negros—también era mucho más bajo de lo que se esperaba, el mismo conocía a Dragon, quien era un hombre alto, y su madre siendo modelo también debió serlo— tenía rasgos más marcados al ser un hombre, el perfil de ella había sido más suave y delicado, mientras que el de su hijo era mucho más masculino, aunque su cara era redonda ; y le daba la apariencia de ser más joven de lo que en verdad era, como pensó anteriormente para tener diecinueve años aparentaba ser de unos diecisiete recién cumplidos, si bien a Ace le irritaba lo infantil, ese chico no dejaba de parecer lindo para él.

Ace siempre había elegido bien a sus compañeros de cama, y aunque le atraía ese pequeño cuerpo, prefería otro tipo de chico, uno que fuera algo más que un buen cuerpo y lindos ojos. Le gustaban los chicos que fueran inteligentes, ambiciosos e independientes, por no recordar que prefería a las chicas. Podía respetar a un chico que lo mandara al diablo, pero no soportaba lloriqueos ni pataletas.

Al menos tenerlo bajo control no sería un problema, miró a su esposo y curvó una de las comisuras de la boca. «La vida se encarga de poner a los pequeños niños ricos en el lugar que les corresponde, y chico, eso es lo que te acaba de pasar» pensaba Ace.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Luffy se detuvo delante de un espejo antiguo para mirarse, lo hacía por costumbre no por vanidad, aunque para su madre, la apariencia lo era todo, Luffy no pensaba igual. El nuevo corte de pelo del azabache, era ligero y juvenil, le daba un aspecto más bruto, ya que antes de cortarlo parecía aún más joven. A él le gustó al principio, pero le gustó aún más luego que su madrastra le dijera que ese corte no era el adecuado para una boda.

Luffy vio a su esposo acercarse por el reflejo del espejo, el azabache compuso una sonrisa educada, se las arregló para parecer tranquilo y con ganas de comenzar una conversación, pero fue en vano.

—Coge tus cosas, nos vamos.

A él no le gustó ni un poquito aquel tono de voz, pero había desarrollado un talento especial para tratar con personas difíciles y lo pasó por alto, sabía que si hacía una escena el día de su boda con su abuelo y su madrastra presentes... Nada bueno saldría.

—No podemos dejar a los invitados, además Sanji está preparando algo delicioso, así que tendremos que esperar.

—Me temo que no, tenemos que coger un avión, tu equipaje ya está en el auto.

Luffy necesitaba más tiempo, no estaba preparado para estar a solas con él, debía buscar la manera de lograr que el otro cediera.

—¿No podemos coger un vuelo más tarde, cariño? Odio decepcionar a Sanji, es muy bueno con la cocina.

Aunque la boca del hombre se había curvado en una sonrisa, sus ojos parecían taladrarle

—Mi nombre es Ace, y tienes un minuto para mover el trasero hacia la puerta.

A Luffy le dio un vuelco el corazón, pero antes que pudiera reaccionar, él le dio la espalda y se dirigió a los invitados con voz tranquila pero autoritaria.

—Espero que nos disculpen, pero tenemos que coger un avión.

Su madrastra dio un paso adelante y se dirigió a Luffy con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Vaya, vaya, es una lástima, pero tienen un largo viaje que hacer y Luffy tiene tanto que aprender que no pueden perder tiempo, ¿verdad?

—Oye yo no...

La firme mano de Ace se posó en la espalda del chico y lo empujó hacia el vestíbulo, interrumpiendo la protesta que le haría a la idiota que tenía por madrastra.

Luffy se volvió hacia su abuelo y se odiaba a sí mismo por el tono de pánico en su voz.

—Tal vez tú podrías convencer a Ace de que nos quedemos un poco más, abuelo. Apenas hemos tenido tiempo de hablar, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, quiero pasar tiempo contigo—aunque un destello de culpa pasó por los ojos de su abuelo su rostro seguía impasible.

—Obedece, Luffy, no hagas que me arrepienta de la oportunidad que te di, espero que hagas algo bien por una vez en tu vida.

Hasta ahora, el azabache había soportado las humillaciones de su abuelo en público, pero ser humillado delante de su nuevo marido era demasiado vergonzoso. Luffy levantó la barbilla, dio un paso delante de Ace y salió por la puerta.

La mañana de finales de abril era húmeda y fría, no había papeles de recién casados en la limusina que los esperaba junto a la acera, tampoco latas, ni letreros, ninguna de esas cosas maravillosas reservadas a las personas que se aman, Luffy se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que dejar de ser tan sentimental. Su madre se había metido con él durante años por ser exageradamente dramático, pero todo lo que Luffy había querido era una vida con emociones reales, no era tan extraño, supuso, para alguien que había sido criado entre fiestas y padres de una noche.

Luffy se fijó que sólo faltaban minutos para llegar al aeropuerto, era hora de sacar a flote su plan.

—Disculpe, señor Portgas—su voz salió bastante tranquila, Luffy se felicitó internamente por eso.

El otro no respondió, por lo que el azabache se aclaró la garganta esperando llamar su atención.

—¿Señor Portgas? ¿Ace? Creo que tenemos que hablar.

—¿De qué? —su voz era dura y sonaba hastiado.

—Somos unos completos desconocidos que acaban de contraer matrimonio, creo que eso nos da tema más que suficiente de que hablar.

—Si quieres escoger el nombre de nuestros hijos, cariño, creo que paso—Luffy sonrió divertido internamente por el comentario.

Así que, si tenía sentido de humor, aunque fuera un poco cínico.

—Quiero decir que deberíamos hablar de cómo vamos a pasar los próximos seis meses antes de solicitar el divorcio.

El trato que le propuso Garp a su hijo era que debería permanecer casado con el hombre que él eligió durante un periodo de seis meses, pasados los seis meses podría reclamar el divorcio y un fondo monetario mensual.

—Creo que será mejor que vayamos paso a paso, día a día— hizo una pausa — noche a noche—su sonrisa parecía burlesca.

A Luffy se le puso la piel de gallina, sabía que había algo que tenía una connotación sexual, y eso que era bastante denso para detectar ese tipo de comentarios.

—Ace, tienes que entender que no podemos vivir como una pareja de recién casados, somos unos completos desconocidos, dame la mitad del dinero que te dio mi abuelo para casarte conmigo y cada uno se va por su lado, no hay complicaciones.

—No creo que tengas derecho a proponerme nada.

—No voy a permitir que me intimides, estoy tratando de arreglar esto.

—Esperaba no tener que hacer esto, cariño, pero debería haber imaginado que no ibas a ser fácil. Será mejor que te explique las reglas básicas ahora mismo, así sabrás las consecuencias de tus actos, para bien o para mal—otra vez su voz era dura y no dio paso a Luffy a reclamar antes de seguir hablando— vamos a permanecer seis meses casados a partir de hoy, puedes irte cuando quieras, pero tendrás que hacerlo solo, y por si no te has dado cuenta esté no es un matrimonio moderno como el que ves en las revistas, éste va a ser un matrimonio tradicional —repentinamente su voz se hizo más tierna y suave, aunque en un tono cínico que Luffy descifró rápidamente —lo que quiero decir, es que yo mando y tú harás lo que pida, si no lo haces sufrirás algunas consecuencias, la buena noticia es que pasado el tiempo estipulado, podrás hacer lo que quieras, sinceramente, me importará un bledo.

El pánico se apoderó de Luffy, que luchó por no perder los nervios y comenzar una pelea, quizás aún podía hacerle entender que eso no iba a funcionar con él.

—No me gusta que me amenacen, no soy débil y no le tengo miedo a tus consecuencias, tampoco haré todo lo que me pidas—rodó los ojos y bufó, aun aguantando las ganas de golpear al otro.

—Suerte entonces, idiota, tú mismo lo descubrirás todo, esta noche.


	3. Capítulo 3

El avión, según había descubierto, se dirigía a Londres una de sus ciudades favoritas, algo que tomó como una buena señal en una larga cadena de acontecimientos que se iban volviendo cada vez más desastrosos.

Primero, el estirado y poderoso señor Portgas se negó a aceptar el plan, luego le había saboteado el equipaje. Cuando el chófer descargó una sola maleta del maletero en lugar del juego completo que él había preparado, Luffy pensó que era una equivocación, pero Ace lo sacó rápidamente de su error.

—Viajaremos con poco equipaje, le ordené al ama de llaves que lo rehiciera por ti durante la ceremonia.

—¡No tenías derecho a hacer eso! —el otro simplemente no lo tomó en cuenta y entró al baño del aeropuerto para cambiarse la ropa.

Luffy vio cuando Ace salió y al ver cómo iba vestido, sintió un vuelco en el estómago. El oscuro traje sastre había sido reemplazado por una camisa vaquera, desgastada por infinidad de lavados, y unos vaqueros negros tan descoloridos que ya estaban por volverse grises. Los bajos deshilachados del pantalón caían sobre unas botas camperas de piel llenas de rozaduras, llevaba la camisa remangada, mostrando unos fuertes brazos y un reloj de oro con una correa de piel. Luffy se mordisqueó el labio inferior, al pensar en todo lo que su abuelo podía haberle hecho, nunca se le había ocurrido que lo casaría con el hombre equivocado.

Ace se acercó a él cargando su propia maleta con facilidad por el asa, los ceñidos pantalones revelaban unas piernas musculosas y unas caderas estrechas, lo único en lo que Luffy podía pensar ante eso era que a su madre le hubiera encantado.

—Vamos, acaban de hacer la última llamada.

—Ace, por favor, no creo que quieras hacer esto, si me das sólo la tercera parte del dinero que legítimamente me pertenece, podríamos poner fin a esta situación.

—Le hice una promesa a tu abuelo y nunca falto a mi palabra—solo siguió avanzando— Quizás sea un poco anticuado, pero es una cuestión de honor.

—¡Honor! —Luffy gritó con clara confusión mostrándose en su rostro— Prácticamente dejaste que mi abuelo te comprara ¿qué clase de honor es ése?

—Garp y yo hicimos un trato y no voy a romperlo, por supuesto, si insistes en marcharte, no te detendré.

—¡Sabes que no puedo hacerlo! No tengo dinero.

—Entonces, nos vamos— Él sacó las tarjetas de embarque del bolsillo de la camisa y se puso en marcha.

Él no tenía dinero ni tarjetas de crédito, y su abuelo le había ordenado que no se pusiera en contacto con él, con el estómago revuelto, se percató de que no tenía otra alternativa que seguirlo, y cogió la maleta de mala gana, buscaría la manera de arreglar todo esto, con Ace de su parte o no.

Así fue como unas cuatro horas después Luffy se encontraba bajo una lluvia imparable.

—Ace, ya sé qué odias que pregunté cosas todo el tiempo, me lo dijiste en el avión unas tres veces, pero, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos, nos quedaremos en la ciudad?

—Ves aquella camioneta, esa será tu limusina de ahora en adelante.

—Déjame decirte, que tienes muy mal sentido del humor.

—Deja tu maleta ahí detrás— Ace lanzó su propia maleta sobre la camioneta, pero no se ofreció a hacer lo mismo con la de él, igual que no se había ofrecido a llevársela en el aeropuerto tampoco es que Luffy se considerará débil, pero el otro era realmente insufrible y poco servicial.

Luffy tomó su maleta, esta si era algo pesada, pero él podía manejarlo... O lo hubiese hecho de no estar completamente mojado por la lluvia, lo que hacía que sus manos fueran resbalosas y le impidieran tomar correctamente la maleta, sin contar que el barro no lo dejaba tener el equilibrio suficiente, así fue como la maleta de Luffy cayó sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

—Eso es exactamente lo que quería—fue solo un murmullo, pero el otro pareció escucharlo de todas maneras.

La risa del hombre fue ronca y oxidada, como si no se hubiera reído en mucho tiempo.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Así es —con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir, levantó la maleta del suelo.

Él soltó una carcajada.

—Tú lo que necesitas es un vigilante, cara de ángel, no un marido.

—¡No me llame así!

—Agradéceme que te llame así —Cogió el asa de la maleta y la lanzó con facilidad sobre la parte trasera de la camioneta como si no pesara más que el orgullo de Luffy.

Luego abrió la puerta de la camioneta y lo empujó al sofocante interior.

Luffy esperó para hablar hasta que hubieron dejado el aeropuerto atrás. Viajaban por una carretera de doble sentido que se dirigía a las afueras de la ciudad, como él no se lo había esperado.

Matorrales y maleza bordeaban ambos lados de la carretera y el aire caliente que entraba por las ventanillas abiertas de la camioneta le agitaba los cabellos. Adoptando un tono de voz suave, el azabache rompió el silencio.

—¿Podrías encender el aire acondicionado? Me estoy ahogando.

—Lleva años sin funcionar.

Tal vez estuviera ya entumecido, porque aquella respuesta no le sorprendió para nada, los kilómetros pasaron volando y los signos de civilización escaseaban cada vez más, de nuevo le preguntó lo que se había negado a contestar cuando bajaron del avión.

—¿Podría decirme a dónde nos dirigimos?

—Es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo.

—Eso no suena muy esperanzador

—Por decirlo de una manera suave, donde vamos no hay salón de cóctel.

Luffy comenzó a teorizar, realmente no tenía algo mucho mejor que hacer, el azabache a su lado era tan reservado que no sacaba nada de él. Entonces, él pensó, vaqueros, botas, una camioneta tan fea... ¡Tal vez fuera ranchero! Él no sabía que había ganaderos ricos en Londres, quizás estuvieran dirigiéndose hacia el sur «Por favor, Dios, que sea ranchero, que sea igual que un episodio repetido de Dallas, que haya una hermosa casa, un gran patio, y una piscina.»

—¿Eres un ranchero? —Quizás intentar jugar a las adivinanzas sacaría algo y calmaría también los nervios de Luffy.

—¿Parezco ranchero? —Luffy se mordió el labio tentado a decir que sí, aunque de todas maneras terminó hablando de más.

—Lo que parece es un psicólogo, respondes a una pregunta con otra—Luffy había ido con uno hace tiempo, el tipo solía hacer lo mismo.

—¿Los psiquiatras hacen eso? Nunca he ido a uno—su tono de voz era tan monótono que él no podía saber si el otro decía la verdad.

—Por supuesto que no, es evidente lo bien que te funciona la cabeza.

Él había intentado que el comentario sonara sarcástico, pero el sarcasmo nunca se le había dado bien y pareció que lo estaba adulando, se regañó mentalmente por aquello.

Luffy miró por la ventanilla el hipnótico paisaje de la carretera, totalmente ensimismado, vio una casa desvencijada con un árbol en el patio delantero lleno de comederos de pájaros hechos de calabaza.

Cerró los ojos y se imaginó teniendo un gran banquete, o lo intentó, hasta ese día, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que dependía de la comida para mejorar su ánimo. En cuanto se adaptará a la nueva situación, tendría que controlar eso, ya estaba teniendo algunos problemas con eso. En cuanto llegara a su nueva vida, tendría que replantearse muchas cosas, por ejemplo, no podría comer en la habitación, si la compartía con su ahora esposo sería descortés, sí no lo hacía quizás podría darse el lujo en algunas ocasiones.

Mientras seguía soñando, se encontró rezando otra vez: «Por favor, Dios, que haya terraza, que haya piscina...»

Un poco más tarde, lo despertó el traqueteo de la camioneta, se incorporó bruscamente, abrió los ojos, mirando por la ventana y soltó un grito ahogado de asombro.

—¿Pasa algo? —no podía ver su cara, pero estaba muy seguro que el otro hombre se encontraba sonriendo, y podía apostar que no era una sonrisa amable, sino más bien una burlona.

—Dime que eso no es lo que creo que es.

El dedo de él joven temblaba cuando señaló hacia el objeto que se movía al otro lado del polvoriento parabrisas.

—Es difícil confundir a un elefante con otra cosa.

Era un elefante, un elefante de verdad, vivito y coleando, la bestia recogió un fardo de heno con la trompa y lo lanzó hacia atrás. Mirando la deslumbrante luz del atardecer, Luffy rezó para estar todavía durmiendo y que aquello sólo fuera un sueño

—Dime qué estamos aquí porque quieres llevarme al circo y que nos llevemos bien.

—No exactamente.

—¿Vas a ir tú solo?

—No.

El azabache tenía la boca tan seca que le resultaba difícil articular las palabras, ¿en qué lo había metido su abuelo?

—Sé que no te gusto, Ace, pero por favor, dime que no trabajas aquí.

—Soy el gerente.

—Gerente de un circo —repitió él débilmente.

—Exacto.

Atontado, Luffy se dejó caer contra el asiento, a pesar de su optimismo, era incapaz de encontrar una luz al final del túnel en esta situación, no era tan idiota como el otro creía, él sabía que la gente que trabaja en el circo... Vivía en el mismo. 


	4. Capítulo 4

  
En el recinto, abrasada por el sol se encontraba una carpa de circo roja y azul junto con varias carpas más pequeñas y una gran cantidad de caravanas en los alrededores.

La carpa más grande, salpicada por estrellas doradas, tenía un gran rótulo de color rojo intenso, además de unos cuantos elefantes atados, Luffy vio una llama, un camello, varias jaulas enormes con animales y toda clase de gente de mal vivir, entre la que incluyó a algunos hombres bastante sucios, a la mayoría de ellos parecían faltarle los dientes delanteros, bien, todo debía ser un montaje.

—No es exactamente el mejor circo de Londres.

—Eso ya lo veo —repuso él débilmente.

—Es uno de los circos que se conocen como circos de barro.

—¿Por qué?

—Pronto lo averiguarás —la respuesta sonó ligeramente diabólica, y viniendo de Ace podría esperar ya cualquier cosa.

Su marido aparcó la camioneta al lado de las demás, apagó el motor y salió, para cuando Luffy bajó, él ya había sacado las maletas de la parte trasera y había echado a andar cargando con ellas.

Los zapatos de Luffy se hundieron en el terreno arenoso y se tambaleó mientras seguía a Ace, todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y clavaron los ojos en él. La rodilla le asomaba por el ancho agujero de sus pantalones, la chamuscada chaqueta de raso se le caía de un hombro y los zapatos se hundían en algo demasiado blando... Afligido, Luffy bajó la mirada para asegurarse de que había pisado justo lo que se temía.

—¡Qué asco!

El chillido del joven tenía un deje de histeria, pero el otro pareció no oírlo y siguió caminando hacia la hilera de caravanas, Él restregó la suela del zapato por la arena, llenándose de polvo durante el proceso, con una exclamación ahogada, Luffy se echó a andar de nuevo.

Ace se acercó a dos vehículos que estaban aparcados uno al lado del otro, el más cercano era una moderna caravana plateada con una antena parabólica, al lado había otra caravana abollada y oxidada que parecía haber sido verde en otra vida.

«Por favor, que sea la caravana de la parabólica en vez de la otra, por favor...»

Él se paró ante la fea caravana verde, abrió la puerta y desapareció en el interior.

Luffy gimió, luego se dio cuenta de que estaba tan entumecido emocionalmente que ni siquiera era capaz de sorprenderse, suponía que toda su suerte se había agotado en otros momentos de su vida.

Ace reapareció en la puerta un momento después y observó cómo se acercaba tambaleándose hacia él, cuando al fin llegó al combado peldaño de metal, él le ofreció una sonrisa cínica.

—Hogar, dulce hogar, cara de ángel, ¿quieres que te coja en brazos para cruzar el umbral?

A pesar del sarcástico comentario, él eligió ese momento en particular para recordar que nunca lo habían cogido en brazos para cruzar un umbral y que, a pesar de las circunstancias, éste era el día de su boda. Quizá poner un toque sentimental los ayudaría a los dos a sacar algo positivo de esa terrible experiencia, y podría ser divertido ver al otro en esa situación.

—Sí, gracias.

—¿Estás de broma?

—¿Quieres o no quieres hacerlo?

—No quiero.

Él intentó disimular la decepción.

—Está bien.

—Es una puta caravana.

—Ya lo veo.

—Ni siquiera creo que las caravanas tengan umbrales.

—Si hay una puerta, hay un umbral, incluso un iglú tiene umbral.

Por el rabillo del ojo, el vio que comenzaba a formarse una multitud a su alrededor, Ace también se dio cuenta.

—Vamos, entra.

—Eres tú quien se ha ofrecido para hacerlo.

—Estaba siendo sarcástico, Luffy.

—Ya me he fijado que lo haces mucho, y por si nadie te lo ha dicho nunca, es una costumbre molesta y no es nada divertido.

—Entra de una maldita vez, Luffy.

De alguna manera se había trazado una línea y lo que había comenzado como un impulso se había convertido en un duelo de voluntades. Él permaneció en el escalón, con las rodillas temblorosas, pero intentando mantenerse firme.

—Te agradecería que por lo menos tuvieras la decencia de cumplir esa tradición.

—Por el amor de Dios —Él bajó de un salto, lo levantó en brazos y lo llevó al interior, cerrando la puerta de una patada. Al momento que lo dejó bruscamente en pie.

Antes de poder decidir si había ganado o perdido esa batalla en particular, Luffy fue consciente de lo que lo rodeaba y se olvidó de todo lo demás.

—¡Ay, Dios!

—Herirás mis sentimientos si me dices que no te gusta.

—Es horrible.

El interior era incluso peor que el exterior. Estrecho y desordenado, olía a moho, a viejo y a comida rancia. Delante de él había una cocina en miniatura, el mostrador de fórmica color azul desvaído estaba astillado, los platos sucios estaban amontonados en el diminuto fregadero y había una cacerola con una gruesa costra sobre el fogón, justo encima de la puerta del horno, que estaba sujeta por un trozo de cordel. La raída alfombra había sido dorada en otro tiempo, pero ahora tenía tantas manchas que su color sólo podía describirse recurriendo a alguna función corporal.

A la derecha de la cocina, la descolorida tapicería a cuadros del pequeño sofá apenas era visible debajo de la pila de libros, periódicos y ropa, vio una nevera descascarillada, armarios con el laminado astillado y una cama revuelta, Luffy miró rápidamente a su alrededor.

—¿Dónde están el resto de las camas?

Él lo miró sin expresión, luego pasó junto a las maletas que había dejado en medio del suelo.

—Esto es una caravana, cariño, no una suite cinco estrellas, es todo lo que hay.

—Pero... —Luffy cerró la boca, tenía la garganta seca y un vacío en el estómago.

La cama ocupaba la mayor parte del fondo de la caravana y estaba separada del resto por un alambre que sostenía una descolorida cortina color café que en ese momento estaba recogida contra la pared. Sobre las sábanas había algunas ropas enredadas, una toalla y algo que parecía ser un pesado cinturón negro.

—El colchón está limpio y es cómodo —dijo él.

—Estaré más cómodo en el sofá.

—Como quieras.

Luffy oyó una serie de tintineos metálicos y vio que Ace se estaba vaciando los bolsillos en la desordenada encimera de la cocina: algunas monedas, las llaves de la camioneta y la cartera.

—Vivía en otra caravana hasta hace una semana, pero era muy pequeña para dos personas, así que me mudé a ésta. Es una pena que no haya tenido tiempo para llamar al decorador. —Él sacudió la cabeza. —Los donnickers están allí. Es el único sitio que me dio tiempo a limpiar. Puedes meter tus cosas en el armario que tienes detrás. La función empieza en una hora; no te acerques a los elefantes.

«¿Donnicker? ¿La función?»

—En realidad, no creo que pueda vivir aquí —dijo él —Está asqueroso— tampoco es como si él fuera muy limpio, pero esto se pasaba de la raya.

—Tienes razón, supongo que necesita el toque de una esposa, encontrarás productos de limpieza debajo del fregadero.

Él pasó por su lado en dirección a la puerta, entonces se detuvo, estupefacto, Luffy vio cómo se acercaba de nuevo a la encimera, cogía la cartera y volvía a meterla en el bolsillo. Se sintió profundamente ofendido.

—No pensaba robarte.

—Por supuesto que no, pero es mejor no tentar a la suerte —Ace le rozó el brazo con el pecho cuando volvió a pasar junto a él hacia la puerta —Hoy tenemos función a las cinco y a las ocho. Actúo en las dos.

—¡Detente ahora mismo! ¡No puedo quedarme en este horrible lugar y no voy a limpiar toda esta porquería, y tampoco soy una mujer!

Él miró con aire distraído la punta de su bota, luego levantó la vista. Luffy se quedó mirando aquellos oscuros ojos negros y sintió un escalofrío de temor, seguido de otra extraña sensación que no quiso examinar más a fondo.

Él levantó lentamente la mano, y Luffy dio un respingo cuando la cerró con suavidad alrededor de su garganta. Sintió la ligera aspereza del pulgar cuando le rozó el hueco bajo la oreja como algo que parecía una caricia.

—Escúchame con atención, cara de ángel —dijo él con suavidad. —Podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas, de un modo u otro voy a ganar, tú decides cómo quieres que sea.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, en un instante que pareció eterno, Ace le exigió sin palabras que se sometiera a él. Los ojos del hombre dejaron un rastro de fuego sobre él, consumiendo la ropa, la piel, hasta que el azabache menor se sintió desnudo y despojado, con todas sus debilidades expuestas, quería huir y esconderse, pero la fuerza de aquella mirada masculina lo dejó inmovilizado.

Ace le deslizó la mano por la garganta, luego le quitó la chaqueta por los brazos, haciendo que cayera al suelo con un susurro. Cogió la manga dorada de la polera que llevaba debajo y se la deslizó por el hombro, el corazón le comenzó a latir con demasiada fuerza, tanto que pensaba que se le iba a salir.

Ace le sacó la polera, dejándolo totalmente desnudo hacia arriba, y lentamente por su pecho hasta llegar al pezón, Luffy se quedó sin respiración cuando notó el pellizco, debería haber sido doloroso, pero sus sentidos percibieron el pequeño pellizco con placer. Sintió la insolente mano de Ace en el pelo y luego él se apartó, aunque ya había dejado su marca en él como si fuera un animal salvaje.

Fue entonces cuando Luffy supo a qué le recordaban esos ojos... A un animal de presa.

La puerta de la caravana se meció sobre sus goznes, Ace salió y lo miró con una sonrisa altanera.


	5. Capítulo 5

  
Luffy cerró la puerta de golpe y se llevó la mano al pecho, notando que el corazón le latía con fuerza bajo la mano. Se tocó la pequeña marca roja en el pecho y el pezón se tensó en respuesta. Mirando la cama sin hacer, se dejó caer en una de las sillas junto a la mesa de la cocina e intentó asimilar la ironía de todo aquello.

«Mi hijo se reserva para el matrimonio.»

Su madre solía soltar esa declaración en las cenas para divertir a sus amigos mientras Luffy se tragaba la vergüenza y fingía reírse con ellos, el azabache no sabía de psicología humana, pero podía darse cuenta de que su resistencia al sexo fuera del matrimonio era un acto de rebeldía. Cuando era niño, había observado el vaivén de la puerta del dormitorio de su madre y supo que nunca podría ser como ella, deseaba con toda el alma ser considerado una persona respetable. Hubo un tiempo en que pensó que lo había conseguido, se llamaba Trafalgar D. Water Law, tenía 27 años y era ejecutivo en una editorial británica lo conoció en una fiesta en Escocia. Era todo lo que admiraba en un hombre: caballeroso, inteligente y bien educado, no fue difícil enamorarse de él.

Luffy era un chico hambriento de afecto, y los besos de Law y sus expertas caricias lo enardecían hasta casi hacerlo perder el juicio, incluso así, el azabache no pudo olvidar sus principios, profundamente arraigados, para acostarse con él. Al principio, la negativa de Luffy le irritó, pero poco a poco él comprendió lo importante que era aquello para Luffy y le propuso matrimonio, este aceptó entusiasmado y vivió en una nube rosa durante los días que faltaban para la ceremonia.

Su madre fingió estar encantada, pero Luffy debería haber imaginado que a su madre le daba terror quedarse sola, hasta el punto de dejarse llevar por la desesperación, a ella no le llevó demasiado tiempo tramar un cuidadoso y calculado plan para seducir a Trafalgar Law... A favor de Law debía decir que logró resistirse casi un mes, pero su madre siempre conseguía lo que se proponía y al final lo conquistó.

—Lo hice por ti, Luffy —había dicho cuando un Luffy apesadumbrado descubrió la verdad—Quería que abrieras los ojos y vieras lo hipócrita que es, Dios mío, habrías sido muy desgraciado si te hubieras casado con él.

Madre e hijo discutieron amargamente y Luffy había llegado a recoger todas sus pertenencias para marcharse, el intento de suicidio de su madre puso fin a eso, definitivamente fue una mujer buena en llamar la atención.

Se puso la chaqueta y suspiró, fue un sonido profundo y doloroso, el tipo de suspiro que salía desde lo más profundo del alma porque no tenía palabras para expresar sus sentimientos. Para otras personas el sexo resultaba fácil, ¿por qué no para él? Se había prometido a sí mismo que nunca tendría relaciones sexuales fuera del matrimonio y ahora estaba casado, pero, irónicamente, su marido era más desconocido para él que cualquiera de los hombres que había rechazado. El hecho de que fuera tan brutalmente atractivo no cambiaba las cosas, ni siquiera podía imaginar entregarse a alguien a quien no amara.

Volvió a mirar la cama, se levantó y se acercó a ella, algo que parecía una cuerda negra asomaba bajo unos vaqueros tirados de cualquier manera sobre las arrugadas sábanas azules. Se inclinó para tocar la tela de los vaqueros, desgastada por el uso, y deslizó un dedo por la cremallera abierta.

¿Cómo sería ser amado por ese hombre? Despertar cada mañana y ver la misma cara mirándole desde el otro lado de la almohada, tener una casa y niños, un trabajo... ¿Cómo sería ser un chico normal?

Apartó los vaqueros a un lado y dio un paso atrás al ver lo que había debajo, no era una cuerda negra, sino un látigo. El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza.

«Podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas. De un modo u otro voy a ganar.»

Ace había insinuado que habría consecuencias si no le obedecía, cuando él le había preguntado cuáles serían, había contestado que lo descubriría él mismo esa noche. No habría insinuado que tenía intención de golpearlo, ¿verdad?

Intentó normalizar la respiración, puede que en el siglo XVIII los hombres pegaran a sus parejas, pero las cosas habían cambiado desde entonces. Llamaría a la policía si se atrevía a ponerle un solo dedo encima, no sería víctima de la violencia de ninguna persona por muy desesperadas que fueran las circunstancias.

Seguramente había una explicación sencilla para todo eso: el látigo e incluso esa amenaza, pero Luffy estaba exhausto y tembloroso por el vuelco que había dado su vida y le costaba pensar con claridad. Antes de hacer nada, tenía que cambiarse de ropa, una vez que volviera a sentirse el mismo, se encontraría mejor.

Arrastró la maleta hasta el sofá, donde la abrió, y se encontró con que todas sus queridas prendas habían desaparecido, aunque el resto de las prendas parecían bastante adecuadas para alternar con esa gente, se puso unos pantalones que le llegaban un poco más abajo de las rodillas, una camisa abierta de color rojo carmesí y unas deportivas. El diminuto cuarto de baño resultó estar mucho más limpio que el resto de la caravana, y cuando se arregló el pelo, se sintió lo suficientemente bien consigo mismo para salir y explorar el lugar.

Olores a animales, heno y polvo inundaron las fosas nasales del azabache tan pronto como puso un pie en el suelo, la brisa caliente corría por el recinto, agitando suavemente las lonas laterales de la carpa y los banderines multicolores. Oyó el sonido de una radio a través de la ventana abierta de una de las caravanas y el sonido estridente de un programa de televisión saliendo de otra. Alguien estaba cocinando en una parrilla de carbón y a Luffy le rugió el estómago. Al mismo tiempo, creyó percibir el olor a tabaco, lo siguió hasta otra caravana y vio a una chica apoyada contra la pared, fumando un cigarrillo.

Era una delicada y etérea criatura, con el pelo rosa, ojos morados y boca diminuta. Recién entrada en la adolescencia, poseía unos pequeños pechos que presionaban contra una descolorida camiseta con un agujero en el cuello. Llevaba unos vaqueros cortos.

Luffy la saludó amablemente, pero los ojos de la chica se mostraron taciturnos y hostiles.

—Hola, soy Monkey D. Luffy.

—¿Es ese tu nombre de verdad?

—Pues por lo que sé ese es —río mientras miraba a la chica —Y tú, ¿cómo te llamas?

Hubo un largo silencio.

—Bonney.

—Qué bonito. Eres del circo, ¿no? Por supuesto que lo eres, o no estarías aquí, ¿verdad?

—Soy una de las acróbatas de Urouge.

—¡Eres artista! ¡Genial! Nunca he conocido a una artista de circo.

Bonney lo miró con el perfecto desdén que sólo los adolescentes parecen ser capaces de dominar.

—¿Has crecido en el circo? —Al hacer la pregunta, Luffy se dio cuenta de la inmoralidad que suponía pedir un cigarrillo a una adolescente.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Acabo de cumplir dieciséis, llevo aquí algún tiempo —se puso el cigarrillo en la comisura de la boca, donde parecía vagamente obsceno.

Entrecerrando los ojos por el humo, la chica comenzó a lanzar unos aros hasta que hubo cinco en el aire. Al ver que fruncía la frente con concentración, el azabache tuvo la impresión de que aquel ejercicio de malabarismo no era fácil para ella, especialmente cuando los ojos de la joven comenzaron a lagrimear por el humo.

—¿Quién es Urouge?

—Mierda—A Bonney se le cayó uno de los aros y luego atrapó los cuatro restantes—Urouge es mi padre.

—¿Actúan los dos juntos?

Bonney lo miró como si estuviera chiflado.

—Pero ¿qué dices? ¿Cómo voy a actuar con mi padre si ni siquiera puedo mantener los cinco aros en el aire?

Luffy se preguntó si Bonney era así de ruda con todo el mundo.

—Urouge actúa con mis hermanos, Kid y Killer, yo sólo salgo para posar con estilo.

—¿Posar con estilo?

—Para captar la atención del público, ¿es que no sabes nada?

—No sobre el circo.

—Tampoco debes saber mucho sobre elegir hombres—su mirada se mostró confundida ante tal afirmación de la menor—Te vi entrar antes en la caravana con Ace, ¿sabes lo que dice Robin sobre las personas que se enrollan con Ace?

Luffy iba a preguntar, pero estaba bastante seguro de no querer escucharlo.

—¿Quién es Robin?


	6. ACLARACIONES

Y aquí unas aclaraciones que había olvidado dar antes. 

Como muchos ya saben el papel que Luffy ocupa en este fic, es el de una mujer, y estaba releyendo el libro, lo que debí hacer antes de seguir con este proyecto... Y me di cuenta el porque la primera vez que lo escribí había utilizado un AU con "donceles" y había hecho a Luffy uno. 

Ahora el problema en el que estoy es en sí ocupar este AU o trabajar en un omegaverse, explicando, los donceles son básicamente hombres que pueden quedar embarazados, el omegaverse se divide en castas, alfas, betas y omegas, los omegas pueden embarazarse y tienen periodos de celo. Realmente creo que será más cómodo ocupar lo de los donceles, así que lo estaré decidiendo durante los próximos capítulos. 

También aclarar otra vez, este fanfic es una adaptación del libro "Besar a un ángel", obviamente habrá incongruencias en la personalidad original de los personajes y el papel que ocupan, estoy tratando de adaptarlo lo más canon posible, pero está difícil, aún así espero les guste y lo disfruten de todas maneras.

Eso era, muchas gracias por leer y estaré trayendo una actualización muy pronto, ¡adiós! 


	7. Capítulo 6

  
—Nico Robin, es la dueña del circo desde que murió su marido, y les dice a todas las personas que se acercan a Ace que algún día acabará asesinándolos.

—¿Por qué?

—Se odian mutuamente —Tomó una profunda calada y tosió.

Cuando se recuperó, miró a Luffy de reojo con una intensidad aniquiladora que parecía ridícula en una chica —Apuesto algo a que Ace se deshace de ti después de que te haya follado un par de veces.

El azabache había oído cosas peores en su infancia, pero aún se sentía desconcertado cuando esa palabra salía de labios de una adolescente. Él nunca decía palabrotas, otra rareza como rebelión a su educación.

—Eres una chica muy guapa, es una pena que lo eches a perder utilizando ese lenguaje tan horrible.

Bonney le dirigió una mirada de desprecio absoluto.

—Follar, follar, recuerda que aun así te dejará —Se quitó el cigarrillo de la boca y lo tiró al suelo, apagándolo con la suela de la sandalia.

—Ace puede tener a la mujer o hombre que quiera —le escupió Bonney por encima del hombro cuando se dio la vuelta para marcharse —Puede que seas su novio ahora, pero no durarás mucho tiempo.

Antes de que Luffy pudiese decirle que era el esposo de Ace, no su novio, la adolescente desapareció. Ni siquiera mirándolo por el lado positivo, podía decir que el primer encuentro con uno de los miembros del circo hubiera sido bueno.

Se pasó la siguiente media hora deambulando por el recinto, observando los paseos de los elefantes desde una distancia segura y procurando mantenerse apartado del camino de todo el mundo. Se percató de que había un orden sutil en la forma en que funcionaba el circo, en la parte delantera se encontraba el puesto de comida y de venta de recuerdos junto a una carpa decorada con brillantes posters de dibujos horripilantes de animales salvajes devorando a sus presas, justo enfrente, había una caravana con una taquilla en el extremo. Los camiones de carga pesada estaban estacionados a un lado, lejos de la multitud, mientras que las caravanas, las camionetas y los remolques ocupaban la parte del fondo.

Mientras Luffy seguía con su recorrido escuchó a lo lejos.

—¡Señoras y señores, la función va a comenzar! Acérquense todos...

El hombre que hacía el anuncio era el mismo que animaba a la gente a entrar en la casa de fieras, aunque ahora llevaba puesta una chaqueta roja de maestro de ceremonias, en ese momento Luffy vio aparecer a Ace montado en un caballo negro. Fue entonces cuando el joven se percató de que su marido no sólo era el gerente del circo, sino también uno de los artistas.

Mientras Luffy observaba como Ace se inclinaba sobre el lomo del caballo para hablar con el maestro de ceremonias, éste recordó que había hecho unos votos sagrados que lo vinculaban a ese hombre y supo que ya no podía ignorar más su conciencia, una que le venía susurrando cosas durante horas, pero que se había negado a escucharla. Luffy aceptaba ahora que no iba a poder vivir consigo mismo a menos que intentase cumplir su promesa, el que fuera a ser difícil no lo hacía menos necesario, en el fondo reconocía que si huía de esto no habría esperanza para él.

Pero, aunque sabía que tenía que hacerlo, su mente ponía obstáculos, ¿cómo podía honrar los votos hechos a un desconocido?

«Tú no se los hiciste a un desconocido, le recordó su conciencia, se los hiciste a Dios.»

En ese momento Ace le vio, y le miró desde arriba.

—¿Dónde te habías metido?

—He estado explorando.

—Hay gente poco recomendable rondando por el circo, hasta que sepas cómo va todo, quédate donde pueda verte.

Ya que el acababa de prometerse a sí mismo que iba a cumplir los votos matrimoniales, se tragó su resentimiento ante las maneras dictatoriales de su marido y se obligó a responder amablemente.

—De acuerdo.

A Luffy comenzaron a sudar le las palmas de las manos ante la proximidad del caballo y se encogió contra el remolque.

—¿Es tuyo?

—Sí.

—Ya veo.

—Entra y echa un vistazo a la función.

Él lo miró por encima del hombro con la comisura de la boca ligeramente curvada.

Luffy aún se sentía acalorado cuando rodeó a los animales y entró en la carpa por la entrada trasera, encontró un sitio libre en las gradas, eran tablones de madera blanca, duros y estrechos, sin otro lugar donde apoyar los pies que el asiento de los espectadores de la fila de abajo, pero rápidamente olvidó la incomodidad al ver la excitación de los niños de alrededor.

Le encantaban los niños, aunque nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, su sueño secreto había sido dar clases en una guardería, no creía que aquel sueño se fuera a hacer realidad algún día, pero le gustaba pensar en ello algunas veces.

Las luces se atenuaron y un redoble de tambores sonó en crescendo mientras un foco iluminaba al maestro de ceremonias en la pista central.

—¡Señoooooras y señores! ¡Niños de tooooodas las edades! ¡Bienvenidos a la emocionante edición número veinticinco del circo de los Hermanos Donquixote!

La música estalló, tocada por una banda que constaba de dos músicos con tambores, un sintetizador y un ordenador.

Entró un caballo blanco con una chica que portaba la bandera americana. Los demás artistas la siguieron portando coloridos estandartes, sonriendo y saludando con la mano a la multitud.

La _trouppe_ de acróbatas de Urouge fue la que captó la atención de Luffy; la componían tres hombres dos de ellos muy guapos y Bonney, que estaba ataviada con lentejuelas doradas, mallas brillantes y espeso maquillaje. Sobre el pelo de la chica, ahora suavemente rizado, había una diadema de brillantes y rubíes de imitación que brillaba como un cometa. Luffy no tuvo ninguna dificultad en identificar a Urouge entre sus hijos, era un hombre musculoso y de estatura demasiado alta, que le recordaba a un chico duro de la calle, los seguía un grupo de jinetes, payasos, malabaristas y perros adiestrados.

Ace entró solo en la arena, a lomos de su feroz caballo negro, y a diferencia de los demás artistas no hacía gestos con las manos ni saludaba. Mientras daba vueltas por la pista, parecía un ser tan distante y misterioso, como su corazón, no era ajeno a la presencia de la gente, pero de alguna manera permanecía aislado y le daba una extraña dignidad al colorido despliegue. La multitud se animó cuando los elefantes cerraron el desfile.

La función comenzó y, según avanzaba el espectáculo, Luffy se sorprendió ante tanto talento. Salió un trío de rumanos, unos trapecistas, las luces se apagaron y la música se desvaneció. Un foco azul iluminó al maestro de ceremonias, el único que ocupaba la oscura pista central.

—Están a punto de presenciar un número jamás visto en ningún otro lugar del planeta más que en el circo de los Hermanos Donquixote. Por primera vez, voy a contarles una historia asombrosa—Su voz se volvió dramáticamente baja y una folclórica y embrujadora melodía rusa comenzó a sonar de fondo —Hace casi treinta años, en las estepas heladas de Siberia, una tribu errante de bandidos cosacos se tropezó con un niño muy pequeño que sólo vestía harapos y llevaba un colgante esmaltado de valor incalculable en el cuello. Los cosacos llevaron al niño a su pueblo y le enseñaron las habilidades que habían aprendido de sus padres. Sólo el colgante que llevaba puesto daba alguna pista de su verdadera identidad.

Las extrañas notas de la popular melodía rusa se fundían con la voz baja del maestro de ceremonias, y cuando la luz se volvió más brillante, el público escuchó, embelesado.

—Durante años, se forjó una leyenda sobre ese hombre, una leyenda que incluso hasta el día de hoy sus rescatadores insisten en que es cierta.

La música se hizo más estridente.

—Creen que es el único descendiente directo del asesinado Zar Nicolás II y su esposa Alexandra. —La voz del hombre se volvió más fuerte —Señoras y señores, ese hombre está aquí esta noche... —un redoble de tambores. —¡El heredero de la corona imperial rusa!

Luffy sintió un estremecimiento de excitación, a pesar de que no se entendía ni una palabra de la historia que había oído.

La voz del maestro de ceremonias resonó en la carpa.

—¡El circo de los Hermanos Donquixote se enorgullece en presentar al incomparable Portgas D. Ace!

Las luces subieron de intensidad, la música resonó y Ace entró en la pista a todo galope a lomos de su caballo negro. Las mangas de su camisa blanca ondeaban y las joyas de la cintura parecían gotas de sangre roja. El poderoso alazán se elevó sobre las patas traseras. Desafiando la gravedad, Ace levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza, permaneciendo montado sólo con la presión de las poderosas piernas.

Mientras galopaba alrededor de la pista, él realizó una serie de proezas diestramente ejecutadas que eran a la vez atrevidas y dramáticas. Finalmente se hundió en la silla y tomó el látigo que colgaba del pomo, ejecutando un gran arco sobre su cabeza, haciéndolo resonar tan fuerte que la gente de la primera fila pegó un salto.

Habían introducido algunos accesorios en la pista durante la presentación del maestro de ceremonias: una hilera de dianas con cintas y coronadas con globos púrpura. Dando una vuelta sobre la pista, Ace hizo estallar los globos uno a uno, y una brillante explosión roja, como gotas de sangre, surcó el aire con cada chasquido del látigo.

Ace hizo girar el látigo en un hipnótico arco sobre su cabeza para apagar las velas.

El público aplaudió, incluso los de las filas traseras habían podido obtener una buena visión del espectáculo. Ace bajó con gracilidad a la arena y el caballo se alejó trotando fuera de la carpa. Las luces se atenuaron hasta que sólo él quedó iluminado por el foco. Cogió un segundo látigo y los hizo restallar a los dos al mismo ritmo, arriba y abajo, delante y detrás, y luego los hizo bailar, realizando movimientos intrincados con una gracia tan masculina, que Luffy se quedó sin aliento. El baile iba en aumento, con movimientos cada vez más rápidos y, como por arte de magia, los dos látigos se convirtieron en uno solo, gigante. Con una poderosa torsión del brazo, Ace lo elevó por encima de su cabeza para hacerlo estallar en llamas.

El público soltó un grito ahogado, se apagaron las luces y el látigo de fuego bailó alocado en medio de la oscuridad.

Cuando las luces se encendieron de nuevo, Ace había desaparecido...


	8. Capítulo 7

  
—¿Qué demonios haces aquí fuera?

Luffy abrió los ojos de golpe y alzando la vista, vio los mismos ojos negros que plagaban sus pesadillas. Por un momento, no pudo recordar dónde estaba, pero luego le vino todo a la cabeza: Ace, la boda, el látigo...

Fue consciente de las manos de Ace en los hombros, era lo único que le había impedido caerse de la camioneta cuando él había abierto la puerta. Se había escondido allí porque no tenía valor para pasar la noche en aquella caravana donde sólo había una cama y un desconocido de pasado misterioso que blandía látigos.

Intentando escabullirse de sus manos se movió hacia el centro del asiento, alejándose de él todo lo que pudo.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Algo más de medianoche—el otro apoyó una mano sobre el marco de la puerta y lo miró con esos extraños ojos color negro que habían plagado las pesadillas de Luffy, si bien los suyos también eran negros los del pecoso escondían algo, estaba seguro de eso, aquella mirada no podía ser normal. En lugar del traje del circo llevaba unos gastados vaqueros y una descolorida camiseta negra, pero eso no lo hacía parecer menos amenazador.

—Cariño, ocasionas más problemas de lo que vales.

Luffy fingió alisarse la ropa intentando ganar tiempo, después de la última función, había ido a la caravana donde vio los látigos que él había usado durante la actuación sobre la cama, como si los hubiera dejado allí para utilizarlos más tarde. Había procurado no mirarlos mientras estaba de pie frente a la ventana observando cómo desmontaban la carpa.

Ace daba órdenes al tiempo que echaba una mano a los hombres, y él se había fijado en los músculos tensos de sus brazos al cargar un montón de asientos en la carretilla elevadora y tirar de la cuerda. En ese momento había recordado las amenazas que él había hecho antes y las desagradables consecuencias que caerían sobre él si no hacía lo que el otro quería. Exhausto y sintiéndose más solo que nunca, fue incapaz de considerar los látigos que descansaban sobre la cama como meras herramientas de trabajo, sentía que lo amenazaban, fue entonces cuando supo que no tenía valor para dormir en la caravana, ni siquiera en el sofá.

—Venga, vamos a la cama.

Los últimos vestigios del sueño se desvanecieron y el azabache menor se puso en guardia de inmediato, la oscuridad era absoluta, no podía ver nada, la mayoría de los camiones habían desaparecido y los trabajadores con ellos.

—He decidido dormir aquí.

—Creo que no, por si no te has dado cuenta, estás tiritando.

Estaba en lo cierto, cuando había entrado en la camioneta no hacía frío, pero la temperatura había descendido desde entonces.

—Estoy muy bien —mintió.

Él se encogió de hombros y se pasó la manga de la camiseta por un lado de la cara.

—Considera esto como una advertencia amistosa, apenas he dormido en tres días, primero tuvimos una tormenta y casi perdimos la cubierta del circo, luego he tenido que hacer dos viajes a Nueva York, no soy una persona de trato fácil en las mejores circunstancias, pero soy todavía peor cuando no duermo... Ahora, mueve tu lindo trasero hasta aquí.

—No.

Él levantó el brazo que tenía al costado y Luffy se movió alarmado cuando vio un látigo enroscado en su mano, Ace dio un puñetazo en el techo.

—¡Ahora!

Con el corazón palpitando, Luffy bajó de la camioneta. La amenaza del látigo ya no era algo abstracto y se dio cuenta de que una cosa era decirse a plena luz del día que no dejaría que su marido lo tocara y otra muy distinta hacerlo de noche, cuando estaban solos en medio de un campo a oscuras, en algún lugar de Londres.

Soltó un jadeo cuando Ace lo agarró del brazo y lo guió a través del recinto, con la maleza golpeándole las sandalias, supo que no podía dejar que lo llevara a donde quería sin oponer resistencia.

—Te advierto que me pondré a gritar si intentas hacerme daño—el otro bostezó—Lo digo en serio —dijo mientras Ace lo empujaba hacia delante—No quiero pensar mal de ti, pero me resulta muy difícil no hacerlo sí sigues amenazándome de esta manera.

Ace abrió la puerta de la caravana y encendió la luz, empujándolo suavemente por el codo para que entrara.

—¿Podemos posponer esta conversación hasta mañana?

¿Era sólo la imaginación de él o el interior de la caravana había encogido desde la primera vez que lo había visto?

—No, creo que no, y por favor, no vuelvas a tocarme otra vez.

—Estoy demasiado cansado para pensar en atacarte esta noche, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

Sus palabras no lo tranquilizaron.

—Si no tienes intención de atacarme, ¿por qué me amenazas con el látigo?

Ace bajó la mirada a la cuerda de cuero trenzado como si se hubiera olvidado que lo tenía en la mano, lo que Luffy no se creyó ni por un momento, ¿cómo podía ser tan descuidado con respecto a eso? ¿Y por qué llevaba un látigo por la noche si no era para amenazarlo? Un nuevo pensamiento lo asaltó, provocando le escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Había oído bastantes historias sobre hombres que utilizaban los látigos como parte de sus juegos sexuales, incluso conocía algunos ejemplos casi de primera mano, ¿sería eso lo que él tenía en mente?

Él masculló algo por lo bajo, cerró la puerta y se acercó a la cama para sentarse, dejó caer el látigo al suelo, pero el mango aún descansaba sobre su rodilla.

Luffy lo miró con miedo, por un lado, el azabache había prometido honrar sus votos matrimoniales y además él no le había hecho daño, pero, por otro lado, no había dudas de que lo había asustado, no era demasiado hábil en los enfrentamientos, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, se armó de valor.

—Creo que deberíamos aclarar las cosas, quiero que sepas que no voy a poder vivir contigo si me sigues intimidando de esta manera.

—¿Intimidándote? —Él examinó el mango del látigo —¿de qué estás hablando?

El nerviosismo del azabache aumentó, pero se obligó a continuar.

—Supongo que no puedes evitarlo.

Él lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—Cuando me refiero a la intimidación, me refiero a tus amenazas y a... —respiró hondo— ese látigo.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Sé algo de sadomasoquismo, si tienes ese tipo de inclinaciones, te agradecería que me lo dijeras ahora en vez de soltar indirectas.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Los dos somos adultos y no hay ninguna razón para que finjas que no me entiendes.

—Me temo que tendrás que ser más claro —Luffy no podía creer que fuera tan obtuso.

—Me refiero a esos indicios que muestras de perversión sexual.

—¿Perversión sexual?

Como seguía mirándolo sin comprender, el gritó frustrado.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! Si piensas golpearme y luego hacer el amor conmigo, dímelo. «Oye, Luffy, me gusta dar latigazos a las personas con las que me acuesto y tú eres el siguiente de la lista» Al menos sabría lo que se te pasa por la cabeza.

Él enarcó las cejas.

—¿Eso haría que te sintieras mejor?

Él asintió.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Tenemos que comenzar a comunicarnos.

—Como quieras—Lo miró con ojos chispeantes —Me gusta dar latigazos a las personas con las que me acuesto y tú eres el siguiente de la lista, ahora voy a darme una ducha.

Entró en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta.

Luffy se mordisqueó el labio inferior. Aquello no había salido precisamente como lo había planeado.


	9. Capítulo 8

  
Ace se río entre dientes mientras el agua de la ducha caía sobre su cuerpo, ese bello cabecita hueca le había proporcionado más diversión en las últimas veinticuatro horas de la que había obtenido en todo el año anterior, o puede que incluso más. Su vida era normalmente un asunto muy serio, la risa era un lujo que no se había podido permitir mientras crecía, así que nunca había desarrollado esa costumbre, pero era normal cuando se había visto obligado a soportar toda clase de agravios para obtener una sonrisa.

Recordó el comentario de Luffy sobre la perversión sexual, si bien no era su tipo de chico, no podía negar que había tenido pensamientos sexuales sobre él, pero no consideraba que fueran pervertidos, para un hombre era difícil no pensar en el sexo cuando tenía que hacer frente a esos profundos ojos color negro llenos de vida y a esa boca que parecía hecha para besar.

Habría estropeado la diversión si le hubiera explicado que siempre llevaba un látigo cuando sabía que los trabajadores habían estado bebiendo, los circos ambulantes eran como el viejo Oeste a la hora de resolver los problemas —había que prevenirlos antes de que surgieran— y la visión del látigo era una medida muy disuasoria para aplacar el mal genio de algunos y los viejos rencores.

El azabache menor no lo sabía, y por supuesto, él no tenía ninguna prisa en contárselo, por el bien de los dos, tenía intención de tener al pequeño niño mimado en un puño.

A pesar de cuanto le había divertido el último enfrentamiento con su esposo, tenía el presentimiento de que la diversión no duraría demasiado, ¿en qué había estado pensando Garp cuando le había ofrecido a su nieto en matrimonio? ¿Tanto lo odiaba que lo había sometido voluntariamente a una vida que iba más allá de su experiencia? Cuando Garp insistió en ese matrimonio, le había dicho que Luffy necesitaba conocer la cruda realidad, pero a Ace le costaba mucho creer que no hubiera pensado en ello como en un castigo.

La candidez de Luffy y su disparatado sistema de valores de niño rico eran una peligrosa combinación, realmente le sorprendería que durara mucho con él, pero, por otra parte, había prometido que haría lo mejor para él y pensaba mantener su palabra. Cuando Luffy se fuera, seria por elección propia, no porque lo estuviera echando o sobornándolo para deshacerse de él. Puede que no le gustara casarse con el nieto de Garp. En todos esos años, Garp nunca le había pedido nada a cambio de haberle salvado la vida, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, le había pedido una barbaridad.

Ace había intentado convencer a Garp de que podía lograr el mismo objetivo obligando a Luffy a vivir con él, pero Garp había insistido en lo contrario, al principio Garp le había pedido que el matrimonio durase un año, pero Ace no sentía tanta gratitud como para aceptarlo. Al final acordaron que serían seis meses, un período que concluiría al mismo tiempo que la gira con el circo de los Hermanos Donquixote.

Ace cerró el grifo y se envolvió una toalla en la cintura, cogió otra para secarse el pelo y abrió la puerta del baño.

Luffy tragó saliva cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y salió Ace, oh, Dios, era impresionante. Mientras él se secaba la cabeza con la toalla, Luffy aprovechó para mirar a conciencia lo que le parecía un cuerpo perfecto, con músculos bien definidos, pero no excesivamente marcados. Ace tenía algo que nunca había visto en ninguno de los jovenzuelos bronceados de su madre, un cuerpo moldeado por el trabajo duro.

Las caderas masculinas eran considerablemente más estrechas que los hombros; el estómago era plano y duro. Siguió con la mirada la flecha de vello que comenzaba encima del ombligo y continuaba por debajo de la toalla amarilla. De repente, se sintió acalorado mientras se preguntaba cómo sería lo que había más abajo.

Él terminó de secarse el pelo y lo miró.

—Puedes acostarte conmigo o dormir en el sofá., ahora mismo estoy demasiado cansado para que me importe lo que hagas.

—¡Dormiré en el sofá! —Su voz había sonado ligeramente aguda, aunque no sabía si había sido por sus palabras o por lo que veían sus ojos.

Él lo privó de la visión de su pecho cuando le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la cama, enrolló los látigos y los puso en una caja de madera que metió debajo. Con ellos fuera de vista, Luffy se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba la visión de aquella espalda.

De nuevo, Ace se volvió hacia el mirándolo.

—En cinco segundos dejaré caer la toalla.

Ace esperó, y después de que pasaran los cinco segundos, él se dio cuenta de lo que el pecoso había querido decir.

—Ah, quieres que aparte la vista.

Él se río.

—Déjame dormir bien esta noche, cara de ángel, y te prometo que mañana te enseñaré todo lo que quieras.

Ahora sí que lo había hecho, le había dado una impresión totalmente errónea y tenía que corregirla.

—Creo que me has interpretado mal.

—Espero que no.

—Lo has hecho, sólo tenía curiosidad, bueno, no curiosidad exactamente, pero... Bueno, sí, supongo que curiosidad, aunque es natural, no deberías asumir por ello que...

—¿Luffy?

—¿Sí?

—Si dices una palabra más, cogeré uno de esos látigos que tanto te preocupan y veremos si puedo hacer alguna de esas cosas pervertidas que mencionabas.

El cogió rápidamente ropa interior limpia y una descolorida camiseta que había sacado del cajón de Ace mientras estaba en la ducha, y entró en el cuarto de baño, cerrando de un portazo.

Veinte minutos después salió fresco de la ducha con la camiseta de Ace puesta, había decidido que era preferible ponerse eso antes que el único camisón que había encontrado, un minúsculo picardías de seda con mucho encaje que había comprado días antes de que Law lo traicionara con su madre.

Ace dormía boca arriba, con la sábana cubriéndole las caderas desnudas, no era correcto mirar a una persona mientras dormía, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, se acercó a los pies de la cama y lo observó.

Dormido, él no parecía tan peligroso, a Luffy le hormiguearon las manos por tocar ese duro vientre plano, subió la mirada desde el abdomen al pecho de Ace y admiró la perfecta simetría del torso masculino.

El sofá estaba cubierto por la ropa que había sacado de su maleta y que había depositado junto a un montón de periódicos y revistas, algunos de los cuales tenían varios años. Apartó todo a un lado e hizo la cama con sábanas limpias.

Pero entre que ya había dormido un poco y aquellos pensamientos que lo asaltaban, no pudo conciliar el sueño, así que leyó un viejo artículo de uno de los periódicos. Eran más de las tres cuando finalmente se durmió, pensaba que había acabado de cerrar los ojos cuando sintió que lo sacudían groseramente para que se despertara.

—Arriba, cara de ángel, tenemos un largo día por delante.

El rodó sobre su estómago, Ace tiró de la sábana y Luffy sintió el roce del aire frío en la parte trasera de los muslos desnudos. Se negó a moverse, si lo hacía tendría que enfrentarse a un nuevo día, y realmente no quería eso... 


	10. Capítulo 9

  
—Vamos, Luffy.

Él enterró la cara más profundamente en la almohada.

Sintió cómo una mano grande y cálida se posaba sobre la delgada tela su ropa interior y abrió los ojos de golpe, con un grito ahogado se puso boca arriba y tiró de la sábana para cubrirse con ella.

Él sonreía amplia mente.

—Pensé que eso te despertaría por completo.

Era el diablo en persona, sólo el diablo estaba vestido y afeitado a esa hora tan impía.

Luffy le enseñó los dientes.

—No me gusta madrugar, déjame en paz.

Ace lo recorrió lentamente con la mirada, recordándole que de hecho estaba prácticamente desnudo bajo la sábana, sólo vestido con una vieja camiseta suya y unos ajustados bóxer.

—Tenemos casi tres horas de viaje por delante y nos marchamos en diez minutos, vístete y haz algo útil—Se apartó de él y se dirigió al fregadero.

El azabache entrecerró los ojos ante la grisácea luz matutina que entraba por las pequeñas y sucias ventanas.

—Todavía es de noche.

—Son casi las seis —Se sirvió una taza de café y Luffy esperó a que se la diera, pero él se limitó a llevar la taza a sus labios.

El azabache menor se recostó en el sofá.

—No he logrado conciliar el sueño hasta las tres, me quedaré aquí dentro mientras tú conduces.

—Va contra la ley—El dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa, luego se agachó para recoger rápidamente la ropa del suelo, lo examinó con ojo crítico.

—¿No tienes pantalones?

—Por supuesto que tengo pantalones.

—Pues póntelos.

Luffy lo miró con aire de satisfacción.

—Están en la habitación de invitados de la casa de mi abuelo.

—Cómo no—Le tiró las ropas que había recogido del suelo—Vístete.

Luffy quiso decir algo imperdonablemente rudo, pero estaba seguro de que a él no le haría gracia, así que se metió a regañadientes en el baño. Diez minutos después salió vestido de manera ridícula con unos pantalones de seda color plomo y una camiseta de algodón azul marino con un estampado de racimos de cerezas rojos. Cuando Luffy abrió la boca para protestar por la elección de ropa, reparó en que él estaba frente al armario abierto de la cocina y parecía a la vez enojado y peligroso.

La mirada del joven cayó sobre el látigo negro que llevaba enroscado en el puño y el corazón comenzó a latir le con fuerza. No sabía qué había hecho, pero sabía que estaba metido en problemas.

—¿Te has comido mis cereales?

Luffy tragó saliva.

—¿Exactamente de qué cereales estamos hablando? —preguntó con los ojos fijos en el látigo.

—De los que estaban en el mueble que está encima del fregadero, de los únicos cereales que había en la caravana —apretó los dedos en torno al mango del látigo.

«Oh, Señor —pensó él—Azotado hasta morir por culpa de unos cereales» —¿Y bien?

—Esto, eh, te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir, pero no estaban marcados ni nada parecido, en ningún sitio decía que fueran tuyos —los ojos del joven siguieron fijos en el látigo— y normalmente no me los habría comido... Pero esta noche tenía hambre y, mirándolo bien, tendrás que admitir que te hice un favor, porque atascarán mis arterias en vez de las tuyas.

—Jamás vuelvas a tocar mis cereales, si los quieres, los compras —La voz de Ace había sonado suave, demasiado suave.

Se mordisqueó el labio inferior.

—Los cereales no son un desayuno muy nutritivo.

—¡Deja de hacer eso!

El azabache dio un paso atrás, levantando la mirada rápidamente hacia la del pecoso.

—¿Que deje de hacer qué?

Él levantó el látigo, y le apuntó con él.

—De mirarme como si me dispusiera a golpearte, por el amor de Dios, si ésa fuera mi intención te habría quitado la ropa, no te habría obligado a vestirte.

Él soltó aire.

—No sabes cuánto me alegra oír eso.

—Si decido darte latigazos, no será por unos cereales.

De nuevo volvía a amenazarlo.

—Deja ya de amenazarme o lo lamentarás.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, cariño? —Lo miró con diversión, era obvio que para el pecoso él ni siquiera era un reto, luego se dirigió hacia la cama de dónde sacó la caja de madera que había debajo para guardar el látigo dentro.

Luffy se irguió, en todo su metro sesenta y cuatro, y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Para que lo sepas, Rayleigh me dio clases de pelea —por desgracia, hacía diez años de eso y no se acordaba de nada, pero Ace eso no lo sabía.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Además, me asesoró sobre un programa de ejercicios físicos—Ojalá le hubiera hecho caso.

—Te he entendido, Luffy, eres un chico muy fuerte, ahora muévete.

Apenas hablaron un minuto durante la primera hora de viaje, como él no le había dado tiempo suficiente para arreglarse, Luffy lavarse los dientes y peinarse sin secador, lo que le hizo terminar tiritando, y en lugar de apreciar la dificultad de la tarea y cooperar un poco, el pecoso lo ignoró por completo cuando le pidió que disminuyera la velocidad mientras intentaba comer su desayuno, el cual terminó en el suelo, además tuvo que limpiar aquel desastre. Ace compró un desayuno para él luego de que protestara casi todo el viaje.

Detuvo la camioneta en un lugar decorado con un caldero de cobre rodeado por barras de pan brillantes.

Después de desayunar, Luffy se metió en el baño y se fumó los tres cigarrillos que le quedaban, cuando salió se dio cuenta de dos cosas; una atractiva camarera coqueteaba con Ace y él no hacía nada para desalentarla.

Luffy lo observó ladear la cabeza y sonreír por algo que había dicho la chica, experimentó una punzada de celos al ver que parecía gustarle la compañía de la camarera más que la suya, se disponía a ignorar lo que estaba ocurriendo cuando recordó la promesa que había hecho de honrar sus votos matrimoniales. Con resignación, enderezó los hombros y se acercó a la mesa donde dirigió a la empleada su sonrisa más radiante.

—Muchas gracias por hacerle compañía a mi marido mientras estaba en el baño.

La camarera pareció algo sorprendida por la actitud amistosa de Luffy.

—Ha sido muy amable por tu parte —Luffy bajó la voz a un fuerte susurro—Nadie se ha portado bien con él desde que salió de prisión.

Ace se atragantó con el café.

El pequeño azabache se inclinó para darle una palmadita en la espalda mientras le dirigía una sonrisa radiante a la estupefacta chica frente a él.

—No me importan todas las pruebas que presentó el fiscal, nunca he creído que asesinara a aquella chica.

Ante aquella declaración Ace volvió a atragantarse y la mujer retrocedió con rapidez.

—Lo siento, ya ha terminado mi turno.

—Pues rápido, vete —dijo Luffy alegremente—¡que te vaya bien!

Ace controló finalmente la tos, se levantó de la mesa con una expresión todavía más enojada de lo que era habitual en él. Antes de que tuviese oportunidad de abrir la boca, Luffy extendió la mano y le puso un dedo en los labios.

—Por favor, no me estropees este momento, Ace, es la primera vez desde nuestra boda que te gano por la mano y quiero disfrutar de cada precioso segundo.

Él lo miró como si fuese a estrangularlo, pero se limitó a arrojar varios billetes sobre la mesa y a empujarlo fuera del restaurante.

—¿Vas a ponerte gruñón? —Las sandalias de Luffy resbalaban en la grava mientras él lo arrastraba hacia la camioneta y la fea caravana verde.

—Ya lo decía yo, eres el hombre más gruñón que he conocido nunca, y no te sienta bien, nada bien, Ace, tanto si lo aceptas como si no, estás casado y por lo tanto no deberías...

—Entra antes de que pierda la poca paciencia que me queda y coja uno de esos látigos que tanto te asustan.

Allí estaba otra vez, otra de sus enloquecedoras amenazas...

¿Quería decir eso que no lo golpearía si lo obedecía o simplemente que no pensaba golpearlo en público? Todavía cavilaba sobre esa cuestión tan desagradable cuando él puso en marcha la camioneta, momentos después estaban de nuevo en la carretera.


	11. Capítulo 10

  
La mañana era soleada y el aire cálido que entraba por la ventanilla entreabierta aún no era asfixiante. Luffy no encontraba ninguna razón para que el pecoso se pasara enojado una mañana tan perfecta y bonita, así que finalmente rompió el silencio.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Tenemos una cita en la siguiente ciudad.

—Supongo que es demasiado esperar que «con una cita» te refieras a ir a cenar y bailar.

—Me temo que sí.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos allí?

—Sólo una noche.

—Espero que mañana no tengamos que madrugar tanto.

—Más aún, tenemos un largo viaje por delante.

—No me digas.

—La vida en los circos es así.

— ¿Y dices que tendremos que hacer esto todas las mañanas?

—En algunos lugares nos quedaremos un par de días, pero no más.

—¿Hasta cuándo?

—El circo tiene programadas funciones hasta octubre.

—¡Pero si faltan seis meses! —Luffy podía ver cómo el futuro se extendía como un borrón oscuro ante él. Seis meses, justo lo que duraría su matrimonio.

—¿Por qué te preocupas? —preguntó él —¿De verdad crees que vas a aguantar hasta el final?

—¿Y por qué no?

—Van a ser seis meses —dijo él —Recorreremos montones de kilómetros, tenemos funciones tan al norte y tan al oeste.

«En una camioneta sin aire acondicionado...»

—Ésta será la última temporada del circo de los Hermanos Donquixote —dijo él —Así que lo haremos lo mejor posible.

—¿A qué te refieres con que será la última temporada?

—El dueño murió en enero.

—¿Uno de los hermanos Donquixote? ¿El nombre que está escrito en los camiones?

—Sí, su esposa, Robin, ha heredado el circo y lo ha puesto a la venta.

«¿Había sido su imaginación o Ace había apretado los labios?»

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo en el circo? —preguntó Luffy, decidido a saber más de él.

—Voy y vengo.

—¿Tus padres pertenecían al circo?

—Me criaron los leones.

Él se río entre dientes.

—¿Algo más, cariño?

No iba a dejar que se le escapara otra vez.

—¿Cuánto llevas en el circo?

—He viajado con el circo de los Hermanos Donquixote desde la adolescencia hasta que cumplí los veinte, desde entonces voy y vengo.

—¿Qué haces el resto del tiempo?

—Ya sabes la respuesta a eso, estoy en prisión por asesinar a una mujer.

Luffy entrecerró los ojos.

—¿No trabajas de gerente en el circo todo el tiempo?

—No.

Puede que, si dejaba de presionarlo un rato, le sacase más información personal.

Luffy bostezó.

—Tengo muchísimo sueño, en cuanto lleguemos, voy a echarme una buena siesta.

—Vas a tener que conformarte con dormir de noche, el circo no mantiene a inútiles; todos trabajamos, incluso los niños, vas a tener que hacer cosas.

—¿Esperas que trabaje?

—¿Acaso temes romperte una uña?

—No soy el niño mimado que crees.

Él le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad.

—Sólo quería decir que no sé nada del mundo del circo.

—Aprenderás, Vivi, la chica que normalmente se encarga de la taquilla, tiene que ausentarse durante un par de días, ocuparás su lugar hasta que vuelva, suponiendo, claro está, que sepas contar lo suficiente como para devolver bien el cambio.

—Con las monedas de curso legal, sí —respondió el con un deje de desafío.

—Después tendrás que encargarte de algunas tareas domésticas, puedes comenzar por poner algo de orden en la caravana, y agradecería una comida caliente esta noche.

—Y yo, tendremos que buscar un buen restaurante.

—Eso no es lo que tenía en mente. Si no sabes cocinar puedo enseñarte lo básico.

Luffy reprimió su enfado y adoptó un tono razonable.

—No creo que intentar que me encargue yo solo de todas las tareas domésticas sea la mejor manera de empezar con buen pie este matrimonio, deberíamos repartirnos el trabajo equitativamente.

—De acuerdo, pero si quieres un reparto equitativo, tendrás que hacer también otras cosas. Actuarás en la presentación.

—¿En la presentación?

—En el espectáculo, en el desfile con el que se inicia la función, y es obligatorio.

—¿Quieres que actúe en la función?

—Todos, menos los obreros salen en el desfile.

—¿No crees que deberías hablarme un poco más de ti? Contarme algo sobre tu vida.

—No veo por qué.

—Porque estamos casados, a cambio te contaré cualquier cosa que quieras saber de mí.

—No hay nada que me interese saber de ti.

Eso hirió los sentimientos de Luffy, pero de nuevo no quiso darle más importancia de la que tenía.

—Nos guste o no, ayer hicimos unos votos sagrados, creo que lo primero que deberíamos hacer es preguntarnos qué esperamos de este matrimonio.

Él meneó la cabeza lentamente, el azabache nunca había visto a un hombre que pareciera más consternado.

—Esto no es un matrimonio, Luffy.

—¿Perdón?

—No es un matrimonio de verdad, así que quítate esa idea de la cabeza.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Por supuesto que es un matrimonio de verdad.

—No, no lo es, es un acuerdo legal.

—¿Un acuerdo legal?

—Exacto.

—Ya entiendo.

—Bien.

La obstinación de Ace lo enfureció.

—Bueno, pues ya que soy el único involucrado en este acuerdo legal por el momento, intentaré que funcione, tanto si quieres como si no.

—No quiero.

—Ace hicimos unos votos, unos votos sagrados.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido, y tú lo sabes, te dije desde el principio cómo iban a ser las cosas. No te respeto, ni siquiera me gustas, y te aseguro que no tengo ni la más mínima intención de jugar a la casita contigo.

—Estupendo, ¡tú tampoco me gustas!

—Veo que nos entendemos.

—¿Cómo podría gustarme alguien que se ha dejado comprar al casarse? Pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a ignorar mis obligaciones.

—Me alegra oírlo —Él lo recorrió lentamente con la mirada—Me aseguraré de que tus obligaciones sean agradables.

Luffy sintió que se sonrojaba y que esa inmadura reacción lo enfadaba lo suficiente como para desafiarlo.

—Estás refiriéndote al sexo, ¿por qué no hablas claro?

—Por supuesto que me refiero al sexo.

—¿Con o sin tu látigo? —El pequeño azabache se arrepintió en cuanto las impulsivas palabras salieron de su boca.

—Tú eliges.

Luffy fue incapaz de seguir soportando sus bromas, se dio la vuelta y se puso a mirar por la ventanilla.

—¿Luffy?

Tal vez fuera porque deseaba creerlo, pero su voz le pareció más suave esta vez, él suspiró.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—¿De sexo?

Luffy asintió con la cabeza.

—Tenemos que ser realistas —dijo él —los dos somos personas saludables, y a pesar de tus diversos desórdenes de personalidad, no eres precisamente un monstruo.

Luffy se volvió hacia él pecoso para dirigirle su mirada más desdeñosa, pero lo que vio fue cómo una comisura de esa boca masculina se curvaba en lo que en otro hombre hubiera sido una sonrisa.

—Tú tampoco eres precisamente un monstruo —admitió Luffy a regañadientes —pero tienes muchos más desórdenes de personalidad que yo.

—No, creo que no.

—Te aseguro que sí.

—¿Como cuáles?

—Pues bien, para empezar... ¿Estás seguro de que quieres oírlos?

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

—Bueno, pues eres cabezota, terco y dominante.

—Pensaba que ibas a decir algo malo.

—No eran cumplidos, y siempre he creído que un hombre con sentido del humor es más atractivo que uno sexy y bruto.

—Bueno, pues avísame cuando llegues a la parte mala, ¿vale?

El azabache más pequeño lo fulminó con la mirada y optó por no mencionar los látigos que tenía debajo de la cama.

—Es imposible hablar contigo.

—Lo que estaba tratando de decirte antes de que me interrumpieras con la lista de mis cualidades es que ninguno de nosotros va a poder mantenerse sin sexo durante los próximos seis meses.

Luffy bajó la mirada, si él supiera que él llevaba así toda la vida...

—Vamos a vivir en un lugar pequeño —continuó él —estamos legalmente casados y es natural que tarde o temprano nos acostemos.

«¿Acostemos?» Su rudeza le recordó que eso no significaría nada para él y que, contra toda lógica, él quería algo de romanticismo.

—En otras palabras, esperas que haga las tareas domésticas, trabaje en el circo y «me acueste» contigo —dijo bastante molesto.

Él lo pensó detenidamente.

—Supongo que es más o menos eso.

Luffy giró la cabeza y miró por la ventanilla, hacer que ese matrimonio tuviera éxito iba a ser todavía más difícil de lo que pensaba.


	12. Capítulo 11

  
Cuando Luffy salió de la caravana por la tarde, se tropezó con un joven rubio que llevaba un chimpancé sobre los hombros. Lo reconoció como Sabo, de «Sabo y Amigos», un número en el que participaban un perro y el chimpancé. Tenía la cara redonda, con una cicatriz cubriendo gran parte de su rostro y el pelo ondulado, a pesar de la cicatriz, Luffy podía decir que era un chico bonito.

—Bienvenido al circo de los Hermanos Donquixote —dijo el chico con una sonrisa —Soy Sabo— además era agradable, en serio agradecía eso.

Luffy le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Yo soy Monkey D. Luffy

—Lo sé, en el circo me lo han dicho, todos hablan de ti, éste es Joe.

—Hola, Joe —Luffy levantó la cabeza hacia el chimpancé en los hombros de Sabo, luego dio un salto atrás cuando él le enseñó los dientes y chilló. Ya estaba bastante nervioso tras un día sin difícil y la reacción del chimpancé sólo consiguió asustarlo aún más.

—Cállate, Joe—Sabo le palmeó la pierna peluda—No sé qué le pasa, le gustan todos los chicos.

—Los animales no suelen ser demasiado cariñosos conmigo.

—Eso es porque te dan miedo, ellos siempre lo notan.

—Supongo que será eso, me mordió un pastor alemán cuando era pequeño y desde entonces les tengo miedo a todos los animales—El pastor alemán no había sido el único, recordó una excursión del colegio a un zoo de New York cuando tenía seis años, se había puesto histérico cuando una cabra había comenzado a mordisquearle el uniforme.

Una mujer con unos pantalones negros y una camiseta enorme se acercó y se presentó como Monet. Luffy sabía que era una de las chicas que había entrado a la pista a lomos de uno de los elefantes. Su ropa informal hizo que Luffy se sintiera demasiado arreglado, había querido tener buen aspecto en su primer día en la taquilla; para ello se había puesto una blusa roja con unos pantalones de vestir grises, en lugar de los vaqueros y la camiseta que Ace había insistido en comprarle antes de llegar.

—Luffy es el novio de Ace —dijo Sabo.

—Ya lo he oído —contestó Monet —Qué suerte la tuya, Ace es increíblemente sexy.

Luffy abrió la boca para decirles a esas personas que era el esposo de Ace, no su novio, pero se echó hacia atrás cuando Joe comenzó a gritarle.

—Calla, Joe —Sabo le dio al chimpancé una manzana, luego miró a Luffy.

—Ace y tú deben ir en serio, jamás había visto que trajera a alguien a vivir con él.

—A Robin le va a dar un ataque cuando regrese —Parecía que a Monet le complacía tal posibilidad.

Joe miró a Luffy fijamente, poniéndolo tan nervioso que le costó prestar atención a Sabo y a Monet. Observó alarmado que el rubio bajaba al chimpancé al suelo, donde se le agarró firmemente a la pierna, Luffy dio otro paso atrás.

—No tendrás una correa por ahí, ¿verdad?

Sabo y Monet rieron.

—Está amaestrado —dijo Sabo—no necesita correa.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, y ¿cómo conociste a Ace? El maestro de ceremonias, nos ha dicho que Ace no le ha contado nada de su amiguito.

—Soy algo más que un amiguito, ¿estás seguro sobre la correa?

—No te preocupes, Joe no le haría daño ni a una mosca.

El chimpancé pareció perder interés en él, y Luffy se relajó.

—No soy el amiguito de Ace.

—¿No están viviendo juntos? —preguntó Monet.

—Claro que sí, soy su esposo.

—¡Su esposo! —Sabo soltó un chillido de placer que estremeció a Luffy hasta la punta de los pies —¡Ace y tú están casados! Eso es genial.

Monet miró a él azabache con resentimiento.

—Voy a fingir que me parece bien, aunque llevo más de un mes intentando ligármelo.

—Tú y medio circo —río Sabo.

—¡Luffy!

Vio que Bonney lo llamaba a voces desde el lado del patio.

—¡Luffy! —gritó la adolescente—Ace dice que te estás retrasando, está bastante molesto contigo.

Luffy se sintió avergonzado, no quería que aquella chica supiera que Ace y él no se habían casado por amor.

—Es un impaciente, supongo que será mejor que me vaya, encantado de haberlos conocido. —Se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa, pero sólo había dado unos pasos, cuando sintió un golpe en la espalda.

—¡Ay! —Se volvió con rapidez y vio una manzana mordida en el suelo al lado de él. Más allá, Joe gritaba con deleite mientras Sabo le dirigía una mirada avergonzado.

—Lo siento —gritó —No sé por qué actúa de esta manera, deberías estar avergonzada, Joe, Luffy es nuestro amigo.

Las palabras de Sabo calmaron el deseo de Luffy de estrangular a la pequeña bestia, así que se despidió de Sabo y Monet haciendo un gesto con la mano y se dirigió hacia la caravana de la taquilla.

Se corrigió mentalmente al recordar que se suponía que tenía que llamarlo "El vagón rojo", poco antes, Ace le había contado que las taquillas del circo se llamaban siempre así, fueran del color que fuesen.

Bonney se puso a su lado y ajustó su paso al de él.

—Quería pedirte perdón por haber sido grosera contigo ayer, estaba de mal humor.

Luffy sintió que por fin veía a la persona que se ocultaba tras aquella fachada de hostilidad.

—No pasa nada.

—Ace está muy molesto—Luffy se sorprendió al oír un atisbo de simpatía en la voz de Bonney —Robin dice que es el tipo de hombre que nunca está demasiado tiempo con una persona, así que estate preparado para... Ya sabes.

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes, para que pase de ti—Soltó un suspiro de pesar—Debe de ser una pena ser su novio tan poco tiempo.

Luffy sonrió.

—Yo no soy su novio, soy su esposo.

Bonney se paró en seco y se puso pálida.

—¡No es cierto!

Luffy también se detuvo y, cuando vio la reacción de la chica, le tocó el brazo con preocupación.

—Ace y yo nos casamos ayer, Bonney.

La chica se zafó de él.

—No te creo, ¡mientes! Sólo lo dices porque yo no te agrado.

—No estoy mintiendo.

—Ace no se ha casado contigo, ¡no lo ha hecho! ¡Robin me dijo que él jamás se casaría!

—Pues Robin se ha equivocado.

Para asombro de Luffy, a Bonney se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—¡Te odio! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Odio que te hayas burlado de mí! —Dio varios pasos hacia atrás antes de volverse y correr hacia las caravanas.

Luffy la siguió con la mirada, intentando comprender la razón de la hostilidad de la chica hacia él, sólo se le ocurrió una explicación, Bonney debía de estar enamorada de Ace. Luffy experimentó una inesperada punzada de compasión. Recordaba demasiado bien lo que se sentía al ser un adolescente sin ningún control sobre las acciones de los adultos que lo rodeaban, con un suspiro, se encaminó al vagón rojo.

A pesar del nombre que recibía, la taquilla era blanca; estaba salpicada por un puñado de estrellas de colores y un letrero donde se leía: HERMANOS DONQUIXOTE. En contraste con el alegre exterior, el interior era aburrido y desordenado.

Un maltrecho escritorio de acero se asentaba frente a un pequeño sofá repleto de montones de periódicos, había sillas que no hacían juego y un viejo archivador, Ace estaba sentado detrás del escritorio con un celular en una mano y un portapapeles en la otra. Una sola mirada a la cara de Ace le dijo a Luffy, que Bonney había tenido razón en una cosa: Ace estaba realmente enfadado.

Su marido acabó la conversación bruscamente y se levantó, hablándole con esa calmada y espeluznante voz que él estaba empezando a temer cada vez más.

—Cuando digo que estés en un sitio a una hora, quiero que estés allí a esa hora.

—Pero sí apenas llego media hora tarde.

Su voz se hizo todavía más áspera.

—No sabes nada sobre la vida real, ¿verdad, Luffy? Esto es un trabajo, no es como ir a comer carne a un restaurante. De ahora en adelante, te quitaré cinco dólares del sueldo por cada minuto de retraso.

A Luffy se le iluminó la cara.

—¿Vas a pagarme?

Él suspiró.

—Por supuesto que voy a pagarte, es decir, si realmente llegas a hacer algo, pero no creas que vas a poder comprar diamantes, los sueldos en el circo son muy bajos.

A él no le importó, la idea de recibir un sueldo era emocionante.

—Enséñame qué tengo que hacer, te prometo que no volveré a retrasarme.

Ace lo llevó a la ventanilla que había en el lateral de la caravana y le explicó el procedimiento con voz suave, era muy sencillo y Luffy lo aprendió de inmediato.

—Comprobaré hasta el último centavo —dijo él—así que no cojas nada, ni siquiera para ir a comer.

—Yo no haría eso.

Él no pareció muy convencido.

—Y asegúrate de no perder de vista el cajón de la recaudación ni un minuto, el circo está al borde de la ruina, no podemos permitirnos el lujo de perder dinero.

—Por supuesto que no lo haré, no soy estúpido.

Luffy contuvo el aliento presintiendo que él lo negaría, pero Ace se concentró en destrabar la bisagra de la ventanilla, Ace lo acompañó mientras despachaba a los primeros clientes para asegurarse de que lo hacía bien, y cuando vio que no tenía ningún tipo de problema le dijo que se iba.

—¿Vas a la caravana? —preguntó el azabache menor.

—Iré cuando tenga que vestirme, ¿Por qué?

—Lo he dejado algo revuelto—Tenía que volver a la caravana antes de que él viera el desorden que había. Al comenzar con la limpieza, debería haber dejado los armarios para el final, pero había querido fregar a fondo.

Así que había vaciado los estantes para limpiarlos primero, ahora los armarios estaban limpios, pero no le había dado tiempo de volver a colocar las cosas y no había ni una sola superficie en la caravana que no estuviera cubierta por algo: ropa, herramientas o un alarmante montón de látigos.

—Te juro que lo recogeré todo en cuanto acabe aquí —le dijo atropelladamente —así que no te preocupes si ves las cosas fuera de su sitio.

Él asintió con la cabeza y lo dejó solo, las siguientes horas pasaron sin incidentes, a Luffy le gustaba conversar con las personas que iban a comprar las entradas, y en varias ocasiones, cuando las familias le parecían pobres, se inventó un sin número de asombrosas razones para decirles que habían ganado entradas gratis.

Ya se había propagado el rumor de que era el esposo de Ace, y muchos de los empleados del circo se inventaron excusas para pasar por allí y satisfacer su curiosidad sobre él, tanta cordialidad extrañó a Luffy, reconoció a algunos de los hombres que se ocupaban de los tenderetes, a algunos payasos. Se dio cuenta de que algunas de las chicas tenían que disimular para ocultar los celos que sentían porque él hubiera logrado pescar a Portgas D. Ace; Luffy apreció el gesto, por primera vez sintió un atisbo de esperanza, tal vez las cosas resultaran bien después de todo.

Quizá la persona más interesante que se presentó ante él fue Eustass Kid, el hermano de Bonney, una chica llamada Kelly ya le había dicho que Kid y Ace eran de los hombres más codiciados y atractivos del circo, y tuvo que darle la razón.

Eustass Kid, lleno de músculos y una actitud arrogante, tenía un atrayente aspecto de hombre rudo, aunque por la manera que tuvo de examinarlo de arriba abajo Luffy supo que era el típico chico que coqueteaba con cualquiera. Se recostó en la esquina del escritorio con las piernas extendidas; la perfecta imagen de un hombre que se sentía a gusto con su cuerpo.

—Así que procedes del circo, ¿no?

Él le hizo la pregunta con el tono agresivo y casi acusatorio, Luffy tardó un momento en darse cuenta de a qué se refería.

—¿Yo? Oh, no, mi familia no forma parte del circo.

—Eso lo hará todo más difícil para ti, en el circo de los Hermanos Donquixote no eres nadie si no puedes justificar tu ascendencia circense en un mínimo de tres generaciones, simplemente pregúntale a Robin.

—¿A Robin?

—Es la dueña del circo, Nico Robin, es una de las voladoras más famosas del mundo, trapecistas —añadió él cuando vio su expresión confusa —Ahora solo entrena a algunos chicos, que actúan con nosotros, también hace la coreografía de otros números, supervisa el vestuario y otras cosas por el estilo.

—Si el circo es suyo, ¿por qué no lo dirige ella en vez de Ace?

—Ése es un trabajo de hombres, el gerente tiene que tratar con borrachos, peleas con cuchillo, discusiones, a Robin no le gustan esas cosas.

—Aún no la conozco.

—Es que se ha ido unos días, lo hace en ocasiones, cuando las cosas se ponen feas por aquí.


	13. Capítulo 12

  
A Kid debió de resultar evidente que Luffy no comprendía lo que él había querido decir, así que se lo explicó.

—A Robin le gustan los hombres, sin embargo, no está demasiado tiempo con ninguno, no se enrolla con nadie que no proceda de una antigua familia del circo.

La imagen que se había formado de la dueña del circo, una viuda entrada en años, se desvaneció de la mente de Luffy. El gesto tirante en la boca de Kid hizo que se preguntara si no significaría algo para él.

—En mi caso, mi padre era un mecánico de Brooklyn, me marché con un circo ambulante el día que me gradué en el instituto y nunca miré atrás—Lo miró con algo de rabia, como si esperara que discutiera con él—Sin embargo, mis hermanos Killer y Bonney sí tienen sangre circense en las venas gracias a su madre, eso a Luffy le dio a entender que Kid no era hijo verdadero de Urouge

—No creo haberla conocido.

—Jessie murió hace dos años, pero se divorció de Urouge hace doce, ella odiaba el circo, aunque había crecido en él, y por esa razón se mudó y se licenció en la universidad, también cuido de mí, pero a mí me gusta este mundo y me quedé aquí.

Así que Bonney había perdido a su madre, Luffy quiso saber aún más.

—Entonces tus hermanos viven contigo, ¿no?

—Bonney vivía con su madre, pero Jessie tenía problemas para manejarme a mí y a Killer, así que nos vinimos a vivir con Urouge cuando éramos jóvenes y decidimos aprender para actuar con él... Él siempre dice que somos unos demonios.

Luffy no estaba interesada en los diabólicos hijos de Urouge e ignoró la inconfundible nota de orgullo en su voz.

—Entonces, ¿Bonney acaba de venirse a vivir con ustedes?

—Llegó el mes pasado, pero suele pasar con nosotros un par de semanas en verano. Aunque claro, no es como vivir aquí todo el año.

Cuando lo vio fruncir el ceño, se dio cuenta de que la situación no estaba resultando como él había planeado, pero Luffy ya tenía suficientes dificultades con su abuelo como para sentir otra punzada de compasión hacia Bonney. No era de extrañar que fumara y se enamorara de hombres mayores que ella, aunque Eustass Kid era innegablemente atractivo, no parecía ser el más paciente.

—Ya he conocido a Bonney, parece una chica muy sensible.

—Demasiado sensible diría yo, ésta es una vida dura y Bonney es demasiado blanda—Kid se levantó bruscamente —Me voy antes de que comience a llegar la gente, encantado de conocerte, Luffy.

—Igualmente.

Cuando llegó a la puerta le dirigió otra de esas miradas de rompe corazones.

—Ace es un hombre afortunado.

El azabache sonrió educadamente y deseó que también Ace pensase de esa manera.

xXx

Sólo después de que comenzara la segunda función pudo Luffy abandonar la taquilla y observar la actuación de Ace, esperaba que volver a ver el espectáculo diluyera la impactante sensación que había experimentado la noche anterior, pero la habilidad de su marido le pareció todavía más impresionante... ¿Dónde había aprendido a hacer esas cosas?

Hasta que no terminó la función no recordó que debía acabar de ordenar la caravana, regresó rápidamente y estaba abriendo la puerta cuando Sabo, con Joe encaramado de nuevo a sus hombros, lo llamó, al ver a Luffy, el mono comenzó a chillar inmediatamente y a taparse los ojos.

—Cállate, bicho malo, ven, Luffy, quiero enseñarte una cosa.

Luffy cerró la puerta de la caravana con rapidez, antes de que Sabo pudiese ver el desorden del interior y se diera cuenta de lo terrible que era con el orden. El joven lo tomó del brazo y lo condujo por la hilera de caravanas, a la izquierda pudo ver al maestro de ceremonias, hablando con Ace mientras los trabajadores comenzaban a apilar las gradas.

— ¡Ay! —Luffy dio un chillido cuando sintió un fuerte tirón del pelo.

Joe chilló.

—Niño malo —canturreó Sabo, mientras Luffy se colocaba lejos del alcance del chimpancé —Ignóralo, en cuanto comprenda que no le haces caso te dejará en paz.

Luffy decidió no decirle lo mucho que dudaba que eso sucediera.

Rodearon la última caravana y Luffy soltó un jadeo sorprendido al ver a muchos de los artistas, todavía con ropa de actuación, alrededor de una mesa plegable sobre la que había una tarta rectangular con unos novios de plástico en el centro, Monet, la chica que había conocido antes, estaba cerca del pastel, junto con Urouge y sus hijos, varios payasos y otros muchos empleados que había conocido antes, sólo Bonney parecía haberse quedado al margen.

Sonriendo ampliamente, el maestro de ceremonias empujó a Ace hacia delante mientras Monet levantaba las manos como un director de orquesta.

—Atención todos... ¡Felicidades! ¡Felicidades!

Mientras el grupo cantaba, a Luffy se le empañaron los ojos, esas personas apenas lo conocían, pero le tendían una mano amistosa. Después de la fría y aburrida ceremonia que había sido su boda, el joven se recreó en la intimidad de ese momento, en esa improvisada reunión de los amigos de Ace, se sintió como si estuviera asistiendo a una verdadera celebración a una aceptación de que había ocurrido algo realmente personal, como si aquello no fuera un castigo de su abuelo, sino una ocasión feliz.

—Gracias —susurró él cuando terminaron de cantar —Gracias de todo corazón.

Miró a Ace, y la felicidad del joven se evaporó al ver su expresión rígida y gélida.

La gente fue guardando silencio poco a poco, se dieron cuenta de la reacción de Ace y supieron que algo iba mal «Por favor, no lo hagas —pensó él—Quiero que sean mis amigos, Por favor finge ser feliz.»

Algunas mujeres se miraron de reojo, la certeza de que Ace era un novio radiante desapareció con rapidez y Luffy observó cómo varias miradas se posaban en su barriga para intentar averiguar si estaba embarazado.

Luffy se obligó a hablar.

—Nunca había tenido una sorpresa tan agradable ¿y tú, Ace?

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que él asintiera con la cabeza.

Luffy levantó la barbilla y forzó una sonrisa.

—La tarta parece deliciosa, apuesto lo que sea a que todos quieren tomar un trozo—Miró fijamente a Ace, suplicándole en silencio que colaborara —Ven, vamos a cortarla los dos juntos.

El silencio pareció extenderse infinitamente.

—Tengo las manos sucias, hazlo tú.

Con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza y rabia, Luffy se acercó a la mesa plegable, cogió un cuchillo y comenzó a cortar la tarta en porciones cuadradas, continuaron en silencio mientras él intentaba fingir que no pasaba nada.

—No puedo creer que improvisaran esto con tanta rapidez, ¿cómo demonios lo han hecho?

Monet movió los pies con inquietud.

—Esto... Eh... No fue tan difícil—le regaló una sonrisa incómoda a Luffy.

—Bueno, pues estoy impresionado —Con las mejillas doliendo por el esfuerzo de sonreír, Luffy cortó el primer trozo de tarta, lo colocó en un plato y se lo dio a Ace.

Él lo tomó sin decir palabra.

El silencio se hizo más ensordecedor, finalmente, Sabo se acercó con rapidez, mirando a los novios con nerviosismo.

—Siento que sea de chocolate, tuvimos poco tiempo, y en la pastelería no había tartas de boda.

El azabache lo miró con gratitud al ver que intentaba aliviar la tensa situación.

—La tarta de chocolate es mi favorita.

Ace colocó el plato sobre la mesa tan bruscamente que el intacto trozo de pastel se tambaleó y cayó de lado.

—Perdonen, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, gracias por todo.

A Luffy le tembló la mano cuando le pasó un plato a Monet, alguien soltó una risita maliciosa, Luffy levantó la cabeza y vio que era Bonney.

La adolescente le dirigió una sonrisa triunfal y corrió detrás de Ace.

—¿Quieres que te eche una mano?

—Claro, cariño—La voz cálida y afectuosa de Ace respondiendo a Bonney, llegó a través de la brisa nocturna —Tenemos problemas con uno de los camiones de carga, ¿puedes ayudarme a comprobarlo?

Luffy parpadeó con fuerza, era de lágrima fácil, pero si lloraba ahora nunca podría volver a enfrentarse a esas personas.

—¿Un trozo de tarta? —Tendió un plato hacia un hombre rubio con barba. Recordó que se había presentado como Killer, el hermano de Bonney, cuando había ido a conocerlo al vagón rojo.

Él lo tomó sin mediar palabra y le dio la espalda para decirle algo a uno de los payasos, Monet dio un paso adelante para ayudar a Luffy, pensando, sin duda, que era mejor acabar lo antes posible. Los demás artistas fueron cogiendo el trozo de tarta que les correspondía y, uno a uno, se fueron marchando.

Al cabo de un rato, sólo quedaron Sabo y él.

—Lo siento, Luffy, pensé que era una buena idea, pero debería haber supuesto que a Ace no le parecería bien, es muy reservado.

Él ni siquiera se había molestado en mencionarles a sus amigos que se había casado.

Luffy forzó otra sonrisa.

—Todas las parejas tardan algún tiempo en adaptarse al matrimonio.

Sabo recogió los restos de la tarta y se los ofreció a Luffy.

—Venga, ¿por qué no te llevas lo que queda?

Luffy pudo sentir la bilis en la garganta cuando los cogió; su único deseo era perder de vista aquella tarta.

—¡Santo cielo! Sí que se ha hecho tarde, y tengo un montón de cosas que hacer antes de acostarme —dijo y huyó de allí.

xXx

Durante las horas siguientes, mientras desmontaban el circo para llevarlo al siguiente pueblo, él se dedicó a recolocar todo dentro de los armarios. Se sentía invadido por una sensación de desesperación y un infinito cansancio que hacía que apenas pudiera mantenerse en pie, pero a pesar de ello siguió trabajando.

Los caros pantalones de marca que llevaba puestos estaban completamente sucios y la camisa se le pegaba a la piel, pero no le importaba. Quería que esas personas fueran amigos suyos, pero ahora que sabían lo poco que le importaba a Ace y lo que éste pensaba de su matrimonio, ya no lo serían, la pequeña fiesta improvisada y la tarta habían sido una pequeña bendición para él, pero su marido la había estropeado.

Ace entró en la caravana, que todavía parecía tan desordenada como cuando él llegó, poco después de medianoche. Aunque Luffy había limpiado y organizado los armarios, no había tenido ni tiempo ni energía para hacer nada más. Los platos sucios seguían amontonados en el fregadero y la cacerola llena de costra estaba sobre el fogón.

Él apoyó las manos en las caderas y examinó los muebles sucios, la polvorienta superficie de la mesa y los restos de la tarta de boda.

—Pensé que ibas a limpiar esto, pero ya veo que sigue igual de sucio.

Luffy apretó los dientes.

—Los armarios están limpios.

—¿A quién demonios le importan los armarios? ¿No sabes hacer nada bien?

Luffy no lo pensó, llevaba horas trabajando, su matrimonio era una farsa y había sido humillado en público por un hombre que había jurado honrarlo ante Dios, con rapidez, recogió la tarta con una mano y se la lanzó.

—¡Eres un imbécil!

Ace extendió las manos automáticamente para impedir que se la arrojará, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, la tarta le dio en el hombro y se deshizo en mil pedazos.

El azabache menor observó el desastre con una curiosa indiferencia, trocitos de tarta y azúcar glas habían volado por todas partes. Una pegajosa sustancia blanca salpicaba el pelo, las cejas e incluso las pestañas de Ace, los pedazos de chocolate que se le habían quedado pegados a la mandíbula, también cayeron sobre el hombro de su camiseta, el enfado de Luffy desapareció cuando vio que el otro se ponía rojo de furia... ¡ACE IBA A MATARLO!


	14. Capítulo 13

  
Ace intentó limpiarse los ojos a la vez que se movía hacia él. Luffy se apartó de su camino y aprovechando la ceguera temporal del pecoso, salió corriendo por la puerta. Miró frenético a su alrededor, buscando un lugar seguro donde esconderse, habían desmontado el circo, las carpas más pequeñas estaban cerradas y la mayoría de los camiones se habían marchado.

Tropezó con un matorral y acabó refugiándose en un estrecho espacio entre dos furgonetas, el corazón le golpeaba con fuerza contra las costillas... ¿Qué había hecho?

Dio un respingo al oír la voz de un hombre y se deslizó más profundamente en las sombras, chocando contra algo sólido, sin mirar lo que era, se apoyó allí mientras recuperaba el aliento.

¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en encontrarlo? Y... ¿Qué haría luego con él?

Sintió un gruñido justo detrás de la oreja, tenía el cuello expuesto; un helado escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, se volvió con rapidez y se quedó mirando fijamente un par de ojos color oro pálido. Se quedó paralizado, sabía qué clase de bestia era aquélla, sabía que tenía ante sí a un tigre, pero era incapaz de asimilarlo. El animal estaba tan cerca que él sintió su aliento en la cara.

El tigre dejó al descubierto los dientes, un arma afilada y letal, Luffy olió su esencia y oyó cómo aquel ronco gruñido de intimidación aumentaba de volumen hasta convertirse en un rugido cruel, salió de su parálisis saltando hacia atrás cuando el animal embistió contra los barrotes de hierro.

El azabache chocó con violencia contra algo sólido y humano, pero no pudo arrancar la vista del tigre, una alarma comenzó a sonar en su cabeza, en ese momento, la bestia parecía la reencarnación de toda la maldad del mundo y el joven sintió como si esa malevolencia fuera dirigida hacia él.

Se dio la vuelta, incapaz de soportar la intensa mirada de esos ojos dorados por más tiempo, al volverse se topó con una cálida fortaleza detrás de él y supo que había encontrado un santuario. Luego sintió algo áspero bajo la mejilla, los acontecimientos, el miedo, el cansancio y todos los angustiosos cambios en su vida durante los últimos dos días lo abrumaron y se echó a llorar.

La mano de Ace fue sorprendentemente suave cuando lo tomó por la barbilla para obligarlo a mirarle a la cara. Luffy se encontró con otro par de negras pupilas, tan parecidas a los dorados ojos del tigre, que sintió como si hubiera escapado de una bestia para caer en las garras de otra.

—El tigre no puede lastimarte, Luffy, está en una jaula.

—¡Eso no importa! —la histeria se apoderó del pequeño azabache.

¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que una jaula no podía protegerlo de lo que había visto en los ojos de ese enorme felino?

Pero él no lo entendía y Luffy nunca podría explicarle la fugaz sensación de haber tenido un encuentro cara a cara con su propio destino, se apartó de él.

—Lo siento, tienes razón, soy un estúpido.

—Y no por primera vez —dijo él pecoso con seriedad.

Luffy levantó la mirada hacía él, aún manchado de pastel y azúcar glas, tenía un aspecto feroz, magnífico y aterrador; igual que el tigre. Se dio cuenta de que a Ace le temía de otra manera, de una que no comprendía por completo, sólo sabía que era algo que iba más allá de la amenaza física, era más que eso, de alguna manera sentía que su marido le podía dañar el alma.

Luffy había llegado a los límites de su resistencia, habían sido demasiados cambios, demasiados conflictos, y no tenía ganas de luchar más, estaba cansado hasta lo más profundo de su ser y apenas tenía fuerzas para hablar.

—Supongo que ahora me amenazarás con algo horrible.

—¿No crees merecerlo? Sólo los niños tiran las cosas, no los adultos.

—Tienes razón, por supuesto—se secó algunas lágrimas, con una mano temblorosa—¿De qué va esto, Ace? ¿Humillación? Ya he tenido bastante por esta noche, ¿desprecio? También he tenido suficiente... ¿Odio? No, eso no funcionará, estoy demasiado cansado para sentirlo—hizo una pausa, vacilando—Me temo que tendrás que recurrir a algo distinto.

Mientras Ace miraba al pequeño azabache, le pareció tan infeliz que algo se ablandó en el interior del pecoso, sabía que Luffy le tenía miedo —se había asegurado de ello— y aun así seguía sin poderse creer que el joven hubiera tenido el valor suficiente como para tirarle la tarta. Pobre cabeza hueca, no se le había ocurrido pensar que había sido como atacarle con las garras de un gatito.

Lo sintió temblar bajo sus manos, Luffy había guardado las garras y sus orbes negros sólo mostraban desesperación... ¿Sabía él que su rostro reflejaba cada uno de sus sentimientos?

Se preguntó con cuántas personas se habría acostado, probablemente ni él mismo lo sabía, a pesar de su inocente apariencia, estaba claro que le gustaban los placeres de la vida, también era un poco atolondrado y no le costaba imaginárselo en la cama de cualquier chico, sin ni siquiera saber cómo había llegado hasta allí.

Al menos eso era algo que se le daba bien, mientras lo observaba tuvo que contener el repentino deseo de cogerlo en brazos y llevarlo de vuelta a la caravana, donde lo dejaría en la cama y satisfaría todas las preguntas que comenzaba a hacerse.

¿Cómo se vería con la cara sonrojada y gimiendo? Quería observarlo desnudo sobre las sábanas arrugadas, ver la tez morena de su piel contra la de él; sopesar su cuerpo delgado y pequeño con las manos, quería olerlo y sentir sus caricias.

El día anterior, tras la boda, se había dicho a sí mismo que no era el tipo de persona con la que se acostaría, pero eso había sido antes de mirar aquel redondo trasero bajo la camiseta cuando lo despertó esa mañana, había sido antes de observarlo en la camioneta, cruzando y descruzando esas lindas piernas, dejando colgada la sandalia del dedo gordo del pie. Tenía los pies bonitos y pequeños.

No le gustaba que otros hombres supieran más de las apetencias sexuales de su esposo que él mismo, pero también sabía que era cuestión de tiempo, no podía tocarlo hasta asegurarse de que él entendía cómo serían las cosas entre ambos, y para entonces, había muchas posibilidades de que Luffy cogiera la maleta y se largara.

Lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó a la caravana, por un momento el pequeño azabache se resistió, pero luego cedió y se dejó arrastrar.

—De verdad, comienzo a odiarte —dijo débilmente —Lo sabes, ¿no?

A él le sorprendió el hecho de que aquellas palabras le dolieran, sobre todo cuando eso era exactamente lo que quería que el pequeño hiciera. Luffy no estaba hecho para una vida tan dura y él no tenía ningún deseo de alargar aquella situación indefinidamente, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

—Quizá sea lo mejor.

—Hasta ahora nunca había odiado a nadie, ni siquiera a mi madrastra o a mi abuelo, y ellos me han dado razones suficientes para hacerlo, pero a ti no te importa lo que sienta por ti, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Creo que nunca he conocido a nadie tan frío.

—Seguro que no—«Frío, Ace, eres tan frío» Se lo había oído decir a muchas personas antes que a él.

Personas de buen corazón, personas competentes e inteligentes que habían merecido algo más que un hombre cuyos sentimientos habían desaparecido mucho tiempo antes de conocerlas.

Cuando era joven había pensado que una familia podría curar esa parte herida y solitaria de su interior, pero mientras buscaba una relación duradera había herido a esas personas de buen corazón y se había probado a sí mismo que no tenía sentimientos para amar a ninguna, ni, aunque hubiera sido su intención hacerlo.

Llegaron a la caravana. Pasó junto a Luffy al llegar a la puerta y se metió dentro.

—Voy a darme una ducha, te ayudaré a limpiar cuando salga.

Él lo detuvo antes de que llegase al baño.

—¿No podrías haber fingido ser feliz esta noche?

—Soy como soy, Luffy, yo no finjo, nunca.

—Estaban tratando de ser amables, ¿te costaba tanto disimular un poco?

«¿Cómo podía explicárselo para que lo entendiera?»

—Creciste protegido, Luffy, pero yo lo hice de la manera más cruda, mucho más cruda de lo que puedas imaginar y cuando creces así, tienes que aprender a protegerte de alguna manera tienes que aferrarte a algo que impida que te conviertas en una bestia... En mi caso fue el orgullo, nunca me doblego. Jamás.

—No puedes condicionar tu vida por eso, el orgullo no es tan importante como otras cosas.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Como... —El pequeño azabache vaciló, como si supiera que a él no le iba a gustar nada lo que estaba a punto de decir—Como el cariño y la compasión, como el amor.

Él pecoso se sintió viejo y cansado.

—El amor no existe para mí.

—Existe para todo el mundo.

—No para mí, no te hagas ideas románticas conmigo, Luffy, sólo sería una pérdida de tiempo, he aprendido a vivir según mis reglas, intento ser honesto y lo más justo posible, por este motivo paso por alto que me hayas tirado la tarta—su cara era inexpresiva y aquello dolía más—Comprendo que esto es duro para ti y supongo que lo estás haciendo lo mejor posible, pero no confundas justicia con sentimientos, no soy un tipo sentimental, puede que eso de las emociones funcione con otras personas, pero no conmigo.

—Esto no me gusta —susurró el pequeño—no me gusta nada.

—Has caído en manos del diablo, cariño, cuanto antes lo aceptes, mejor será para ti —dijo él cuando por fin habló con una voz que nunca había sonado tan triste.

Ace entró en el baño, cerró la puerta y apretó los párpados, intentando apartar de su mente el juego de emociones que había visto cruzar por el rostro de su esposo. Había visto de todo: cautela, inocencia y una esperanza casi aterradora de que quizás él no fuera tan malo como parecía, pobre cabeza hueca.


	15. Capítulo 14

  
—Tengo sueño.

—Es mi último aviso, cara de ángel, dentro de tres minutos nos vamos.

Luffy abrió los ojos lo justo como para echarle una ojeada al reloj y ver que eran las cinco de la madrugada. No pensaba ir a ninguna parte a esas horas, así que se acurrucó aún más bajo las mantas y volvió a dormirse. Lo siguiente que supo fue que Ace lo cogía en brazos.

—¡Eh! —gritó—¿Qué haces?

Sin decir ni una palabra, Ace lo sacó al gélido aire matutino, lo metió dentro de la cabina de la camioneta y dio un portazo. La fría tapicería de vinilo contra sus piernas desnudas le hizo recordar que sólo llevaba puesto una camiseta y unos bóxers azules. Él pecoso subió por el otro lado y unos instantes más tarde abandonaron el lugar.

—¿Cómo has podido? ¡Sólo son las cinco de la madrugada! ¡Nadie se levanta tan temprano!

—Nosotros sí, tenemos funciones en otras ciudades.

Ace parecía bien despierto, se había afeitado y se había puesto unos vaqueros y una camisa roja. Él deslizó los ojos por las piernas desnudas de Luffy.

—Espero que la próxima vez te levantes cuando te lo diga.

—¡No estoy vestido! Tienes que dejarme coger la ropa y no he comido ¡Tengo que lavarme los dientes!

Él metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un aplastado paquete de chicles.

El pequeño azabache se lo arrebató, sacó dos y se los metió en la boca, volvió a recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Examinó la cara de Ace buscando algún rastro de resentimiento, pero no lo encontró, estaba demasiado cansado y deprimido para volver a discutir, pero si no le replicaba, parecería que se había rendido y que hacía lo que él pecoso quería.

—Va a ser duro para mí quedarme aquí después de lo que sucedió anoche.

—No te iba a resultar fácil de todas maneras.

—Soy tu esposo —dijo Luffy —Y también tengo mi orgullo y anoche me humillaste delante de todo el mundo y no me lo merecía.

Él no dijo nada y, si no hubiera sido por la manera en que frunció los labios, Luffy habría pensado que no lo había oído.

Se sacó el chicle de la boca y lo guardó en el envoltorio.

—Por favor, para y déjame coger mis cosas.

—Deberías haberlo hecho antes.

—Estaba dormido.

—Te avisé.

—Eres un robot, ¿acaso no tienes sentimientos?

Luffy tiró del bajo de la camiseta para taparse todo lo posible.

Ace bajó la mirada a los desnudos muslos de Luffy.

—Oh, claro que tengo sentimientos, pero no creo que sean los que tú quieres.

El pequeño azabache siguió intentando bajarse la camiseta.

—Quiero mi ropa.

—Te desperté con tiempo de sobra para vestirte.

—Lo digo en serio, Ace, esto no es divertido, estoy casi desnudo.

—De eso ya me doy cuenta.

— ¿Te excito? —preguntó Luffy bruscamente a causa del sueño que tenía.

—Sí.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba, había pensado que él pecoso le respondería con su habitual desdén, al recobrarse de la sorpresa, le lanzó una mirada feroz.

—Vaya... Qué pena, porque yo no siento ningún interés por ti, por si no lo sabías, el cerebro es el órgano sexual más importante, y mi cerebro no está interesado en hacer nada contigo.

—¿Tu cerebro?

—Tengo cerebro, ¿sabes?

—Jamás lo he dudado.

—¿Cómo qué no? No soy estúpido, Ace, puede que mi educación no fuera demasiado convencional, pero te aseguro que fue muy completa.

—Tu abuelo no está de acuerdo.

—Lo sé, le gusta decir a todo el mundo que soy un inculto porque mi madre me sacaba del colegio cada dos por tres, pero cada vez que mi madre hacía un viaje interesante, me llevaba con ella si creía que podría ser beneficioso para mí, algunas veces pasaban meses antes de que regresara al colegio y a veces, ni siquiera volvía, pero ella se aseguraba de que siguiera estudiando.

—¿De qué manera?

—Siempre le pedía a quienquiera que fuera a visitarla o pasara algún tiempo con ella, que me enseñara algo de provecho.

—Pensaba que tu madre sólo trataba con estrellas de rock.

—Aprendí bastante sobre alucinógenos.

—Me lo imagino.

—Pero también estábamos con otro tipo de gente, te agradecería que dejaras de poner en duda mi inteligencia, si en cualquier momento te apetece hablar de Platón, estoy dispuesto.

—He leído a Platón —dijo Ace a la defensiva.

—¿En griego?

Tras eso, viajaron en absoluto silencio hasta que, finalmente, Luffy se quedó dormido, en sueños buscó una posición más cómoda y acabó apoyándose en el hombro de Ace.

Un mechón de su pelo se agitó con la brisa y acarició los labios de Ace. Él lo dejó jugar allí un rato, rozándole la boca y la mandíbula, Luffy olía a un perfume dulce y caro, como a esencia de flores silvestres en una joyería.

Luffy tenía razón sobre lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, se había portado como un tonto, pero era porque lo habían cogido por sorpresa, o quería que se celebrara algo que no tenía ninguna importancia. Si él no tomaba precauciones, el pequeño azabache se tomaría ese matrimonio muy en serio.

Pensó que nunca había conocido a una persona con tantas contradicciones, él había dicho que él pecoso era como un robot sin sentimientos, pero se equivocaba. Claro que tenía sentimientos, sólo que no eran los que el azabache menor quería; la vida le había enseñado a Ace que era incapaz de tenerlos.

Se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que prestar atención a la carretera, pero no pudo resistirse a mirar hacia abajo, al cálido y delgado cuerpo que se acurrucaba contra él. Luffy tenía las piernas recogidas sobre el asiento y, finalmente, había perdido la batalla contra la camiseta que se le había subido y mostraba la suave curva interior del muslo. Los ojos de Ace cayeron sobre los pequeños bóxers que no le cubrían mucho, cuando el calor se le concentró en la ingle, apartó la mirada enfadado consigo mismo por someterse a esa tortura «Dios, era tan hermoso.»

Y además era tonto, mimado y más superficial de lo que nadie podía imaginar, pero a pesar de todos esos defectos, Ace tenía que admitir que Luffy no era el joven egoísta y egocéntrico que él había creído que era, poseía una inesperada y perturbadora dulzura que lo hacía parecer más vulnerable de lo que él quería.

xXx

Cuando Luffy salió de los servicios del bar de carretera donde le acababa de pedir un cigarrillo a una señora, vio que Ace estaba ligando de nuevo con una camarera, aunque él le había dejado claro que no tenía intención de tomarse en serio su matrimonio, verlo actuar de esa manera lo deprimió. Cuando lo observó asentir con la cabeza a algo que le había dicho la camarera, Luffy se dio cuenta de que su marido le estaba dando la excusa perfecta para ignorar los votos matrimoniales, la horrible escena de la tarta y lo que él había dicho después deberían haberlo liberado de su compromiso, él pecoso no tenía intención de mantener los votos, ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo él?

Porque su conciencia no le ofrecía otra opción, reunió valor y componiendo una sonrisa, se dirigió hacia el reservado de vinilo naranja, ni la camarera ni Ace le prestaron atención cuando se deslizó en el asiento, una tarjeta identificadora indicaba que la chica se llamaba Tracy, estaba muy maquillada, pero no se podía negar su belleza, y Ace parecía un hombre encantador que le ofrecía una amplia y perezosa sonrisa y una mirada apreciativa.

Por fin él pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de Luffy.

—¿Ya de vuelta, hermanito?

«¡Hermanito!»

Él le dirigió una sonrisa desafiante.

—Tracy y yo estamos conociéndonos.

—Estoy tratando de convencer a tu hermano de que me espere —dijo Tracy—Termino el turno en una hora.

Luffy supo que, si no ponía fin a ese tipo de cosas de inmediato, Ace pensaría que podía ignorar alegremente sus responsabilidades durante seis meses. Se inclinó hacia delante y le dio a la camarera una palmadita en la mano que tenía apoyada en la mesa.

—Eres una buena chica, cariño, se ha mostrado muy tímido con las mujeres desde que le diagnosticaron ese problema médico, yo no hago más que decirle que los antibióticos hacen milagros y que no debe preocuparse por esas molestas enfermedades de transmisión sexual.

La sonrisa de Tracy vaciló, clavó los ojos en Luffy, luego en Ace y palideció.

—El jefe me echará si hablo demasiado tiempo con los clientes, tengo que irme—Se alejó apresurada de la mesa.

La taza de café de Ace tintineó sobre el platillo.

Luffy se enfrentó a él.

—Ni se te ocurra decir nada, Ace, hemos hecho unos votos sagrados.

—Pero yo no creo en ellos.

—Eres un hombre comprometido, y los hombres comprometidos no ligan con las camareras, por favor, procura no olvidar eso.

Él le gritó de vuelta a la camioneta, insultándolo con palabras tales como «inmaduro», «egoísta» o «intrigante» sólo se calló cuando se pusieron en marcha.

Habían recorrido en silencio casi dos kilómetros cuando el pequeño azabache creyó oír lo que parecía una risita ahogada, pero cuando lo miró, vio la misma cara severa y seria de siempre. Cómo sabía que el alma inglesa del oscuro Portgas D. Ace no poseía ni la más mínima pizca de sentido del humor, dio por hecho que se había equivocado.

Al atardecer, Luffy estaba muy cansado, sólo esforzándose al máximo había sido capaz de terminar de limpiar la caravana, de ducharse, de preparar algo de carne para comer y de llegar al vagón rojo a tiempo de atender la taquilla, se habría demorado mucho más si Ace no hubiera limpiado los restos de tarta la noche anterior, dado que había sido Luffy quien lo había tirado, había sido una sorpresa que lo ayudara.

Era sábado y escuchó sin querer las breves conversaciones que mantenían los trabajadores que se acercaban a recoger los sobres de su paga, Ace le había contado que algunos de los trabajadores que montaban las carpas y trasladaban el equipo eran alcohólicos y drogadictos, pero que los sueldos bajos y las malas condiciones no atraían a empleados más estables. Algunos llevaban años trabajando en el circo sólo porque no tenían otra parte dónde ir, otros eran aventureros atraídos por el encanto del mundo circense, pero generalmente nadie duraba mucho tiempo allí.

Ace alzó la mirada del escritorio cuando Luffy entró en la caravana; en su cara se había dibujado lo que el pequeño azabache comenzaba a pensar que era un ceño perpetuo.

—Las cuentas de ayer no cuadran.

Luffy había sido muy cuidadoso al dar el cambio y estaba seguro de no haber cometido ningún error, acercándose por detrás, miró las hojas pulcramente escritas.

—¿Dónde?

Ace señaló el libro de ingresos que había encima del escritorio.

—He cotejado los números de las entradas con los recibos, y no coinciden.

Tardó sólo un momento en darse cuenta de qué era lo que pasaba.

—No coinciden porque regalé algunas entradas de cortesía. Fueron como una docena.

—¿Entradas de cortesía?

—Para las familias pobres, Ace.

—¿Decidiste ser caritativo?

—No podía aceptar ese dinero.

—Sí podías, Luffy, y de ahora en adelante lo harás, en casi todos los pueblos, el circo es patrocinado por una organización local, ellos dan pases especiales y también los doy yo si se da el caso, pero tú no, ¿entendido?

—Pero...

—¿Entendido?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien, si piensas que alguien merece un pase, me lo dices y yo me ocuparé de ello.

—De acuerdo.

Ace se puso en pie y frunció el ceño.

—Hoy vuelve Robin, le diré que te busque algo de ropa para la función, cuando ella pueda atenderte, enviaré a alguien para que se ocupe de la taquilla.

—Pero yo no soy artista.

—Esto es el circo, cariño. Todo el mundo es artista.

La curiosidad que sentía por la misteriosa Robin hizo que ignorase la mueca de Ace.

—Escuche que Robin fue una famosa trapecista, ¿por qué dejó de actuar?

—Podría volver a hacerlo, Robin sólo tiene treinta y cuatro años y se mantiene en muy buena forma, pero dejó de ser la mejor y se retiró.

—Parece que se lo tomó en serio.

—Muy en serio, mantente tan apartado de su camino como te sea posible—Ace se dirigió a la puerta—Recuerda lo que te he dicho sobre la caja del dinero, no la pierdas de vista.

—De acuerdo.

Con una brusca inclinación de cabeza, Ace desapareció.

Luffy se encargó de la venta de entradas sin problemas, el flujo de gente cesó en cuanto empezó la función, y él se sentó en las escaleras de la caravana para disfrutar de la brisa nocturna.

Cuando acabó la primera función apareció uno de los trabajadores, un hombrecillo viejo y marchito con un lunar en una mejilla.

—Soy Peter, Ace me ha enviado para que me encargue de la taquilla, tienes que volver a la caravana para probarte tu traje para la función.

Luffy le dio las gracias y se dirigió a la caravana, cuando entró, se quedó sorprendido al ver a Nico Robin delante del fregadero lavando los platos del almuerzo rápido que Ace y Luffy habían tomado unas horas antes.

—No tienes por qué fregar eso.

Robin se volvió y se encogió de hombros.

—No me gusta esperar sin hacer nada.

Luffy se sintió doblemente insultado: primero por no tener la cocina limpia y luego por la tardanza, no añadiría a esos pecados ser maleducado.

—¿Te gustaría tomar una taza de té? ¿O quizás un refresco...?

—No—La mujer cogió un trapo y se secó las manos—Soy Nico Robin, pero supongo que ya lo sabes.

Al verla más de cerca, Luffy fue consciente de que la dueña del circo llevaba un maquillaje más llamativo del que él hubiera elegido, no es que no le quedará bien, pero combinado con aquella ropa colorida y algo provocativa junto con aquellos extravagantes complementos, resultaba evidente que sus patrones de belleza habían sido influenciados por la vida en el circo.

—Soy Luffy, o más bien Portgas D. Luffy, todavía no me he acostumbrado al cambio.

Una profunda emoción cruzó por el rostro de Robin, una profunda repulsión combinada con una hostilidad casi palpable, al momento, Luffy supo que Robin no sería su amiga.

Se obligó a permanecer inmóvil bajo el frío escrutinio de Robin.

—A Ace le gusta comer bien y apenas tienes nada en la nevera.

—Lo sé, aún no me he organizado—no tuvo valor de señalarle a Robin que no estaba bien andar fisgoneando.

—Le gustan los espaguetis, la lasaña, y le encanta la comida mexicana, pero no malgastes el tiempo haciéndole postres, no le gustan los dulces, salvo en el desayuno.

—Gracias por decírmelo —Luffy notó que se le volvía el estómago.

Robin pasó la mano por el mostrador.

—Este lugar es horrible, Ace inició la gira en una caravana nueva, pero se deshizo de ella la semana pasada y comenzó a utilizar ésta, aunque me ofrecí a conseguirle algo mejor.

Luffy no pudo ocultar la tristeza que lo embargó. ¿Por qué había insistido Ace en vivir en un sitio así si no tenía por qué hacerlo?

—Pienso arreglarlo —dijo el pequeño, aunque la idea no se le había pasado por la cabeza hasta ese momento.

—La mayoría de los hombres quieren que su pareja disfrute de todas las comodidades posible se, me sorprende que Ace haya rechazado mi oferta.

—Seguro que tenía sus razones.

Robin examinó la pequeña figura de Luffy.

—No tienes ni idea de cómo manejarlo, ¿verdad?

Robin parecía dispuesta a pelear como el perro y el gato, pero Luffy sabía quién de los dos saldría perdiendo, así que señaló los dos trajes de lentejuelas que había en el respaldo de la silla.

—¿Tengo que probarme esos?

Robin asintió con la cabeza. Luffy cogió el de arriba y se dio cuenta de que no era más que un pequeño short y una camisa azul marino bordado con lentejuelas.

—Tengo la sensación de que me cubrirá muy poco.

—Ésa es la idea, esto es el circo, el público espera ver una buena porción de piel.

—¿Y tiene que ser de la mía?

—No estás gordo, no veo el problema.

—No tengo precisamente un cuerpo diez, jamás he hecho deporte.

—Es cuestión de tener un poco de disciplina.

—Sí, bueno, ahora que lo dices, tampoco sé qué es eso.

Luffy entró en el cuarto de baño y se quitó toda la ropa menos la interior, pero cuando se puso aquella prenda diminuta se dio cuenta de que el corte de la pierna era tan alto que se veían. Volvió a desnudarse y empezó de nuevo. Cuando acabó, se miró en el espejo y se sintió como una prostituta, una camisa abierta con lentejuelas de color azul, el short era demasiado pequeño por lo que se le notaban demasiado las piernas y parte del trasero.

—Creo que no puedo salir con esto —exclamó a través de la puerta.

—A ver...

Luffy salió.

—Es demasiado... —sus palabras quedaron interrumpidas cuando vio a Ace delante del fregadero, quiso volver corriendo al baño, si Robin no hubiera estado allí, lo hubiera hecho. 

¿Por qué tenía que aparecer cuando estaba vestido de esa manera?

—Acércate para que podamos verte —dijo él.

Luffy dio un paso adelante de mala gana. Robin se puso al lado de Ace, los dos se quedaron en silencio y Luffy tuvo la sensación de ser un intruso. Ace no dijo nada, pero lo miró de tal manera que él se sintió desnudo.

—Date la vuelta —ordenó Robin.

Luffy se sentía como una prostituta expuesta ante un cliente por la madame de turno, aunque el espejo del cuarto de baño era muy pequeño, sabía de sobra como le quedaba por detrás y se hacía una buena idea de lo que ellos estaban viendo: dos nalgas redondas, desnudas salvo en el lugar donde se unían y que estaba cubierto por un trozo de tela. Ruborizado se dio la vuelta de nuevo.

—Es un espectáculo para familias —dijo Ace—no quiero que salga así.

Robin se acercó a él y dio un asentimiento.

—Tienes razón, no tiene atributos suficientes para hacerlo llamativo—Luffy sintió las manos de la mujer en los hombros retirando la camisa—Veamos si el otro te queda mejor.

Robin abrió el short sin avisar y se lo bajó, dejando a Luffy casi desnudo. Con una exclamación ahogada, miró a Ace, él estaba apoyado contra el fregadero, con los tobillos cruzados y las manos apoyadas en el mostrador que tenía detrás. Luffy le suplicó en silencio que apartara la vista, pero él no dejó de mirarlo fijamente.

—Por Dios, chico, te sonrojas como una virgen —Los labios de Robin se curvaron en una sonrisa —Me sorprende que te acuestes con Ace y aún recuerdes cómo sonrojarte.

Las joyas brillaron en el cinturón de Ace cuando éste dio un paso adelante —Ya basta, Robin, déjalo en paz.

Robin se dio la vuelta para coger el otro traje, Ace se interpuso entre Luffy y Robin, casi como si quisiera ocultar la desnudez de Luffy, lo que era ridículo, pues era de él pecoso de quien él quería esconderse.

—Éste está mejor, mira a ver si te sirve—Robin parecía molesta.

Luffy cogió el traje y entró corriendo en el cuarto de baño, cuando hubo cerrado la puerta, se apoyó contra ella e intentó respirar con normalidad, pero le palpitaba el corazón y le ardía la piel. «Te has criado con una madre que tomaba el sol desnuda, esto no es para tanto» quizá no, pero le molestaba.

Finalmente se puso el traje, y vio con alivio que le cubría algo más que el otro. Este constaba de una camisa roja con lentejuelas, y un short un poco más arriba de las rodillas con un pañuelo enredado alrededor de ellos. Abrió la puerta y salió a regañadientes del baño.

Sólo estaba Ace, apoyado en el borde de la mesa con la cadera, Luffy tragó saliva.

—¿Dónde está Robin?

—Tenía que hablar con Peter, date la vuelta.

El azabache menor se mordisqueó el labio inferior y no se movió.

—Han sido amantes, ¿verdad?

—Ahora ya no, de cualquier manera, es algo que no te incumbe.

— ¿Estaba casada con el Sr. Donquixote cuando estabas liado con ella?

—No, ahora deja de preguntar y deja que te vea por detrás.

—Solo quiero saber más de ti, por ejemplo, he estado mirando unos recortes viejos de periódico y he observado que no hiciste la gira con el circo de los Hermanos Donquixote el año pasado, ¿por qué?

—¿Qué más da?

—Me gustaría saberlo.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Ace era la persona más reservada que Luffy hubiera conocido en su vida y sabía que no le sacaría nada más.

—No me gusta esta vestimenta, no me gusta ninguno de los que me he probado, me siento vulgar.

—Pareces un artista —Dado que Luffy no se dio la vuelta como él le había pedido, Ace se puso a su espalda, el azabache odio verse expuesto de esa manera y se apartó al sentir que él le tocaba el hombro.

—Quédate quieto —Ace le agarró la cintura con la otra mano—Éste no podrá ser criticado ni por los más conservadores.

—No enseña demasiado.

—No, y aun así te ves hermoso, ¿buscas un cumplido?

El pequeño azabache asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo que se le debilitaban las rodillas.

Él bajó la mano que había colocado en la cintura del joven, deslizándola y tocándole las nalgas.

—Considérate elogiado —La voz de Ace contenía una nota áspera.

Unas llamaradas ardientes recorrieron a Luffy de los pies a la cabeza, se apartó un poco; no porque quisiera escabullirse, sino porque deseaba demasiado quedarse donde estaba.

—No nos conocemos.

Sin apartar la mano de donde estaba, Ace inclinó la cabeza y le acarició el cuello con la nariz, calentándole la piel con el susurro de su aliento en la oreja.

—Estamos casados, con eso basta.

—Sólo es un acuerdo legal.

Él pecoso se echó hacia atrás y Luffy pudo ver los ojos negros de su marido.

—Creo que es el mejor momento para hacer oficial nuestro acuerdo, ¿no crees?

A Luffy se le aceleró el corazón y supo que no podía haberse escapado, aunque hubiera querido, levantó la mirada y sintió como si todo se hubiera desvanecido y no existiera nada más que ellos dos.

La boca de Ace le pareció extrañamente tierna a pesar de su gesto duro, el pecoso abrió los labios y cubrió los de Luffy con suavidad, al mismo tiempo, le apretó las nalgas y lo estrechó aún más contra su cuerpo. Cuando Ace amoldó la boca a la suya, Luffy experimentó un momento de asombro, los labios de su marido eran tiernos y suaves en contraste con el resto de su persona, Luffy le ofreció la boca dado que no podía hacer otra cosa. 

Él le acarició el labio inferior y le rozó la punta de la lengua con la suya, la sensación lo hizo sentirse ligeramente mareado y rodeó la cintura de Ace con los brazos, sintiendo la sedosa tela de la camisa bajo los dedos; luego le deslizó las palmas por las nalgas, él gimió contra la boca del pequeño.

—Dios mío, te deseo —dijo el pecoso, y acto seguido su lengua descendió en picado sobre la de él.


	16. Capítulo 15

El beso se hizo salvaje, Ace lo alzó contra él y lo empujó hacia atrás, subiéndolo a la encimera. Luffy se aferró a su espalda para no perder el equilibrio, mientras, Ace se colocó entre sus piernas.

Sus lenguas se acariciaron, el suave gemido de Luffy resonó como un eco en la cálida boca del pecoso, Luffy sintió las manos de Ace en la nuca, él se apartó para sacarle totalmente la camisa y los pantalones hasta que quedó sólo con la ropa interior.

—Eres precioso —gimió, mirándolo como si fuera la obra de arte más hermosa de todo el mundo, le rozó los pezones con los pulgares, provocando ramalazos de placer en el cuerpo de Luffy. 

Comenzó a besarle de nuevo mientras jugueteaba con ellos, el pequeño azabache se agarró a los brazos de Ace y sintió la fuerza de este a través de las mangas ondulantes, Ace abandonó los ya erectos pezones de Luffy y le recorrió la parte trasera de los muslos hasta las nalgas desnudas, era demasiado para el pequeño azabache, el roce de las joyas del cinturón en los muslos... La suave caricia de sus manos.

—¡Cinco minutos para la función! —Alguien golpeó con fuerza la puerta de la caravana—¡Cinco minutos, Ace!

Luffy se bajó de un salto del mostrador como un adolescente culpable y dándole la espalda, agarró su camisa que estaba tirada en un rincón de la caravana y con nerviosismo trato de ponérsela. Se sentía ardiente, agitado... Y terriblemente irritado. 

¿Cómo podía estar tan ansioso por entregarse a un hombre que casi nunca le decía una palabra amable? ¿Un hombre que no respetaba los votos que hacía?

Salió disparado hacia el cuarto de baño, pero se detuvo al oír la voz suave y ronca de Ace.

—No te molestes en preparar el sofá esta noche, cariño, dormiremos juntos.

xXx

Mientras Robin comprobaba la recaudación y hojeaba un montón de periódicos en la oficina, Luffy vendió las entradas de la segunda función, lo hizo de una manera mecánica, sonriendoles a los clientes automáticamente, pero aunque habló sin parar, sólo podía pensar en el apasionado beso que había compartido con Ace y apenas prestó atención a lo que la gente decía. Sentía que se derretía ante el recuerdo, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía totalmente avergonzado, no debería haberse entregado a Ace con tal abandono cuando él no sentía ningún respeto por su matrimonio.

En cuanto dejó de sonar la música de la presentación del espectáculo, Robin abandonó el vagón rojo sin decir ni una palabra y Luffy cerró la taquilla, se encontraba contando el efectivo del cajón de la recaudación cuando apareció Bonney, llevaba puesto un maillot de lentejuelas doradas; el recargado maquillaje hacía que pareciera mayor de lo que era, cinco aros rojos le colgaban de la muñeca como si fueran pulseras gigantescas y el azabache se preguntó si iría a algún lugar sin ellos.

—¿Has visto a Robin?

—Se fue hace unos minutos.

Bonney miró a ambos lados para cerciorarse de que estaban solos.

—¿Me das un cigarrillo?

—Me fumé el último esta mañana, es un vicio horrible y además caro, te arrepentirás de engancharte a él, Bonney.

—Aún no lo he hecho, fumo sólo por distraerme —Bonney se paseó por la oficina, tocando el escritorio, la parte superior del archivador, hojeando el calendario de la pared.

—¿Sabe tu padre que fumas?

—¿Acaso vas a decírselo?

—No he dicho eso.

—Pues hazlo si quieres —repuso en tono agresivo—De todos modos volverá a enviarme con mi tía.

—¿Vives con ella?

—Sí, pero tiene cuatro niños y la única razón por la que está dispuesta a acogerme es el dinero que le envía papá, además, así tiene una canguro gratis para el bebé, mi madre no podía ni verla —su expresión se volvió amarga —pero mi padre sólo quiere deshacerse de mí.

—No creo que sea así.

—Y tú qué sabes, a él sólo le importan mis hermanos, Robin dice que no es culpa mía, sino que Urouge no sabe cómo tratar a las mujeres con las que no se puede acostar, pero sé que lo dice para que me sienta mejor, creo que sí fuera buena con los malabarismos, él dejaría que me quedara.

Ahora comprendía Luffy por qué Bonney siempre llevaba los aros consigo, estaba tratando de ganarse el afecto de su padre, Luffy lo sabía todo sobre cómo intentar complacer a la familia y lo lamentó por esa jovencita con cara de duende y boca sucia.

—¿Has hablado con él? Quizá si supiera cómo te sientes no te haría volver con tus tíos.

Ella puso su cara de chica dura.

—Como si fuera a importarle, y mira quién va a darme consejos, todo el mundo habla de ti, dicen que Ace se casó contigo porque estás embarazado.

—Eso no es cierto—repuso Luffy con cierto enojo, pero antes de que pudiera añadir nada más, sonó el teléfono y se volvió para contestar—Circo de los Hermanos Donquixote...

—Con Portgas D. Ace, por favor —dijo una voz masculina.

—Lo siento, en este momento no está aquí.

—¿Podría decirle que lo llamó Marco Fénix? Ya tiene mi número, y dígale también que el doctor Clown está intentando ponerse en contacto con él.

—Le daré el recado—Colgó y se preguntó quiénes serían esas personas mientras anotaba el mensaje para Ace, había demasiadas cosas sobre él que no sabía y no parecía que se las fuera a contar.

Bonney se había ido mientras hablaba por teléfono, con un suspiro, cerró con llave el cajón de la recaudación, apagó las luces y salió de la caravana.

Los trabajadores ya habían desmantelado la casa de fieras y Luffy pensó en el tigre, se encaminó hacia el lugar donde estaba situada la jaula, dejándose llevar hacia allí como si no tuviera ningún control sobre su destino.

La jaula estaba situada sobre una pequeña plataforma a un metro de altura, la luz de los reflectores iluminaban el interior, a Luffy le latía con fuerza el corazón mientras se acercaba lentamente. Sinjun se levantó y se giró hacia él, el joven se quedó paralizado ante el impacto de esos ojos dorados, la mirada del tigre era hipnótica, directa, sin parpadeos, sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorría la espalda y cómo se ahogaba en los ojos dorados del animal.

«El destino»

La palabra atravesó la mente de Luffy como si no fuera él quien la hubiera puesto allí, sino el tigre.

«El destino»

No fue consciente de lo mucho que se había acercado a la jaula hasta que percibió el olor almizcleño del animal, un aroma que debería de haber sido desagradable pero que, sin embargo, no lo era. Se detuvo a menos de un metro de los barrotes y se quedó inmóvil, los segundos dieron paso a los minutos y Luffy perdió la noción del tiempo.

«El destino» La palabra volvió a resonar en la mente del joven.

El tigre era un macho enorme, tenía las patas gigantescas y una marca blanca en la parte inferior del cuello, Luffy comenzó a temblar cuando él aplastó las orejas dejando a la vista las ovaladas marcas blancas de estas; de alguna manera él supo que aquel era un gesto de amistad. El tigre desplegó los bigotes y le enseñó los dientes, el sudor se deslizó por su espalda cuando el animal emitió un rugido; el sonido diabólico de una película de terror.

No pudo apartar la vista del tigre, aunque supo que era eso lo que él quería, el animal le lanzaba una mirada de desafío: el azabache debía apartar la vista primero, y Luffy quería hacerlo —no era su intención desafiar al tigre—pero se había quedado paralizado.

Los barrotes parecieron desvanecerse entre ellos y el azabache sintió como si no tuviera ninguna protección ante él, el tigre podía abrirle la garganta de un zarpazo, pero aun así, Luffy no podía moverse, miró directamente a los ojos del animal y sintió como si éste le leyera el alma, pasó el tiempo, los minutos, las horas, los años, con ojos que no parecían suyos.

Luffy vio sus propias debilidades y defectos; los miedos que lo mantenían prisionero, se vio en su privilegiada vida, doblegándose ante voluntades más fuertes que la suya, asustado de enfrentarse a cualquiera, intentando complacer a todo el mundo menos a sí mismo, los ojos del tigre le revelaron todo lo que quería mantener oculto.

Y luego parpadeó, el tigre, no él.

Luffy observó con asombro cómo desaparecían las marcas blancas de las orejas, el animal estiró su enorme cuerpo y se dejó caer sobre el suelo de la jaula, desde donde lo miró con gravedad y le dio su veredicto: «Eres débil y cobarde.»

Luffy comprendió la verdad que le dictaban los ojos del tigre, y la sensación de victoria por haber sido capaz de sostenerte la mirada se evaporó dejándolo con las piernas débiles y flojas. El joven se hundió en la hierba, donde se sentó en silencio y se abrazó las rodillas, observando al animal sin miedo, aunque con cierto recelo.

Oyó la música que anunciaba el fin del espectáculo, las voces de los trabajadores que iban de un lado para otro del recinto y los sonidos habituales mientras recogían los puestos, casi no había dormido la noche anterior y se fue adormeciendo poco a poco, se le cayeron los párpados, pero no llegó a cerrarlos por completo, apoyó la mejilla en las rodillas y continuó observando al tigre con los ojos entrecerrados mientras él le sostenía la mirada.

Estaban solos en el mundo; dos almas perdidas, Luffy percibió cada latido, el aire le llenaba los pulmones y el miedo se evaporó lentamente. Experimentó un profundo sentimiento de paz, el alma del joven se unió a la del animal y se convirtieron en uno solo; en ese momento podría haber sido la comida y el sustento del animal, porque no existía ninguna barrera entre ellos.

Y entonces, más rápidamente de lo que hubiera podido imaginar, la paz se rompió y se sintió golpeado por una explosión de dolor que lo hizo gemir, en el fondo de su mente supo que ese dolor provenía del tigre, no de él, pero eso no hizo que le doliera menos.

«Santo Dios» Se agarró el estómago y se dobló sobre sí mismo... ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? «¡Dios mío, haz que se detenga!» No podía soportarlo.

Cayó de bruces en el suelo y en ese momento supo que iba a morir.

Tan bruscamente como había empezado, el dolor desapareció, respiró hondo y se puso de rodillas temblando.

Los ojos del tigre ardieron de furia contenida. «Ahora sabes cómo se siente un cautivo.»

xXx

Ace estaba furioso, miró a Robin y, después, el látigo que él tenía enroscado en el puño, la noche del sábado era el día de cobro de los empleados y algunos ya estaban borrachos, así que llevaba el látigo como medida disuasoria, sin embargo, no eran los trabajadores los que le molestaban.

—¡A mí no me roba nadie! —Declaró Robin—y Luffy no va a librarse de ésta porque sea tu esposo—El tono bajo y firme acentuaba la rabia contenida de la dueña del circo.

El pelo negro lanzaba destellos de fuego sobre su espalda y le chispeaban los ojos.

—No tienes ninguna prueba de que Luffy cogiera el dinero.

Mientras lo decía, Ace se sintió furioso consigo mismo por intentar defenderlo ya que no habían más sospechosos.

No le sorprendería que su esposo hubiera cogido dinero —el habría pensado que se lo merecía, —pero no había esperado que robara en el circo, eso sólo demostraba que su libido había nublado su buen juicio.

—Es cierto —espetó ella—Comprobé la recaudación después de que se fuera, acéptalo, Ace, tu esposo es un ladrón.

—No quiero que lo acuses antes de que hable con él —dijo él con terquedad.

—El dinero ha desaparecido, ¿no es cierto? Y Luffy estaba a cargo de él, si él no lo ha robado, ¿por qué se ha esfumado?

—Lo buscaré y le preguntaré.

—Quiero que lo detengan, Ace, me robó, y en cuanto lo encuentres llamaré a la policía.

Él se detuvo al instante.

—Nunca llamamos a la policía, lo sabes tan bien como cualquiera, si es culpable yo me encargaré de él igual que me encargaría de cualquier otra persona que hubiera infringido la ley del circo.

—La última persona de la que te encargaste fue aquel conductor que vendía drogas a los trabajadores, lo dejaste hecho una piltrafa cuando acabaste con él, ¿piensas hacer lo mismo con Luffy?

—¡Ya está bien!

—Eres un gilipollas, ¿sabes? No vas a poder proteger a tu estúpido hombrecito, quiero recuperar hasta el último centavo y luego quiero que lo castigues, y si no lo haces a mi entera satisfacción, me aseguraré de que todo el peso de la ley caiga sobre él.

—Te he dicho que me encargaré de él.

—Ya veo cómo lo haces.

Robin era la mujer más dura que conocía, la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Luffy no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó entre nosotros, no lo utilices para vengarte de mí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero disfruten estos capítulos! ♥   
> Por cierto tengo la cuenta total de capítulo y son 42, así que aún falta bastante, pero vamos bastante bien


	17. Capítulo 16

  
Ace vio en los ojos de Robin un destello de vulnerabilidad que rara vez exhibía, pero desapareció con la misma rapidez que apareció.

—Odio desinflar ese precioso ego tuyo, pero veo que aún no te has dado cuenta de que ya no me interesas en absoluto.

Robin se marchó airada y mientras la observaba alejarse, Ace supo que mentía.

Los dos compartían una historia larga y complicada que se remontaba al verano en que él tenía dieciséis años y pasaba las vacaciones viajando con el circo de los Hermanos Donquixote. La familia de Robin también estaba en la gira de aquel verano y Ace se enamoró perdidamente de la reina de la pista central.

Se pasaba las noches soñando con su elegancia, su belleza, sus pechos, las chicas que había conocido hasta ese momento le parecían niñas comparadas con la deliciosa e inalcanzable Nico Robin. Además de desearla, sentía cierta afinidad con ella porque ambos buscaban la perfección en su trabajo, percibía en Robin una voluntad similar a la suya.

Pero Robin también poseía una vena egocéntrica que su padre había alimentado y que Ace nunca había tenido, su padre le había hecho creer a Robin que era mejor que todos los demás. Sin embargo, la trapecista también tenía un lado más suave y maternal, aunque en aquel tiempo era muy joven, se comportaba como una gallina clueca con los demás miembros de la compañía, les regañaba cuando se portaban mal, llenaba sus estómagos con espaguetis y les aconsejaba en amores.

Incluso a los veintiún años le gustaba jugar a ser la gran matriarca y al poco tiempo también había incluido a Ace en el clan, apiadándose del huérfano de dieciséis años que la observaba con aquellos ojos tan ardientes, se había encargado de que Ace tomara comidas sanas.

Pero no era eso lo que Ace quería de Robin, que había acabado liándose con un trapecista irlandés. Al igual que Robin, el trapecista pertenecía a la última generación de una vieja familia del circo y había sido contratado por el padre de Robin para que fuera el receptor de ésta en el trapecio.

Pero el padre de Robin tenía algo más en mente, aunque la ascendencia circense de Jim no era tan impresionante como la de ellos, a ojos del padre de la morena era lo suficientemente aceptable para convertirse en el progenitor de la siguiente generación de trapecistas, y Robin había complacido a su padre enamorándose del trapecista.

Los celos habían carcomido a Ace, su linaje circense era más impresionante que el de aquel hombre, pero Robin sólo veía a un adolescente flaco y huesudo que sabía de caballos y tenía talento con los látigos. Ella le había contado sus planes para casarse con el elegante irlandés que su padre había contratado, y que le permitiría poner a sus hijos su apellido.

El verano llegó al final y Ace estaba a punto de regresar al colegio, habían sido fichados por otro circo para hacer la gira de la temporada siguiente. El trapecista se pavoneaba como un gallo arrogante, aunque por otro lado carecía de materia gris, y el día que Ace se marchaba, Robin entró inesperadamente en la caravana de este, y se lo encontró desnudando a una de las equilibristas.

Ace jamás olvidaría esa noche, cuando terminó la función se encontró a Robin esperándolo, no había llorado y parecía muy calmada.

—Ven conmigo.

A él ni se le ocurrió desobedecerla, Robin lo llevó al borde del recinto, donde se introdujeron en un pequeño espacio oscuro entre dos caravanas. El corazón de Ace comenzó a latir con fuerza ante los sombríos y clandestinos propósitos de Robin mientras se perdía en el olor almizcleño de su perfume.

La trapecista lo había mirado profundamente a los ojos, sin decir ni una sola palabra se abrió la blusa y la dejó caer por los brazos. Aquellos pechos plenos, de redondos pezones oscuros brillaron bajo la luz de la luna que se colaba entre las caravanas, Robin le cogió las manos a Ace y las puso sobre sus pechos.

Él se había imaginado algo como eso cientos de veces, pero las fantasías no le habían preparado para tocar realmente aquellos pechos y sentir esos redondos pezones bajo los dedos.

—Bésalos —dijo ella.

Los dedos de Robin bajaron a la cremallera de Ace, éste aspiró profundamente sobre la húmeda piel de sus senos. Cuando ella lo tomó entre sus manos, Ace sintió que perdía el control y explotó con un ronco gemido.

Él se había estremecido de satisfacción y humillación, Robin había presionado entonces sus labios contra los de él, ofreciéndole un beso largo y profundo, luego se apartó y, aún con los pechos desnudos y húmedos por la lengua de Ace, se giró entre las caravanas.

Fue entonces cuando él se dio cuenta de que el trapecista había estado allí todo el tiempo, observándolos.

El destello duro y triunfante en los ojos de Robin le dijo a Ace que ella lo había sabido en todo momento y la sensación provocada por aquella traición fue tan devastadora que no pudo respirar. Él no le importaba, sólo lo había utilizado para vengarse.

Mientras observaba a su antiguo amante, Robin pareció olvidarse de que Ace existía.

—He contratado a un nuevo receptor —dijo ella con frialdad—Estás despedido.

—No puedes despedirme —estalló—Soy un Hook.

—No eres nada, incluso este chico es más hombre que tú.

Robin volvió a darse la vuelta y selló los labios de Ace con un beso, a pesar de su lujuria, a pesar de la neblina de la traición, él sintió una chispa de fría admiración que lo asustó más de lo que lo había hecho nunca el látigo de su tío. Comprendía aquella cruel demostración de amor propio, como Robin, él jamás dejaría que alguien o algo amenazara lo que era, sin importar el precio que tuviera que pagar. A pesar de odiarla por haberlo utilizado como un peón, no pudo dejar de respetarla por ello.

Robin pasó los siguientes dieciséis años como artista destacada en los grandes circos del mundo y no hizo otra gira con el circo de los Hermanos Donquixote hasta que su carrera comenzó a declinar. Para entonces, su padre ya había muerto y Robin, soltera y sin hijos, se había convertido en la última descendencia de su familia.

Donquixote Doflamingo le dio la bienvenida al circo de los Hermanos Donquixote y montó el espectáculo en torno a ella, además, en sus infrecuentes conversaciones telefónicas con Ace, le reveló lo suficiente como para que éste dedujera que Doflamingo estaba colado por ella.

Ace y Robin se habían reencontrado hacía dos veranos y, de inmediato, se hizo evidente que había habido un cambio en el equilibrio de poderes entre ellos.

A los veintidós años él estaba en la plenitud de su virilidad y no le quedaba nada por probar, mientras que los mejores años de Robin como artista ya habían pasado. Ace conocía su propia valía y hacía mucho tiempo que había quedado atrás la baja autoestima que sentía en la adolescencia.

Ella era hermosa, inquieta y, por razones que él no comprendió de inmediato, estaba soltera y sin hijos, el fuego de la pasión crepitó con fuerza entre ellos, pero esta vez era ella la que lo buscaba a él.

Ace no quería hacer daño a Doflamingo y, al principio, ignoró las insinuaciones sexuales de Robin. Sin embargo, pronto se hizo evidente que el dueño del circo estaba resignado a que los dos se liaran y con su peculiar idiosincrasia, se sintió ofendido cuando Ace continuó desairando a la mujer que él valoraba por encima de todas las cosas.

Finalmente, Ace la dejó entrar en su cama, ella era ágil y suave, carnal y apasionada, y él jamás había disfrutado tanto del sexo. Le gustaba que ella fuera dura y también, no poder hacerle daño, porque, aunque la apreciaba, no la amaba.

—¿Por qué no te has casado? —le preguntó Ace una noche sentado a la mesa en la lujosa caravana de Robin, donde ella se disponía a servirle la comida por segunda vez en el día.

Los dos llevaban puestas las batas, la de ella tenía un exótico estampado que hacía que los brillos negros de su pelo parecieran todavía más intensos—Siempre he pensado que querías tener hijos, tu padre no esperaba otra cosa.

Ella le puso un plato de lasaña delante y se volvió a la cocina para coger el suyo, pero no volvió a la mesa, se quedó inmóvil mirando fijamente la comida que había preparado.

—Supongo que ambicioné demasiado, ya sabes que hay cosas que no se pueden tener, los mejores trapecistas nacemos con una habilidad especial y el hombre con el que me case tiene que provenir de una buena familia, no me casaré con cualquiera, y mucho menos sin amor —Amor y linaje, es una buena combinación, pensó Ace y Robin llevó el plato a la mesa —Mi padre solía decir que era mejor nos extinguiéramos antes que tener nietos sin sangre circense—Se sentó y cogió el tenedor—Bueno, hice mía esa máxima, es preferible que nuestra larga descendencia circense se extinga a casarme con un perdedor hijo de puta al que no pueda respetar.

—Bien por ti.

Ella tomó un bocado de comida y volvió a dejar el tenedor en el plato, después observó detenidamente a Ace, con un brillo provocador en los ojos.

—Los Portgas son todavía más importantes que mi descendencia Ace, mi padre me dijo hace años que no debería haberte dejado escapar, me reí de él porque por aquel entonces tú eras sólo un niño, pero ahora los cinco años que te llevo no significan nada, somos los últimos de dos grandes dinastías circenses.

Divertido, él negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no tengo ninguna intención de perpetuar la dinastía Portgas, lo siento, cariño, pero tendrás que buscar esperma circense en otro lado.

Ella se río, pinchó un rollito de lasaña y se lo llevó a la boca.

—Menos mal que no te quiero, si lo hiciera estarías perdido.

Su ardiente relación siguió adelante, tan lujuriosa y apacible que él no prestó atención a la manera, cada vez más posesiva, con la que ella lo trataba o cómo, poco a poco, comenzó a considerarlo su igual.

—Somos almas gemelas —le dijo ella una noche, con la voz ronca por la emoción—si fueras mujer, serías yo.

Robin tenía razón, pero algo en el interior de Ace se rebeló ante la comparación, admiraba a Robin, pero había algo en ella que le repelía. Puede que porque se veía reflejado a sí mismo. Para impedir que dijera nada más, se acomodó entre las piernas femeninas y entró en ella con un duro envite.

A pesar de los sutiles cambios en el comportamiento de Robin, él no estaba preparado para lo que sucedió la tarde de aquel verano. Ese día ella le dijo que le amaba, y cuando lo hizo, él se dio cuenta de que hablaba totalmente en serio.

—Lo siento —dijo él tan suavemente como pudo cuando ella terminó su declaración—pero eso no va conmigo.

—Por supuesto que sí, es el destino.

Robin se negó a escuchar cuando Ace le dijo que él nunca podría amar a nadie ya que había perdido la capacidad de amar cuando era un niño maltratado y el brillo en los ojos de la joven le dijo que para ella el rechazo no era más que un juego.

Se empeñó en hacerle cambiar de opinión con la misma determinación que empleó antaño para conseguir el triple salto y sólo cuando él estaba haciendo la maleta para marcharse después de su última actuación en el circo, comprendió que él no bromeaba.

Ace jamás la había engañado, no la amaba, y no iba a casarse con ella, cuando por fin asimiló aquel tajante rechazo, todo lo que Robin creía sobre sí misma se hizo trizas y se volvió loca. Fue en ese momento cuando hizo lo inconcebible, lo que nunca le perdonaría, fue cuando le rogó que no la dejara.

Ace era, sin duda, la única persona en el mundo que podía comprender la enormidad de lo que ella estaba destruyendo cuando lloró de rodillas ante él. Había doblegado su orgullo, lo que hacía que fuera quien era.

—Robin, basta, tienes que parar—Intentó levantarla, pero ella se aferró a él y gritó con una desesperación tan desgarradora que él se llevaría ese sonido consigo a la tumba, en ese momento Ace pudo ver cómo el amor que Robin sentía por él se convertía en odio.

Donquixote Doflamingo, alertado por el ruido, había irrumpido, de repente, en la caravana y se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, luego había mirado a Ace y le había señalado la puerta con la cabeza.

—Vete, yo me encargaré de todo.

Una semana después, Robin se casó con Doflamingo; un hombre que no le dio hijos, y Ace era el único que sabía por qué. Su rechazo la había herido en lo más profundo de su ser y sólo podía resurgir de sus cenizas uniéndose a alguien poderoso que la pusiera en un pedestal, desde que su padre había muerto, ella había recurrido a Doflamingo.

—¡Ace! —La voz asustada de Bonney interrumpió sus perturbadores recuerdos—¡He visto a Luffy! Está delante de la jaula de Sinjun.

Robin oyó lo que Bonney decía y a se dirigió a Ace.

—Yo me ocuparé de esto.

—No, lo haré yo, es mi trabajo.

Mientras sus ojos se enfrentaban en una firme batalla de voluntades, él maldijo para sus adentros a Donquixote Doflamingo por hacerlos pasar por eso. Sólo tras la muerte de Doflamingo se había dado cuenta de cómo éste lo había manipulado con su habitual astucia. Había pensado que, obligándoles a estar juntos, Ace y Robin resolverían sus diferencias, se casarían y conservarían el circo de los Hermanos Donquixote. Doflamingo nunca había conocido realmente la naturaleza de ellos dos, y por supuesto, Doflamingo no había contado con que un raterillo llamado Monkey D. Luffy echara a perder sus planes.

Bonney caminó al lado de Ace, frunciendo el ceño por ansiedad.

—Supe lo que paso con Luffy, ¿cuánto dinero falta?

—No ha sido mucho dinero, sólo doscientos dólares.

Él deslizó el brazo alrededor de los hombros de la joven y le dio un apretón.

—Quiero que te mantengas apartada de esto, Bonney, ¿me has comprendido?

Ella levantó la vista y lo miró con preocupación.

—No vas a darle latigazos, ¿verdad, Ace? Es lo que dijo mi hermano, dijo que le ibas a dar latigazos. 


	18. Capítulo 17

  
Las voces espabilaron a Luffy, levantó la cabeza de las rodillas y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido sentado en el suelo delante de la jaula de Sinjun, mientras se desperezaba, recordó el dolor que había experimentado y la extraña sensación de afinidad con el tigre. Qué extraño, debía haberlo soñado, aunque todo aquello le había parecido muy real.

Miró a la jaula, Sinjun había levantado la cabeza, había bajado las orejas y tenía las marcas blancas a la vista, siguió la dirección de su mirada y vio que Ace se acercaba a él, con Robin y Bonney a la siga, se puso de pie lentamente.

—¿Dónde está? —exigió Robin.

—Yo me encargaré de esto —dijo Ace.

Luffy sintió un atisbo de temor al ver la expresión fría y resuelta en la cara de su marido, Sinjun comenzó a pasearse intranquilo por la jaula.

—¿Encargarte de qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Robin la miró con desprecio.

—No te molestes en hacerte el inocente, sabemos que tú robaste el dinero, así que devuélvelo, ¿o ya lo has escondido en alguna parte?

Sinjun gruñó por lo bajo.

—No he escondido nada, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Ace se pasó el látigo enroscado de una mano a otra.

—Faltan doscientos dólares del cajón de la recaudación, Luffy.

—Eso es imposible.

—Es cierto.

—Yo no los he cogido.

—Eso está por verse.

Luffy no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—No soy el único que estuve allí, tal vez alguien vio algo, fue quien me sustituyó cuando fui a probarme los trajes.

Robin se acercó más.

—Te estás olvidando de que conté el dinero justo después de que volvieras a tu puesto, estaba todo, los doscientos dólares desaparecieron después de marcharme.

—Eso es imposible, estuve allí todo el tiempo, no pudo haber desaparecido.

—Voy a registrarlo, Ace, quizás aún lo lleve encima.

—Ni se te ocurra tocarlo—dijo Ace sin levantar la voz, pero la orden implícita en su respuesta era inconfundible.

—Pero ¿qué pasa contigo? —exclamó Robin—¿Desde cuándo piensas con la polla?

—Ni una palabra más —Él se volvió hacia Bonney, que había estado observando el intercambio de voluntades—Vete, cariño, todo se habrá aclarado por la mañana.

Bonney se fue a regañadientes, pero Luffy vio que se acercaban otras personas, Ace también notó que estaban atrayendo a una multitud y se volvió hacia Luffy.

—Si me das el dinero ahora evitaremos montar una escena.

—¡Yo no lo tengo!

—Entonces tendré que buscarlo, y comenzaré por registrarte.

—¡No!

Lo agarró del brazo y Sinjun emitió un rugido ensordecedor cuando Ace comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la caravana, Robin se puso de inmediato a la izquierda de Ace, dejando claro que no pensaba dejarlos solos.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Luffy vio las expresiones severas y serias de todos los que se habían reunido alrededor de la tarta de bodas la noche anterior, Kid estaba allí, pero ahora se negaba a mirar a Luffy a los ojos, Monnet se dio la vuelta y Urouge lo fulminó con la mirada.

Cuando Ace le apretó el brazo, Luffy sintió que una sensación de traición se extendía hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

—No sigas con esto, sabes que jamás robaría nada.

—Pues no, en realidad no lo sé—Habían llegado a la caravana y Ace se adelantó para abrir la puerta con la misma mano que sujetaba el látigo.

—Entra.

—¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?

—Es mi trabajo—Con un empujón lo hizo subir el último escalón.

Robin los siguió a la caravana.

—Si eres inocente, no tienes nada que temer, ¿verdad?

—¡Soy inocente!

Él dejó el látigo en una silla.

—Entonces no te importará que te registre—Luffy desplazó la mirada del uno a otro y la fría intención que vio en los ojos de ambos hizo que se sintiera enfermo, a pesar de que no se soportaban, los dos se habían aliado ahora en su contra.

Ace se acercó y Luffy se echó hacia atrás y chocó contra el mostrador de la cocina, el mismo lugar donde sólo unas horas antes le había dado aquel apasionado beso.

—No puedo dejar que me hagas esto —dijo el pequeño azabache con desesperación —Hicimos unos votos, Ace, no les des la espalda—Él sabía que eso lo hacía parecer más culpable ante aquellos ojos acusadores, pero el matrimonio se basaba en la confianza y si él destruía eso, no tendrían ni la más mínima oportunidad.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso.

Luffy se deslizó junto al mostrador.

—No puedo dejar que me toques, ¡por el amor de Dios, créeme, no robé el dinero, nunca he robado nada en mi vida!

—Cállate, Luffy, sólo estás empeorando las cosas.

Se dio cuenta de que él no iba a ceder, con el único propósito de asustarlo, lo atrapó contra la despensa, el pequeño azabache lo miró horrorizado.

—No lo hagas —susurró—por favor, te lo ruego—Por un momento él se quedó inmóvil, luego le cacheó los costados.

Mientras Robin los observaba, le pasó las manos por las caderas, luego las movió hacia el estómago y la espalda llegando a las piernas

—Deberías haberme creído —susurró cuando él terminó.

Ace dio un paso atrás con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

—Si no lo tienes, ¿por qué te has enfrentado a mí?

—Porque quería que confiaras en mí, no soy un ladrón.

Se miraron a los ojos, parecía como si él estuviera a punto de decir algo cuando Robin dio un paso adelante.

—Tuvo tiempo de sobra para deshacerse del dinero, ¿por qué no registras la caravana? Yo registraré la camioneta.

Ace asintió con la cabeza y Robin salió, a Luffy le comenzaron a castañetear los dientes a pesar de que la noche era cálida. Decía mucho de la relación entre Ace y Robin que al menos en ese tipo de asuntos, parecieran confiar el uno en el otro, pero nadie confiaba en él.

Luffy se dejó caer en el sofá y se rodeó las rodillas con las manos para dejar de temblar, no miró cómo Ace revisaba los armarios ni cómo registraba sus pertenencias, el joven se sintió embargado por una sensación de impotencia, ya no podía recordar cómo era tener la vida bajo control. Tal vez es que nunca la había tenido, primero había dependido de su madre, luego de su abuelo, y ahora era ese marido peligroso el que había asumido el control de su vida.

Los ruidos de la búsqueda fueron reemplazados por un pesado silencio, pero Luffy no levantó la mirada del dibujo de la gastada alfombra.

—Has encontrado el dinero, ¿verdad?

—En el fondo de tu maleta, donde tú lo escondiste.

Luffy alzó la vista y vio la maleta abierta a sus pies, tenía un montón de dinero en la mano.

—No sé quién lo habrá puesto ahí, pero no he sido yo.

Él se metió la mano en el bolsillo.

—Al menos ten las agallas suficientes para decir la verdad y acepta las consecuencias.

—No robé el dinero, alguien me ha tendido una trampa —Era evidente para Luffy que Robin estaba detrás de todo eso, Ace tenía que verlo también—¡No lo he hecho! Tienes que creerme.

Las súplicas murieron en los labios de Luffy cuando observó el rígido gesto de su marido y supo que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión, con una horrible sensación de resignación, le dijo.

—No voy a seguir defendiéndome, he dicho la verdad y no voy a decir nada más—Él se acercó a la silla de enfrente y se sentó, parecía cansado, pero nada comparable a cómo se sentía el menor—¿Vas a llamar a la policía?

—Nosotros resolvemos nuestros problemas.

—Es decir, sois juez y parte.

—Es mejor así.

Se suponía que el circo era un lugar mágico, pero todo lo que él había encontrado era ira y sospecha, clavó los ojos en Ace, intentando ver a través de la impenetrable fachada que presentaba.

—¿Qué ocurre si te equivocas?

—No lo hago, no puedo permitírmelo.

Luffy notó la fría certeza en la voz de su marido, tal arrogancia era una invitación al desastre, se le puso un nudo en la garganta. Él le había dicho que no volvería a defenderse, pero aun así se sintió inundado por un tumulto de emociones, tragando saliva, se quedó mirando las feas y finas cortinas que cubrían las ventanas detrás de Ace.

—Yo no robé los doscientos dólares, Ace.

Él se levantó y se acercó a la puerta.

—Nos enfrentaremos mañana a las consecuencias, no intentes salir de la caravana, si lo haces, no dudes que te encontraré.

El menor oyó aquella voz helada y se preguntó qué clase de castigo le impondría, sería duro, de eso no tenía la menor duda.

Ace abrió la puerta y salió a la noche, el menor oyó el rugido de un tigre y se estremeció.


	19. Capítulo 18

  
Cuando Robin miró los doscientos dólares que Ace le daba, supo que tenía que escapar de allí, y un momento después, aceleraba por la carretera en su Cadillac sin importarle adónde iba; necesitaba celebrar la humillación de Ace en privado. A pesar de todo su orgullo y arrogancia, Portgas D. Ace se había casado con un ladrón.

Sólo unas horas antes, cuando Sabo le había dicho que Ace se había casado, Robin se había querido morir, había podido tolerar el horrible recuerdo del día en que perdió el orgullo, cuando se rebajó delante de él, porque había sabido que Ace nunca se casaría con otra persona.

¿Cómo iba a encontrar a una persona que le comprendiera como lo hacía ella, su alma gemela? Si no podía casarse con Robin, mucho menos podría hacerlo con otra u otro, y gracias a ese pensamiento su orgullo había sobrevivido.

Pero hoy todo se había acabado, aún no podía creer que él le hubiera negado ese último placer. Se recordaba a sí misma llorando y abrazándose a él, rogándole que la amara, con la misma claridad que si acabara de ocurrir.

Y ahora, con más rapidez de la que podía haber imaginado, él estaba siendo castigado y ella podría dormir tranquila, no podía imaginar un golpe más amargo para el orgulloso Ace. Al menos su humillación había sido privada, pero la de él había sido en público, Robin encendió la radio y el coche se inundó con el sonido del rock, pobre Ace, en realidad lo compadecía, se había negado a casarse con la reina de la pista y había terminado con un mocoso ladrón.

Mientras Nico Robin volaba por la carretera bajo la luz de la luna, Bonney estaba acurrucada en el asiento trasero del Airstream de su padre con los delgados brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas.

¿Por qué había hecho algo tan feo? Si su madre estuviera viva, podría habérselo contado todo, podía haberle explicado que ni siquiera lo había planeado, pero el cajón de la recaudación estaba abierto y odiaba a Luffy; así que, simplemente, había cogido el dinero.

Su madre la habría ayudado a arreglarlo todo, pero ella había muerto, y Bonney sabía que, si su padre se enteraba algún día de lo que había hecho, la odiaría para siempre.

xXx

—Aquí tienes la pala —dijo el hombre que se ocupaba de los elefantes —Ahí está la carretilla, y ahí el camión con el estiércol.

Luffy miró la pala, ése era su castigo, se había imaginado que Ace lo mantendría confinado en la caravana, que utilizaría aquel lugar como una celda ambulante, pero debería haber sabido que él no se conformaría con algo tan sencillo.

La noche anterior Luffy había llorado en el sofá hasta quedarse dormido, no tenía ni idea de si Ace había dormido en la caravana ni de si había regresado, por lo que él sabía, hasta podía haber pasado la noche en compañía de una de las showgirls. Lo invadió la tristeza, Ace apenas le había hablado esa mañana salvo para decirle que tendría que trabajar para Digger y que no debía abandonar el recinto sin su permiso.

Desvió la mirada desde la pala que sostenía en la mano al interior del camión, los elefantes ya habían bajado del remolque a través de unas anchas puertas correderas situadas en el centro de éste, justo encima de la rampa. A Luffy se le puso un nudo en el estómago y una oleada de intranquilidad hizo que le subiera la bilis a la garganta, había mucho estiércol. Muchísimo. En algunas partes la paja estaba casi limpia, en otras había sido aplastada por las gigantescas patas de los paquidermos.

Y aquel olor...

Luffy volvió la cabeza y aspiró aire fresco, su marido creía que era un ladrón y un mentiroso, como castigo, lo obligaba a trabajar con los elefantes a pesar de que él le había dicho que los animales le daban miedo, volvió a mirar hacia dentro del camión.

Luffy se sintió derrotado y, justo en ese momento, supo que había fallado, no podría hacerlo, otras personas parecían tener una fortaleza a la que recurrir en tiempos de crisis, pero Luffy no. Era débil y no hacía nada a derechas, todo lo que su abuelo y Ace habían dicho de él era verdad. Sólo servía para charlar en las fiestas y eso no le valía de nada en este mundo, con el sol cayendo a plomo sobre su cabeza, rebuscó en su interior, pero no encontró ni un ápice de coraje, se dio por vencido y tiró la pala sobre la rampa.

—¿Ya te has dado por vencido?

Luffy bajó la mirada, Ace estaba al pie de la rampa, el azabache menor asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

Él le sostuvo la mirada con las manos apoyadas en las caderas cubiertas por unos vaqueros descoloridos—Los trabajadores han hecho apuestas sobre si harías o no el trabajo.

—¿Y qué has apostado tú? —La voz de Luffy apenas era un susurro y a él le sonó como un graznido.

—No estás preparado para recoger mierda, cariño, cualquiera puede verlo, pero, y sólo para que conste en acta, no he apostado nada.

No era por lealtad hacia él, de eso estaba seguro, lo habría hecho para mantener su reputación como jefe, lo miró con una distante curiosidad.

—Has sabido todo el tiempo que no podría hacerlo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo sabía —dijo Ace, asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me has hecho pasar por esto?

—Eras tú el que tenía que entender que no podías soportarlo, pero has tardado demasiado tiempo en darte cuenta, Luffy, intenté decirle a tu abuelo que no ibas a sobrevivir aquí más que una bola de nieve en el infierno, pero no quiso escucharme—La voz de Ace se volvió casi suave y, por alguna razón desconocida, a él le molestó más aquello que el anterior desprecio de su marido—Vuelve a la caravana, Luffy, y cámbiate de ropa, te pagaré un billete de avión.

«¿Adónde iré?» se preguntó, no tenía ningún lugar al que ir.

Oyó el rugido de Sinjun y miró hacia su jaula, pero el camión del agua le bloqueaba la vista.

—Te daré dinero para que puedas mantenerte hasta que encuentres trabajo.

—Eso es lo que te pedí en la limusina y no aceptaste, ¿por qué lo haces ahora?

—Le prometí a tu abuelo que te daría una oportunidad, he mantenido mi palabra.

Dicho esto, él se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la caravana, seguro de que el menor lo seguiría. Esa arrogante seguridad atravesó el dolor de Luffy y lo transformó en un ramalazo de ira, tan extraña en su tranquila naturaleza que el joven apenas reconoció lo que era, él estaba tan convencido de su derrota que ni siquiera dudaba del hecho de que fuera a rendirse.

«¿Iba a rendirse?»


	20. Capítulo 19

  
Miró a la pala tirada sobre la rampa, tenía abono seco pegado al mango y a la paleta, lo que atraía a un enjambre de moscas. Mientras la miraba, se dio cuenta de que esa pala, sucia, era como todas las malas decisiones que había tomado en su vida.

Con un sollozo entrecortado la recogió con rapidez y se metió dentro del remolque, contuvo la respiración y deslizó la pala bajo el montón de paja más próximo, recogió una paletada y con brazos temblorosos la llevó hasta la carretilla. Los pulmones le ardieron por el esfuerzo, aspiró aire fresco y casi se atragantó con aquel pestilente olor. Sin darse tiempo para pensar, fue a por el siguiente montón y luego a por el siguiente, le comenzaron a doler los brazos, pero no se detuvo.

Las botas de Ace resonaron pesadamente en la rampa.

—Para, Luffy, y sal de ahí ya.

El pequeño tragó saliva intentando desatascar el nudo de su garganta.

—Vete.

—No podrás sobrevivir aquí, tu obstinación sólo pospondrá lo inevitable.

—Es posible que tengas razón—Perdió la batalla por contener las lágrimas y éstas se le deslizaron por las mejillas, sorbió por la nariz, pero aun así no dejó de trabajar.

—Lo único que estás consiguiendo con esto es convencerme de lo tonto que eres.

—No estoy intentando convencerte de nada y, francamente, ya no quiero hablar más—Con un trémulo sollozo, levantó otro pesado montón y, sin apenas fuerzas, consiguió llevarlo hasta la carretilla.

—¿Estás llorando?

—Vete.

El pecoso entró y se puso delante del menor.

—Sí, estás llorando.

—Perdona, pero me estás interrumpiendo —dijo Luffy con voz trémula.

El mayor trató de quitarle la pala, pero él la apartó a un lado antes de que pudiera cogerla. Un arranque de cólera alimentado por la adrenalina le dio la fuerza suficiente para deslizar la pala bajo otro montón de paja y amenazar con arrojárselo.

—¡Vete! ¡Lo digo en serio, Ace! Si no me dejas en paz te lo echaré encima.

—No te atreverás.

A Luffy le temblaban los brazos y las lágrimas le caían desde la barbilla a la camiseta, pero sostuvo la mirada de Ace sin rendirse.

—No deberías desafiar a alguien que no tiene nada que perder.

Ace se quedó inmóvil por un momento, luego meneó lentamente la cabeza y retrocedió.

—De acuerdo, pero sólo lo estás haciendo más difícil para ti.

El joven tardó dos horas en limpiar el remolque, bajar la pesada carretilla por la rampa fue lo más difícil, se le volcó la primera vez que lo intentó y tuvo que recogerlo todo de nuevo. Había seguido llorando todo el tiempo, pero no se detuvo, de vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza y veía a Ace, que lo observaba con esos ojos negros, pero lo ignoró. Los hombros y los brazos le dolían demasiado, pero apretó los dientes y se obligó a seguir.

Cuando terminó de limpiar con la manguera el interior del camión, la camiseta y los vaqueros que Ace le había comprado dos días antes estaban cubiertos por una capa de porquería que parecía formar parte de ellos. Tenía el pelo alborotado, examinó el trabajo intentando sentir orgullo por lo bien que lo había hecho, pero lo único que sintió fue un cansancio mortal.

Se apoyó en la puerta del camión, desde aquella ventajosa posición, en lo alto de la rampa, podía ver a los elefantes encadenados cerca de la carretera para anunciar que el circo estaba allí.

—Baje, señor —dijo Digger—El día no ha terminado todavía.

Luffy bajó por la pendiente cojeando sin apartar la vista de los elefantitos que estaban, sin atar, a unos quince metros.

Digger los llamó por señas.

—Hay que llevarlos a abrevar, use esto para empujarlos, hay que clavárselo en los costados—Le señaló un palo de casi dos metros con un pincho en el extremo, luego se acercó a los pequeños elefantes (que debían de pesar cerca de una tonelada cada uno). Combinando las órdenes y la voz con unos ligeros golpecitos del pincho, Digger los hizo ponerse en movimiento hacia un tanque lleno de agua. Luffy se mantuvo tan alejado de ellos como le fue posible, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza por el miedo.

El hombre volvió la mirada hacia él.

—Así es como debe hacerlo.

Luffy se acercó poco a poco, diciéndose a sí mismo que, a pesar de su tamaño, aquellas bestias eran sólo unos bebés, al menos no eran unos desagradables perritos.

Observó que algunos bebían directamente de la artesa, mientras que otros aspiraban el agua con la trompa y luego se la llevaban a la boca. Digger notó que él se mantenía apartado.

—No le darán miedo, ¿verdad, señor?

—Por favor, tutéame.

—No debes dejar nunca que los animales perciban tu miedo.

—Eso me ha dicho todo el mundo.

—Tienes que demostrarles quién es el jefe, enseñarles que eres tú el que manda.

Él golpeó a uno de los animales, haciendo que se echara a un lado para que pudieran pasar los demás, desde lo alto de las gradas, durante el espectáculo, Luffy había encontrado preciosos a los elefantitos, con esas orejas blanditas, aquellos encantadores rabitos y las expresiones solemnes, pero ahora le daban muchísimo miedo.

Luffy había visto cómo manejaba Killer a los adultos (los machos, se recordó a sí mismo, aunque hubiera jurado que todas eran hembras). Hizo una mueca cuando Digger golpeó con fuerza a uno de ellos, puede que él no fuera amante de los animales, pero al ver aquello se revolvió por dentro. Los elefantes no habían nacido para vivir en un circo y nadie debería tratarlos tan brutalmente por no seguir las reglas de los hombres, en especial cuando dichas reglas iban contra sus instintos.

—Tengo que ayudar a Killer a pasear a los elefantes —dijo Digger—Encárgate de llevar a los elefantitos hasta la estaca, iré dentro de unos minutos para ayudarte a atarlos.

— ¡Oh, no! No, no creo que...

—Aquel de allí es Puddin, ése es Tater, el del fondo es Pebbies y este de aquí es Bam Bam, lo llamamos Bam para abreviar, dale ahora a Pebbies con el pincho, tienes que enseñarle modales. —Le ofreció el pincho a Luffy y se alejó.

El pequeño miró con consternación aquella arma del diablo, Bam abrió la boca, Luffy no supo si lo hacía para bostezar o para pegarle un bocado, y se echó hacia atrás, dos de los elefantes metieron la trompa en el abrevadero.

«Ahora sí que me voy a rendir» pensó él, había conseguido limpiar el camión, pero no lograría acercarse a los elefantes, había alcanzado su límite.

A lo lejos vio a Ace observándolo, vigilándolo como un buitre acecha a su presa antes de saltar sobre ella.

El menor se estremeció y dio un paso indeciso hacia los elefantitos.

—Eh... Venga, amiguitos —Temblorosamente señaló la estaca con el pincho.

Bam (o quizá fuera Pebbies) levantó la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada de desdén.

Él se acercó con inquietud.

—Por favor, no me den más problemas, ha sido un día terrible.

Tater levantó la trompa de la artesa y giró la cabeza hacia él, a continuación, Luffy recibió un chorro de agua fría en la cara.

—¡Aaah! —Gritó dando un salto atrás.

Tater salió disparado, aunque, por supuesto no hacia la estaca, sino hacía los remolques.

—¡Vuelve! —gritó ella, frotándose la cara—¡No hagas eso! ¡Por favor, vuelve!

Killer se acercó corriendo con una larga barra metálica con un aguijón en forma de U en el extremo. Lo dirigió hacia Tater, escogiendo un punto detrás de la oreja. el elefante dio un fuerte chillido de dolor; se detuvo en seco y se giró inmediatamente hacia la estaca, los demás elefantes lo siguieron con rapidez.

Luffy miró a los animales antes de volverse hacia Killer.

—¿Qué le has hecho?

Él se pasó la barra metálica de una mano a otra y se apartó el largo cabello rubio de la cara.

—Es una picana, lanza descargas eléctricas, no la uso a menos que sea necesario, pero ellos saben que la utilizaré si no se comportan correctamente.

Luffy miró la picana con desagrado.

—¿Les das descargas? ¿No te parece que es una medida muy drástica?

—Cuando se trabaja con animales no se puede ser sentimental, puede que los quiera mucho, pero no soy estúpido, tienen que saber quién es el que manda, quién lleva aquí la voz cantante.

—Killer, esto no es para mí, ya le he dicho a todo el mundo que los animales me dan miedo, pero nadie me hace caso.

—Acabarás por superarlo, sólo necesitas pasar algún tiempo con ellos, no les gustan las personas ni los ruidos inesperados, así que tienen que verte venir —Le quitó el pincho de la mano y le dio la picana a cambio—Si te ven con ella te respetarán más. Los pequeños son fáciles de controlar; un par de descargas rápidas si no te hacen caso y listo, cuando uses el pincho, apunta detrás de las orejas, es donde más les molesta.

Él sintió como si estuviera siendo obligado a sujetar algo obsceno, miró a los elefantitos y vio que Tater le devolvía la mirada, el animal observó la picana y, aunque tal vez fuera cosa de su imaginación, Luffy pensó que parecía decepcionado.

Cuando Killer se marchó, él se acercó a los animalitos tosiendo para no sorprenderlos, ellos levantaron la cabeza y se removieron inquietos al ver lo que llevaba en la mano, Bam abrió la boca y emitió un fuerte barrito de tristeza.

Debían de estar acostumbrados a que les dieran descargas eléctricas, Luffy pensó lo mucho que le comenzaba a desagradar Killer, más que incrementar la confianza en sí mismo, la picana hacía que se sintiera incómodo, no importaba lo mucho que le asustan los animales, jamás podría hacerles daño, así que dejó el artilugio detrás de una bala de heno.

Miró con anhelo la caravana de Ace, sólo tres días antes la había considerado repugnante, pero ahora le parecía el lugar más acogedor del mundo, de recordó a sí mismo que si había podido limpiar el remolque, también podía sobrevivir a eso.

Se acercó a las bestias de nuevo, esta vez sin la picana, ellos la observaron durante un momento, satisfechos de que el ya no supusiera una amenaza, se dedicaron a remover el heno.

Todos salvo Tater, ¿sería cosa de su imaginación o él le estaba realmente sonriendo? ¿Y no tenía esa sonrisa cierto toque diabólico?

—Elefantes bonitos, elefantitos b-bonitos —canturreo él—Luffy es bueno, Luffy es muuuuuy bueno.

Pebbies y Bam levantaron la cabeza y se miraron el uno al otro, y él hubiera jurado que incluso habían puesto los ojos en blanco, Tater, mientras tanto, levantó un fardo de heno y lo dejó caer sobre su lomo. Aunque los demás elefantes continuaron observándolo, Tater no estaba molesto por la presencia del joven, parecía el más sociable de todos.

El animal dejó caer otro fardo de heno sobre su lomo, Luffy se acercó unos pasos más, hasta que sólo hubo tres metros entre ellos, Tater comenzó a resollar en la paja.

—Tater bonito, Tater es un elefantito muy bonito —Se acercó a él unos centímetros más, susurrándole tonterías como si fuera un bebé de verdad.

—Niño bonito, sé bueno—le comenzó a temblar la voz —Tater tiene que ser más educado —Estaba tan cerca que podía palmearle la trompa, y Luffy sintió la piel húmeda y pegajosa por el sudor—A Tater le gusta Luffy, Luffy es amigo de Tater—Alargó la mano lentamente, obligándose a hacerlo centímetro a centímetro, diciéndose a sí mismo que los elefantes no comían personas, tan sólo... «¡Zas!»

El elefantito le plantó la trompa en el pecho y lo tiró al suelo, el joven cayó con tal fuerza que vio las estrellas, el dolor le subió por el costado izquierdo, la vista se le aclaró justo a tiempo de observar cómo el elefante levantaba la trompa y emitía un grito de inequívoca victoria.

Luffy se quedó allí sentado, demasiado deprimido para levantarse, levantó la cabeza y vio que Robin lo miraba desde detrás de unas gafas de sol, Robin llevaba un ceñido top blanco, unos pantalones cortos a juego y un cinturón de color lavanda. Cargaba sobre la cadera a un bebé de pelo oscuro, un niño que Luffy recordaba haber visto con uno de los hermanos Tolea y su mujer. Robin bajó la mirada hacia él, luego se colocó las gafas de sol en la coronilla, retirándose el pelo lo suficiente para dejar a la vista unos pendientes púrpuras con brillantes en forma de estrellas.

Luffy esperaba ver una expresión de triunfo en los ojos de Robin, pero sólo vio satisfacción, se dio cuenta de que estaba tan hundido que la mujer ni siquiera lo consideraba una amenaza.

—¿De dónde demonios te ha sacado Ace?

Negando con la cabeza, Robin pasó por encima de los pies de Luffy, para acercarse a Tater y acariciarle la trompa.

—Eres un pequeño demonio, ¿verdad, colega? ¿A que es un diablillo, Theo? —dijo Robin, cogiendo el pie del niño.

Luffy había sido derrotado por todos y ya no pudo soportarlo más, en lo que a él concierne, el trabajo había terminado por ese día, y había sobrevivido a duras penas, se puso en pie y se dirigió a la caravana. En ese momento vio a Ace, demasiado cansado para volver a enfrentarse a él, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a deambular por el recinto del circo.

Se cruzó con dos de las animadoras, pero le dieron la espalda, uno de los payasos fingió no verlo, Luffy necesitaba con urgencia un cigarrillo.

Dio un respingo cuando un potente chillido surcó el aire, el joven giró la cabeza con rapidez y vio a Joe cerca de uno de los camiones de la mano de Sabo, lo señaló y chilló de nuevo, Sabo lo cogió en brazos y, sin dirigirle la palabra a Luffy, se alejó.

Luffy se sintió fatal, el mensaje era claro, lo habían declarado una paria.


	21. Capítulo 20

  
Siguió caminando hasta que se encontró delante de la casa de fieras, la puerta de lona estaba levantada y todos los animales estaban dentro menos Sinjun, cuya jaula aún se encontraba a pleno sol. El animal bajó las orejas cuando el pequeño se acercó, y lo miró con desdén, la noche anterior había estado demasiado oscuro para ver en qué condiciones se encontraba la jaula, pero ahora podía ver lo sucia que estaba, Digger era quien se encargaba de cuidar a los animales, pero estaba claro que éstos ocupaban el último lugar en su lista de tareas.

El tigre clavó los ojos en el azabache y Luffy no pudo apartar la mirada de él, la noche anterior el pelaje a rayas parecía brillar bajo los reflectores, pero ahora el animal parecía flaco y sucio. El joven miró fijamente aquel misterioso iris dorado y, al cabo de unos segundos, se sintió muy sofocado.

El sudor le cubría el hueco de la garganta y los brazos, tenía la cara congestionada, nunca había sentido tantísimo calor. Quiso desnudarse por completo y meterse en una piscina de agua helada, tenía un calor insoportable, sabía que el ardor no provenía de él, sino del tigre.

—Aquí estás.

Luffy volvió la cabeza y vio que Ace se acercaba a él, lo miró de arriba abajo y se quedó helado bajo el impacto de esos ojos fríos e impersonales.

—Aún te queda algo de tiempo libre antes de la función —dijo —¿Por qué no vas a ducharte y luego cenamos algo?

—¿La función?

—Ya sabes que es parte de tu trabajo.

—Pero no esta noche, es imposible que pueda hacer nada esta noche, ¡mírame!

Mientras lo observaba, Ace casi se rindió, la parte más decente de sí mismo le exigía que lo dejara en paz por esa noche. Estaba pálido debido al agotamiento y tan sucio que era imposible reconocerle, su boca tenía un gesto de tristeza y Ace pensó que nunca había estado en presencia de alguien que estuviera tan a punto de quebrarse.

Sintió una renuente chispa de admiración ante el hecho de que él estuviera todavía en pie, por la forma que había manejado la pala supo lo difícil que le había resultado todo aquello, el joven lo había dejado sorprendido, por desgracia, aquella pequeña rebelión sólo había prolongado lo inevitable.

¿Por qué no se rendía? No sabía de dónde había sacado las fuerzas para llegar hasta allí, pero sí que acabaría por ceder, y se negaba a torturarlo más. Luchó contra esa debilidad interior que lo impulsaba a ablandarse, sabiendo que sería una crueldad presionarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería que Luffy aceptara la verdad.

Se recordó con firmeza que era un ladrón y que, a pesar de las circunstancias, no podía perdonárselo.

—La primera función es a las seis, saldrás con los elefantes.

—Pero...

Se fijó en que el pequeño tenía un corte en la palma de la mano y se la agarró con rapidez para examinarla.

—¿Cuánto hace que te vacunaste del tétanos?

Lo miró sin comprender.

—La vacuna del tétanos, por la infección.

El azabache menor parpadeó; estaba tan agotado que el pecoso tuvo que resistir el deseo de cogerlo en brazos y llevarlo a la caravana, Ace no quiso pensar lo que sería sentir ese pequeño y suave cuerpo entre sus brazos, si no hubiera robado ese dinero, hubieran pasado la noche anterior en la misma cama, pero al ver lo que había hecho, él se había enfurecido tanto que no había confiado en sí mismo para tocarlo, no había deseado tocarlo.

—¿Cuándo te has vacunado del tétanos? —repitió él bruscamente.

El pequeño se miró el corte.

—El año pasado, me corté en el yate de Biffy Brougenhaus.

«Santo Dios.» ¿Cómo podía estar casado con un chico que conocía a alguien llamado Biffy Brougenhaus? Al diablo con él.

—Échate un poco de antiséptico —le espetó— y procura estar listo a tiempo para la función o también te encargarás del remolque del caballo.

Mientras lo miraba, el semblante de Ace se endureció todavía más, siempre se había sentido orgulloso de su sentido de la justicia, pero el menor lo hacía sentir como un matón malhumorado, otro punto más en contra del pequeño.

xXx

Luffy sobrevivió a la función, básicamente porque el cansancio lo había entumecido de tal manera que no le dio vergüenza aparecer en público. Aunque Ace le había dicho que desfilaría con los elefantes, había ocupado un lugar algo más atrás, como si fuera un miembro de los Tolea Voladores.

Se había obligado a ducharse, algo que le había resultado muy doloroso por los arañazos que le cubrían los brazos, se lavó y secó el pelo. Entre ambas funciones, se quedó dormido en la caravana con un sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete en la mano, si él pecoso no lo hubiera despertado se habría perdido la segunda función.

Al finalizar, Killer lo detuvo cuando salía por la puerta de los artistas.

—Digger necesita que le eches una mano para subir a los elefantitos al camión.

Digger no parecía necesitar ayuda, pero ése era su trabajo y el menor no quería que Ace le echara nada en cara.

—No seré de mucha ayuda —dijo él.

—Tienen que acostumbrarse a ti, eso es todo.

Luffy se puso una bata azul de Ace que había encontrado colgada en la percha del cuarto de baño. Aunque se enrolló las mangas, todavía le quedaba enorme, pero era apropiada para preservar su pudor.

Al ver que los elefantitos salían en ese momento por la puerta trasera, Luffy se acercó a Digger.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No te pasees por delante de ellos, todavía les pones nerviosos.

Se puso detrás de Digger, a varios metros de distancia de los elefantes, no tuvo ningún problema en reconocer a Tater dado que era el más pequeño de los cuatro; recordaba de sobra el golpe que le había dado y lo miró con resentimiento mientras él trotaba detrás de Puddin cogido de su cola, cuando llegaron a la estaca, Digger los ató con una correa.

—Ven aquí, Bam, acércate Luffy, así aprenderás cómo se hace.

El menor estaba tan atento a lo que él estaba haciendo con Bam que no se dio cuenta de que Tater se había acercado a él por detrás, hasta que sintió un cosquilleo húmedo, suave como una caricia, por el lateral de su cuello, dio un grito y saltó hacia atrás, alejándose de la trompa extendida del elefante.

El elefantito la miró con un brillo testarudo en los ojos, se acercó a él y alargó la trompa de nuevo, demasiado tenso para moverse, Luffy se quedó mirando las fosas nasales de la trompa que cada segundo estaban más cerca de él.

—Tater b-bonito, elefantito b-bonito—Emitió un chillido asustado cuando Tater le metió la trompa por el cuello, abriéndole la bata—Digger... —gritó.

Digger lo miró y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Te has puesto perfume?

Él tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza, Tater le pasó la trompa con delicadeza por detrás de la oreja.

—A Tater le vuelven loco los perfumes.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora? —dijo con voz entrecortada.

Digger lo miró sin entender qué le preguntaba.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿A T-Tater?

—Pues no lo sé, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Se oyó una risa entrecortada.

—Es probable que quiera desmayarse, ¿verdad, Luffy?

Ace apareció justo detrás del menor y el joven intentó mostrar valor.

—No... No exactamente.

—Es por el perfume —Alargó la mano y acarició a Puddin, Tater, mientras tanto, emitió un barrito de alegría y metió la punta de la trompa por el cuello de la bata, hasta la base de la garganta de Luffy.

—N-nadie me dijo que no usara perfume —Para sorpresa del joven, el elefantito bajó más la trompa, pasando totalmente su abdomen, llegando cerca de su pelvis.

—Ace... —le imploró —Me va a tocar... Me va a tocar—la trompa de Tater alcanzó su meta.

—Tienes razón—Ace palmeó la trompa y la apartó a un lado —Ya basta, amiguito, eso es de mi propiedad.

Luffy estaba tan asombrado por aquella declaración que no notó que Tater retrocedía.

Digger soltó una risita jadeante y señaló al elefante con la cabeza.

—Parece que Tater se ha enamorado.

—Eso me temo—repuso Ace.

—¿De mí? —Luffy miró a los otros dos hombres con incredulidad.

—¿Ves a alguien más? —Pregunto Ace.

Lo cierto era que el elefante le estaba lanzando una mirada conmovedora.

—Pero si me odia, esta tarde me golpeó y me tiró al suelo.

—Esta tarde no llevabas perfume.

Digger se levantó y le crujieron las rodillas, se acercó al elefantito.

—Ven, chico, el joven no está interesado.

Mientras Digger lo alejaba de allí, Tater le lanzó por encima del hombro una mirada de adolescente enamorado, Luffy no sabía si sentir temor o agradecimiento por gustarle al menos a alguien de ese horrible circo.

Esa noche se quedó dormido en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada, oyó entre sueños que Ace entraba en la caravana unas horas más tarde y notó que le cubría los hombros con la manta mientras volvía a dormirse.


	22. Capítulo 21

Capítulo 21

  
Luffy estaba sobre la rampa del camión a las diez de la mañana siguiente, tenía los músculos de las piernas agarrotados y le dolían a cada paso que daba, además sentía como si le hubieran estirado los brazos en un potro de tortura.

—Lo siento, Digger, me he quedado dormido.

A pesar de lo cansado que estaba la noche anterior, se había despertado a eso de las tres de la madrugada tras un sueño en el que Ace y él navegaban en una barca rosa con forma de cisne por un anticuado túnel del amor. Ace le besaba y lo miraba con tal ternura que él se había sentido como si su cuerpo se fundiera con la barca, con el agua y con el propio Ace. 

Había sido esa sensación lo que lo había despertado y lo que le había hecho reflexionar, tumbado en el sofá, sobre el doloroso contraste entre aquel sueño y la realidad de su matrimonio.

Cuando llegaron a la amplia explanada, el remolque que transportaba a los elefantes aún no había aparecido, y se había metido en la camioneta para echar una siesta, dos horas después, se había despertado con el cuello rígido y dolor de cabeza.

Desde lo alto de la rampa vio que Digger casi había terminado de retirar el estiércol del camión, la sensación de alivio se mezcló con una punzada de culpabilidad, ése era su trabajo.

—Deja que siga yo.

—Lo peor ya está hecho—Habló como un hombre que estaba acostumbrado a esperar lo peor de la vida.

—Lo siento, no ocurrirá de nuevo.

Él sorbió por la nariz y lo miró como diciendo que se lo creería cuando lo viera.

Desde donde estaba, Luffy tenía una amplia vista de la nueva localización del circo, situado entre un Pizza Hut y una gasolinera, según le había dicho Ace, la mayor parte de los miembros del circo preferían instalarse en un terreno liso y asfaltado, aunque eso significara tener que reparar antes de marcharse todos los agujeros que hicieran para clavar las estacas.

Oyendo de fondo el rítmico golpeteo de los hombres que montaban el circo, miró hacia atrás y vio a Bonney sentada en una silla delante de su caravana, Robin estaba de pie detrás de ella haciéndole una trenza. También había visto cómo la dueña del circo echaba una mano a los trabajadores y ayudaba a levantarse al pequeño de los Lipscomb, de seis años, cuando se caía. Robin era una mujer llena de contradicciones: con Luffy se comportaba como una bruja malvada, pero con todos los demás era una persona muy amable.

Sintió que le tiraban del pantalón, cuando bajó la vista vio que era la trompa de Tater, que estaba al pie de la rampa, mirándolo con adoración a través de unas pestañas ridículamente rizadas.

Digger se burló del pequeño.

—Tu novio ha venido a verte.

—Pues se va a llevar un chasco, no me he puesto perfume.

—Supongo que tendrá que acercarse más para comprobarlo por sí mismo, llévalo con los demás, ¿de acuerdo? Hay que darles de bebe, el pincho está allí —dijo, señalando con la cabeza el objeto apoyado contra el camión.

El menor miró el pincho con autentica aversión, al fondo de la rampa, Tater barritó y giró sobre sí mismo, como si estuviera llamándolo, luego se detuvo, y levantó una pata tras otra como si fuera un bebé pataleando, o mucho se equivocaba Luffy o todo eso era por él.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Tater, no te das cuenta del miedo que me das?

Armándose de valor, se acercó al fondo de la rampa mientras se metía la mano en el bolsillo para sacar una zanahoria mustia que había encontrado en la nevera, esperaba que lo siguiera al ver que iba a alimentarlo, y le ofreció la hortaliza con una mano temblorosa.

El animalito alargó la trompa y olisqueó la zanahoria con delicadeza, haciéndole cosquillas en la palma de la mano. El azabache retrocedió un paso, utilizando la zanahoria como cebo para llevarlo con los demás, Tater se la arrebató de la mano y se la llevó a la boca.

Luffy observó con aprensión la mano ahora vacía mientras el alargaba la trompa hacia el otra vez.

—N-no tengo más.

Pero no era comida lo que él quería; era perfume, metió la trompa por el cuello de la camiseta de Luffy buscando el olor que tanto le gustaba.

—Amiguito... Lo siento... Yo...

¡Zas! Con un dramático barrito, Tater le dio un golpe con la trompa y lo tiró al suelo, Luffy gritó. Al mismo tiempo, Tater levantó la cabeza y volvió a barritar, anunciando al mundo la profunda traición de la que acababa de ser objeto: ¡Luffy no llevaba perfume!

—Luffy, ¿estás bien? —Ace apareció de la nada y se puso en cuclillas a su lado.

—Estoy bien —Hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir una punzada en la cadera.

—¡Maldita sea! No puedes dejar que este animal continúe haciéndote eso, Robin me ha dicho que ayer también te tiró.

Por supuesto, Nico Robin no había podido resistirse a dejar pasar algo como eso, pensó Luffy, tensándose al cambiar de postura.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio cómo Killer se acercaba a grandes zancadas hacia ellos.

—Yo me encargaré de esto —les dijo.

Luffy soltó un grito ahogado cuando lo vio coger el pincho.

—¡No! ¡No le pegues! Ha sido culpa mía, yo... —Ignorando el dolor, se obligó a ponerse de pie y se interpuso de un salto entre Killer y Tater, pero llegó demasiado tarde.

Horrorizado, observó cómo Killer golpeaba al elefantito en aquel lugar sensible detrás de la oreja, Tater soltó un agudo chillido y retrocedió, Killer se acercó de nuevo a él, levantando el pincho para propinarle un segundo golpe.

—Ya basta, Killer.

Luffy no oyó las suaves palabras de advertencia de Ace porque ya se había lanzado sobre la espalda del rubio.

—¡No vuelvas a pegarle! —con un grito de indignación, intentó arrebatarle el pincho.

Alarmado, Killer tropezó, y tras recuperar el equilibrio, soltó una maldición y se dio la vuelta. Luffy no pudo sujetarse a sus hombros y sintió que se resbalaba, pero en vez de caer al sucio suelo por segunda vez ese día, Ace lo atrapó en sus brazos.

—Ya te tengo.

Robin se acercó con rapidez.

—Por el amor de Dios, Ace, hay periodistas en el recinto.

Mientras lo dejaba en el suelo, Luffy se preparó para sufrir una bronca de Ace, pero para su sorpresa, el pecoso se volvió hacia Killer.

—Creo que Tater ha captado el mensaje la primera vez.

Killer se puso rígido.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que no hay nada más peligroso que un elefante se vuelva contra sus adiestradores.

Luffy no pudo morderse la lengua.

—¡Es sólo un bebé! Y fue culpa mía, no me he puesto perfume y se enfadó conmigo.

—Cállate, Luffy —dijo Ace con suavidad.

—Tu bebé pesa una tonelada —dijo Killer apretando los labios—No dejaré que ninguno de los que trabaja conmigo se ponga sentimental con los animales, no podemos correr riesgos, actuando de esa manera pones en peligro la vida de la gente; los animales tienen que saber quién manda.

Luffy dejó salir toda su frustración.

—¡Las vidas de los animales también tienen valor! Tater no pidió que lo encerraran en un circo, no pidió que lo llevaran por todo el país en un remolque maloliente, ni que le ataran para ser exhibido delante de personas ignorantes. Dios no creó a los elefantes para que hicieran equilibrios sobre sus patas, los creó para que vagaran libres.

Robin se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja con ironía.

—Ya la veo tirando pintura roja a los abrigos de piel, Ace, controla a tu esposo o lo echaré de mi circo.

Ni el más mínimo atisbo de emoción cruzó por la cara de Ace cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Robin.

—Luffy es el encargado de los elefantes, por lo que he visto, sólo cumplía con su trabajo.

A Luffy casi se le detuvo el corazón...

¿Sería posible que su marido lo estuviera defendiendo?

El placer del joven se desvaneció cuando él se volvió hacia él, señalando con la cabeza el remolque de los elefantes.

—Se está haciendo tarde y aún no lo has limpiado con la manguera, vuelve al trabajo.

El menor se dio la vuelta y, deseando que los tres se fueran al infierno, volvió a su tarea. Sabía que los animales que viajaban con el circo debían estar bajo control, pero la idea de que estaban siendo obligados a comportarse en contra de su naturaleza, le molestaba, tal vez encontrara tan perturbadora su situación porque sentía que tenía algo en común con ellos. Como los animales del circo, estaba cautivo contra su voluntad y, como ellos, su guardián tenía todo el control.

xXx

Robin miró por la ventana y vio a Monkey D. Luffy forcejeando con un fardo de heno, Robin casi sintió lástima por el pequeño —y lo hubiera sentido de haber sido otra persona, —pero Luffy era el instrumento con el que podía castigar a Ace. Qué humillado debía de sentirse.

Seguro que estaba embarazado, ¿por qué otra razón se hubiera casado Ace con ese chico? Pero a pesar de lo mucho que odiaba a Ace, el circo lo significaba todo para Robin, y le parecía denigrante que la sangre de los Portgas —una de las familias más famosas en la historia del circo— pasara a la siguiente generación a través de un ladrón, cada vez que miraba a Luffy, Robin se preguntaba cómo podría haber mantenido la cabeza en alto si no se hubiera hecho pública la verdad sobre Luffy.

xXx

Tiempo después Luffy no pudo recordar cómo consiguió aguantar durante los diez días siguientes mientras el circo recorría Londres antes de cruzar la frontera. Durante el día Ace y el menor estaban solos en la camioneta y, cuando él se dignaba a hablarle, el pequeño sentía como si le estuviera pinchando con carámbanos. 

Ni siquiera compartían las comidas, Ace siempre se abría alguna lata de conservas mientras él estaba en el cuarto de baño arreglándose para la función y le dejaba preparado un plato de comida mientras él se cambiaba, nunca le preguntó qué le apetecía comer ni le pidió que cocinara, aunque el pequeño tampoco habría tenido fuerzas para hacerlo.

Algunas veces Luffy pensaba que había soñado aquel apasionado beso que habían compartido, ahora a ni siquiera se tocaban, salvo en esas ocasiones en las que se quedaba dormido en la camioneta y se despertaba acurrucado contra él, cuando eso ocurría se apartaba de un salto, sólo para sentir la intensa energía sexual que existía entre ellos, tan palpable como la brisa que entraba en la camioneta.

O puede que todo eso fuera cosa de su imaginación, tal vez Ace no se sentía atraído por el menor. ¿Cómo iba a encontrar atractivo a un chico con las manos llenas de ampollas, la nariz quemada por el sol y los codos llenos de costras, que no vestía otra cosa que ropa de trabajo sucia? En algún momento de la última semana había dejado de peinarse y preocuparse por su aspecto hasta la hora de la función, en sólo dos semanas había abandonado las costumbres de toda una vida.

Ni siquiera sabía quién era cuando se miraba en el espejo.

Siempre estaba cansado, se quedaba dormido en el sofá antes de medianoche, pero luego, una vez que Ace entraba en la caravana, le resultaba imposible volver a dormirse, daba igual lo que hiciera, daba vueltas durante horas hasta que finalmente caía en un sueño intranquilo y se despertaba sin haber descansado, se sentía agotado, confundido e increíblemente solo.

Como todos creían que era un ladrón, continuaban haciendo todo lo posible para evitarlo y, por otro lado, tampoco había mejorado la relación con los elefantes, Tater todavía se comportaba como si lo hubiera traicionado, varias veces llegó a considerar la posibilidad de ponerse perfume, pero le asustaba todavía más el cariño del elefantito que su odio. Cuando Killer y Digger estaban cerca, el animal lo dejaba tranquilo, pero, si no estaban a la vista, buscaba cualquier oportunidad para arrojarlo al suelo; lo derribó tantas veces que Luffy tenía magulladuras por todas partes.

Los otros elefantes se dieron cuenta enseguida de que era una presa fácil y lo convirtieron en el blanco de todas sus travesuras, le rociaban con agua, le chillaban y lo tiraban al suelo si se acercaba demasiado. Lo peor era ver cómo esperaban a que se aproximara a ellos antes de divertirse a su costa, Killer le decía que, como se negaba a usar el pincho, tenía lo que se merecía y que jamás vencería.

Aunque se mantuvo alejado de Sinjun y averiguó más cosas de él por lo que los oyó a los demás, era un tigre viejo, tenía unos dieciocho años y fama de arisco. Según Digger, ninguno de sus entrenadores había conseguido ganar su confianza, y todos lo consideraban imprevisible y peligroso, como su marido.

Ace lo confundía de tal manera que no sabía qué pensar de él, tan pronto se comportaba como un monstruo sádico como aparecía por el camión de los elefantes con unos nuevos guantes de trabajo para el menor o una gorra de béisbol para que no se quemara con el sol. Y más de una vez, llegó justo a tiempo de bajar una carretilla cargada de estiércol por la rampa antes de que Luffy tuviera ocasión de hacerlo. Sin embargo, la mayor parte del tiempo sólo parecía sentir pena por el pequeño.

Era un día insoportablemente cálido para estar sólo a mediados de mayo, la temperatura superaba los treinta y cinco grados, y la espesa humedad dificultaba la respiración. De nuevo instalaron el circo en un aparcamiento, en un pequeño pueblo y el asfalto negro intensificaba el calor. Los elefantes ya habían conseguido tirar a Luffy dos veces ese día y, la segunda vez, se raspó el codo. Para empeorar las cosas, todos los miembros del circo parecían disfrutar de un tiempo de relajo excepto el menor.

En ese momento, le comenzó a arder la piel y su deshidratada garganta clamó por agua. Vio una manguera enganchada al camión del agua, que serpenteaba hasta la zona de las fieras, corrió hacia ella, preso del pánico porque jamás se había sentido tan acalorado.

Una vez más oyó el rugido, y le sorprendió ver a Sinjun en su jaula cociéndose bajo el sol. Oleadas de calor rebotaban contra el asfalto, y las rayas naranjas y negras del tigre parecían brillar débilmente.

No todos los animales estaban debajo de la carpa de las fieras. Algunos estaban en una pequeña zona cercada entre la carpa de los animales y el circo. Chester, un camello de aspecto enfermizo, no estaba demasiado lejos de allí, al lado de Lollipop, una llama de ojos somnolientos. Un gran toldo de nailon blanco, un tanto gastado, les daba sombra; pero nada protegía a Sinjun del sol inclemente que lo golpeaba a través de los barrotes de la jaula. Igual que el menor, Sinjun parecía haber sido escogido para que los demás abusaran de él.

El animal clavó los ojos en Luffy con amarga resignación, sin siquiera molestarse en mover las orejas. Detrás de él, la llama emitió un sonido extraño, pero el camello no le hizo ni caso. El calor del asfalto traspasaba la suela de las deportivas de Luffy y le quemaba los pies, le goteaba el sudor. Los ojos de Sinjun le taladraron el alma. 

«Calor. Tengo calor.»

Luffy odiaba ese lugar donde los animales se exhibían en jaulas, el extraño sonido de la llama reverberó en sus oídos, le dolía la cabeza y tenía el estómago revuelto por el olor a moho del toldo de nailon. Instintivamente dio un paso atrás, intentando alejarse del sol, y de esos tristes animales, del horrible calor y de ese olor nauseabundo. Pisó un charco, miró hacia abajo y vio una fuga en la manguera que llevaba el agua al abrevadero.

Sin ni siquiera pensar lo que estaba haciendo, corrió hacia donde la manguera se conectaba a la boquilla de latón. La tomó y cortó el flujo del agua, hasta que sólo cayeron unas gotas en sus manos.

Entrecerró los ojos ante el resplandor que se reflejaba en el sucio toldo blanco y sintió los ojos de Sinjun quemándole, derritiéndole la piel.

«Calor. Tengo tanto calor.»

Luffy miró el agua fría que le goteaba en las manos. Accionó la boquilla de nuevo, levantó la manguera y comenzó a rociar agua fría en la jaula de tigre.

¡Sí!

Al momento sintió el alivio del animal en su propio cuerpo.

—¡Eh! —Digger se acercó al menor corriendo tan deprisa como sus artríticas rodillas se lo permitían —¡Detente, Luffy! Para de una vez, ¿me has oído?

El tigre le enseñó los dientes al anciano, Luffy se giró con rapidez y lanzó el chorro de agua fría al hombre, mojándole la mugrienta camisa de trabajo.

—¡No te acerques!

Digger se detuvo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Vas a matar al tigre! A los felinos no les gusta el agua.

Volvió a dirigir el chorro al tigre y sintió un fresco alivio en los huesos, como si estuviera mojándose el mismo.

—A este sí.

—¡Te he dicho que te detengas! No puedes hacer eso.

—A Sinjun le gusta, míralo, Digger.

Cierto, en vez de alejarse del agua, el tigre se recreaba en ella, permaneciendo inmóvil bajo el chorro. Mientras continuaba mojando al felino, Luffy quiso decirle a Digger que eso no habría sido necesario si él hubiera hecho mejor su trabajo, pero sabía que el pobre hombre no podía hacer más de lo que hacía y se mordió la lengua.

—¡Dame eso!

Killer se había plantado detrás de él y alargó el brazo para quitarle la manguera de la mano, pero Luffy ya estaba harto de Killer y no dejó que se la arrebatara.

El agua cambió de dirección, Luffy soltó un jadeo al sentir toda la fuerza del chorro en la cara, pero no soltó la manguera, él le retorció la muñeca.

—¡Detente, Luffy! Dame la manguera.

El rugido enloquecido de Sinjun vibró a través del pesado aire de la tarde, ahogando por completo el alboroto habitual del circo. La jaula tembló cuando Sinjun lanzó su enorme cuerpo contra los barrotes, casi como si estuviera intentando llegar a Killer para protegerle, alarmado, el domador soltó la muñeca de Luffy y se volvió hacia los rugidos, Sinjun aplanó las orejas contra la cabeza y le siseó al hombre, Luffy le arrancó de un tirón la manguera.

—Condenado tigre loco —masculló Killer—Alguien debería haberlo doblegado hace años.

Luffy envió otro chorro de agua a la jaula, con más seguridad de la que sentía, le dijo:

—No le gusta que te metas conmigo.

—Mira eso, Killer —dijo Digger—A ese cabrón le gusta el agua.

—¿Qué coño pasa aquí?

Todos se volvieron hacía Ace, que se acercaba a ellos. Luffy se limpió los ojos con la manga de la camisa sucia mientras seguía apuntando el chorro de agua hacia la jaula del tigre.

—Luffy ha decidido duchar a Sinjun —dijo Killer.

—¿Duchar a Sinjun? —Ace le observó con esos inescrutables ojos negros.

—Sinjun tenía calor —explicó el menor débilmente—Quería que lo refrescara.

—¿Te lo ha dicho él?

Luffy estaba demasiado agotado para responder. Además, ¿cómo podía explicarle que Sinjun se había comunicado con él? Ni siquiera él podía comprender esa especie de conexión mística que parecía tener con el tigre.

Dirigió el chorro del agua al barro que se había acumulado en el fondo de la jaula.

—Estas jaulas están asquerosas, habría que limpiarlas con más frecuencia.

Digger se mostró ofendido.

—Yo no puedo con todo, si crees que las jaulas están asquerosas, quizá deberías limpiarlas tú misma.

—Vale, lo haré.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? Sólo unos minutos antes, había decidido irse de allí, y ahora se ofrecía voluntario para echarse más trabajo a la espalda. ¿Cómo iba a poder encargarse de otra tarea si casi no lograba terminar las que le asignaban?

Ace frunció el ceño.

—Luffy, tú ya haces demasiado, apenas te mantienes en pie y no quiero que hagas nada más.

El joven ya estaba un poco harto de que su marido le dijera lo que podía o no podía hacer.

—Ya he dicho que lo haría, y lo haré, ahora, a menos que Killer y tú queráis acabar tan mojados como Digger, será mejor que me dejen solo.

La sorpresa brilló en los ojos de Ace, Killer lo presionó más.

—Luffy no consigue siquiera terminar las tareas que le asigno. ¿Cómo se va a ocupar también de las fieras?

—No lo hará —dijo Ace firmemente.

—Lo haré.

—Luffy...

—No puedes decirme lo que tengo que hacer en mi tiempo libre.

—No tienes tiempo libre —le recordó.

—Entonces supongo que tendré que trabajar más rápido.

Él lo miró durante un buen rato. Luffy vio brillar en sus ojos algo que no pudo comprender del todo, ¿un poco de reconocimiento? ¿Un atisbo de respeto?

—¿De verdad quieres hacerlo? —le preguntó él.

—Sí.

—¿Estás seguro de saber lo que haces?

El menor le sostuvo la mirada sin pestañear.

—No tengo la menor idea.

Una emoción que casi parecía ternura brilló en los ojos de Ace, pero desapareció tan pronto como éste asintió bruscamente con la cabeza.

—Vale, estarás a prueba durante unos días, puedes trabajar aquí un par de horas a primera hora de la mañana y luego te encargarás de hacer lo que te mande Killer.

Digger comenzó a protestar.

—¡Pero necesito ayuda! ¡No puedo hacerlo todo yo solo!

—Tampoco puede hacerlo Luffy —dijo Ace en voz baja.

Sorprendido, el joven clavó los ojos en él. Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Algo más?

Luffy acababa de recordar que le daban miedo los animales, pero no era el momento de sacar el tema a colación y negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces, serás tú quien se ocupe de las fieras.


	23. Capítulo 22

  
Al pecoso nada le había dado tanta lástima como su pobre esposo cabeza hueca, le dio la espalda a la cazuela de chile que estaba cocinando y le observó entrar en la caravana, con la ropa tan sucia que podría haber salido de una pocilga. Briznas de heno y restos de comida para animales se pegaban al pelo, tenía los brazos salpicados de barro y olía que apestaba.

Como Ace también había sido el blanco de la llama más de una vez, reconoció el olor.

—¿También has tenido un encontronazo con Lollipop?

El menor masculló algo indescifrable y se dirigió al baño.

Ace sonrió y volvió a remover el chile.

—No te he entendido, ¿qué has dicho?

La respuesta del joven tuvo el acento bien educado de alguien acostumbrado a las cosas buenas de la vida.

—Vete a freír espárragos—Y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Él pecoso se río entre dientes.

—¿Ha sido tu primer encuentro con una llama?

El pequeño no contestó.

Ace echó otra cucharada de pimienta picante, añadió salsa caliente a la mezcla y la probó. Demasiado suave, no se oía ningún sonido en el baño, ni siquiera el del agua, con el ceño fruncido, dejó la salsa picante al fuego.

—¿Luffy? —Como el menor no respondió, él se acercó al baño y llamó a la puerta —¿Luffy, te pasa algo?

Nada.

Giró la manija y le vio inmóvil, delante del espejo, con las lágrimas cayéndole en silencio por las mejillas mientras miraba su propio reflejo.

Ace notó un extraño sentimiento de ternura en su interior.

—¿Qué te ocurre, cariño?

El menor no se movió, las lágrimas continuaron deslizándose por las mejillas.

—No es que haya sido tan bello, pero ahora estoy horrible.

En lugar de irritarlo, ver que el menor había perdido cualquier rastro de vanidad le tocó la fibra sensible.

—Yo creo que eres muy hermoso, cara de ángel, incluso cuando estás sucio, pero te sentirás mejor después de ducharte.

Luffy no se movió, seguía con la mirada clavada en el espejo mientras las lágrimas le caían por la barbilla. Él se agachó a su lado, le levantó un pie y le quitó la deportiva y el calcetín, luego hizo lo mismo con el otro.

—Por favor, vete—Luffy lo dijo con la misma dignidad muda que él había observado en el menor durante los últimos diez días mientras se concentraba en completar una tarea tras otra—Estás ayudándome porque estoy llorando de nuevo, pero sólo lloro porque estoy cansado, lo siento, no me hagas caso.

—Ni siquiera he notado que estuvieras llorando —Ace se arrodilló ante el pequeño y le abrió la cremallera de los vaqueros y, tras vacilar un momento, se los deslizó por las caderas, cuando los bajó por las delgadas piernas del joven, Ace sintió una punzada de deseo y tuvo que obligarse a apartar la vista.

¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a poder mantener las manos alejadas del pequeño? Durante la última semana y media Luffy había estado tan cansado que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, pero él sólo había podido pensar en su suave y flexible cuerpo. Había llegado a un punto en el que no podía mirarle sin ponerse duro, y eso le sacaba de sus casillas, le gustaba tener todos los aspectos de su vida bajo control y ése se le escapaba de las manos.

Se había convencido de que sólo era cuestión de días —por no decir horas— que el menor tirase la toalla y se fuera. Y querría poder estar seguro de que no le tocaría, por lo menos no como deseaba hacerlo, mantener relaciones sexuales en ese momento sólo complicaría una situación que ya de por sí complicada, y por eso no importaba lo mucho que la deseara, tenía que dejarle en paz.

Pero Luffy seguía sin darse por vencido y él no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría mantenerse alejado. Cuando se metía en la cama por la noche, era tan consciente del pequeño acurrucado en el sofá, a tan sólo unos metros de él, que tenía dificultades para quedarse dormido. Y el simple hecho de verlo durante el día hacía imposible que se concentrara en su trabajo.

¿Por qué no se había rendido? Era delicado, débil, no hacía más que llorar, y al mismo tiempo, había tenido el valor de enfrentarse a Killer y defender a esas pobres y tristes criaturas de la casa de fieras, Luffy no era el joven pusilánime que él había supuesto.

Que no hubiera resultado ser como él creía lo irritaba casi tanto como el doloroso efecto que tenía sobre su cuerpo, y por ese motivo le habló bruscamente:

—Levanta los brazos.

Luffy estaba demasiado cansado después de haberse pasado todo el día trabajando, así que obedeció de manera automática, Ace le quitó la camiseta por la cabeza, dejando al descubierto el pecho del menor. El joven estaba tan agotado que no podía evitar que se le cayera la cabeza, pero Ace seguía sin poder confiar en sí mismo, por lo que se enojó todavía más. Se dio la vuelta, ajustó la temperatura del agua de la ducha y metió a Luffy dentro de la cabina con la ropa interior incluida.

—Te serviré la comida cuando salgas, ya me he hartado de comer latas de conservas, así que esta noche he preparado chile.

—Sé cocinar —dijo el menor entre dientes.

—Por hoy ya has hecho suficiente.

Luffy se colocó bajo el chorro de la ducha y dejó que el agua resbalara por su cuerpo.

Cuando por fin salió del cuarto de baño, se deslizó detrás de la mesa de la cocina, Ace le plantó delante un plato de chile caliente y luego se acercó al fogón para servirse otro para él.

—¿Puedo faltar esta noche a la función? —preguntó el menor.

— ¿Estás enfermo?

—No.

Ace puso su plato sobre la mesa y se sentó enfrente del menor, endureciendo su corazón ante la muda dignidad que mostraba su esposo.

—Entonces no puedes faltar.

Luffy pareció aceptar la negativa con resignación, algo que a Ace le molestó más que si hubiera discutido con él.

—Jamás me había sentido tan despreciado.

—Las llamas son así con todo el mundo, no te lo tomes como algo personal.

—Joe, el mono de Sabo, también me odia, hoy me ha lanzado una caja de galletas.

—Ha tenido que ser un accidente, Joe es amable con todo el mundo.

Luffy apoyó un codo en la mesa y descansó la cabeza en la mano mientras revolvía el chile con desgana.

—Desfilar no es para chicos.

—Pero es estupendo para la taquilla.

Ace lamentó de inmediato haberle tomado el pelo, sobre todo cuando sabía que el pequeño estaba demasiado cansado para responder a la broma. Y lo cierto era que le molestaba verlo desfilar, no era una chica, y su altura era menor a la de muchas chicas ahí, pero la belleza juvenil y la dulce sonrisa de su esposo le hacían destacar, e incluso había tenido que ponerse serio con algunos patanes del público que habían intentado ligar con él tras la función. Sorprendentemente, Luffy parecía no ser consciente de las reacciones que provocaba.

El menor dejó caer una galletita salada en el chile.

—Ya que presumes de lo bien que se cuida a los animales en el circo, deberías saber que la casa de fieras es una vergüenza.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, llevo años diciéndolo, pero a Doflamingo le encantaba y siempre se negó en redondo a deshacerse de ella.

—¿Y Robin?

—Opina como yo, espero que la cierre pronto, pero no hay mercado para los animales viejos de los circos, en realidad están mejor con nosotros que si los vendiese a los cotos de caza ilegales.

Luffy se llevó un poco de chile a la boca, pero volvió a poner el tenedor en el plato como si comer supusiera demasiado esfuerzo.

Ace ya no lo soportó más, no le importaba si le criticaban por darle a su esposo un trato de favor, pero no podía tolerar esas sombras púrpuras bajo sus ojos ni un día más.

—Vete a la cama, Luffy, he cambiado de idea, hoy puedes saltarte la función.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Estás seguro?

La alegría de Luffy lo hizo sentir todavía más culpable.

—Eso es lo que he dicho, ¿no?

—Sí, sí, claro, oh, gracias, Ace, no lo olvidaré.

Luffy durmió durante la primera función, pero, para sorpresa de Ace, se presentó cuando comenzaba la segunda función. La siesta de dos horas había hecho maravillas en el pequeño y parecía más relajado que en los días anteriores, mientras recorría la pista de arena sobre Misha, Ace lo vio saludar con las manos y lanzar besos a los niños sin ser consciente del efecto que esas inocentes sonrisas causaban en los padres de las criaturas, Ace tuvo que contenerse para no arrancar la gorra de alguno de esos palurdos con el látigo.

Cuando la función finalizó, él se fue a la caravana para cambiarse de ropa, Luffy solía estar ya allí, pero no lo vio por ninguna parte.

Intranquilo, se vistió rápidamente y regresó al circo, un destello de lentejuelas rojas cerca de la puerta principal atrajo su atención. Vio a su esposo rodeado por tres espectadores, todos se comportaban con cortesía y, desde luego, el menor no corría peligro, pero aun así quería estrellar el puño contra aquellas caras presumidas.

Uno de ellos dijo algo y Luffy se río, un sonido angelical que flotó en el aire de la noche, Ace maldijo por lo bajo.

—¿Qué es lo que te pone tan molesto?

Al ver a Urouge detrás de él, Ace se obligó a relajarse.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy molesto?

Urouge se puso un palillo en la comisura de la boca.

—La manera en que miras a esos tíos.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—No lo entiendo, Ace, pensaba que el chico no te importaba.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—No te preocupes, no tengo intención de hablarte de él —Se pasó el palillo de un lado a otro de los labios—Pero de todas maneras creo que, a pesar de que sea un ladrón y le odies, no deberías hacer trabajar tan duro a un chico embarazado, sabes que los embarazos masculinos son más delicados.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que está embarazado?

—Es lo que piensa todo el mundo, la noche de la fiesta sorpresa no parecías exactamente un novio feliz.

Ace apretó los dientes.

—No está embarazado.

A Urouge se le cayó el palillo.

—¿Entonces por qué coño te casaste con él?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo—Ace se alejó.

Ace trabajó hasta medianoche, cuando entró en la caravana, Luffy estaba dormido, pero en lugar de estar acurrucado sobre un montón de sábanas arrugadas como siempre, yacía en el sofá con el traje de la función todavía puesto, como si se hubiera sentado unos minutos y se hubiera quedado dormido sin querer.

Él sabía que una cosa era ser duro con el menor y otra llevarlo hasta el límite de sus fuerzas, en ese momento supo que no podía dejar que siguiera trabajando así, en lo que a él concernía, Luffy había pagado su deuda y había llegado el momento de bajar el ritmo.

Luffy tenía los labios ligeramente entreabiertos y los mechones del pelo oscuro se extendían sobre el almohadón del sofá como cintas sedosas. Estaba tumbado boca abajo y a Ace se le secó la boca al ver ese dulce chico totalmente a su disposición, se obligó a apartar la mirada, se desnudó y entró en el cuarto de baño, donde se metió rápidamente bajo el agua fría.

El ruido de la ducha debió de despertar a Luffy, porque cuando Ace apareció envuelto en una toalla, el joven estaba delante del fregadero con la bata azul de Ace cubriendo el traje. Las manos asomaban por las mangas mientras cortaba un trozo de pan.

—¿Quieres que te haga un bocadillo? —Luffy parecía de mejor humor que cualquiera de los días anteriores —Me quedé dormido antes de cenar y estoy muerto de hambre.

Se le abrió el albornoz, revelando su pecho desnudo, sólo llevaba unos pequeños shorts, los de la función, deslizó la mirada sobre el menor y en vez de agradecerle el ofrecimiento, le espetó:

—Como Robin te atrape durmiendo con uno de sus trajes, te desnudará estés donde estés.

—Entonces tendré que asegurarme de que no me pille.

El renovado ánimo en la voz de Luffy hizo que Ace se sintiera mejor.

—No se puede esperar que lo aprendas todo de inmediato.

Luffy se volvió hacia el pecoso, pero cualquier cosa que fuera a decir murió en sus labios, deslizó la mirada por el pecho de su marido hasta la toalla amarilla que le cubría las caderas. Ace quiso gritarle, decirle que no lo mirara de esa manera a no ser que quisiera acabar en la cama con él. Casi sintió que perdía el control.

—¿Quieres que... er... quieres tu bata? —preguntó Luffy.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

El menor tiró del cinturón, se la quitó y se la tendió. Ace la dejó caer al suelo. El pequeño se le quedó mirando.

—¿No acabas de pedírmela?

—Lo único que quería era que te la quitaras.

Luffy se humedeció los labios y el pecoso lo estudió mientras esperaba una respuesta, llamándose estúpido en todos los idiomas que conocía, pues sabía que no podría resistirse al menor otra noche.

—No estoy seguro de qué quieres decir exactamente —dijo él con timidez.

—Quiero decir que no voy a poder mantener mis manos alejadas de ti durante más tiempo.

—Eso es lo que me temía—Luffy respiró hondo y alzó la barbilla—Lo siento, pero no puedo acostarme contigo, no estaría bien.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no sería sagrado, hacer el amor significa algo más para mí, no lo hago con cualquiera.

—Me alegro de oírlo—Impulsado por una fuerza que no podía resistir, Ace se acercó a él.

Luffy dio un paso atrás, hasta tropezar contra el mostrador, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de él.

—No puedo hacerlo sin que signifique algo.

—Espero que eso quiera decir que no tengo que preocuparme por ninguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual como las que le mencionaste a la camarera al poco de casarnos.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—En ese caso tampoco tienes que preocuparte por mí, estoy perfectamente sano.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, pero...

—¿No te ha dicho nadie que hablas demasiado?

Él plantó las manos en el mostrador atrapándole entre sus brazos.

—Tenemos que hablarlo, es importante, es...

—Lo que realmente necesitamos es dejar de hablar—Rodeó la cintura de Luffy con las manos —Ya hemos jugado suficiente al gato y al ratón, cariño, ¿no crees que ha llegado el momento de actuar?

El olor de Luffy lo tentaba.

—¿Por qué quieres hacerlo con alguien a quien no respetas?

A Luffy se le cerraron los ojos cuando él inclinó la cabeza y le acarició el cuello con los labios.

—¿Por qué no dejas que sea yo quien se preocupe de eso?

—Me consideras un ladrón.

—Bueno, he estado dándole vueltas a ese asunto.

Luffy ladeó la cabeza, y otra punzada de culpabilidad golpeó a Ace cuando vio que los ojos negros de su esposo brillaban con deleite y su boca suave se curvaba en una sonrisa tonta.

—¡Me crees! ¡Sabes que no fui yo quien robó el dinero!

Él no había dicho eso, pero ya no estaba enfadado, aunque no podía perdonarle lo que había hecho, entendía lo que era la desesperación y no quería seguir juzgándole.

—Creo que eres endemoniada mente sexy—Le rozó el labio inferior con el pulgar y lo encontró húmedo bajo su caricia—¿Utilizas algún anticonceptivo o quieres que me encargue yo?

Los ojos de Luffy llamearon.

—Tomo la píldora, pero...

—Bien.

Ace inclinó aún más la cabeza y cubrió los labios del pequeño con los suyos, los dos se estremecieron.

¡Santo Dios, qué dulces eran! Luffy debía de haberse comido una de las ciruelas maduras que había en una bolsa sobre el mostrador, porque él podía saborear la fruta en su boca.

El joven entreabrió los labios, pero el movimiento fue titubeante, como si aún no hubiera tomado una decisión. A él le resultó muy excitante esa aceptación tímida e insegura, en ese momento decidió que no le daría más tiempo para pensar, y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo.

Fuera del pequeño mundo de la caravana, comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia, que golpearon el techo metálico con un ligero y agradable repiqueteo, el sonido era hipnótico y tranquilizador. El ruido de la lluvia los aislaba, los apañaba del resto del universo y los llevaba a un lugar íntimo y acogedor.

Luffy suspiró contra los gentiles y pacientes labios de su marido, la medalla esmaltada que colgaba del cuello de Ace se rozaba contra él y, cuando el pecoso le pasó la punta de la lengua por la sensible superficie interior del labio inferior, una oleada de calor le atravesó las venas. En ese momento todos sus principios morales se evaporaron, y cualquier idea que hubiera tenido de rechazarlo se esfumó. El pequeño había deseado eso desde el principio y ya no podía reprimir la fuerza que le impulsaba hacia él.

Se rindió y separó los labios, dejándole entrar.

Ace se tomó su tiempo y, cuando le invadió la boca, el beso fue completamente arrebatador. Luffy respondió con fervor y él le permitió indagar todo lo que quiso.

Luffy introdujo la lengua entre los labios de Ace, besando las comisuras de esa boca dura, explorando el interior una y otra vez. Rodeó los hombros de su marido con los brazos y se puso de puntillas para mordisquearle la oreja. Le dejó la marca de los dientes en la curva de la mandíbula antes de regresar de nuevo a su boca.

Entraba y salía.

Se retiraba e indagaba.

Y dentro otra vez.

Luffy se sentía cada vez más excitado, una excitación alimentada por la respiración entrecortada de Ace y por la sensación que le provocaban sus manos, estrechándole con fuerza: una en la cintura, otra magreando le las nalgas. ¿Cómo podía haber tenido miedo de él? La imagen de los látigos guardados bajo la cama apareció en su mente, pero el pequeño la ignoró, Ace no le haría daño. No podría.

Luffy lamió el dulce camino entre el cuello y el pecho de su marido y hurgó con la punta de la lengua en el torso hasta llegar a la piel de debajo. La respiración de Ace era ahora más rápida y, cuando habló, su voz sonó ronca.

—Si es así como besas, ángel, no quiero ni pensar en cómo... —gimió cuando el menor encontró la tetilla.

Luffy le subió los brazos al cuello y uno de los dedos se le quedó atrapado en la cadena de oro que sostenía la medalla esmaltada. Esos besos ardientes y esas caricias tentadoras eran tan deliciosos que no tenía suficiente, el cuerpo de Ace era ahora suyo para explorarlo a placer, y el pequeño ansiaba conocer cada centímetro de él.

—Quiero quitarte la toalla —susurró.

Ace le hundió los dedos en el pelo, el pequeño alargó el brazo hacia el nudo, pero él le atrapó la mano.

—No tan rápido, cariño, primero enséñame tú algo. 


	24. Capítulo 23

  
—¿Qué quieres ver?

—Lo que tú quieras.

—Con este traje no dejo nada a la imaginación

—Aun así, quiero verte más de cerca.

Luffy sabía que el sexo podía ser excitante, pero no había esperado el sensual tono provocador en la voz de Ace. De repente pensó que quizá debería decirle que era virgen, pero entonces él creería que era un bicho raro, y lo cierto es que Ace nunca lo sabría si él no se lo decía. Al contrario de lo que decían los libros románticos, los frágiles hímenes no sobrevivían a veintiséis años de exámenes médicos y ejercicio físico.

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Luffy observó cómo Ace se lo comía con los ojos y, mientras permanecía delante de él, encontró que la idea de jugar a ser un experimentado chico era demasiado excitante para ignorarla. Había leído montones de libros al respecto, pero ¿sería capaz de conseguirlo? ¿Qué podía hacer para provocarlo aún más?

Le dio la espalda, intentando ganar tiempo para pensar, y entonces vio que las cortinas azules que colgaban en la ventana de la cocina no estaban cerradas del todo. Dudaba que alguien se paseara por ahí fuera con ese tiempo, pero por si acaso se apresuró a cerrarlas. Apoyando una mano en el mostrador, se estiró por encima para alcanzar la cortina.

Oyó un sonido ahogado, casi como un gemido.

—Una buena elección, cariño.

No supo de qué estaba hablando Ace hasta que lo sintió detrás, acariciándole las nalgas. Él le amasó la carne por encima.

A Luffy se le tensaron los pezones y su piel comenzó a arder de una manera extraña, comenzó a sentirse nervioso. No importaba lo que había querido que pensara él, ni siquiera sabía hacer el amor de la manera básica, así que mucho menos podía probar a hacerlo de forma exótica.

Incapaz de resistirlo más, Luffy se enderezó y se giró hacia los brazos de Ace.

—Quiero volver a besarte.

Él gimió.

—Tus besos son más de lo que puedo manejar ahora mismo—Ace se ajustó el nudo de la toalla y Luffy se dio cuenta de que la tenía abultada.

De hecho, estaba muy abultada.

El menor se quedó mirándolo fijamente y sintió que se le secaba la boca.

—S-sigo queriendo besarte.

—Hagamos un trato sácate esos molestos pantalones y nos besaremos todo lo que quieras.

Luffy levantó la vista a regañadientes, pero hizo lo que el pecoso le pidió

Ace inclinó la cabeza y le besó al tiempo que le agarraba las muñecas y se las apañaba del pecho. Mientras el indagaba con la lengua en su boca, Ace lo empujó contra la pared, al lado de la mesa, le levantó las muñecas y se las sujetó a ambos lados de la cabeza.

—No es justo —susurró el pequeño contra sus labios mientras lo apretaba contra la pared—Eres más fuerte que yo.

—Ahora es mi turno —respondió él con un susurro.

Y lo fue.

Manteniéndole las muñecas inmovilizadas, Ace usó la boca para excitarle. Le mordisqueó la oreja y el cuello, le recorrió con rapidez la clavícula y la base de la garganta, y luego se echó hacia atrás para poder mirarlo de arriba abajo. Él jugueteó con uno de los pezones del menor y luego con el otro, haciendo que le ardiesen con tal ferocidad que el apenas podía soportarlo.

—Para —le dijo el joven sin aliento —Suéltame.

Él le soltó de inmediato las muñecas.

—¿Te hago daño?

—No, pero vas muy rápido.

—¿Muy rápido? —le miró con una sonrisa torcida—¿Estás criticando mi técnica?

—Oh, no, tu técnica es maravillosa —repuso el menor con rapidez, en tono serio y ansioso, y él sonrió. Avergonzado, Luffy evitó mirarlo a los ojos y clavó la vista en su boca, luego se dio cuenta de que, si iba a hacer el amor con ese hombre feroz y orgulloso, tenía que ser tan fuerte como él.

Levantó la cabeza y le sostuvo la mirada.

—No quiero que seas tú quien lleve la voz cantante, no ahora, quizá después, pero aún no.

—¿Me estás diciendo que quieres mandar un rato?

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza, puede que estuviera nervioso, pero nada iba a impedir que explorara los maravillosos misterios ocultos bajo la toalla.

—Sólo te pongo una condición, cariño—Ace jugueteo con los bordes de la ropa interior del menor —Quítate todo, y quiero ver cómo te desnudas.

Eso era demasiado, solo le quedaba la ropa interior y ya se sentía demasiado expuesto, Luffy se aclaró la garganta y le habló con toda la despreocupación que pudo fingir.

—¿Quieres decir aquí mismo? ¿Con luz y todo?

—Así es. Desnúdate y hazlo despacio.

El joven se armó de valor decidido a mantenerse a su altura.

—¿Luego te quitarás la toalla?

—Cada cosa a su tiempo.

Luffy se deslizó lentamente la ropa interior por las caderas, inclinándose hacia delante mientras lo bajaba para cubrir su desnudez ante él. La ropa se le deslizó a los tobillos, él lo apartó con el pie, examinó la desgastada alfombra y escuchó el ligero repiqueteo de la lluvia sobre el techo de la caravana.

—Oh, no, así no—Él se río entre dientes—Yérguete, y olvídate de tu ropa

La ronca voz de Ace hizo que se estremeciera, le temblaron las manos cuando acató su orden.

—Eres muy hermoso—susurró Ace cuando se exhibió ante él, desnudo.

Luffy decidió que ya le había dado tiempo más que suficiente para mirarle.

—Tiéndete en la cama —le dijo él con voz decidida.

Él vaciló sólo un momento antes de acostarse como le decía, apoyándose en los codos.

—¿Así?

—Ah, no, de eso nada; túmbate por completo.

Para deleite de Luffy, él hizo lo que le pedía, Ace recostó la cabeza en dos almohadas apiladas para no perderse nada. El menor se mordisqueó los labios, no estaba completamente seguro de poder conseguirlo, pero sí decidido a intentarlo.

—Ahora levanta las manos hasta tocar la pared, y no se te ocurra moverlas.

Él le dirigió una perezosa sonrisa que hizo que se le derritieran los huesos.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Muy seguro.

Ace colocó los brazos como el pequeño quería, haciéndole sentir muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Se acercó a la cama, cuando se acercó a él, cada célula del cuerpo de Luffy bullía de excitación y anticipación, por un momento la imagen de los látigos guardados bajo la cama irrumpió en su mente, pero la ahuyentó.

Miró los brazos extendidos de Ace en aquella falsa pose de esclavitud, era su cautivo, si se quedaba de esa manera, cada parte de aquel cuerpo sería suyo, para explorarlo a voluntad, incluyendo el imponente montículo que abultaba la toalla. Apartó los ojos de allí y se arrodilló en el borde de la cama.

—Recuérdalo —susurró él—No apartes las manos en la pared, no las muevas.

Luffy inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a saborearle de nuevo, mordisqueando cada centímetro del torso de su marido, y siguió bajando. La piel, firme y tensa, delineaba cada músculo, le deslizó las manos por el pecho, disfrutando de la textura de la piel húmeda. No pudo resistirse a las tetillas y las capturó con los labios, haciendo que Ace se contorsionara debajo de él. Extendiendo una mano, Luffy le agarró el bíceps y se lo apretó, el menor levantó la cabeza lentamente y lo miró a los ojos.

—Voy a quitarte la toalla.

—¿Ahora?

El crudo deseo en la mirada de Ace le recordó que estaba jugando con fuego, pero no pensaba retroceder; bajó las manos a la toalla. Deshizo el nudo con un movimiento fluido y la abrió.

—Oh... —Era magnífico, alargó la mano y lo tocó tímidamente con la punta del dedo, Ace dio un brinco y el menor apartó la mano.

La mirada de Luffy voló hacia la cara de Ace; la mueca que esbozaba parecía reflejar dolor.

—¿Te he hecho daño?

—Tienes sesenta segundos —graznó él, —después moveré los brazos.

Un estremecimiento de placer atravesó como un relámpago el cuerpo de Luffy al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, su propia erección comenzaba a crecer.

—No lo harás hasta que te dé permiso —le dijo con severidad.

—Cincuenta segundos —repuso él.

Luffy se apresuró a acariciarlo otra vez, dejando que las indagadoras puntas de sus dedos vagaran por todas partes, acariciándolo aquí y allá. Deslizó la mano por los muslos separados de Ace y buscó más sitios donde tocarlo.

—Veinte segundos —gimió él.

—No cuentes tan rápido.

El pecoso se río entre dientes al tiempo que gemía, haciéndole sonreír. Pero la sonrisa de Luffy se desvaneció con rapidez. Después de tantos años de abstinencia, ¿cómo lograría su pequeño cuerpo alojar algo de ese tamaño? Cuando cerró su mano en torno a él, se le ocurrió que quizá se había atrofiado por falta de uso, Luffy lo acarició.

—¡Se acabó el tiempo!

Sin previo aviso, se encontró de espaldas sobre la cama bajo el cuerpo de Ace, sus erecciones se rozaron causando un gemido por parte de los dos.

—Es hora de que recibas un poco de tu propia medicina, ponte en la misma postura que yo.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Las manos contra la pared.

Luffy tragó saliva y pensó en los látigos, quizás eso de jugar al chico experimentado se le había dado demasiado bien. Él le estaba creyendo mucho más experimentado de lo que era en realidad.

—¿Ace?

—No quiero que hables, sino que obedezcas mis órdenes.

Lentamente Luffy levantó los brazos por encima de la almohada.

—Te he dicho que apoyes las manos contra la pared.

Hizo lo que le ordenaba y se sintió indefenso y excitado, cuando sus nudillos rozaron el cabecero de la cama, Luffy estaba confundido por la inquietante mezcla de desasosiego y profundo deseo sexual. Quería rogarle que fuera suave con el, pero, a la vez, quería que lo poseyera con todas sus fuerzas.

Permaneció cautivo bajo la mirada de Ace, el hecho de que no lo hubiera atado de verdad no hacía que su cautiverio fuera menos real. Él pecoso era más fuerte que él, más poderoso, podía hacerle lo que quisiera, estuviera Luffy de acuerdo o no, el deseo del joven se incrementó todavía más cuando él le pasó la yema del dedo por el estómago, hasta que Luffy quiso gritar.

Ace siguió bajando hasta rozar su pene

—Separa las piernas, cariño.

Él lo hizo, pero al parecer Ace no quedó satisfecho con su acción porque le agarró los muslos y se los separó todavía más, y Luffy se sintió demasiado expuesto, demasiado vulnerable.

Apartó las manos de la pared.

—Ni se te ocurra —susurró Ace, deslizando los dedos por toda la extensión del pene del menor.

Luffy gimió y permaneció inmóvil mientras él empezaba a masturbarle con un movimiento lento. Entonces Ace inclinó la cabeza, el joven gritó y apretó los puños contra la pared cuando él pecoso se metió su pene en la boca, un ronco murmullo de placer escapó de la garganta de Luffy, al mismo tiempo dos dedos abrieron su entrada, se sentían cálidos y húmedos.

La lluvia tamborileaba en el vientre de metal que los cobijaba. El cuerpo del menor se estremeció en respuesta a lo que le estaba ocurriendo, estaba perdido en un torbellino de sensaciones cuando sintió en las manos la vibración de un trueno a través de la pared que retumbó en cada nervio de su cuerpo. Luffy arqueó la espalda y se entregó a un clímax destructivo.

Él pecoso lo sostuvo mientras se estremecía, sólo cuando se recuperó sintió Luffy que Ace le tiraba con fuerza de las piernas. Luffy no comprendió lo que su marido estaba haciendo hasta que se acomodó sobre su cuerpo y experimentó esa penetración tan largamente esperada en la entrada de su cuerpo. Embistió con suavidad, Y no consiguió nada, el menor se puso rígido. Sus peores temores se estaban haciendo realidad, su cuerpo se había atrofiado por tantos años sin usar.

Ace se retiró un poco y le sonrió, pero el menor podía sentir la tensión de su cuerpo y notaba lo cercano que estaba de perder el control.

—Pensé que estabas listo, pero imagino que no es suficiente, lámelos—dijo mientras metía tres de sus dedos dentro de la boca del menor, este sólo asintió haciendo caso, cuando sintió que estaban listos los saco, llevándolos hasta la entrada del menor, este se tensó, el pecoso comenzó introduciendo dos dedos, no fue muy difícil debido a la preparación anterior, y luego el tercero, que pareció doler, aun así el menor no dijo nada, si decía algo su juego seguramente sería arruinado, el pecoso comenzó a mover sus dedos simulando embestidas, cuando sintió que estaba listo los saco.

La voz de Ace pareció llegar de muy lejos.

—Eres muy estrecho, cariño, ha pasado mucho tiempo para ti, ¿no?

El menor le hundió las uñas en los hombros.

—Sí… Puede ser —el joven soltó un jadeo cuando las nuevas sensaciones crecieron vertiginosamente en su interior —que esté un poco apretado.

Él gimió y se volvió a colocar sobre él.

—Volvamos a intentarlo—Dicho eso intentó penetrarlo otra vez.

Luffy gritó y se arqueó sin saber si quería apartarse o acercarse más a él, su cuerpo se abrió suavemente con un ardiente dolor. El pecoso lo sujetó por las nalgas y lo penetró profundamente al tiempo que le cubría la boca con la suya, devorándolo, su posesión era rápida e intensa, pero la tensión que el menor sentía en el pecoso le decía que Ace seguía controlándose. No supo por qué hasta que escuchó su murmullo.

—Deja de contenerte, cariño, deja de contenerte.

Luffy supo en ese momento que él lo estaba esperando y esas palabras suaves lo hicieron llegar otra vez al clímax, manchando el abdomen de ambos.

Cuando volvió en sí, la piel de Ace estaba húmeda y su cuerpo tenso de deseo bajo las manos de Luffy, pero era un amante fuerte y generoso.

—Otra vez, cariño. Otra vez.

—No, yo...

—¡Sí! —Con firmeza, la condujo de nuevo al éxtasis.

Fuera de la caravana retumbó un trueno y, dentro, el menor hizo lo que le pedía. Y, esta vez, él lo siguió.

El tiempo transcurrió mientras yacían inmóviles, con los cuerpos entrelazados, con el todavía enterrado en su interior.

Luffy no lo olvidaría jamás, a pesar de todas las cosas horribles que le habían conducido a ese momento, no podía haber tenido una iniciación más maravillosa, y siempre le estaría agradecida a Ace por ello.

Apretó los labios contra el pecho de su marido mientras le acariciaba con las palmas de las manos, después de tanto tiempo, por fin había pasado.

—Ya no soy virgen.

Luffy sintió que Ace se ponía rígido debajo de sus manos, sólo entonces se percató de que había dicho su secreto en voz alta.


	25. Capítulo 24

  
—¿Qué has dicho? —Ace se incorporó sobre el menor con rapidez.

Luffy quiso morderse la lengua. ¿Cómo podía habérsele escapado aquello? Había estado tan somnoliento y feliz que había pensado en voz alta.

—N-nada —tartamudeó —no he dicho nada.

—Te he oído claramente.

—Entonces, ¿para qué preguntas?

—Has dicho que ya no eres virgen.

—¿En serio?

—Luffy... —la voz de Ace tenía un ominoso tono de advertencia —¿Lo has dicho literalmente?

El pequeño intentó adoptar un tono de superioridad.

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Bobadas—El saltó fuera de la cama, agarró los vaqueros y se los puso como si fuera obligatorio poner algún tipo de barrera entre ellos. Se giró para enfrentarse al menor —Dime, ¿a qué estás jugando?

Luffy no pudo evitar fijarse en que él no se había subido la cremallera de los vaqueros y tuvo que obligarse a apartar la vista de la tentadora V de aquel duro y plano vientre.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—¿No esperarás en serio que crea que eras virgen?

—Claro que no, tengo veintiséis años.

Él se pasó la mano por el pelo y se paseó de un lado a otro del estrecho espacio que había a los pies de la cama, parecía como si no le hubiera oído.

—He notado que eres muy estrecho, he creído que era porque había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuviste con alguien, pero nunca hubiera imaginado.... ¿Cómo coño has llegado a los veintiséis años sin echar un polvo?

El pequeño se incorporó bruscamente.

—No es necesario usar esa clase de lenguaje, ¡quiero que te disculpes ahora mismo!

Él le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

El menor le sostuvo la mirada, si Ace pensaba que se iba a acobardar, podía esperar sentado. Durante los años que había vivido con su madre había oído suficientes palabras obscenas para toda una vida y no pensaba dejar pasar aquel tema por alto.

—Estoy esperando.

—Responde a la pregunta.

—Después de que te disculpes.

—¡Lo siento! —gritó el pecoso, perdiendo su rígido control —O me dices la verdad ahora mismo o voy a estrangularte y a arrojar tu cuerpo en una zanja al lado de la carretera después de pisotearlo.

Como disculpa no valía mucho, pero Luffy no esperaba conseguir nada mejor, y a decir verdad le había dado algo de gracia.

—No soy virgen —repuso con suavidad.

Por un momento, Ace pareció aliviado, luego lo miró con suspicacia.

—No eres virgen ahora, pero ¿lo eras cuando entraste en la caravana?

—Puede que lo fuera —masculló el menor.

—¿Puede que lo fueras?

—Vale, lo era.

—¡No te creo! Nadie con tu aspecto llega a los veintiséis años sin echar...—El de la cicatriz le dirigió una mirada fulminante—... Sin hacerlo. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Por qué?

El menor jugueteó con el borde de la sábana.

—Mientras crecía vi cómo mi madre se liaba con un tío tras otro.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver contigo?

—La promiscuidad no es nada agradable, y me rebelé.

—¿Te rebelaste?

—Decidí ser todo lo contrario a mi madre.

Ace se sentó a los pies de la cama.

—Luffy, tener un amante de vez en cuando no te hubiera convertido en una persona promiscua. Eres muy apasionado, mereces tener una vida sexual.

—No estaba casado.

—¿Y qué?

—Ace yo no creo en el sexo fuera del matrimonio.

Él le miró anonadado.

—No creo en el sexo fuera del matrimonio —repitió el pequeño—Ni para las mujeres, ni para los hombres.

—¿Estás de coña?

—No pretendo juzgar a nadie, pero eso es lo que pienso, si quieres reírte, adelante.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así en los tiempos que corren?

—Soy hijo ilegítimo, Ace, eso hace que vea las cosas de otra manera, probablemente me consideres un puritano, pero no puedo evitarlo.

—Después de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros esta noche, no me atrevería a llamarte puritano. —Él sonrió por primera vez—¿Dónde aprendiste todos esos trucos?

—¿Qué trucos?

—Lo de poner las manos contra la pared y cosas por el estilo.

—Ah, eso —Luffy notó que se sonrojaba—He leído algunos libros.

—Bien hecho.

El menor frunció el ceño, preocupado.

—¿No te ha gustado? Acepto críticas constructivas, quiero aprender, puedes decirme la verdad.

—Me ha gustado.

—Pero quizá no he sido lo suficientemente imaginativo para ti—Luffy pensó en los látigos —Para ser sincero, no creo que pueda ser mucho más atrevido, y deberías saber que el sadomasoquismo no es lo mío.

Por un momento Ace pareció confundido, luego sonrió.

—¿Te dan miedo los látigos?

—Es difícil no pensar en ellos cuando los veo por todas partes.

—Supongo que tan difícil como me resulta a mí pensar que alguien tan interesado en el sexo fuera todavía virgen.

—No dije que estuviera interesado, sólo estaba tratando de que nos entendiéramos, y en lo que se refiere a mis creencias, poco antes de morir mi madre tenía amantes más jóvenes que yo. De verdad que lo odiaba.

Ace se levantó de la cama.

—¿Por qué no me has dicho que eras virgen?

—¿Hubiera cambiado algo?

—No sé, tal vez, sin duda alguna no hubiera sido tan rudo.

Luffy abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Estabas siendo rudo?

Ace relajó las duras líneas de su boca, se sentó al lado de él y le pasó el pulgar por los labios.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

—Tengo una idea, pero a lo mejor no te gusta.

—Dime.

—¿Podríamos... No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo lleva recuperarse, pero... ¿Cuándo lo haga?

—¿Estás intentando decir que te gustaría repetir?

—Sí.

—Está bien, cariño —Él sonrió, pero parecía preocupado —Supongo que alguien que ha esperado tanto, tiene que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Luffy abrió los labios, ansioso por besarle, pero él retiró la sábana y lo avergonzó diciéndole que no haría nada hasta asegurarse de que estaba bien. Ignorando las protestas del joven, Ace se deshizo de las sabanas totalmente e hizo justo lo que le había dicho. Cuando finalmente comprobó que no le había hecho daño, comenzó a seducirlo de nuevo. La lluvia repiqueteaba contra las ventanas y, después de amarse, Luffy se hundió en el primer sueño reparador en meses.

Apenas había amanecido cuando Ace comenzó a agredirlo verbalmente, y todo porque él lo había distraído antes de que el menor hubiera tenido tiempo de explicarle un pequeño detalle.

—Pensé que sabías lo que decías, ¡lo pensé! Dios mío, qué idiota soy, merezco estar casado contigo, ¿cómo pude pensar que estabas bien informado sobre eso cuando no haces nada a derechas?

Después de la tierna magia de la noche anterior, aquel ataque era doblemente hiriente. Al principio, la cólera de Ace había sido fría y calmada, pero ahora era como si hubiera estallado una válvula a presión.

—¿No podías terminar de explicármelo? —despotricó él —No, claro que no, hubiera sido demasiado lógico.

El pequeño parpadeó ante la dureza de sus ojos y se odió a sí mismo con todas sus fuerzas por no ser el tipo de persona capaz de devolverle los gritos.

—Cuando me dijiste que tomabas la píldora, tenías que habérmelo contado todo, Luffy, ¡tenías que haberme dicho que acababas de empezar a tomarlas, que no llevabas ni un mes con el tratamiento, que todavía existía alguna jodida posibilidad de que te quedaras embarazado! ¿No podías habérmelo explicado todo?

El menor se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos para no llorar. Al mismo tiempo se maldecía a sí mismo por permitir que le hiciera eso.

—¡Contéstame de una puta vez!

El nudo en la garganta de Luffy se había vuelto tan grande que tuvo que obligarse a escupir las palabras.

—Me... Dejé llevar por la p-pasión.

Parte de la tensión pareció abandonar el cuerpo de Ace. Él soltó un poco el acelerador y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Estás llorando?

El pequeño alzó la barbilla y negó con la cabeza, pero, al mismo tiempo, le resbaló una lágrima por la mejilla. Luffy no podía soportar la idea de volver a llorar delante de él, el joven siempre había odiado la facilidad con que se le saltaban las lágrimas.

Él bajó el tono de voz y recobró el control.

—Luffy, lo siento—Miró por el espejo retrovisor y dirigió la camioneta al arcén.

—¡No te atrevas a parar! —le dijo el pequeño con fiereza.

Las ruedas levantaron la grava cuando Ace detuvo la camioneta, ignorando como siempre los deseos de Luffy. Intentó abrazarlo, pero él se apartó.

—¡No soy un debilucho! —le espetó mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas con furia.

—No he dicho que lo fueras.

—¡Pero lo piensas! Es cierto que lloro con facilidad, pero eso no quiere decir nada y no estoy tratando de manipularte con lágrimas. Quiero que te disculpes porque estás portándote como un imbécil, no porque esté llorando y te remuerda la conciencia.

—Definitivamente, estoy portándome como un imbécil.

—No puedo evitar llorar, siempre he sido una persona muy emotiva, bebés, anuncios sensibleros, baladas, veo u oigo algo y lo siguiente que sé es que...

—Luffy estoy tratando de disculparme, si quieres, puedes seguir llorando, pero cállate, ¿vale?

El pequeño sorbió por la nariz y buscó un pañuelo de papel en el bolso.

—Vale.

—No ha estado bien que te grite, estaba enfadado conmigo mismo y me he desquitado contigo, fui yo quien te impidió explicarte anoche. Fue culpa mía, nunca había sido tan irresponsable antes y, la verdad, no lo entiendo, supongo que simplemente... —Él vaciló.

El menor se sonó la nariz.

—¿Te dejaste arrastrar por la pasión?

Él sonrió.

—Supongo que esa es una razón tan buena como cualquier otra, pero si te quedas embarazado por culpa de mi estupidez...

El miedo que el oyó en su voz hizo que quisiera llorar una vez más, pero sólo sorbió por la nariz con seriedad.

—Estoy seguro de que no ocurrirá, no es el momento apropiado.

El alivio de Ace fue casi palpable y Luffy se sintió aún más dolido, no es que quisiera quedarse embarazado, porque no quería, pero no le gustaba que la idea lo repeliera.

Él se pasó las manos por el pelo.

—Supongo que me vuelvo irracional cuando surge este tema, pero no puedo evitarlo, no quiero tener hijos, Luffy.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, mi madrastra me envió a su ginecólogo hace unas semanas.

—Vale, espero que lo entiendas, cuando digo que no quiero tener hijos, quiero decir que no quiero tenerlos nunca, sería un padre terrible y ningún niño se merece eso, prométeme que jamás te olvidarás de tomar la píldora.

—No me olvidaré, y francamente, Ace, me estoy cansando de que me trates como si fuera estúpido.

Él miró el espejo retrovisor y metió la marcha antes de volver a la carretera.

—Usaré preservativos hasta el mes próximo, cuando ya no corras peligro de quedarte embarazado.

A Luffy no le gustó que Ace diera por hecho que continuaría acostándose con él.

—Te aseguro que no habrá necesidad.

El pecoso lo miró.

—¿De qué?

—Actúas como si lo que sucedió anoche fuera a repetirse.

—Créeme, volverá a repetirse.

Tanta seguridad le irritó.

—No estés tan seguro.

—No finjas que no te ha gustado, estaba allí, ¿recuerdas?

—No estoy fingiendo, fue maravilloso, una de las cosas más maravillosas que me ha ocurrido en la vida, lo que quiero decir es que tu actitud con respecto a hacer el amor deja mucho que desear.

—¿Qué le pasa a mi actitud?

—Es insultante, sólo hay que fijarse en tu vocabulario: las palabras que usas son, definitivamente, insultantes y vulgares.

—No estoy de acuerdo.

—Se supone que hacer el amor es algo sagrado.

—Se supone que es tórrido, sudoroso y divertido.

—Eso también, pero sigue siendo un acto sacrosanto.

—¿Sacrosanto? —Lo miró con incredulidad—¿Cómo es posible que alguien que creció rodeada de parásitos sociales y estrellas de rock haya salido así de puritano?

—¡Lo sabía! Sabía que pensabas que soy puritano, pero anoche no fuiste lo suficientemente sincero como para admitirlo.

—Ya entiendo, estás intentando sacarme de quicio a propósito, diga lo que diga te cabrearás igualmente conmigo, ¿no? —Ace le dirigió una mirada exasperada.

—No intentes hacerte el inocente conmigo, eres demasiado borde para eso.

Ace volvió la cabeza y, para sorpresa de Luffy, parecía muy dolido.

—¿De verdad crees que soy borde?

—No lo eres todo el rato —admitió el menor —Pero sí la mayor parte del tiempo, casi siempre, en realidad.

—Cualquiera del circo te dirá que soy el gerente más imparcial que han conocido.

—Eres imparcial—Hizo una pausa—Con todos menos conmigo.

—He sido justo contigo —Vaciló —Bueno, tal vez no lo fui el día de la fiesta sorpresa, pero aquello me pilló desprevenido y... Eso no me excusa, ¿verdad? Lo siento, Luffy, no debería haberte humillado de aquella manera.

El pequeño lo observó, luego asintió con la cabeza.

—Acepto tus disculpas.

—Y no fui borde anoche.

—Preferiría no hablar de lo que pasó anoche, y quiero que me prometas que no intentarás seducirme de nuevo esta noche, tengo que reflexionar y pienso hacerlo en el sofá.

—No sé qué tienes que pensar, no crees en el sexo fuera del matrimonio, pero estamos casados, así que, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Nuestro matrimonio es un «acuerdo legal» —señaló el menor con suavidad —Hay una sutil diferencia.

Él masculló una obscenidad especialmente desagradable, antes de que pudiera recriminárselo, Ace giró a la derecha bruscamente y entró en el aparcamiento de camiones de una estación de servicio.

Esta vez la camarera era hosca y de mediana edad, así que Luffy no tuvo ningún problema en dejarlo solo para ir al servicio. Debería habérselo pensado mejor, pues cuando salió él había entablado conversación con una atractiva rubia que estaba sentada en la mesa de al lado.

Luffy sabía que él le había visto salir del baño, pero aun así vio cómo la rubia cogía su taza de café y se sentaba al lado de su marido. Sabía por qué Ace hacía eso, quería asegurarse que el menor no le daba importancia a lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

Luffy apretó los dientes, tanto si Portgas D. Ace quería admitirlo como si no, era un hombre casado, y ningún flirteo del mundo cambiaría eso. Vio un teléfono público en la pared, no lejos de la mesa donde la rubia admiraba los músculos de su marido. En cuanto controló su temperamento, descolgó el teléfono y lo mantuvo apretado contra la oreja mientras contaba hasta veinticinco, finalmente, se volvió hacia él y exclamó:

—¡Ace, querido! ¡¿A que no lo adivinas?!

Él levantó la cabeza y le miró con cautela.

—¡Buenas noticias! —canturreó—¡El médico dice que esta vez serán trillizos!


	26. Capítulo 25

  
Ace le volvió a dirigir la palabra cuando llegaron al nuevo recinto, cuando bajó de la camioneta y empezó a desenganchar la caravana, le dijo a Luffy que no volvería a trabajar con los animales. Que debía dedicarse a cosas más ligeras, como ordenar el vestuario y, claro está, aparecer en el desfile todas las noches.

Luffy lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Pensaba que te alegraría no tener que trabajar tan duro —dijo él —¿Qué es lo que te parece mal ahora?

—¿Por qué has esperado hasta esta mañana para aligerar mis tareas?

—Por ninguna razón en particular.

—¿Seguro?

—Déjate de rodeos y dime qué estás pensando.

—Me siento como una prostituta a la que están pagando por los servicios prestados.

—Vaya ridiculez, había tomado la decisión antes de que nos acostáramos juntos, además, quién dice que tendría que pagarte, creo sin duda alguna que mi actuación fue buenísima.

El menor no picó el anzuelo.

—Dije que me ocuparía de las fieras y eso es lo que haré.

—Y yo te digo que no tienes por qué hacerlo.

—Y yo digo que quiero hacerlo—Era cierto, tras su experiencia con los elefantes, sabía que sería un trabajo duro, pero no podía ser peor de lo que ya había sido.

Había sobrevivido, había recogido estiércol hasta que le salieron ampollas en las manos, había transportado pesadas carretillas y había sido golpeado por malhumorados elefantitos, se había enfrentado al miedo y todavía seguía en pie —magullado, tal vez— pero con la cabeza bien alta.

El pecoso le miró con una mezcla de incredulidad y algo que casi parecía admiración, aunque Luffy sabía que no podía ser eso.

—¿Por qué no me haces caso y dejas correr el tema?

Luffy se mordisqueó el labio inferior y frunció el ceño.

—Mira, no sé qué me deparará el futuro, me limito a vivir el día a día, ahora mismo lo único que tengo claro es que tengo que hacerlo.

—Luffy, es demasiado trabajo.

—Lo sé—Sonrió—Por eso tengo que hacerlo.

Ace le observó un buen rato y luego, para sorpresa de Luffy, inclinó la cabeza y le besó. Allí mismo, en mitad del recinto, con todos yendo de un lado para otro, con Urouge y sus hijos ensayando sus saltos acrobáticos y Bonney haciendo equilibrios a su lado, en medio de todo eso le dio un beso largo y profundo.

Cuando se separaron, el menor se sentía débil y jadeante, el pecoso levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Luffy esperaba que se sintiera avergonzado por aquella exhibición pública, pero no lo parecía, quizás intentaba compensar el incidente de la fiesta sorpresa, o tal vez sus motivaciones fueran más complicadas, pero, sin importar cuál fuera la razón, había dejado claro a todo el que quisiera mirar, que el menor significaba algo para él.

Luffy tuvo poco tiempo para pensar en el tema cuando emprendió sus tareas en la casa de fieras, poco después apareció un tipo, Franky, que dijo que Ace le había enviado para ayudarle con el trabajo más pesado. Luffy le mandó poner la jaula de Sinjun a la sombra y meter dentro un poco de heno, después le dijo que podía marcharse.

Por suerte, Lollipop no intentó escupirle de nuevo, pero aun así Luffy se mantuvo alejado de la llama. Además de Lollipop, Sinjun y Chester, en la casa de fieras también había un leopardo llamado Fred, un buitre con las alas cortadas y un gorila. Había también una boa, pero, para alivio de Luffy, la serpiente se había convertido en la mascota de una de las chicas del show y vivía en su caravana cuando no estaba en la exhibición.

Siguiendo las escuetas instrucciones de Digger, Luffy alimentó a los animales y después comenzó a limpiar las jaulas, empezando por la de Sinjun. El tigre lo miraba con aire condescendiente cuando comenzó a remojarlo con la manguera, como si le estuviera otorgando el privilegio de servirlo.

—No me gustas —murmuró el menor empapando de agua al tigre.

«Mentiroso.»

El pequeño casi dejó caer la manguera.

—Deja de hacer eso —siseó—Deja de meterte en mi mente.

El tigre bostezó y se estiró bajo el chorro de agua, haciéndolo sentir increíblemente tonto.

Cuando terminó de duchar a Sinjun, volvió a la carpa y miró al gorila que recibía el nombre de Glenna y ocupaba la jaula de la esquina. Sus ojos color chocolate parecían tristes y le sostuvieron la mirada cuando la observó a través de los barrotes oxidados de aquella vieja jaula que parecía demasiado pequeña para ella. Algo en la tranquila resignación del animal enterneció a Luffy, que se acercó a la jaula.

Glenna se sentó, observándole en silencio, estudiando a uno más de los cientos de humanos que pasaba cada día por su jaula. Luffy se detuvo y esperó, de alguna manera sentía que tenía que obtener el permiso de Glenna para poder acercarse más, como si en este pequeño acto el gorila tuviera voz y voto.

Glenna se acercó a la parte delantera de la jaula y le observó, lentamente el animal levantó el brazo y lo metió entre los barrotes, Luffy la miró y se dio cuenta de que el gorila trataba de darle la mano.

Glenna esperó pacientemente, con la mano tendida hacia él, a Luffy se le aceleró el corazón, si apenas se atrevía a acariciar a un gatito, ni hablar de tocar a un animal salvaje. Quiso darse la vuelta, pero el animal parecía tan humano que ignorar su gesto hubiera sido imperdonable, y se acercó vacilante hacía ella.

Glenna se mantuvo inmóvil con la palma hacia arriba, con gran renuencia, Luffy extendió la mano y tocó cautelosamente la punta del dedo de Glenna con su dedo índice. Era blanda y suave, sintiéndose un poco más valiente, deslizó el dedo sobre el del gorila, Glenna cerró los ojos y suspiró con suavidad.

Glenna se quedó allí un rato, acariciándole la mano, y sintiendo como si le hubiera encontrado sentido a su vida.

Según transcurrió la mañana, se multiplicaron las dudas de Luffy sobre el cuidado correcto de los animales. Varias veces acudió a Digger para pedir consejo sobre piensos y rutinas diarias y, cada vez que se acercaba, Tater le daba un golpe con la trompa como si fuera el matón del patio.

Digger respondió a las preguntas a regañadientes, por lo que Luffy supuso que todavía estaba molesto por lo ocurrido el día anterior. La segunda vez que se acercó a preguntarle ese día, él escupió cerca de la deportiva de él.

—No tengo tiempo para más preguntas, no quiero que nadie piense que no hago mi trabajo.

—Digger, no dije que no hicieras tu trabajo, sólo estaba preocupado por las condiciones en las que se encontraban los animales de la casa de fieras —Luffy se preguntó para sus adentros si Digger conocería realmente la manera correcta de tratar a los animales de la exposición. Digger estaba loco por los elefantes, pero los demás le traían sin cuidado, lo cierto es que el hombre no sabía que a los tigres les gustaba el agua, Luffy decidió informarse en su tiempo libre.

Los legañosos ojos del anciano estaban llenos de resentimiento.

—Llevo cincuenta años cuidando animales, ¿cuánto llevas tú?

—Sólo dos semanas, por eso necesito tu consejo.

—No tengo tiempo para hablar, tengo demasiado trabajo que hacer—El hombre miró por encima del hombro de Luffy y esbozó una amplia sonrisa que dejó al descubierto sus dientes amarillentos y los huecos de los que le faltaban. El joven se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de cuál era la fuente de su diversión, Tater se había acercado a él a hurtadillas.

«¡Zas!»

Luffy sintió como si le hubieran golpeado en el pecho con una alfombra enrollada, sin nada a lo que aferrarse, patinó por el suelo antes de tropezar con un fardo de heno. Cayó de lado sobre el estiércol golpeándose la cadera y el dolor le atravesó el cuerpo de arriba abajo, la risa cascada de Digger resonó en sus oídos. Luffy levantó el cabeza justo a tiempo de ver en los ojos de Tater una expresión que se parecía muchísimo a una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Luffy comenzó a ver rojo. ¡Ya había tenido suficiente!

Ignorando el dolor de la pierna y de la cadera, se puso bruscamente en pie y se plantó delante del elefantito meneando el puño ante sus narices.

—¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! ¡Jamás! ¿Me has oído?

El elefante retrocedió torpemente mientras el menor avanzaba hacia él.

—Eres bruto, sucio y malo, ¡y la próxima vez que me tires, lo lamentarás! ¡No dejaré que sigas abusando de mí! ¿Me has entendido?

Tater soltó un gemido lastimoso y agachó la cabeza, pero ya se había pasado demasiado con él y Luffy no se ablandó. Olvidando su aversión a tocar animales, le clavó el dedo índice en la trompa.

—¡Si quieres mi atención, compórtate como es debido! ¡Pero no vuelvas a golpearme!

Él encogió la trompa y plegó una de sus orejas. Luffy se irguió en toda su estatura.

—¿Nos entendemos o no?

Tater levantó la cabeza y le dio una cabezadita en el hombro. El menor se cruzó de brazos, rechazando aquella oferta de reconciliación.

—No puedo olvidar lo que has hecho.

Él le dio otro empujoncito con la cabeza, con esos melancólicos ojos oscuros. Luffy se hizo el fuerte ante la mirada que él le brindaba tras las rizadas pestañas.

—Lo siento, pero te va a llevar tu tiempo, tienes que hacerme olvidar muchas cosas, ahora si me perdonas, tengo que volver a la casa de fieras—Se giró para marcharse.

Tater gimió. Desconsolado. Triste. Como un niño que hubiera perdido a su madre.

Luffy aminoró el paso y se le rompió el corazón cuando vio al desolado elefantito con las orejas caídas y los oscuros ojos tristes. Arrastraba la pequeña trompa por el suelo manchándola de tierra.

—Tú te lo has buscado —señaló.

El animal soltó un gemido plañidero.

—Yo intenté ser simpático.

Otro gemido patético, y luego, para asombro de Luffy, vio que comenzaban a caerle lágrimas de los ojos. Digger le había dicho que los elefantes eran uno de los animales más sentimentales que existían y que además lloraban, pero no le había creído. Ahora, mientras observaba resbalar las lágrimas por la arrugada piel de Tater, se evaporó todo su resentimiento.

Por segunda vez en el día, ignoró la aversión que sentía a acariciar animales, tendió la mano y acarició la trompa de Tater.

—Eso no vale, eres tan llorón como yo.

Él levantó la cabeza y dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia el menor, cuando estuvo a su lado se paró como si quisiera pedir permiso antes de restregarle la cabeza contra el hombro.

Una vez más casi lo arrojó al suelo, pero esta vez el gesto había sido cariñoso, Luffy le acarició la frente.

—No pienses que te perdono porque soy un debilucho, tienes que mejorar tus modales o todo habrá terminado entre nosotros.

Él se frotó contra el pequeño azabache con la misma suavidad que un patito.

—Nada de golpes, nada de trucos.

Tater dejó salir un suave suspiro y Luffy se rindió.

—Eres un bebé tonto.

Mientras Luffy perdía el corazón por el elefante, Ace estaba en la puerta trasera del circo, observando lo sucedido, vio cómo el elefante curvaba la trompa en torno al brazo de su esposo y sonrió. Lo supiera Luffy o no, acababa de hacer un amigo para toda la vida, se río entre dientes y se encaminó hacia el vagón rojo.

Bonney nunca se había sentido tan desdichada, sentada en la mesa de cocina de la Airstream de su padre, clavó la mirada en los deberes de la escuela, pero lo escrito en la página no captaba su atención. Como los demás niños del circo, recibía lecciones por correspondencia a través de la Calvert School de Baltimore, un lugar especializado en enseñar a los niños que no podían ir a la escuela, cada pocas semanas llegaba un grueso paquete con libros, cuadernos y exámenes.

Robin se había acostumbrado a supervisar la tarea escolar de Bonney, pero la educación de la mujer no había sido demasiado buena y no había mucho que pudiera hacer excepto comprobar los exámenes. Bonney tenía dificultades con la geografía y había suspendido lengua inglesa.

En ese momento apartó el libro y miró el cuaderno de apuntes que había debajo, donde había garabateado algunos nombres. «Señora de Portgas D. Ace. Portgas D. Bonney. »

«Mierda.» ¿Porque él lo había permitido? ¿Por qué Ace había dejado que Luffy lo besara de esa manera delante de todo el mundo? Bonney había querido morirse al presenciar ese beso. Odiaba a Luffy, y lo mejor que le había ocurrido esas dos semanas había sido verlo sucio y cubierto de mierda, era lo que se merecía, estar cubierto de mierda.

Más de una vez, Bonney había intentado aliviar la culpa que sentía por lo que le había hecho a Luffy diciéndose a sí misma que se lo merecía. Que allí no había sitio para él. Que no encajaba en el circo. Y que nunca debería haberse casado con Ace. Que Ace era suyo.

Se había enamorado de él hacía seis semanas, la primera vez que lo vio, al contrario que su padre, Ace siempre tenía tiempo para hablar con ella. No le importaba pasar el rato con ella e incluso, antes de que llegara Luffy, había dejado que lo acompañara a hacer algunos recados. Una vez, en Londres, habían ido juntos a una sala de exposiciones y le había explicado cosas sobre los cuadros. También la había invitado a hablar sobre su madre y en dos ocasiones la había consolado por algo que le había dicho su terco padre.

Pero a pesar de lo mucho que lo amaba, Bonney sabía que aún la veía como una niña. Últimamente había estado pensando en que tal vez, si él se hubiera dado cuenta de que era una mujer madura, la habría mirado de forma diferente y no se habría casado con Luffy.

De nuevo sintió que le invadía la culpa, no había planeado coger ese dinero y esconderlo en la maleta de Luffy, pero había entrado en el vagón rojo y Luffy estaba ocupado con aquella llamada telefónica.

El cajón de la recaudación estaba abierto y, simplemente, había ocurrido.

Estaba mal, pero no dejaba de decirse a sí misma que no era tan grave como parecía. Ace no amaba a Luffy, hasta Robin lo decía, Luffy cargaría con la culpa del delito y el pecoso se desharía de Luffy ahora en vez de más adelante.

Pero el beso que había presenciado esa mañana le decía que Luffy no iba a dejarlo escapar con tanta facilidad, Bonney todavía no podía creerse la manera en que se había abalanzado sobre él. ¡Ace no lo necesitaba! No necesitaba a Luffy cuando podía tenerla a ella.

¿Pero cómo iba a saber él lo que ella sentía si nunca se lo había dicho? Apartó los libros a un lado y se levantó de un salto. No podía soportarlo más, tenía que hacerle entender que ya no era una niña, tenía que hacerle entender que no necesitaba a Luffy.

Sin darse tiempo a pensarlo dos veces, salió rápidamente de la caravana y se encaminó al vagón rojo.

xXx

Ace levantó la vista del escritorio cuando entró Bonney, la jovencita llevaba metidos los pulgares dentro de los bolsillos de unos pantalones cortos de cuadros, que quedaban casi cubiertos por completo por una enorme camiseta blanca. Se la veía pálida e infeliz, como un hada con las alas cortadas. Sintió pena por ella, la trataban de una manera muy dura, pero a pesar de eso seguía luchando y a él le gustaba que lo hiciera.

—¿Qué te pasa, linda?

Ella no le respondió, en vez de eso deambuló por la caravana, tocando el brazo del sofá o cogiendo un archivador.

Ace vio una imperceptible mancha naranja en la mejilla, donde había intentado tapar una espinilla, y sintió un atisbo de ternura. Algún día, muy pronto, Bonney se convertiría en una auténtica belleza.

—¿Problemas?

Ella levantó la cabeza de golpe.

—No.

—Bien.

Bonney tragó saliva y se aclaró la garganta.

—Es sólo que pensé que tal vez quisieras saber... —La jovencita inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a mordisquearse una uña ya comida.

—¿Saber qué?

—Vi lo que Luffy te ha hecho hoy —dijo Bonney con rapidez—Sólo quiero que sepas que sé que no puedes evitarlo y todo eso.

—¿Y qué me hizo Luffy?

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

—Pues me temo que no.

—Ya sabes —ella clavó la vista en un punto sobre la mesa—Te ha besado donde todos podían verlo y todo eso, te ha humillado.

Tal y como Ace lo recordaba, había sido él quien la había besado al menor, no le gustaba la manera en la que todos miraban a su esposo cuando llevaba el pecho destapado. Tampoco le gustaba la manera en que la ridiculizaban a sus espaldas, en especial cuando sabía que él tenía la culpa.

—No sé qué tiene que ver eso contigo, Bonney.

Ella se agarró las manos y habló atropelladamente.

—Todos saben lo que sientes por él y todo eso, que no te gusta, y cuando mi padre me dijo que no estaba embarazado ni nada, no pude entender por qué te casaste con él. Luego recordé que los hombres se vuelven locos si no tienen a alguien cerca y no pueden... Ya sabes... Mantener relaciones, pero a veces o dicen que no conseguirán nada a menos que os casen con alguien. Así que me imaginé que fue por esa razón por la que te casaste con él, pero lo que quiero decir es que... Si quieres que se vaya y todo eso...

Por primera vez desde que comenzó su acalorada perorata, lo miró directamente a los ojos y él vio desesperación en ellos. Bonney hizo una mueca y soltó a borbotones el resto de las palabras.

—Sé qué piensas que soy una niña, pero no lo soy, tengo dieciséis años, puede que no sea tan bonita como otras chicas, pero ya soy una mujer y puedo hacer que... Te dejaría mantener relaciones sexuales conmigo y todo eso, así no tendrías que hacerlo con él.

Ace se quedó pasmado y no supo qué decir, Bonney se había puesto colorada como un tomate —probablemente igual que él— y no hacía otra cosa que mirar el suelo.

Él se puso en pie lentamente, se había enfrentado a sucios borrachos y camioneros con navajas, pero nunca a nada semejante, Bonney había confundido su amistad con otra cosa y tenía que aclararlo de inmediato.

—Bonney... —Ace se aclaró la garganta y rodeó el escritorio, cuando se detuvo, Luffy apareció en la puerta detrás de Bonney, pero la adolescente estaba tan absorta en lo que había dicho que no se dio cuenta, Luffy debió de notar que estaba ocurriendo algo importante porque se detuvo y esperó.

—Bonney, cuando una jovencita se encapricha...

—¡No es un encaprichamiento! —Bonney levantó la cabeza con los ojos suplicantes y llorosos —Me enamoré de ti a primera vista, y creía que quizá tú también me querías, pero que como era tan joven y todo eso, no te decidías a dar el primer paso, por eso he venido a decírtelo.

Ace deseó que Luffy le echara una mano, pero él seguía inmóvil y en silencio, asimilando lo que acababa de oír. Por el bien de Bonney, él tenía que hacerle ver la realidad de la situación.

—No me amas, Bonney.

—¡Sí te amo!

—Sólo crees que me amas, pero eres una niña, es sólo un encaprichamiento absurdo, lo superarás, créeme, dentro de un par de meses los dos nos reiremos de esto.

Bonney lo miró como si la hubiera abofeteado y Ace se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata, la chica respiró hondo y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Pensó con consternación en cómo podría reparar el daño.

—Me gustas, Bonney, en serio, pero sólo tienes dieciséis años, yo soy adulto y tú eres todavía una niña—Se dio cuenta por su expresión de que sólo estaba empeorando las cosas, nunca se había sentido tan indefenso y le lanzó a Luffy una mirada suplicante.

Para irritación de Ace, su esposo puso los ojos en blanco, como si él fuera la persona más estúpida de la tierra, luego se plantó delante de Bonney como un vaquero en un duelo.

—¡Sabía que te encontraría aquí, lagarta! ¡Piensas que porque eres joven y muy guapa puedes robarme al marido sin que yo te lo impida!

Bonney lo miró boquiabierta y dio un paso atrás, Ace clavó los ojos en Luffy con incredulidad. De todas las idioteces que lo había visto hacer, y eran unas cuantas, ésta se llevaba la palma. Incluso un retrasado mental se habría dado cuenta de lo histriónico de sus palabras.

—¡No me importa lo joven y guapa que seas! —exclamó Luffy—¡No dejaré que arruines mi matrimonio! —y con aire dramático alargó el brazo y señaló la puerta con un dedo —Ahora te sugiero que te largues de aquí antes de que haga algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme.

Bonney cerró la boca de golpe, corrió a ciegas hacia la puerta y huyó de allí.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que Ace se hundiera bruscamente en el sofá y preguntara:

—¿La he cagado?

Luffy lo miró con algo parecido a la piedad.

—Para ser un hombre listo no pareces tener demasiado sentido común. ¿Ahora quién es el tonto?


	27. capítulo 26

  
Ace clavó los ojos en la puerta por donde acababa de desaparecer Bonney, luego miró a su esposo.

—La tuya ha sido la peor actuación que he visto en mi vida, ¿de verdad has dicho que le vas a impedir que te robe el marido o me lo he imaginado?

—Bonney se lo ha creído y eso es lo único que cuenta, después de lo que le has dicho era necesario que alguien la tratara como a una mujer adulta.

—No pretendía herir sus sentimientos, pero ¿qué querías que hiciera? No es una adulta, es una niña.

—Te ha ofrecido su corazón, Ace, y tú lo has rechazado como si no valiera nada.

—No sólo me ha ofrecido su corazón, un poco antes de que llegaras me dejó bien claro que su cuerpo también iba incluido en el lote.

—Está desesperada, si hubieras aceptado, se hubiera desmayado del susto.

Él se estremeció.

—Una quinceañera no está en mi lista de perversiones favoritas.

—¿Qué clase de perversiones...? —Luffy se mordió la lengua.

¿Cuándo iba a comenzar a pensar antes de hablar? Ace le brindó una sonrisa enloquecedora que le puso la piel de gallina.

—Será más divertido que lo vayas averiguando poco a poco.

—¿Por qué no me lo dices ahora?

—Espera y verás.

Luffy lo observó.

—¿Incluye algo con...? No, claro que no.

—Estás pensando en los látigos otra vez.

—No, por supuesto que no —mintió.

—Bien, porque no tienes por qué preocuparte de eso —Ace hizo una pausa significativa—Si lo hago bien no duele en absoluto.

Luffy abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¡Deja de hacer eso!

—¿El qué?

La expresión inocente de Ace no lo engañó ni por un instante.

—Deja de plantar todas esas dudas en mi cabeza.

—No soy yo quien planta dudas en tu cabeza, lo haces tú sólito.

—Sólo porque tú sigues diciendo esas cosas, no me gusta que me tomes el pelo, sólo tienes que responderme sí o no, ¿alguna vez le has dado latigazos a alguien?

—¿Sólo sí o no?

—Eso he dicho, ¿no?

—¿Sin ninguna aclaración?

—Sin ninguna aclaración.

—Bueno, entonces sí, sí, definitivamente le he dado latigazos a alguien

—Vale, será mejor que me lo aclares —dijo el menor débilmente tragando saliva.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero ya te he respondido—Con una amplia sonrisa, él se sentó detrás del escritorio—Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, quizá sea mejor que me digas para qué querías verme.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que Luffy lograra recordar lo que la había llevado hasta allí.

—Se trata de Glenna.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Es un animal grande y su jaula es muy pequeña, necesita una nueva.

—¿Nada más? ¿Sólo quieres que compremos una jaula nueva? —replicó él con ironía.

—Es inhumano que la pobre viva en un lugar tan estrecho, se la ve muy deprimida, Ace, tiene esos deditos tan suaves, y los saca por los barrotes como si necesitara el contacto de otro ser vivo, y ése no es el único problema que tenemos, las jaulas son tan viejas que no son de fiar, la del leopardo se cierra sólo con un alambre.

Ace cogió un lápiz y tamborileó con él la gastada superficie del escritorio.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, odio esa condenada exposición de fieras, me parece inhumana, pero las jaulas son caras y Robin aún se está pensando si deshacerse de esos animales o no, por ahora tendrás que arreglártelas como puedas—Ace desplazó la mirada a la ventana y la silla rechinó cuando se reclinó para ver mejor—Vaya, mira ahí fuera, parece que tienes visita.

El menor siguió la dirección de la mirada y vio a un elefantito con la correa colgando delante del vagón rojo,

—Es Tater—Cuando el menor lo miró, el elefante levantó su trompa y bramó como un trágico héroe que vagara por el mundo en busca de su amor perdido.

—¿Qué hace ahí?

—Supongo que estará buscándote—Ace sonrió—Los elefantes crean fuertes vínculos familiares, y Tater parece haberlo establecido contigo.

—Es un poco grande para ser mi mascota.

—Me alegra oír eso, porque por mucho que me lo pidas jamás dormirá en nuestra cama.

Luffy se río, pero se abstuvo de recordarle que aún no estaba seguro de si dormiría o no con él, había demasiadas cosas por resolver entre ellos.

xXx

Robin estaba de un humor de perros cuando se acercó a Ace, esa mañana Urouge le había dicho que Luffy no estaba embarazado. La idea de que ese chico llevara a un Portgas en su vientre era tan aborrecible que debería haberse sentido aliviada, pero por el contrario se le había puesto un nudo de angustia en la boca del estómago. Si Ace no se había casado con Luffy porque estaba embarazado, entonces lo había hecho porque quería, lo había hecho porque lo amaba.

La bilis la corroía por dentro, ¿cómo podía Ace amar a ese pobre e inútil niño rico cuando no la había amado a ella?

¿No veía lo indigno que era Luffy? ¿Habría perdido Ace todo su orgullo?

En ese momento la intención de Robin era poner en práctica el plan que hacía días que le rondaba la mente, tenía cabeza para los negocios —siempre pensaba en lo mejor para el circo, por encima de sus sentimientos personales—pero lo que se le había ocurrido haría que Ace viera con otros ojos a su esposo.

Se detuvo detrás de él mientras éste estaba trajinando en la grúa de montaje del circo, la camiseta húmeda se le pegaba a los firmes músculos de la espalda, recordó el tacto de esa piel tensa bajo las manos, pero en lugar de excitarla ese recuerdo hizo que sintiera asco de sí misma. Nico Robin, la reina de la pista central, le había rogado a ese hombre que la amara y él la había rechazado, el rencor hizo que se le revolviera el estómago.

—Tenemos que hablar sobre tu número.

Él cogió un trapo grasiento y se limpió las manos con él, Ace siempre había sido un mecánico de primera y reparar la grúa no era un problema para él, aunque hora mismo Robin no sentía ningún tipo de gratitud por el dinero que le ahorraba.

—Dime.

La mujer levantó la mano para protegerse los ojos del sol, tomándose su tiempo, haciéndole esperar. Tardó un buen rato en hablar.

—Deberías hacer algún cambio, no lo has hecho desde la última gira y aún queda demasiada temporada para seguir repitiendo lo mismo.

—¿Qué has pensado?

Robin cogió las gafas de sol con las que se retiraba el pelo de la cara.

—Quiero que Luffy intervenga en tu número.

—Olvídalo.

—¿Crees que no podrá hacerlo?

—Sabes muy bien que no.

—Bueno, pues tendrá que hacerlo ¿o es que ahora es él quien lleva los pantalones en tu casa?

—¿Qué pretendes, Robin?

—Luffy es ahora un Portgas, es hora de que comience a comportarse como tal.

—Eso es asunto mío, no tuyo.

—No mientras yo siga siendo la dueña del circo, Luffy sabe cómo meterse al público en el bolsillo y tengo intención de aprovecharlo —le dirigió a Ace una larga y dura mirada—Quiero que actúe en el espectáculo, Ace, te doy dos semanas para prepararlo, si se niega a hacerlo recuérdale que, si quiero, todavía puedo denunciarlo.

—Estoy harto de tus amenazas.

—Entonces limítate a pensar en lo que es mejor para el espectáculo.

Ace terminó de reparar la grúa y se dirigió a la caravana para lavarse las manos llenas de grasa, mientras tomaba el cepillo de las uñas y el jabón de debajo del fregadero, se obligó a reconocer que Robin tenía razón. Luffy sabía cómo ganarse al público y, aunque no había querido admitirlo antes, ya había pensado en incluirlo en el número. Su reticencia provenía de lo difícil que sería entrenarlo.

Todos los ayudantes con los que había trabajado en el pasado habían sido artistas con experiencia y no les daban miedo los látigos, pero Luffy sentía terror, si se sobresaltaba cuando no debía...

Ahuyentó ese pensamiento, podía entrenarlo para que no se sobresaltase y permaneciese completamente inmóvil. Su tío Kurohige lo había entrenado a él y lo había hecho tan bien que incluso cuando la función terminaba y aquel pervertido hijo de puta lo hostigaba por alguna ofensa imaginaria, Ace no había movido ni un solo músculo.

Su mente había recorrido aquel tortuoso camino de su infancia más veces de las que quería recordar y no quería remover aquella mierda otra vez, así que apartó un lado aquellos viejos recuerdos. Había otra ventaja en utilizar a Luffy como ayudante, una más importante que el simple hecho de cambiar el número, le daría a él una razón válida para mandarle menos trabajo, una razón contra la que él no podría discutir.

Aún no podía creer que Luffy se hubiera negado a permitir que le facilitara las cosas, esa mañana Ace había vuelto a insistir, pero algo en la expresión de su esposo lo había hecho desistir. El trabajo era importante para el menor; se había dado cuenta de que Luffy lo consideraba una especie de prueba de supervivencia.

Pero a pesar de lo que el menor pensaba, él no tenía intención de permitir que acabara agotado, lo supiera Luffy o no, actuar en la pista central con él era mucho menos duro que recoger estiércol de elefante, o limpiar jaulas.

Mientras se lavaba las manos y se las secaba con una toalla de papel, recordó lo frágil que lo había sentido bajo ellas la noche anterior, la manera de hacer el amor de su esposo había sido tan buena que lo asustaba. No se lo había esperado, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Luffy tuviera tantas facetas: inocente y tentador, infantil e inseguro, agresivo y generoso. Había querido conquistarlo y protegerlo al mismo tiempo, y ahora estaba jodidamente confundido.

Al otro lado del recinto, Luffy salió del vagón rojo, a Ace no le agradaría descubrir que había hecho un par de llamadas a larga distancia con su móvil, pero el menor estaba más que satisfecho con lo que había aprendido del guardián del zoo de San Diego. El hombre le había sugerido algunos cambios que el azabache intentaría llevar a cabo: tenía que reajustar la dieta de los animales, darles vitaminas extras y cambiar los horarios de alimentación.

Caminó hacia la caravana, donde había visto dirigirse a su marido unos minutos antes, al terminar las tareas en la casa de fieras había ido a echarle una mano a Digger, pero el hombre le había dicho con un gruñido que no necesitaba su ayuda, así que Luffy había decidido aprovechar esas horas libres para ir a la biblioteca de la localidad. La vio al pasar por el pueblo y quería investigar un poco más sobre los animales, pero antes tenía que conseguir que Ace le dejara las llaves de la camioneta, cosa que, hasta entonces, no había conseguido.

Cuando el menor entró en la caravana, el pecoso estaba delante del fregadero lavándose las manos. A Luffy lo atravesó una especie de vértigo absurdo, Ace era demasiado grande para un lugar tan estrecho y Luffy pensó que aquella oscura presencia que él poseía parecía mucho más adecuada para vagar por un páramo inglés del siglo XIX que para viajar con un circo itinerante del siglo XX. Ace se volvió y el menor contuvo el aliento ante el impacto de esa mirada tan intensa que el pecoso poseía.

—¿Podrías dejarme las llaves de la camioneta? —dijo Luffy cuando recuperó la voz—Tengo que hacer unos recados.

—¿Vas a ir a comprar tabaco?

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, he dejado de fumar.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti —Ace lanzó la toalla de papel a la basura y Luffy observó cómo la camiseta se le pegaba al pecho húmedo de sudor, tenía una mancha de grasa en el brazo —Te llevaré dentro de una hora o así.

—Puedo ir solo, esta mañana vi una lavandería al lado de la biblioteca del pueblo, he pensado que podría hacer la colada y, al mismo tiempo, pillar algún libro, ¿te parece bien?

—Genial, pero prefiero llevarte yo.

—¿Tienes miedo de que te robe la camioneta?

—No, es sólo que... La camioneta no es mía, es del circo y no creo que tú debas conducirla.

—Soy un conductor excelente, no voy a darle ningún golpe.

—Eso no puedes asegurarlo.

Luffy tendió la mano decidida a salirse con la suya.

—Por favor, dame las llaves.

—Te acompañaré y aprovecharé para coger un libro de la biblioteca.

El menor le dirigió su mirada más intimidante.

—Las llaves, por favor.

El pecoso se frotó la barbilla con los dedos como si considerase la idea.

—Hagamos un trato, sácate la ropa y te daré las llaves.

—¿Qué?

—Es mi mejor oferta, o la tomas o la dejas.

Al observar el brillo divertido en los ojos de Ace, Luffy se preguntó cómo alguien tan serio podía tener una naturaleza tan juguetona cuando se trataba de sexo.

—¿De verdad esperas que yo...?

—Aja —Ace se apoyó en el fregadero y se cruzó de brazos, esperando.

Una ardiente llamarada de excitación atravesó el cuerpo de Luffy al ver el deseo en los ojos de Ace, no estaba seguro de estar preparado para otro encuentro sexual con él, pero por otra parte... ¿Qué daño podía hacerle jugar un rato? La humedad de la blusa le recordó que llevaba toda la mañana trabajando y que estaba sucio. Aunque, por otro lado, él también lo estaba y, después de todo, sólo retozarían un poco, entonces ¿qué importaba lo demás?

Lo miró por encima del hombro con un gesto altivo.

—No acostumbro a utilizar mi cuerpo como moneda de cambio, es ofensivo.

—Siento que pienses así—Sacó las llaves del bolsillo, y con exagerada inocencia, las lanzó al aire y las cogió con la mano.

La piel de Luffy se erizo.

—¿De verdad te gustaría que hiciera algo así?

—Cariño, me encantaría.

Conteniendo una sonrisa, Luffy se desabrochó lentamente el botón superior.

—Está bien, pero sólo una miradita —Una vocecilla interior le dijo que estaba jugando con fuego, pero la ignoró.

—Con una miradita conseguirás la llave de la puerta, pero no la del contacto.

Luffy se quitó la camisa y sus manos se dirigieron al borde de sus pantalones.

—¿Qué tendría que hacer para conseguir la llave del contacto?

—¿Llevas ropa interior?

—Sí—Dijo el menor mientras se comenzaba a sacar los pantalones.

—Pues quítatelo también.

Luffy sabía que debería poner fin al juego en ese momento, pero se terminó de sacar el pantalón en ese mismo momento.

—Bueno, supongo que como eres el responsable de la camioneta, es normal que pongas tú las reglas —El menor jugaba con el elástico de la ropa interior —Quizá debería pensármelo un poco más.

—No hagas que me ponga duro—El ronco susurro de Ace no era amenazador, pero hizo que Luffy se pusiera a temblar.

—Ya que te pones así...

—Quítatelo.

Luffy se lo acarició con la mano, pero no lo bajó por completo.

—Haz lo que te digo y nadie resultara herido.

Luffy no pudo ocultar una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a sacarse la última prenda que llevaba. Se exhibió ante él con descarado atrevimiento, después haberse desnudado del todo.

—Eres precioso—El susurrante cumplido de Ace le hizo sentir el chico más bello del mundo.

—¿Lo bastante para que me des la llave del contacto?

—Lo suficiente para que te dé toda la puta camioneta.

En dos pasos lo tomó entre sus brazos, Ace bajó la cabeza con rapidez y le cubrió la boca con la suya, y Luffy sintió que el mundo comenzaba a girar como un loco carrusel, Ace lo agarró por las caderas y lo alzó lo justo para rozarlo contra las suyas. Luffy lo sintió duro y exigente, y supo que el tiempo de jugar había terminado.

La sangre rugió ardiente y necesitada en las venas de Luffy, separó los labios para que la lengua de Ace penetrara en su boca mientras él lo cogía en brazos y lo llevaba a la cama donde lo dejó caer sin ningún miramiento.

—Estoy sucio y sudado.

—Yo también, así que no hay problema—Con un rápido movimiento Ace se quitó la manchada camiseta por la cabeza, y se sacó los vaqueros y la ropa interior rápidamente.

Los ojos de Luffy recorrieron el cuerpo de su marido, los músculos marcados, la piel bronceada y el pecho donde resaltaba la medalla esmaltada, tenía que preguntarle por ella, tenía que preguntarle muchas cosas.

Cuando Ace se dejó caer junto a él menor, Luffy inhaló el carnal olor a sudor, producto del trabajo duro, y se preguntó por qué no se sentía asqueado. Lo primitivo de aquel encuentro lo excitaba de una manera que nunca hubiera creído posible, el desenfreno que sentía lo hacía avergonzarse.

—T-tengo que ducharme.

—Después—Ace cogió un condón del cajón de la mesilla, lo abrió y se lo puso.

—Pero estoy muy sucio.

Él le separó las rodillas, tomando un tubo de lubricante, y lo derramo en sus manos.

—Quiero que disfrutes, Luffy —Dijo en un susurro.

Mientras uno de sus dedos comenzaba a entrar en el cuerpo del menor, éste gimió, unos momentos después metió otro dedo, moviéndolos mientras simulaba penetraciones, y así también lo hizo con un tercer dedo, hasta que el menor estuvo listo.

El menor gimió y le mordió el hombro cuando el pecoso se apretó contra él, entrando lentamente, la excitación era tanta que no era capaz de sentir dolor alguno. La piel del pecoso supo a sal y a sudor; lo mismo que él saboreaba en su cuello, se le puso un nudo en la garganta.

—De verdad, Ace, tengo que ducharme.

—Después.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué me estás haciendo? —El mayor comenzó con las penetraciones, haciendo que el menor gimiera fuertemente, seguramente si alguien pasaba por afuera de la caravana los escucharía.

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Te gusta a ti?

—Sí, ¿quieres más?

—Sí, oh, sí.


	28. Capítulo 27

Olores y sabores. Caricias, sudor y fuerza bajo las palmas de las manos de Luffy mientras Ace embestía una y otra vez.

A él se le pegó el pelo a la frente y una brizna de paja le hizo cosquillas en el cuello, Ace le pasó los dedos por la hendidura del trasero y lo puso sobre su cuerpo, manchándole el costado con la grasa del brazo.

Le aferró los muslos con las manos y lo alzó sobre él.

—Móntame.

El menor lo hizo, se arqueó y bajó con rapidez, moviéndose como le dictaba su instinto, e hizo una mueca de dolor al intentar albergarle en su cuerpo.

—Más despacio, cariño, no voy a ir a ningún sitio.

—No puedo —Lo miró a través de una neblina de dolor y deseo y vio la cara de Ace cubierta de sudor con los labios apretados y pálidos, la suciedad oscurecía esos rudos pómulos eslavos y tenía un poco de paja en el brillante pelo negro. El sudor se deslizaba entre el cuerpo de los dos, volvió a descender sobre él y soltó un jadeo de dolor.

—Así no, cariño, shhh... más despacio.

Ace le deslizó las manos por la espalda y lo atrajo hacia él, apretándolo contra su torso, enseñándole a encontrar un nuevo ritmo.

Luffy lo abrazó con los muslos y la medalla esmaltada le arañó la piel, se movió sobre el cuerpo masculino. Lentamente al principio, contoneándose después adorando la sensación de tener el control, de dictar el compás y la profundidad, ahora ya no había dolor, sólo placer.

Ace le aferró las nalgas, pero dejó que siguiera a su ritmo, Luffy sabía por la tensión de esos duros músculos que a él le costaba renunciar al control, Ace le mordió en la clavícula, sin hacerle daño; como si quisiera utilizar otra parte de su cuerpo para sentirlo.

Luffy se abandonó en medio del sudor y el olor almizcleño, Ace emitió unos sonidos incoherentes y el menor respondió en el mismo lenguaje, olvidaron cualquier rastro de civilización, regresando a la selva, a la caverna, al mundo primitivo; a un momento suspendido en el tiempo en el que recordaron el origen de la creación.

Luffy dejó la cama en cuanto pudo y se metió en el cuarto de baño, mientras el agua caía sobre su cuerpo se estremeció por esa desconocida y salvaje parte de sí mismo.

¿Era sagrado o profano? ¿Cómo podía abandonarse de esa manera a un hombre al que no amaba? Aquella pregunta lo atormentaba.

Cuando salió del baño envuelto en una toalla, con la piel limpia y el alma confusa, Ace apoyado en el fregadero, se había vuelto a poner los vaqueros sucios y sostenía una cerveza en la mano.

Lo miró fijamente y frunció el ceño.

—Vas a complicarlo todo, ¿verdad?

El menor cogió ropa limpia del cajón y le dio la espalda para vestirse.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Lo veo en tu cara, estás dándole vueltas a lo que acaba de ocurrir.

—¿Y tú no?

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Es sólo sexo, Luffy, es divertido y ardiente, y no hace falta enredar más la situación.

El menor señaló la cama con la cabeza.

—¿Te ha parecido algo sencillo?

—Ha estado bien, eso es todo lo que importa.

Luffy se subió la cremallera de los pantalones y se puso unas sandalias.

—Te has acostado con muchas personas, ¿verdad?

—No de manera indiscriminada, si es eso lo que quieres decir.

—¿Ha sido así siempre?

Ace vaciló.

—No.

Por un momento, desapareció parte de la tensión de Luffy.

—Me alegro, quiero que signifique algo.

—Lo único que significa es que, aunque nos cueste comunicarnos a nivel mental, nuestros cuerpos no encuentran ninguna dificultad para hacerlo.

—No creo que sea tan sencillo.

—Para mí sí.

—La tierra se ha movido —dijo el menor suavemente—Es algo más que dos cuerpos que se atraen.

—A veces sucede, a veces no, a nosotros nos pasa y punto.

—¿De verdad crees eso?

—Luffy, escúchame, si comienzas a imaginar cosas que no van a ocurrir, lo único que conseguirás es salir herido.

—No sé lo que quieres decir.

Ace lo miró fijamente a los ojos y el pequeño sintió como si estuviera mirándole el alma.

—No voy a enamorarme de ti, cariño, no ocurrirá, me importas, pero no te amo.

Cómo herían esas palabras... ¿De verdad era amor lo que quería de él? Ciertamente, lo deseaba, lo respetaba, ¿pero ¿cómo era posible llegar a amar a alguien que sentía tan poco aprecio por él?

En lo más profundo de su alma sabía que a él le resultaría muy difícil amar a un hombre como Portgas D. Ace, él necesitaba a alguien tan terco y arrogante como él, alguien obstinado e imposible de intimidar, una persona que no se echara a temblar ante todos esos oscuros ceños y que le respondiera de la misma manera. Una persona que se sintiera como en casa en el circo, que no temiera a los animales ni el trabajo agotador, él necesitaba a alguien como Nico Robin.

Los celos lo inundaron, aunque reconocía la lógica de que Ace y Robin eran perfectos el uno para el otro, su corazón rechazaba la idea.

Vivir con él le había enseñado algo de orgullo, y Luffy irguió la cabeza.

—Lo creas o no, no me he pasado todo el tiempo pensando en cómo voy a conseguir que te enamores de mí—Cogió la cesta de ropa que se iba a llevar a la lavandería—De hecho, no quiero tu amor, lo que sí quiero son las llaves de la maldita camioneta.

Las cogió del mostrador y salió corriendo hacia la puerta, él se movió con rapidez para bloquearle el paso, Ace le quitó la cesta de las manos.

—No pretendo hacerte daño, Luffy —dijo —Me importas, no quería que fuera así, pero no puedo evitarlo, eres dulce y gracioso, y me encanta mirarte.

—¿De verdad?

—Aja.

Luffy alargó la mano para limpiarle con el pulgar una mancha del pómulo.

—Bueno, a pesar de que eres un hombre con muy mal genio, también me gusta mirarte.

—Me alegro.

El menor sonrió e intentó coger de nuevo la cesta de la ropa sucia, pero él no se la dio.

—Antes de que te vayas... Robin y yo hemos hablado, a partir de ahora tendrás una nueva tarea.

El menor lo miró con cautela.

—Ya estoy ayudando con los elefantes y con las fieras, no creo que tenga tiempo para hacer nada más.

—A partir de ahora, ya no te encargarás de los elefantes, y Trey se hará cargo de la casa de fieras.

—Los animales son responsabilidad mía.

—Bien, puedes supervisarlo si quieres, el hecho es, Luffy, que le gustas al público y Robin quiere aprovecharse de ello, actuarás conmigo—El menor clavó los ojos en él—Comenzaré a entrenarte mañana.

Luffy se dio cuenta de que le rehuía la mirada.

—¿Entrenarme para que haga qué?

—Tu trabajo consistirá en estar quieto y hermoso.

—¿Y qué más?

—Tendrás que ayudarme, no será difícil.

—Ayudarte, ¿a qué te refieres con eso de ayudarte?

—Sólo eso, lo hablaremos mañana.

—Dímelo ahora.

—Sostendrás algunas cosas, eso es todo.

—¿Sostenerlas? —Luffy tragó saliva—¿Las arrancarás de mi mano?

—De tu mano —Ace hizo una pausa—de tu boca.

Luffy palideció.

—¿De mi boca?

—Es un truco fácil, lo he hecho centenares de veces, y no debes preocuparte de nada —Ace abrió la puerta y le puso la cesta en los brazos—Si quieres pasarte por la biblioteca, será mejor que te vayas ya, te veré más tarde.

Con un suave empujón lo echó afuera, Luffy se dio la vuelta para decirle que de ninguna manera pensaba actuar en la pista central con él, pero Ace le cerró la puerta en las narices antes de que pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra.

—¿Puedes intentar mantener los ojos abiertos esta vez?

Luffy notó que Ace estaba perdiendo la paciencia con él, estaban detrás de las caravanas, en un campo de béisbol a las afueras de Maryland, un sitio muy parecido al que habían estado los días anteriores y llevaban así casi dos semanas. El joven tenía los nervios tan tensos que estaban a punto de estallar.

Tater estaba cerca de ellos, alternando suspiros de amor, después de que Luffy se hubiera enfrentado al elefantito unas semanas atrás, Tater había comenzado a escaparse para buscarlo y, finalmente, Digger lo había castigado con el pincho. El joven no había podido tolerar tal cosa, así que le había dicho que él se encargaría de cuidar al elefante durante el día cuando vagara por ahí, todos —excepto el propio Luffy— parecían haberse acostumbrado a ver trotando a Tater detrás de él como si fuera un perrito faldero.

—Si abro los ojos daré un respingo —señaló Luffy mientras su marido empuñaba el látigo— y me dijiste que me harías daño si daba respingos.

—Tienes el blanco tan alejado de tu cuerpo que podrías estar bailando “El lago de los cisnes” y ni siquiera te rozaría.

Había algo de verdad en lo que decía, el rollo de periódico que sostenía en la mano medía más de treinta centímetros y, además, él tenía el brazo extendido, pero cada vez que Ace agitaba el látigo arrancando un trozo del extremo, el menor daba un salto. No podía evitarlo.

—Puede que mañana consiga abrir los ojos.

—En tres días estarás en la pista central, es mejor que los abras ya.

Luffy abrió los ojos de golpe al oír la voz sarcástica y acusadora de Robin que estaba donde Ace había dejado los látigos enroscados en el suelo.

Tenía los brazos cruzados y el sol arrancaba destellos a su pelo.

—Ya deberías haberte acostumbrado —Se agachó con rapidez y cogió uno de los rollos de papel de diez centímetros que había en el suelo. Ésos eran los blancos de verdad, los que se suponía que Luffy debía sostener en la función, pero hasta ese momento Ace no había podido convencerlo para que practicaran con algo que midiera menos de treinta centímetros.

Robin comenzó a hacer rodar uno de los pequeños rollos entre los dedos como si fuera un pitillo, luego se acercó a Luffy y se detuvo a su lado.

—Quítate de en medio.

Luffy retrocedió.

Robin miró a Ace con un destello desafiante en los ojos.

—Aprende cómo se hace.

Se puso de perfil, echó el pelo hacia atrás y se colocó el rollo entre los labios.

Por un momento Ace no hizo nada, y Luffy notó que había una vieja historia entre la dueña del circo y él, una historia de la cual Luffy no sabía nada, parecía como si Robin desafiara a su marido, pero ¿para que hiciera qué? Ace levantó el brazo tan repentinamente que él apenas vio el movimiento de su muñeca.

«¡Zas!» El látigo restalló a pocos centímetros de la cara de la mujer y el extremo del rollo desapareció.

Robin no se movió. Se mantuvo tan serena como si estuviera asistiendo a un cóctel mientras Ace agitaba el látigo una y otra vez, rompiendo un trocito de rollo cada vez. Poco a poco, lo fue acortando hasta que sólo quedó el cabo entre los labios de la mujer.

En ese momento lo cogió y se lo tendió a Luffy.

—Ahora veamos cómo lo haces tú.

Luffy reconocía un reto cuando lo veía, pero esa gente se había criado tentando al peligro, él no tenía que demostrar su valor, sentía que ya lo había hecho cuando se había enfrentado a Tater.

—Quizás en otro momento.

Ace suspiró y bajó el látigo.

—Robin, esto no funciona, continuaré haciendo el número yo solo.

—¿Te tiene dominado, Ace? Cinco generaciones de sangre circense y le has dado el nombre de Portgas a alguien que no tiene valor para entrar en la pista central contigo.

Los ojos de Robin se oscurecieron con desprecio cuando miró a Luffy.

—No te estamos pidiendo que andes por la cuerda floja ni que montes a pelo, lo único que tienes que hacer es estar allí de pie, pero ni siquiera eres capaz de hacerlo, ¿verdad?

—Lo siento, pero no valgo para esto.

—¿Y para qué vales entonces?

Ace dio un paso adelante.

—Ya basta, Luffy se ha encargado de los animales, aunque no tendría por qué haberlo hecho, y están en mejores condiciones que nunca.

—No lo defiendas—Luffy sintió el impacto de los ojos de Robin con la misma intensidad que si fuera el impacto del látigo—¿Sabes algo de la familia Portgas?

—Ace no me ha hablado mucho de su pasado.

Y tampoco le había hablado mucho de su presente, cada vez que intentaba preguntarle por la vida que llevaba fuera del circo, él cambiaba de tema. Sospechaba que había ido a la universidad y que la medalla esmaltada que llevaba colgada del cuello era una reliquia familiar, pero nada más.

—Déjalo, Robin —le advirtió él.

Ella no le hizo caso y sostuvo la mirada de Luffy con firmeza.

—Los Portgas son una de las familias más famosas en la historia del circo, la madre de Ace era la mejor montando a pelo, Ace podría haber sido un campeón ecuestre de no ser por su altura.

—A Luffy no le importa nada de eso —dijo él.

—Sí que me importa, continúa, Robin.

—Su madre formaba parte de la quinta generación de artistas rusos que actuaron para los zares, lo más interesante de los Portgas es que la historia de su familia se transmite a través de las mujeres. No importa con quién se hayan casado, los hombres han renunciado a su propio apellido para mantener el de Portgas y pasarlo a sus hijos, pero los hombres Portgas han sido también grandes artistas con el látigo y algunos de los mejores jinetes que se hayan visto en el circo.

Ace comenzó a recoger los rollos de periódico y a meterlos en una vieja bolsa de lona.

—Vamos, Luffy, por hoy es suficiente.

La expresión de Robin se volvió amarga.

—Los Portgas siempre han seguido la tradición y han elegido bien a sus parejas, al menos hasta llegar a Ace—Hizo una pausa, en sus ojos asomó un helado desprecio—No estás a su altura, Luffy, no mereces llevar el apellido Portgas.

Tras decir eso se giró y se marchó, con un paso tan regio que hizo que sus ropas desarregladas parecieran dignas de una reina.

Luffy se sintió despreciable.

—Tiene razón, Ace, no valgo para nada.

—Tonterías —Ace enrolló los látigos y los apoyó sobre el hombro—Robin considera la tradición del circo tan sagrada como la religión, no le hagas caso.

Luffy miró la bolsa con los rollos de periódico, se acercó y sacó uno con decisión.

—¿Qué haces?

—Dar la talla como un Portgas.

—Por el amor de Dios, suelta eso, te he dicho que pases de ella, Robin siempre ha tenido una visión distorsionada de la historia de los Portgas.

—Te agradezco que intentes que me sienta mejor, pero no puedo ignorar lo que ha dicho —caminó hacia el lugar donde habían estado practicando antes y se puso de perfil—Estoy cansado de ser siempre el peor.

Se puso el rollito en los labios; las rodillas le temblaban más que nunca, si Ace fallaba, le golpearía en la cara y, quizá, dejaría una cicatriz en su piel y en su alma.

—Déjalo, Luffy —él cerró los ojos—Luffy...

El menor se sacó el rollito de la boca para hablar, pero no le miró.

—Por favor, Ace, hazlo de una vez, cuanto más me hagas esperar, más difícil será para mí.

—¿Estás seguro?

No estaba seguro en absoluto, pero se puso de nuevo el rollito en la boca y cerró los ojos, rezando por no dar un brinco.

Luffy gritó cuando oyó el chasquido del látigo y sintió una corriente de aire en la cara, el sonido retumbó en sus oídos, Tater abrió la boca y soltó un barrito.

—¿Te he dado? ¡Maldita sea, sé que no te he dado!

—No, no... Estoy bien, es sólo... —Respiró hondo y recogió el rollito que había dejado caer, observando que Ace había sesgado un trocito del extremo—Es sólo que estoy un poco nervioso.

—Luffy, no tienes por qué...

El menor se colocó el blanco de nuevo en la boca y cerró los ojos.

«¡Zas!»

Luffy gritó otra vez.

—Si sigues gritando comenzaré a ponerme nervioso —dijo Ace en tono seco.

—¡No gritaré! Pero por Dios, no pierdas los nervios —Cogió el rollito, era mucho más corto de lo que había sido en un principio.

—¿Cuántas veces más?

—Dos.

—¿¿Dos??—chilló.

—Dos.

Esta vez colocó el rollito justo en el borde de los labios.

—Estás haciendo trampa.

El sudor corría por el cuerpo de Luffy cuando volvió a colocarlo. Respiró hondo.

«¡Zas!» Otra corriente de aire le agitó un mechón de pelo contra la frente. Casi se desmayó, pero de alguna manera logró contener el grito. Sólo una vez más, una vez más.

«¡Zas!» El joven abrió lentamente los ojos.

—Ya está, Luffy, se acabó. Ahora sólo tendrías que saludar al público.

Estaba vivo y sin marcas, atontado, lo miró y habló con un ronco susurro.

—Lo he hecho.

Él sonrió y soltó el látigo.

—Pues claro que sí, estoy orgulloso de ti.

Con un gran grito de alegría, corrió hacia él y se arrojó a sus brazos, Ace lo atrapó automáticamente, cuando lo estrechó contra su cuerpo, una lenta oleada de calor recorrió el cuerpo de Luffy. Él debió de sentir lo mismo porque se echó atrás y lo dejó en el suelo.

Luffy sabía que Ace no aceptaba que se hubiera negado a hacer el amor con él desde aquella tarde de sudor y sexo que lo había perturbado tan profundamente, le había pedido un poco de tiempo para aclararse las ideas y, aunque Ace había estado de acuerdo, no le había gustado nada.

—Sólo un truco más —dijo él— y luego terminamos.

—Quizá deberíamos dejarlo para mañana.

—Es el truco más fácil, venga, vamos a hacerlo antes de que pierdas el valor, ponte dónde estabas.

—Ace...

—Venga, no te dolerá, te lo prometo.

A regañadientes, Luffy regresó al lugar donde había estado antes.

Luffy cogió el látigo más largo y lo sostuvo entre los dedos.

—Colócate frente a mí y cierra los ojos.

—No.

—Confía en mí, cariño, esta vez tienes que tener los ojos cerrados.

Luffy hizo lo que le decía, pero entreabrió uno de los ojos para ver lo que él hacía.

—Levanta los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

—¿Los brazos?

—Levántalos por encima de la cabeza, y cruza las muñecas.

El menor abrió los dos ojos.

—Creo que me olvidé de decirle a Trey algo sobre la nueva dieta de Sinjun.

—Todos los Portgas han hecho este truco.

Resignado, Luffy levantó los brazos, cruzó las muñecas y cerró los ojos, diciéndose a sí mismo que no podía ser peor que sostener un rollito con los labios.

«¡Zas!»

Apenas había percibido el chasquido del látigo cuando sintió que éste le rodeaba y le ataba las muñecas con fuerza.

Esta vez el grito le salió del alma, dejó caer los brazos tan rápidamente que sintió que se le dislocaban los hombros, se miró con incredulidad las muñecas atadas.

—¡Me has dado! Dijiste que no me tocarías, pero lo has hecho.

—Estate quieto, Luffy, y deja de gritar de una vez, no te ha dolido.

—¿No me ha dolido?

—No.

El pequeño miró sus muñecas y se dio cuenta de que él tenía razón.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho?

—Destensé el látigo antes de chasquearlo —Ace hizo un movimiento con la muñeca para que el látigo se aflojase, y lo liberó—Es un truco muy viejo, pero el público lo adora, aunque, después de que te ate las muñecas, debes sonreír para que todos sepan que no te he hecho daño, acabaré en la cárcel si no lo haces.

Luffy se examinó una muñeca y luego la otra, se dio cuenta con asombro de que estaban intactas.

—¿Y si te olvidas de destensar el látigo antes de apresarme las muñecas?

—No lo haré.

—Podrías cometer un error, Ace, es imposible que siempre te salga bien.

—Claro que sí, llevo años haciéndolo y nunca he lastimado a nadie —Comenzó a recoger los látigos y el menor se maravilló de aquella perfecta arrogancia, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió inquieto.

—Esta mañana las cosas han salido algo mejor—dijo el pequeño—pero aún me parece imposible que pueda actuar contigo dentro de dos días. Jack me ha dicho que voy a interpretar a un gitanillo indomable, pero no creo que los gitanos indomables griten como lo hago yo.

—Ya pensaremos algo —Para sorpresa del joven, Ace le dio un besito en la punta de la nariz antes de girarse para marcharse, pero se detuvo en seco y se volvió de nuevo hacia el pequeño. Lo miró un buen rato, luego inclinó la cabeza y posó sus labios sobre los de Luffy.

El joven le rodeó el cuello con los brazos cuando él se apretó contra el menor, aunque su mente le decía que el sexo debía ser sagrado, su cuerpo deseaba ardientemente las caricias de Ace, y Luffy supo que nunca tendría suficiente de él.

Cuando se separaron, Ace sostuvo la mirada de él durante un largo y dulce instante.

—Sabes como un rayo de sol —susurró.

El menor sonrió.

—Te daré unos días más, cariño, porque sé que todo esto es nuevo para ti, pero nada más.

Luffy no tuvo que preguntarle a qué se refería.

—A lo mejor necesito más tiempo, tenemos que conocernos mejor, respetarnos el uno al otro.

—Cariño, en lo que concierne al sexo, te aseguro que siento mucho respeto por ti.

—Por favor, no hagas como si no supieras de lo que hablo.

—Me gusta el sexo, a ti te gusta el sexo, nos gusta practicarlo juntos, eso es todo.

—¡Eso no es todo! El sexo debería ser sagr...

—No lo digas, Luffy, si dices esa palabra otra vez, te juro que flirtearé con cada camarera que encuentre de aquí a Irlanda.

El pequeño frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos.

—Justo lo que intentaba demostrar, y no creo que sagrado sea una palabrota, vamos, Tater, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

Luffy se fue con el elefante trotando tras él, si se le hubiera ocurrido volver la mirada, habría visto algo que lo habría asombrado, habría visto a su duro y malhumorado marido sonriendo como un adolescente enamorado.


	29. Capítulo 28

  
A pesar de las protestas de Ace, Luffy había continuado cuidando a los animales, aunque Trey hacía ahora muchas de las rutinarias tareas diarias, Sinjun clavó la mirada en Tater cuando se acercaron. Los elefantes y los tigres eran enemigos confesos, pero a Sinjun parecía molestarle la presencia de Tater por otra cosa, Ace decía que estaba celoso, pero él no era capaz de atribuirle tal emoción a aquel viejo tigre malhumorado.

Luffy observó a Sinjun con satisfacción, gracias al nuevo cuidado y a las duchas diarias, el pelaje del animal tenía ahora mejor aspecto, le hizo una burlona reverencia.

—Buenos días, majestad.

Sinjun le enseñó los dientes, gesto que él interpretó como una manera de decirle que no se pusiera demasiado cursi con él.

No había experimentado más momentos de comunicación mística con él, por lo que había comenzado a pensar que los que había tenido antes habían sido inducidos por la fatiga, aun así, no podía negar que aún seguía sintiendo miedo cuando estaba cerca de él.

Había dejado una bolsa con chucherías que había comprado con su propio dinero en una tienda del pueblo cerca de un fardo de heno. La cogió y la llevó a la jaula de Glenna, la gorila ya la había divisado y apretaba su cara contra los barrotes, esperando pacientemente.

La muda aceptación de Glenna de su destino, junto con el anhelo que mostraba por disfrutar de contacto humano, rompía el corazón de Luffy. Acarició la suave palma que el animal alargaba a través de los barrotes.

—Hola, cariño, tengo algo para ti—Sacó de la bolsa una madura ciruela púrpura, la fruta tenía la misma textura que los dedos de Glenna, áspera por fuera, blanda por dentro.

Glenna tomó la ciruela y se retiró a la parte posterior de la jaula donde se la comió con pequeños y delicados mordisquitos mientras miraba a Luffy con triste gratitud. Luffy le dio otra y continuó hablando con ella. Cuando la gorila terminó de comer, se acercó de nuevo a los barrotes, pero esta vez cogió el pelo de Luffy.

La primera vez que había hecho eso Luffy había sentido miedo, pero ahora sabía lo que quería hacer Glenna, por lo que se acercó más a la reja, y durante un buen rato permaneció con paciencia ante la jaula, dejando que la gorila lo aseara como si fuera su hijo mientras hurgaba en su cabello en busca de pulgas y mosquitos inexistentes. Cuando por fin terminó, Luffy notó que se le había puesto un nudo en la garganta por la emoción, no importaba lo que dijeran, no entendía cómo podían tener enjaulada a una criatura tan humana.

Dos horas más tarde, Luffy regresaba a la caravana acompañada de su enorme mascota cuando vio a Bonney practicando con los aros cerca del campo de juego. Ahora que ya no estaba tan cansado, Luffy había podido recordar con claridad lo sucedido la noche en que había desaparecido el dinero y pensó que era el momento apropiado para hablar con la chica.

Bonney dejó caer un aro cuando él se acercó, y mientras se agachaba para recogerlo, miró a Luffy con cautela.

—Quiero hablar contigo. Bonney, vamos a sentarnos en las gradas.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

—Estupendo, entonces hablaré yo, muévete.

Bonney le miró con resentimiento, pero respondió a su tono autoritario, después de recoger los aros, siguió a Luffy, arrastrando las sandalias.

Luffy se sentó en la tercera fila y Bonney lo hizo una fila más abajo. Tater localizó un lugar cerca de la segunda base y comenzó a revolcarse en el lodo, que es lo que hacen los elefantes para enfriarse.

—Supongo que vas a largarme un rollo por lo de Ace.

—Ace está casado, Bonney, y el matrimonio es un vínculo sagrado entre las personas que lo contraigan, nadie tiene derecho a intentar romperlo.

—¡No es justo! No te lo mereces.

—No eres quién para juzgar eso.

—¿De verdad eres tan santurrón?

—¿Cómo voy a ser santurrón? —dijo Luffy con voz queda—Soy un ladrón, ¿recuerdas?

Bonney se llevó los dedos a la boca y comenzó a morderse las uñas.

—Todos te odian por haber robado ese dinero.

—Ya lo sé, pero eso no es justo, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que es justo.

—Pero los dos sabemos que yo no lo hice.

Bonney se puso tensa y permaneció un largo segundo en silencio antes de contestar.

—Sí que lo hiciste.

—Tú estuviste en el vagón rojo esa noche después de que Robin comprobara la recaudación; antes de que yo cerrara el cajón.

—¿Qué más da? ¡No robé el dinero y no puedes acusarme de nada!

—Hubo una llamada para Ace, cogí el teléfono y mientras estaba distraído, metiste la mano en el cajón de la recaudación y robaste los doscientos dólares.

—¡No lo hice! ¡No puedes demostrarlo!

—Luego te colaste en nuestra caravana y escondiste el dinero en mi maleta para que todos pensaran que había sido yo.

—¡Mientes!

—Debería haberme dado cuenta de inmediato, pero estaba tan cansado por intentar acostumbrarme a todo esto que se me olvidó que habías estado allí.

—Mientes —repitió Bonney, aunque esta vez con menos vehemencia—Y como le vayas con el cuento a mi padre, lo lamentarás.

—No puedes amenazarme con nada peor que lo que ya me has hecho, no tengo amigos, Bonney, nadie quiere hablar conmigo porque piensan que soy un ladrón, ni siquiera me cree mi marido.

La cara de Bonney era la viva imagen de la culpa y Luffy supo que tenía razón, miró a la adolescente con tristeza.

—Lo que has hecho está muy mal.

Bonney bajó la cabeza y su fino cabello cayó hacia delante, cubriéndole el rostro.

—No puedes probar nada —masculló.

—¿Es así como quieres vivir? ¿Actuando de manera deshonesta? ¿Siendo cruel con otras personas? Todos cometemos errores, Bonney, y si quieres madurar tienes que aprender a asumirlos.

La adolescente hundió los hombros y Luffy vio en qué momento exacto se dio por vencida.

—¿Vas a decírselo a mi padre?

—No lo sé, pero tengo que decírselo a Ace.

—Pero él se lo dirá a mi padre.

—Es probable. Ace tiene un profundo sentido de la justicia.

Una lágrima cayó sobre el muslo de Bonney, pero Luffy endureció el corazón para no compadecerla.

—Mi padre me dijo que si me metía en algún lío me enviaría de vuelta con mi tía.

—Pues tal vez deberías haber pensado en eso antes de tenderme una trampa.

Bonney no dijo nada y Luffy no la presionó, finalmente, la joven se enjugó las lágrimas con el dobladillo de la camiseta.

—¿Cuándo vas a decírselo?

—Aún no lo he pensado, esta noche, quizás, o tal vez mañana.

Bonney asintió bruscamente con la cabeza.

—Yo sólo... El dinero estaba allí y aunque no lo había planeado...

Luffy intentó tragarse la lástima que sentía recordándose a sí mismo que, por las acciones de esa chica, su marido pensaba que era un ladrón y su matrimonio había fracasado antes de haber tenido siquiera una oportunidad.

—Lo que hiciste no estuvo bien, tienes que enfrentarte a las consecuencias.

—Sí, supongo—Bonney intentó secarse las lágrimas con los dedos—Me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta, es difícil... Sé que no lo merezco, pero quizá podrías hablar con Robin en vez de con Ace, prefiero que se lo diga ella a mi padre, se pelean todo el rato, pero por lo menos se respetan y puede que no pierda el juicio si se lo dice ella.

Luffy se enderezó.

—¿Tu padre es violento contigo?

—Bueno, supongo, quiero decir que grita y todo eso.

—¿Te pega?

—¿Papá? No, nunca me ha pegado, pero a veces se enfada tanto que casi preferiría que lo hiciera.

—Entiendo.

—Ya había asumido que volvería con mi tía tarde o temprano, sé que necesita que le eche una mano con los niños y todo eso, he sido muy egoísta queriendo quedarme aquí, pero los niños son unos auténticos monstruos y, algunas veces, me sacan de quicio.

Luffy estaba recibiendo más información de la que quería y se sintió culpable.

La adolescente se levantó del banco con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Siento haber sido tan imbécil y haberte causado tantos problemas—Una lágrima se coló entre sus pestañas—Si no quería acabar con mi tía y los niños, debería haberme portado mejor, no debería haberlo hecho, pero estaba celosa por Ace—Las palabras le salían entre pequeños hipidos—Es demasiado mayor... Y nunca se enamoraría de alguien como yo, pero siempre ha sido agradable conmigo y supongo que... Supongo que quería eso todo el rato, aunque... —respiró hondo—aunque siempre supe que no resultaría, lo siento, Luffy.

Con un sollozo, se giró y huyó, Luffy se acercó a Tater y el elefantito le rodeó con la trompa. Se apoyó contra él, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Antes de enfrentarse a Bonney, lo había tenido todo muy claro, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro. Si no le decía a Ace la verdad sobre Bonney, él continuaría creyendo que era un ladrón, pero si se lo decía, Bonney recibiría un gran castigo y Luffy no creía poder vivir saliéndose responsable de eso.

Desde la carretera vio cómo Ace se subía a la camioneta para dirigirse al pueblo, un rato antes le había dicho que tenía que resolver un problema con la compañía que suministraba los donnickers y que podía tardar varías horas en volver. Luffy había pensado dedicar ese tiempo a desempaquetar las compras que llevaba semanas haciendo en secreto y que transformarían la fea caravana verde en algo parecido a un hogar. Pero su encuentro con Bonney le había quitado el entusiasmo. Sin embargo, era mejor ocuparse de eso que sentarse sin hacer nada.

Pero mientras se dirigía a la caravana, recuperó el ánimo, por fin iba a dedicar su tiempo a algo para lo que sí valía. Estaba deseando ver la cara que pondría Ace cuando volviera.

—¿Qué coño has hecho aquí? —Ace se quedó paralizado bajo el umbral de la puerta.

—¿A que quedó genial? —Luffy contempló con satisfacción la transformación de la caravana en lo que él consideraba un acogedor y encantador nidito de amor.

Unas fundas en tono crema salpicadas de pensamientos en colores púrpuras, azules y caramelo ocultaban el horroroso estampado a cuadros del sofá; los cojines a juego hacían que los viejos muebles parecieran cálidos y confortables. Había instalado también unas pequeñas barras de latón encima de las ventanas, sustituyendo aquellas horribles cortinas amarillentas por otras de _muselina_ blanca adornadas con cintas azules y lavanda de diversas texturas y anchuras.

Un lazo de seda azul y violeta camuflaba la pantalla rota de la lámpara en la esquina, y varias cestas de mimbre contenían ahora las revistas y los periódicos que antes estaban esparcidos por todas partes. Un surtido de envases desaparejados, desde floreros y tazones de alfarería a jarras azules _Wedgwood,_ llenaban el estante de encima de la cocina donde había clavado con chínchelas una cuerda de colores para que no se cayeran los utensilios cuando la caravana estuviera en movimiento. La mesa estaba dispuesta con mantelitos individuales en la misma gama de colores púrpura y violeta, así como la porcelana china, que, aunque no hacía juego entre sí, poseía las mismas tonalidades. Había dos tazas blancas, dos copas de cristal, una de las cuales tenía una fisura, y unos platos de color añil. En el centro de la mesa, un recipiente de barro albergaba un ramillete de flores silvestres que Luffy había cogido en el borde del recinto.

—No he podido hacer más con la alfombra —le explicó aún jadeante por haber tenido que prepararlo con prisa. —Pero he quitado las peores manchas y no ha quedado tan mal. Cuando tenga algo de dinero, me ocupare de la cama. Quizá le ponga una de esas colchas indias y más almohadones. No soy buen costurero, pero creo que puedo...

—¿De dónde has sacado el dinero para hacer esto?

—De mi sueldo.

—¿Te has gastado tu dinero en esto?

—He buscado en tiendas de segunda mano y en los mercadillos de los pueblos que hemos visitado. ¿Sabías que nunca había entrado en un WalMart hasta hace dos semanas? Es asombroso lo que puede dar de sí un dólar si te lo propones... —En ese momento Luffy vio la expresión en la cara de Ace y su sonrisa se desvaneció—No te gusta.

—No he dicho eso.

—No hace falta que lo digas, se te ve en la cara.

—No es que no me guste, es que no tiene sentido que desperdicies tu dinero en este lugar.

—No creo que sea un desperdicio.

—Es una caravana, por el amor de Dios, no vamos vivir aquí tanto tiempo.

Ésa no era la verdadera razón de la reticencia de Ace, Luffy lo observó y llegó a la conclusión de que tenía dos opciones: podía marcharse enfadado o podía obligarle a ser sincero con él.

—Dime exactamente qué es lo que no te gusta.

—Nada.

—Sí, algo no te gusta, Robin me dijo que habías rechazado una caravana mejor que ésta—Él se encogió de hombros—¿Acaso sólo querías hacerme las cosas más difíciles?

Ace fue a la nevera y cogió una botella de vino que había comprado el día anterior; una botella que el azabache menor había considerado demasiado cara para su presupuesto.

Luffy se negó a dejar pasar el tema.

—¿Querías seguir viviendo en este lugar tal y como estaba?

—Estaba bien —repuso él sacando un sacacorchos del cajón.

—No te creo, te gustan las cosas bonitas, he observado cómo miras el paisaje cuando viajamos y siempre me señalas los escaparates cuando ves algo bonito, ayer, cuando paramos en aquel quiosco al lado de la carretera, dijiste que la cesta con frutas te recordaba a un _Cézanne._

—¿Quieres una copa de vino?

Luffy negó con la cabeza y lo estudió, finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—He traspasado la línea otra vez, ¿verdad?

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Me refiero a esa línea invisible que has trazado en tu mente entre un matrimonio de verdad y otro que no lo es, la he cruzado otra vez, ¿no?

—Lo que dices no tiene sentido.

—Claro que lo tiene, has hecho una lista mental de reglas y preceptos para nuestro matrimonio, se supone que debo acatar tus órdenes sin rechistar y que debo mantenerme apartado de ti, salvo para acostarnos juntos, claro, pero lo más importante de todo es que no debemos crear vínculos emocionales, no me está permitido preocuparme por ti, ni por nuestro matrimonio, ni por nuestra vida en común, ni siquiera puedo ocuparme de que esta fea caravana resulte acogedora.

Por fin consiguió que Ace reaccionara, él posó con un gesto brusco la copa de vino sobre el mostrador.

—¡No quiero que hagas un «nidito de amor», eso es todo! No es una buena idea.

—Así que tengo razón —dijo él en voz baja.

Ace se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Eres un maldito romántico, algunas veces, cuando te veo observándome, tengo la sensación de que no me ves cómo soy en realidad, sino como tú quieres que sea, eso es lo que haces con este acuerdo... Este vínculo legal que hay entre nosotros, vas a moldearlo hasta que se ajuste a tus ideas.

—Es un matrimonio, Ace, no un simple vínculo legal, hemos hecho unos votos sagrados.

—¡Durante seis meses! ¿No entiendes que estoy preocupado por ti? Intento protegerte para no hacerte daño.

—¿Protegerme? Ya entiendo—Luffy respiró hondo—¿Por eso cuentas mis píldoras anticonceptivas?

La expresión de Ace se volvió fría y distante.

—Eso no significa nada.

—Al principio no entendía por qué sobresalían del estante del botiquín cuando siempre las dejaba al fondo, luego me di cuenta de que las contabas.

—Sólo me aseguraba de que no te olvidabas ninguna, eso es todo.

—En otras palabras, me has estado espiando.

—No pienso disculparme, sabes lo importante que a para mí no tener hijos.

Él lo miró con tristeza.

—No hay nada entre nosotros, ¿verdad? Ni respeto, ni afecto, ni confianza.

—Existe afecto, Luffy, por lo menos por mi parte—vaciló—Y también te has ganado mi respeto, nunca pensé que te tomarías el trabajo tan en serio, eres muy valiente, Luffy.

El joven se negó a sentirse agradecido por aquellas palabras.

—Pero no confías en mí.

—Creo que tienes buenas intenciones.

—Aun así, crees que soy un ladrón, eso no habla bien de mis buenas intenciones.

—Estabas desesperado cuando cogiste ese dinero, estabas cansado y asustado o no lo habrías hecho, ahora lo sé.

—Yo no cogí el dinero.

—No importa, Luffy, no te culpo.

El hecho de que él aún no le creyera no debería dolerle tanto, la única manera de convencerlo sería implicar a Bonney y, como ahora sabía, no podía hacerlo.

¿Qué ganaría con ello? No quería ser el responsable del destierro de Bonney, y aquella relación no funcionaría si tenía que demostrarle a Ace su inocencia.

—Si confías en mí, ¿por qué contabas las píldoras?

—No puedo correr riesgos, no quiero tener hijos.

—Eso ya lo has dejado claro—Quiso preguntarle si lo que encontraba tan repulsivo era tener un hijo o tenerlo con él, pero le daba miedo la respuesta —No quiero que vuelvas a contarlas, te he dicho que las tomaría y lo haré, pero tendrás que confiar en mí.

El joven percibió la lucha interna de su marido, a pesar de que su propia madre lo había traicionado con Trafalgar Law, Luffy no había perdido la fe en la raza humana, pero Ace no confiaba en nadie salvo en sí mismo.

Para su sorpresa, sintió que la indignación que sentía se desvanecía y la compasión ocupaba su lugar, qué terrible debía de ser esperar siempre lo peor de la gente.

Luffy rozó la mano de Ace con la punta de los dedos.

—Nunca te haría daño a propósito, Ace, me gustaría que al menos creyeras eso.

—No es fácil.

—Lo sé, pero es necesario que lo hagas.

Él lo miró durante un buen rato antes de asentir brevemente con la cabeza.

—Vale, no las contaré más.

Luffy sabía lo que esa pequeña concesión le había costado a su marido y se emocionó.

xXx

—¡Yyyyy ahora, entrará en la pista central del circo de los Hermanos Donquixote, Luffy, el hermoso esposo de Ace el Cosaco!

A Luffy le temblaban tanto las rodillas que trastabilló, echando a perder su primera entrada. «¿Qué había sido lo del gitanillo salvaje?», se preguntó frenéticamente mientras escuchaba el discurso de Jack por primera vez. Esa mañana, durante el ensayo, había comenzado a contar una historia de un gitano, pero se había marchado lleno de frustración cuando él soltó el primer grito. Luffy se enteró de que el narrador contaría otra historia cuando Robin le dio el traje, pero la propietaria del circo se alejó sin dar más explicaciones.

La música de la balalaica resonaba en el circo, situado esta vez en el aparcamiento de un pueblo de verano en Seaside Height, New Jersey. Ace entró en la pista central con el látigo en la mano. Bajo el resplandor carmesí de los focos, resaltaban las brillantes botas negras y las lentejuelas rojas del cinturón centelleaban ante cualquier movimiento.

—¿Parece nervioso, damas y caballeros? —preguntó Jack, señalándolo con la mano—A mí sí que me lo parece, pero este joven ha tenido que armarse de mucho valor para entrar en la pista con su marido.

El traje de Luffy susurró mientras se adentraba lentamente en la arena, era un traje de noche recatado, con el cuello alto de encaje adornado con pedrería. Ace le había colocado una rosa roja de papel de seda en medio de su pecho, prendiéndolo de su traje antes de salir. Le había dicho que formaba parte del vestuario.

Luffy sintió los ojos del público en él, la voz de Jack se mezclaba con la música rusa y con el susurro de la brisa del océano que agitaba los laterales de la carpa.

—Hijo de ricos aristócratas franceses, Luffy estuvo apartado del mundo moderno por las monjas que le instruían.

«¿Monjas?» Pero ¿qué estaba diciendo Jack?

Mientras el director de pista continuaba su monólogo, Ace comenzó el lento baile del látigo que siempre daba comienzo a su número, mientras él se mantenía inmóvil bajo los focos frente a él. La luz se volvió más suave; el público escuchaba la historia de Jack hipnotizado por los gráciles movimientos de Ace.

—Conoció al cosaco cuando el circo actuó en un pueblo cercano al convento donde vivía, y los dos se enamoraron profundamente, pero los padres del joven se opusieron a la idea de que su gentil hijo se casara con un hombre al que consideraban un bárbaro y le encerraron bajo llave, Luffy tuvo que escapar de su familia.

La música se hizo más dramática y el baile del látigo de Ace pasó de enérgico a seductor.

—Ahora, damas y caballeros, entra en la pista con su marido, algo muy difícil para él, el látigo aterroriza a este dulce joven, por eso os rogamos que estéis lo más quietos posible para que él pueda enfrentarse a sus miedos, les recuerdo que si está aquí es sólo por una cosa —el baile del látigo de Ace alcanzó su clímax—el amor que siente por su feroz marido cosaco.

La música siguió in crescendo y, sin previo aviso, Ace agitó el látigo formando un arco sobre su cabeza. El aliento abandonó el cuerpo de Luffy en un grito estrangulado y dejó caer el rollito que acababa de sacar del bolsillo especial que Robin le había cosido al traje sólo unas horas antes.

El público contuvo el aliento y él se percató de que la increíble historia de Jack había funcionado. En lugar de reírse por la reacción de Luffy, habían simpatizado con el desvalido joven.

Para su sorpresa, Ace se acercó a él, recogió el rollito del suelo y se lo ofreció como si fuera una rosa, luego inclinó la cabeza y le rozó los labios con los suyos.

El gesto fue tan romántico que Luffy oyó suspirar a una mujer en la primera fila. Él mismo también habría suspirado si no hubiera sabido que él sólo jugaba con las emociones del público, a Luffy le temblaron los dedos cuando sostuvo el rollito de papel tan alejado de su cuerpo como pudo. Logró mantener la compostura cuando él se alejó, pero cuando llegó el momento de ponérselo en la boca, comenzaron a temblarle las rodillas de nuevo, deslizó ligeramente el rollito entre los labios, cerró los ojos y se puso de perfil.

Sonó el chasquido del látigo y el extremo del rollito cayó al suelo, Luffy cerró los puños a los costados, si había pensado que tener audiencia haría que aquello resultara más fácil, estaba equivocado.

Ace chasqueó el látigo dos veces más hasta que sólo quedó el cabo entre los labios de su esposo, Luffy tenía la boca tan seca que no podía tragar.

La voz de Jack surgió entonces, susurrante y dramática.

—Damas y caballeros, necesitamos su colaboración mientras Ace intenta hacer el último corte al pequeño rollo de papel que su pareja sujeta entre los labios, necesita silencio absoluto, les recuerdo que el látigo pasará tan cerca de la cara del joven que la más mínima equivocación por parte de su marido podría marcarlo de por vida.

Luffy gimió, se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos con tanta fuerza que temió haberse hecho sangre. El chasquido resonó en sus oídos cuando el látigo cortó la última sección del rollito que sostenía en la boca.

El público estalló en vítores, Luffy abrió los ojos, sintiéndose tan mareado que temió desmayarse, Ace le hizo indicaciones con la mano, señalándole lo que iba a hacer a continuación, lo único que él pudo hacer fue alzar la barbilla.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, la punta del látigo voló hacia él y la roja flor que llevaba en medio del pecho explotó en un despliegue de frágiles pétalos de papel. Luffy dio un respingo y dejó escapar un siseo que el público acalló con sus aplausos. Ace hizo otro gesto, indicándole que levantara las manos y cruzara las muñecas. Temblando, él siguió sus indicaciones.

El látigo restalló de nuevo y la multitud soltó un grito ahogado cuando el látigo se enroscó alrededor de las muñecas de Luffy, él esperó un momento, y luego lo liberó. Un murmullo indescifrable surgió de las gradas, Ace lo miró con el ceño fruncido y él recordó que debía sonreír. Consiguió curvar los labios y mostrar las muñecas para que vieran que estaba ileso. Mientras hacía eso, él volvió a chasquear el látigo.

Luffy dio un respingo, miró hacia abajo y vio que el látigo le rodeaba los tobillos, Ace no había hecho eso antes y él le dirigió una mirada preocupada. Lo liberó y arqueó una ceja indicándole que saludara, Él le dirigió al público otra sonrisa falsa, a continuación, Ace le indicó que levantase los brazos, con una sensación de fatalidad, Luffy hizo lo que le ordenaba.

«¡Zas!»

A Luffy se le escapó un gritito cuando el látigo se curvó en torno a su cintura, Luffy esperaba que él aliviara la presión de la cuerda, pero Ace se limitó a tirar con fuerza del látigo, obligándole a acercarse a él. Sólo cuando el dobladillo del traje rozó los muslos de Ace, él sustituyó el látigo por sus brazos para darle un beso arrebatador que habría hecho justicia a la portada de un libro romántico.

La multitud soltó una ovación.

Luffy se sentía mareado, y aunque estaba enfadado con Ace, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz. Su marido silbó y Misha resolló con furia al volver a la arena. Ace lo soltó sólo un momento y montó a lomos del caballo de un salto mientras el equino trotaba por la pista, un escalofrío de inquietud se deslizó por la espalda de Luffy, sin duda alguna él no iba a...

Luffy sintió que sus pies dejaban de tocar el suelo cuando Ace se inclinó sobre el lateral del caballo para subirlo en sus brazos. Antes de saber qué sucedía, estaba sentado en su regazo.

Se apagaron las luces, dejando la pista sumida en la oscuridad, los aplausos fueron ensordecedores. Ace aflojó uno de los brazos mientras él se agarraba frenéticamente a su cintura, un momento después, sonó una explosión y el gran látigo de fuego danzó por encima de sus cabezas.

xXx

Luffy cruzó la estrecha carretera asfaltada que separaba el aparcamiento donde estaba instalado el circo de la playa vacía. A la izquierda las luces multicolores de la feria, en el paseo marítimo de Jersey Shore, destellaban en el caos de la noche: la noria, los coches de choque, los tiovivos y los puestos de chucherías.

El debut de Luffy había tenido lugar en la primera representación del circo en ese pequeño pueblo costero y ahora estaba demasiado excitado para dormir, el público de la segunda función había reaccionado con más entusiasmo aún y una maravillosa sensación de realización le impedía sentirse cansado. Incluso Urouge había abandonado su acostumbrado silencio para brindarle una gélida inclinación de cabeza.

Inhaló el olor del mar y comenzó a pasear por la arena, que había perdido el calor del día y le enfriaba los pies al metérsele en las sandalias. Le encantaba estar junto al océano y se alegraba de que el circo fuera a permanecer allí más de una noche.

—¿Luffy? —Se volvió y vio a Ace en lo alto de las escaleras, una alta y delgada silueta recortada contra el tenue resplandor de la noche. La brisa le revolvía el pelo y le pegaba la camisa al cuerpo—¿Te importa si paseo contigo o prefieres estar solo?

—¿Vas armado?

—Ya he guardado los látigos por esta noche.

—Entonces ven—Luffy sonrió y le tendió la mano.

Ace vaciló un momento y él se preguntó si el gesto habría sido demasiado personal para él. Decía mucho de su relación el hecho de que cogerse de la mano fuera más íntimo que mantener relaciones sexuales. Aun así, no bajó el brazo. Aquello sólo era un reto más que él debía vencer.

Las botas de Ace resonaron en los escalones de madera cuando se acercó, le cogió la mano y las callosidades de su palma le recordaron a Luffy que era un hombre acostumbrado al trabajo duro, aquella cálida y firme mano envolvió la suya.

La playa estaba desierta, pero aún quedaban restos que había dejado la gente que había acudido al lugar adelantándose a la temporada veraniega: latas vacías, plásticos, la tapa rota de un vaso térmico, se dirigieron hacia el mar.

—Al público le ha gustado el número.

—Estaba tan asustado que me temblaban las rodillas, si no hubiera sido por el giro que Jack le dio a la historia, mi actuación hubiera resultado un desastre. Cuando intenté agradecérselo me dijo que había sido idea tuya—Lo miró y sonrió—¿No crees que te has pasado un poco con lo de las monjas francesas?

—Conozco de primera mano tus creencias morales, cariño, a menos que me equivoque, estoy seguro de que las monjas formaron parte de esa extraña educación que recibiste.

Luffy no lo negó.

Pasearon durante un rato en un cómodo silencio, la brisa agitaba el cabello de Luffy y el vaivén de las olas acallaba los lejanos ruidos de la feria, al otro lado de la carretera, dándoles la sensación de que estaban solos en el mundo, Luffy esperaba que él le soltara la mano en cualquier momento, pero seguía manteniéndolo agarrado.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo esta noche, Luffy, trabajas duro.

—¿De verdad crees que trabajo duro?

—Claro.

—Gracias, nunca me habían dicho eso—Soltó una risita irónica—Y si lo hubiesen hecho, seguramente no me lo habría creído.

—Pero a mí me crees.

—No eres un hombre que diga las cosas a la ligera.

—¿Estoy oyendo un cumplido?

—No estoy seguro.

—No es justo.

—¿Qué?

—Te he dicho algo agradable, al menos podrías decir una cosa buena de mí.

—Por supuesto que puedo, haces un chile de muerte.

Para sorpresa de Luffy, él frunció el ceño.

—Estupendo, olvídalo.

Atónito, Luffy se dio cuenta de que, sin querer, había herido los sentimientos de su marido, pensaba que él estaba bromeando, pero tratándose de Ace debería saber que eso no era posible, aun así, era toda una sorpresa que a él le importara su opinión.

—Sólo me estaba reservando lo mejor —dijo él.

—No es importante, de verdad, déjalo.

Pero tenía importancia y a Luffy le encantaba.

—Mmm, déjame pensar...

—Olvídalo.

Luffy le apretó la mano.

—Siempre haces lo que crees que es correcto, incluso si la gente lo desaprueba, es algo por lo que te admiro, admiro tu integridad, pero... —Luffy le rodeó los dedos con los suyos.

—¿Quieres que sea sincero?

—Eso he dicho, ¿no?

Él ignoró el beligerante gesto de su mandíbula.

—Tienes una sonrisa maravillosa.

Ace pareció algo aturdido y relajó la mano bajo la de él.

—¿Te gusta mi sonrisa?

—Sí, muchísimo.

—Nadie me lo había dicho nunca.

—No muchas personas consiguen verla—Luffy contuvo una sonrisa mientras observaba el gesto serio con el que Ace consideraba lo que él había dicho—Y hay otra cosa más, pero no sé cómo vas a tomártelo.

—Suéltalo.

—Tienes un cuerpo de infarto.

—¿Un cuerpo de infarto? ¿Sí? ¿Ésa es la segunda cosa que más te gusta de mí?

—No he dicho que fuera la segunda, te estoy diciendo cosas que me gustan de ti y ésa en concreto me encanta.

—¿Mi cuerpo?

—Tienes un cuerpo estupendo, Ace, en serio.

—Gracias.

—De nada.

El embate de las olas llenó el silencio que se extendió entre ellos.

—Tú también —dijo él.

—¿También qué?

—Tienes un cuerpo estupendo, pe gusta.

—¿De veras? Pero si no es gran cosa, tengo los hombros demasiado estrechos y los muslos demasiado gruesos, y mi estómago...

Él negó con la cabeza.

—La próxima vez que oiga a una persona decir que los hombres somos unos neuróticos, recordaré esto, tú me dices que te gusta mi cuerpo, ¿y qué hago yo? Te doy las gracias, luego te digo que me gusta el tuyo, ¿y qué escucho? Una larga lista de quejas.

—Es culpa de los estereotipos—La mueca de desagrado de Ace le complació sobremanera.

—Gracias por el cumplido, pero sé sincero. ¿No crees son mejor las mujeres?

—Ésa es una pregunta con trampa, seguro.

—Solo quiero que me digas la verdad.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí.

—Vale, veamos —Lo tomó por los hombros y le hizo girar de cara al océano, luego se puso detrás de él, le rodeó con los brazos y le ahuecó el pecho.

La piel de Luffy se erizó de deseo cuando Ace apretó y moldeó los montículos, recorriéndole las suaves pendientes y rozando las endurecidas cimas con los pulgares.

A Luffy se le entrecortó la respiración, Ace le acarició la oreja con los labios y le murmuró al oído:

—Creo que eres perfecto, Luffy.

Él se volvió y no había nada en el mundo que pudiera haber evitado que lo besase, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, se puso de puntillas y apretó su boca contra la de él, con labios suaves y flexibles. La lengua de Ace jugueteó con la suya y él respondió a la provocación, Luffy perdió la noción del tiempo y ni se le pasó por la cabeza separarse de él. Los dos cuerpos se habían fundido en uno.

—¡Mira! Es la pareja del circo.

Luffy y Ace se separaron de golpe, como dos adolescentes pillados in fraganti por la policía.

La dueña de la estridente voz era una mujer de mediana edad, con un vestido de flores verde lima y un enorme bolso negro colgado del hombro. Su marido llevaba puesta una gorra azul que cubría lo que, casi con toda seguridad, sería una calva, el hombre tenía los pantalones enrollados en las pantorrillas y la camiseta de deporte se te ceñía a la prominente barriga.

La mujer les brindó una alegre sonrisa.

—Hemos asistido a la función, este es mi marido, no se ha creído que estuvierais enamorados de verdad, me aseguró que todo era falso, pero le dije que nadie podía fingir algo así —dio una palmadita en la barriga de su marido—él y yo llevamos casados treinta y dos años, así que sé reconocer el amor verdadero cuando lo veo.

Al lado de Luffy, Ace estaba rígido y ponía cara de póquer, dejando que fuera él quien sonriera al matrimonio.

—Seguro.

—Nada me gusta más que un matrimonio con los pies en el suelo.

Ace saludó a la pareja con una brusca inclinación de cabeza y agarró el brazo de Luffy para alejarlo de allí, Luffy se volvió y les gritó:

—¡Espero que disfruten de otros treinta y dos años juntos!

—Y vosotros también, tesoro.

Dejó que Ace lo arrastrara, sabiendo que no conseguiría nada protestando, el tema del amor lo ponía muy nervioso, tanto que él sintió el absurdo impulso de consolarlo, cuando llegaron a los escalones que conducían la carretera, se detuvo y se volvió hacia él.

—Ace, no pasa nada, no voy a enamorarme de ti.

En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, Luffy notó una pequeña punzada en el corazón, eso lo asustó, porque sabía que sería una catástrofe enamorarse de él, eran demasiado diferentes, Ace era duro, serio y cínico, mientras que él era justo lo contrario.

Entonces, ¿por qué él provocaba algo tan elemental en su interior? ¿Y por qué él parecía comprenderle tan bien cuando Ace no le había contado nada de su pasado ni sobre su vida fuera del circo? A pesar de todo, Luffy sabía que Ace le había ayudado a encontrarse a sí mismo. Gracias a él era más independiente de lo que nunca lo había sido, por primera vez en su vida, se sentía bien consigo mismo.

Ace subió los escalones.

—Eres un romántico, Luffy, no es que me considere un ser irresistible, bien sabe Dios que no lo soy, pero llevo años observando que cuanto más indiferente se muestra un hombre, más interesado se vuelve la otra persona.

—Bah.

Cuando llegaron arriba, él apoyó las caderas en la barandilla y lo observó.

—Lo he visto muchas veces, las personas anhelan lo que no pueden tener, incluso aunque no sea bueno para ellos.

—¿Es así como te consideras? Malo para las personas que te rodean.

—No quiero hacerte daño, por eso me molestó el cambio que hiciste en la caravana, ahora es más acogedora y será más fácil vivir en ella, pero no quiero jugar a las casitas, a pesar de que nuestro matrimonio sea un acuerdo legal, esto no es más que un simple rollo, una caña al aire, sólo eso.

—¿Un rollo?

—Un lío, una aventura, llámalo como quieras, sólo es algo pasajero.

—Eres imbécil.

—¿Ves cómo tengo razón?

Luffy intentó controlar la cólera.

—¿Por qué te casaste conmigo? Al principio pensé que mi abuelo te había pagado, pero ahora sé que no fue así.

—¿Y qué es lo que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

—Ahora te conozco.

—¿Y crees que no me dejo comprar?

—Sé que es imposible que te dejes comprar.

—Todo el mundo tiene un precio.

—Pues dime, ¿cuál fue el tuyo?

—Le debía un favor a tu padre y tenía que pagárselo, eso es todo.

—Debía de ser un favor muy grande.

La expresión de Ace se volvió fría y Luffy se sorprendió cuando, después de un largo silencio, añadió:

—Mis padres murieron en un accidente ferroviario en Austria cuando yo tenía dos años, se hizo cargo de mí el pariente más cercano, el hermano de mi madre, Kurohige, era un sádico hijo de puta al que le daba placer pegarme.

—Oh, Ace...

—No quiero ganarme tu simpatía, sólo quiero que comprendas cómo soy —Él se sentó en un banco y parte de su rabia desapareció, se inclinó hacia delante y se frotó el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el índice—Siéntate, Luffy.

Ahora que ya no tenía remedio, Luffy se preguntó si no debería haber dejado las cosas tal y como estaban, pero había llegado demasiado lejos como para retroceder ahora, y se sentó a su lado. Él se quedó mirando hacia delante; parecía cansado y vacío.

—Habrás leído historias sobre niños maltratados, niños a los que mantienen encerrados durante años —Él asintió con la cabeza—Los psicólogos dicen que incluso después de haber sido liberados de esa tortura, estos niños no se desarrollan de la misma manera que los demás, no tienen las mismas actitudes sociales... Y si no los rescatan a tiempo, ni siquiera aprenden a hablar, supongo que eso es lo que me pasa con el amor, no llegué a experimentarlo en la infancia y ahora no puedo sentirlo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No soy uno de esos cínicos que cree que el amor no existe, porque lo he visto en otras personas, pero yo no puedo sentirlo, ni por una mujer, ni por un hombre ni por nadie, nunca he amado.

—Oh, Ace.

—No es que no lo haya intentado, he conocido algunas mujeres y hombres maravillosos a lo largo de mi vida, pero, al final, sólo he conseguido herirlos, por eso te he contado las píldoras, por eso no quiero tener hijos.

—¿Crees que nunca podrás mantener una relación duradera? ¿Te refieres a eso?

—Sé que no puedo, pero es más profundo que todo eso.

—No entiendo, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

—¿No has oído nada de lo que he dicho?

—Sí, pero...

—No puedo sentir las mismas emociones que los demás hombres, por nadie, ni siquiera por un niño, cualquier niño merece que su padre lo ame, pero yo no podría.

—No te creo.

—¡Créelo! Me conozco a mí mismo y sé que no podría hacerlo, mucha gente se toma a la ligera tener hijos, pero yo no, los niños necesitan amor y, si no lo tienen, algo se muere en su interior, no podría vivir conmigo mismo sabiendo que un niño sufre por mi culpa.

—Todo el mundo es capaz de amar, y más cuando se trata de su propio hijo, te ves a ti mismo como una especie de... De monstruo.

—Más bien como una mutación, no tuve una educación normal y es por eso que soy distinto, no puedo tolerar la idea de tener un hijo y que crezca sabiendo que no le amo, no pienso hacerle a nadie lo que me hicieron a mí.

Era una noche calurosa, pero Luffy se estremeció al darse cuenta del terrible legado que aquel violento pasado le había dejado a Ace. Ese legado también le afectaba a él y se abrazó a sí mismo, nunca se había imaginado teniendo un hijo con Ace, pero quizá la idea ya había germinado en su subconsciente porque sentía como si acabara de sufrir una profunda pérdida.

Luffy observó el perfil de su marido recortado contra el tiovivo que giraba a lo lejos, la imagen lo llenó de pena. Los caballos de madera, de brillantes colores, parecían representar la inocencia, mientras que Ace, con aquellos ojos sombríos y el corazón vacío, era como un condenado a muerte. Durante todo el tiempo Luffy había pensado que era él quien más amor necesitaba, pero Ace tenía heridas mucho más profundas.

Guardaron silencio mientras volvían caminando a la caravana; no había nada más que decir. Tater se había escapado otra vez y lo estaba esperando, y trotó hacia él saludándolo con un barrito.

—Lo ataré de nuevo —dijo Ace.

—No te preocupes, ya lo hago yo, necesito estar solo un rato.

Él asintió con la cabeza y le pasó el pulgar por la mejilla mientras le dirigía una mirada tan desolada que Luffy no pudo soportarlo, así que se volvió y acarició la trompa de Tater.

—Vamos, cariño.

Lo llevó con los demás elefantitos y lo ató con la correa; luego cogió una vieja manta de lana y la puso en el suelo a su lado. Se sentó y se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos, Tater se acercó a él. Por un momento pensó que lo pisaría y se puso tenso, pero el animal se limitó a colocar sus patas delanteras a ambos lados y a rodearlo con la trompa.

Luffy se encontró sumergido en una cálida cueva, presionó la mejilla contra el áspero cuerpo del animal, protegido entre las patas de Tater mientras oía el fuerte latido de su dulce y travieso corazón. Sabía que debería moverse, pero a pesar de estar bajo una tonelada de elefante, nunca se había sentido más seguro. Allí sentado, pensó en Ace y deseó que fuera lo suficientemente pequeño para estar donde él estaba, justo debajo del corazón de Tater.


	30. Capítulo 29

  
Ace estaba dormido cuando Luffy regresó a la caravana, el joven se desvistió tan silenciosamente como pudo y se puso una de las camisetas de su marido, cuando se acercaba al sofá, oyó un ronco susurro:

—Esta noche no, Luffy, te necesito.

Se giró y lo vio a través de la oscuridad, tenía los ojos entrecerrados por el deseo, estaba despeinado y la medalla esmaltada que le colgaba del cuello resplandecía bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Luffy aún podía oír en su mente el fuerte latido del corazón de Tater transmitiéndole un mensaje de amor incondicional, sabía que no podía darle la espalda a Ace en ese momento.

Esta vez no hubo sonrisas, ni dulzura, lo poseyó con ferocidad, casi con desesperación y, cuando todo terminó, Ace se acurrucó detrás él, sin soltarlo. Se quedaron dormidos con la mano de él sosteniéndole la cintura. Luffy no regresó al sofá la noche siguiente, a partir de ese día, compartió la cama con su marido mientras sentía que su corazón se inundaba de una emoción a la que no quería dar nombre.

Una semana más tarde, llegaron al centro de New Jersey, instalaron el circo en el patio de una escuela situada en un barrio de las afueras, con casas blancas de dos plantas, columpios en los patios traseros y monovolúmenes en los garajes. De camino a la casa de fieras, donde Tater estaba atado, Luffy se pasó por el vagón rojo para hacer unos cambios en el pedido de Jumping y, cuando entró, vio a Jack examinando algunas carpetas.

Le saludó con una inclinación de cabeza. Luffy le devolvió el saludo y se dirigió al escritorio para buscar los papeles que necesitaba, sonó el móvil y lo cogió él.

—Circo de los Hermanos Donquixote.

—Quería hablar con el doctor Portgas —respondió un hombre con acento británico —¿Podría avisarle?

Luffy se dejó caer en la silla.

—¿Con quién?

—Con el doctor Portgas D. Ace.

A Luffy comenzó a darle vueltas la cabeza.

—N-no está aquí en este momento, ¿quiere dejar algún recado?

La mano le tembló al apuntar el nombre y el número, cuando colgó sintió que se tambaleaba. ¡Ace era doctor! Sabía que era un hombre culto y que tenía una vida secreta, pero jamás se había imaginado algo así, el misterio que rodeaba a su marido era cada vez más profundo, pero no sabía cómo sonsacarle la verdad. Ace seguía esquivando cualquier pregunta que le hiciera, seguía actuando como si no tuviera una existencia más allá del circo.

Se humedeció los labios resecos y miró a Jack.

—Era un hombre que quería hablar con Ace, lo llamó doctor Portgas.

Jack metió varias carpetas en el cajón abierto del archivador sin mirarlo.

—Déjale el mensaje en el escritorio, lo verá cuando entre.

Jack no había mostrado reacción alguna, así que evidentemente sabía más de la vida de su marido que él, tal certeza le dolió.

—Debe de ser un descuido por su parte, pero Ace no me ha dicho qué rama de la medicina práctica.

Jack cogió otra carpeta.

—Tal vez porque no quiere que lo sepas.

Luffy se sentía carcomido por la frustración.

—Cuéntame lo que sabes de él, Jack.

—En el circo aprendemos a no meter las narices en la vida de los demás, si alguien quiere hablar sobre su pasado, lo hace, si no, es asunto suyo.

Él se dio cuenta de que lo único que había conseguido era avergonzarse a sí mismo. Hizo tiempo hojeando algunos periódicos y se escapó de allí lo más rápidamente que pudo.

Encontró a Ace acuclillado junto a Misha, examinando la herradura del caballo, lo observó durante un buen rato.

—Eres veterinario.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Eres veterinario.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—¿No lo eres?

—No sé de dónde sacas esas ideas.

—Acabas de recibir una llamada, alguien quería hablar con el doctor Portgas.

—¿Y?

—Si no eres veterinario, ¿qué tipo de doctor eres?

Él se puso en pie y palmeó el cuello de Misha.

—¿No has pensado que podía ser un apodo?

—¿Un apodo?

—De mis días de prisión, ya sabes que los convictos le ponen apodos a todo el mundo.

—¡No has estado en prisión!

—Pero si lo dijiste tú mismo, por asesinar a aquella camarera.

Luffy pateó el suelo con frustración.

—¡Ace, dime ahora mismo a qué te dedicas cuando no estás en el circo!

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—¡Soy tu esposo! Merezco saber la verdad.

—Todo lo que necesitas saber es que tienes delante de ti a un antipático artista circense que posee un pésimo sentido del humor, no necesitas saber nada más.

—Eso es lo más indulgente y condescendiente…

—No es mi intención ser condescendiente, cariño, pero no quiero que te hagas ilusiones, esto es lo que hay, una gira con el circo de los Hermanos Donquixote, caravana y trabajo duro—La expresión de Ace se suavizó—Hago lo que está en mi mano para no hacerte daño, por favor, acéptalo y deja de hacerme preguntas.

Si hubiera sido hostil, lo habría desafiado, pero Luffy no pudo luchar contra esa repentina dulzura en su voz, dio un paso atrás y observó las profundidades de sus ojos. Eran como los de Sinjun, igual de misteriosos.

—Esto no me gusta, Ace —dijo él con suavidad —no me gusta nada—Y se dirigió hacia la casa de fieras.

Un rato más tarde, Bonney entró en la carpa, en ese momento, Luffy acababa de terminar de limpiar la jaula de Glenna con una manguera.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo?

—Sí—Al cerrar la manguera, Luffy vio que la chica estaba tensa y que tenía ojeras.

—¿Por qué no le has contado a Robin lo del dinero?

Luffy enrolló la larga manguera y la sostuvo entre las manos.

—He decidido no hacerlo.

—¿No vas a decírselo?

Luffy negó con la cabeza, los ojos de Bonney se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿¡Por qué no vas a hacerlo después de todo lo que le he hecho!?

—Puedes devolverme el favor prometiéndome no fumar más.

—¡Vale! Haré lo que sea, nunca olvidaré lo que has hecho por mí, Luffy, nunca —Bonney agarró la manguera que Luffy acababa de enrollar —Déjame ayudarte, dime qué quieres que haga, haré cualquier cosa.

—Gracias por la oferta, pero no es necesario—Comenzó a enrollar la manguera de nuevo, pero esta vez la llevó afuera y la apoyó contra la carpa.

Bonney lo siguió.

—Haré lo que quieras… Sé que sólo soy una niña y todo eso, pero como no tienes amigos aquí, quizá podríamos hacer cosas juntos—Se detuvo a pensar qué podrían hacer para superar lo ocurrido, algo en lo que no importara la diferencia de edad —Podríamos ir a comer pizza o algo por el estilo, o podríamos peinarnos el uno al otro.

Luffy no pudo evitar sonreír ante el tono esperanzado de la chica.

—Suena bien.

—Voy a recompensarte por esto, te lo prometo.

Algunas cosas no se podían arreglar, pero Luffy no se lo dijo a Bonney, había tomado una decisión: no pensaba dejar que la culpa pendiera sobre la cabeza de la adolescente.

Urouge se acercó a ellos, con una expresión que no presagiaba nada bueno.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Bonney? Te he dicho que te alejes de él.

Bonney se sonrojó.

—Luffy ha sido muy amable conmigo y quería ayudarlo.

—Vete con Robin, quiere practicar contigo la posición del pino.

Bonney parecía cada vez más infeliz.

—Papá, Luffy es genial, no me gusta que pienses mal de él, es buenísimo con los animales y me trata…

—Vete, Bonney—dijo Luffy agradeciéndole el esfuerzo con un gesto de cabeza—Gracias por ofrecerte a ayudar.

Bonney se fue a regañadientes.

Urouge parecía tan enfadado como un Sylvester Stallone con ración doble de testosterona.

—Mantente alejado de ella, ¿me oyes? Puede que Ace esté ciego contigo, pero los demás no olvidamos lo que has hecho.

—No me avergüenzo de nada de lo que he hecho, Urouge.

—¿No te avergüenzas de lo que has hecho? ¿Si se hubiera tratado de dos mil dólares en vez de doscientos estarías avergonzado? Lo siento, nene, pero para mí un ladrón es siempre un ladrón.

—¿Acaso llevas una vida tan recta que nunca has hecho nada de lo que te arrepientas?

—Nunca he robado nada, de eso puedes estar seguro.

—Le robas seguridad en sí misma a tu hija, ¿eso no cuenta?

Urouge apretó los labios.

—No me des lecciones sobre cómo criar a mi hija, no es asunto tuyo ni de Robin, ninguno de ustedes tenéis hijos, así que ya podéis mantener cerradas vuestras malditas bocas.

Y se fue, con los músculos brillando y las plumas de la cola despeinadas.

Luffy suspiró con pesar, no daba una, había discutido con Ace y se había enfrentado a Jack y a Urouge, ¿qué más podía salir mal?

El agudo murmullo de voces excitadas captó su atención y observó que otro grupo de niños de la escuela vecina llegaba al circo, durante toda la mañana habían llegado al recinto un grupo de escolares tras otro. Con tantos niños merodeando, Luffy se había asegurado de que la jaula de Tater estuviera bien cerrada, algo que disgustaba al elefantito, esta vez los niños eran muy pequeños, debían de ser del jardín de infancia.

Miró con tristeza a la profesora de mediana edad que los acompañaba, puede que ese trabajo no le gustara a mucha gente, pero era el que deseaba desempeñar él.

Observó la soltura con la que la profesora vigilaba que los niños no se descontrolaran y, por un momento, Luffy se imaginó que era él, no se entretuvo con esa fantasía demasiado tiempo. Para ser profesor se necesitaba un título universitario, y él ya era demasiado mayor para ponerse a estudiar.

No pudo resistirse a acercarse a los niños cuando se aproximaron a la jaula de Sinjun, que tenía una cinta alrededor para que los pequeños visitantes no se acercaran demasiado. Después de sonreír a la profesora, se dirigió a una niña con rostro de querubín que miraba al tigre con temor.

—Se llama Sinjun y es un tigre siberiano, los siberianos son los tigres más grandes que existen.

—¿Come gente? —preguntó la pequeña.

—No come personas, pero es un carnívoro, eso quiere decir que come carne.

La pequeña se mostró más animada.

—Mi jerbo come comida de jerbo.

Luffy se río, la maestra sonrió.

—Parece que sabe mucho sobre tigres, ¿le importaría contarle a los niños algo sobre Sinjun?

Una oleada de excitación atravesó a Luffy.

—¡Me encantaría! —Rápidamente rebuscó en su mente todo lo que había aprendido sobre los animales en sus recientes visitas a la biblioteca y escogió aquellos detalles que los niños pudieran comprender—Hace cien años, los tigres vagaban libres por muchas partes del mundo, pero ahora ya no es así, la gente comenzó a vivir en las tierras que habitaban los tigres... —siguió hablándoles sobre aquellos felinos, sobre su lenta extinción, y se sintió gratificado al ver que los niños escuchaban atentamente sus palabras.

—¿Podemos darle mimitos? —preguntó uno de ellos.

—No, ya es mayor y tiene malas pulgas, no entendería que no quieres hacerle daño, no es como los perros o los gatos.

Siguió contestando a un gran número de preguntas, incluyendo varias sobre las necesidades fisiológicas de Sinjun y que provocó un coro de risitas tontas, escuchó atentamente la historia de uno de los niños sobre un perro que había muerto y el anuncio de que otro que acababa de pasar la varicela. Eran tan ricos que Luffy podría haberse pasado todo el día hablando con ellos.

Cuando la clase se dispuso a seguir adelante, la profesora le agradeció la explicación y la pequeña de mejillas sonrosadas le dio un abrazo. Luffy se sintió como si flotara en una nube.

Siguió observándolos mientras se acercaba a la caravana para disfrutar de un almuerzo rápido. Se detuvo de golpe cuando una familiar figura, embutida en unos pantalones marrón oscuro y una pálida camisa amarilla, salió del vagón rojo. Luffy era incapaz de creer lo que veía. En ese momento fue consciente de las ropas sucias y del despeinado cabello que lucía, resultado del último aseo de Glenna.

—Hola, Luffy.

—¿Abuelo? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Su abuelo era una figura tan poderosa en la mente de Luffy. Era la imagen de la opulencia y la elegancia, con aquel cabello canoso cortado por un experto peluquero —que se pasaba por la oficina de su abuelo una vez a la semana —el reloj de oro y los mocasines italianos con un discreto adorno dorado en el empeine. Era difícil imaginárselo abandonando la dignidad el tiempo suficiente como para aceptar que su único hijo se había enamorado de una modelo y concibieron un hijo ilegítimo, pero Luffy era la prueba viviente de que su abuelo había sido humano una vez.

—He venido a ver a Ace.

—Ah—Se esforzó por ocultar el dolor que le producía saber que no había ido a verlo a él—También quería saber cómo te iba.

—¿Y?

—Quería asegurarme de que aún estabas con él, que no habías hecho ninguna tontería.

Por un momento Luffy se preguntó si Ace le habría hablado del dinero robado, pero al instante supo que no lo había hecho, esa certeza lo consoló.

—Como puedes ver, todavía estoy aquí, si me acompañas a la caravana te serviré algo de beber, o te prepararé un sándwich si tienes hambre.

—Una taza de té estaría bien.

Lo condujo hasta la caravana, Garp se detuvo al ver el deteriorado exterior.

—Dios mío, no me digas que vives aquí.

Luffy se sintió impulsado a defender su pequeño hogar.

—El interior está mucho mejor; lo he arreglado. 

Abrió la puerta y lo invitó a entrar, pero a pesar de los cambios que él había hecho, Garp no se sintió más impresionado con el interior que con el exterior.

—Creo que Ace podría haber conseguido algo mejor.

Aunque resultara extraño, aquella crítica lo hizo ponerse a la defensiva.

—Es perfecto para nosotros.

Garp se quedó mirando la única cama de la caravana durante un buen rato. Luffy creía que la imagen lo haría sentir incómodo, pero si fue así, él no lo notó.

Mientras ponía el agua a hervir en la cocina, él sacudió el sofá antes de sentarse, como si temiera contraer alguna enfermedad. Luffy se sentó frente a él mientras esperaba a que el agua hirviera.

El incómodo silencio que se extendió entre ellos fue roto finalmente por su abuelo.

—¿Cómo os lleváis Ace y tú?

—Bien.

—Es un hombre estupendo, casi nadie logra sobreponerse a una infancia como la suya, ¿te ha contado cómo nos conocimos?

—Me ha dicho que le salvaste la vida.

—No sé si eso será cierto, pero cuando lo conocí su tío le estaba dando una paliza detrás de unas camionetas, lo sujetaba contra el suelo con un pie mientras lo azotaba con un látigo.

Luffy se sorprendió, Ace le había dicho que había sido maltratado, pero oírlo de labios de su abuelo lo hacía parecer aún más horrible.

—La camisa de Ace estaba hecha jirones, tenía verdugones rojos por toda la espalda; algunos de ellos sangraban. Su tío le maldecía por alguna tontería mientras lo azotaba con todas sus fuerzas—Luffy cerró con fuerza los ojos, deseando que su abuelo dejara de hablar, pero él continuó—Lo que más me impactó es que Ace se mantenía en absoluto silencio, no lloraba, no pedía ayuda... Sólo aguantaba, fue lo más trágico que he visto en mi vida.

Luffy se sintió enfermo, no era de extrañar que Ace no creyera en el amor.

Su abuelo se reclinó en el sofá.

—Irónicamente yo no tenía ni idea de quién era el niño, por aquel entonces Kurohige viajaba en el viejo Circo Curzon y decidí ir a verlo a donde se habían instalado en Fort Lee, por supuesto, había oído rumores sobre la relación familiar, incluso la había investigado para asegurarme de que era auténtica, pero siempre soy escéptico con historias como ésas y, al principio, no me lo creí.

Aunque Luffy conocía la pasión de su abuelo por la historia rusa, no sabía que ésta se extendiera hasta el circo. Cuando la tetera comenzó a silbar, se dirigió al fogón.

—Pero la relación es auténtica, los Portgas son una de las familias más famosas de la historia del circo —dijo Luffy.

Él lo miró con extrañeza mientras Luffy comenzaba a preparar el té.

—¿Los Portgas?

—Al parecer la mayoría de las generaciones conservó el apellido de las mujeres, ¿no te parece algo inusual?

—Más bien irrelevante, los Portgas eran campesinos, Luffy, gente del circo—Apretó los labios con desdén—Por lo único que me interesaba Kurohige era por los rumores que corrían sobre el matrimonio de su hermana, Rouge, la madre de Ace.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Lo que me interesaba era la familia del padre de Ace, el hombre con el que se casó Rouge Portgas, por el amor de Dios, Luffy, los Portgas no son importantes, ¿acaso no sabes nada de tu marido?

—Sé muy poco —admitió él, llevó las dos tazas al sofá y le tendió una, sujetó su taza con ambas manos mientras tomaba asiento en el otro extremo del sofá.

—Pensé que te lo habría contado, pero es tan reservado que es normal que no te haya dicho nada.

—¿Decirme qué? —Luffy llevaba tiempo esperando eso, pero ahora que llegaba el momento no estaba seguro de querer saberlo.

Un leve temblor de excitación tiñó la voz de Garp cuando se lo explicó.

—Ace es un Romanov, Luffy.

—¿Un Romanov?

—Por la línea paterna.

La primera reacción de Luffy fue de diversión, pero ésta se desvaneció al darse cuenta de que su abuelo estaba tan obsesionado por la historia rusa que había estado investigando en todos los circos.

—Abuelo, eso no es cierto, Ace no es un Romanov, es un Portgas de los pies a la cabeza, la historia de la descendencia rusa y todo eso solo es sólo parte de su número; algo que se inventó para hacerlo más apasionante.

—No insultes mi inteligencia, Luffy, no me dejaría engañar por un cuento chino—Cruzó las piernas —No tienes ni idea de cuánto investigué antes de llegar a esta conclusión, cuando supe que Ace era un auténtico Romanov lo aparté de Kurohige, que aún tardó diez años en morir, me encargué de la educación de Ace, que había sido abominable hasta ese momento, lo metí en un internado, pero insistió en pagarse él mismo la universidad, por lo cual fue imposible mantenerlo alejado del mundo del circo, ¿crees que hubiera hecho todo eso si no hubiera estado absolutamente seguro de quién era?

Un helado escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Luffy.

—¿Y quién es exactamente?

Garp volvió a reclinarse en el sofá.

—Ace es el bisnieto de zar Nicolás II.


	31. Capítulo 30

  
Luffy miró fijamente a su abuelo.

—Eso es imposible, no te creo.

—Es cierto, Luffy, el abuelo de Ace fue el único hijo varón del último zar de Rusia, Roger Romanov.

Luffy conocía toda la historia sobre Alexi Romanov, el joven hijo de Nicolás II, en 1918, cuando Alexi tenía catorce años, sus padres, sus cuatro hermanas y él fueron encerrados por los bolcheviques en el sótano de una mansión en Ekaterinburgo, donde fueron ejecutados, se lo recordó a su abuelo.

—Todos fueron asesinados, el zar Nicolás, su esposa Alexandra, los niños, encontraron los restos de la familia en una fosa común de los Montes Urales en 1993, se hicieron pruebas de ADN.

Garp tomó un sorbo de té de la taza que le había ofrecido.

—Las pruebas de ADN identificaron al zar, a Alexandra y a tres de las cuatro hijas. Pero faltaba una hija, muchos creen que era Anastasia, y tampoco fueron encontrados los restos del joven heredero, Alexi.

Luffy intentó asimilarlo, a lo largo del siglo XX, habían surgido personas que afirmaban ser uno de los hijos asesinados del zar, pero la mayoría habían sido mujeres que creían ser Anastasia, su abuelo le había dicho que todas eran unas impostoras. Era un hombre muy meticuloso y no podía imaginarlo dejándose engañar por nadie, ¿por qué ahora creía que el príncipe heredero había escapado de aquella fría muerte? ¿Acaso su obsesión por la historia rusa lo había hecho perder el juicio?

Le habló con cautela.

—No puedo imaginar cómo el príncipe heredero logró escapar de una masacre tan terrible.

—Fue rescatado por unos monjes que lo escondieron con una familia en el sur de Rusia, años después, en 1920, un grupo leal al zar lo sacó a escondidas del país, sabiendo de primera mano lo violentos que podían llegar a ser los bolcheviques, es normal que viviera escondido. Finalmente se casó y tuvo un hijo, el padre de Ace, Roger. Roger conoció a Rouge Portgas cuando ésta actuaba en Múnich, se enamoró como un tonto y se fugó con ella, Roger apenas era un adolescente, su padre acababa de morir y él era rebelde e indisciplinado, de otra manera nunca se hubiera casado con alguien inferior a su rango, tenía sólo veinte años cuando Ace nació, unos dos años después, Rouge y él murieron en un accidente ferroviario.

—Lo siento, abuelo, aunque no dudo de tu palabra, simplemente, no puedo creerlo.

—Créeme, Luffy, Ace es un Romanov, y no un Romanov cualquiera, ese hombre que se hace llamar Portgas D. Ace es el heredero de la corona de Rusia.

Luffy miró a su abuelo con tristeza.

—Ace trabaja en un circo, eso es todo.

—Ya me dijo la esposa de tu padre que reaccionarías así—En un gesto inusitado en él, Garp le palmeó la rodilla—Te llevará tiempo acostumbrarte a la idea, pero espero que… Que conozcas lo suficiente para comprender que nunca firmaría tal cosa si no estuviera absolutamente seguro.

—Pero…

—Te he contado muchas veces la historia de mi familia, pero es evidente que la has olvidado, los Monkey han estado al servicio de los zares de Rusia desde el siglo XIV, desde el reinado de Alejandro I. Hemos estado vinculados a través del deber y la obligación, pero nunca a través del matrimonio, hasta ahora.

Luffy oyó el ruido de un avión, el rugido de un camión, poco a poco fue comprendiendo lo que su abuelo le estaba insinuando.

—Así que lo planeaste todo, ¿no? Has concertado mi matrimonio con Ace por culpa de esa absurda idea que tienes sobre su origen.

—No es una absurda idea, pregúntale a Ace.

—Lo haré —dijo poniéndose en pie—Por fin lo entiendo todo, no soy más que un peón en tu loco sueño dinástico, querías unir las dos familias como hacían los padres en la Edad Media, es tan increíblemente cruel que no me lo puedo creer.

—Yo no diría que sea una crueldad estar casado con un Romanov.

Luffy se presionó las sienes con los dedos.

—Nuestro matrimonio sólo durará cinco meses más, ¿cómo puedes estar tan satisfecho? ¡Un matrimonio de cinco meses no es precisamente el inicio de una dinastía!

Garp dejó la taza y se acercó lentamente hacia él.

—Ace y tú no tenéis por qué divorciaros, de hecho, espero que no lo hagáis.

—Oh, abuelo…

—Eres un doncel llamativo, Luffy, quizá no tan guapo como tu madre, pero, no obstante, atractivo, si fueras menos frívolo, quizá podrías retener a Ace, ya sabes que un esposo debe adaptarse a determinados roles, antepón los deseos de tu marido a los tuyos, sé complaciente—Miró los sucios vaqueros y la desastrada camiseta de Luffy con el ceño fruncido —Deberías cuidar más tu apariencia, nunca te había visto tan descuidado, ¿sabías que tienes paja en el pelo? Quizás Ace no estaría tan ansioso por deshacerse de ti si fueras la clase de persona que un hombre quiere tener esperándolo en casa.

Luffy lo miró con consternación.

—¿Quieres que lo espere en la puerta de la caravana con las zapatillas en la mano?

—Ese es justo el tipo de comentario frívolo que ahuyentaría a alguien como Ace, es un hombre serio, como no reprimas ese inapropiado sentido del humor, no tendrás ninguna posibilidad con él.

—¿Quién dice que quiero tenerla? —Pero mientras lo decía, Luffy sintió una dolorosa punzada en su interior.

—Ya veo que no quieres ser razonable, creo que es hora de irme —Garp se dirigió hacia la puerta—Sólo espero que no tires piedras contra tu propio tejado, Luffy, recuerda que eres alguien que no se sabe valer por sí solo, dejando a un lado el asunto del linaje familiar de Ace, es un hombre sensato y digno de confianza, y no se me ocurre nadie mejor para cuidar de ti.

—¡No necesito que un hombre cuide de mí!

—Entonces, ¿por qué aceptaste casarte con él?

Sin esperar respuesta, Garp abrió la puerta de la caravana y salió a la luz del sol, ¿cómo podía explicarle él los cambios que habían tenido lugar en su interior? Sabía que ya no era la misma persona que había salido de la casa de su abuelo un mes antes, pero Garp no le creería.

xXx

Fuera, los niños con los que había hablado antes se agrupaban alrededor de su profesora, listos para regresar al jardín de infancia, durante el mes anterior, Luffy se había acostumbrado a los olores y las imágenes del circo de los Hermanos Donquixote, pero ahora lo miraba todo con nuevos ojos.

Ace y Robin estaban cerca del circo discutiendo por algo, los payasos ensayaban un truco de malabarismo mientras Bonney practicaba el pino y Urouge la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Joe jugaba en el suelo junto a Sabo, que adiestraba a los perros con algunos ejercicios que hacían que Luffy se encogiera de miedo. El olor de las hamburguesas que las showgirls asaban a la parrilla inundó sus fosas nasales mientras oía el omnipresente zumbido del generador y veía cómo los banderines ondeaban con la brisa de junio.

Y luego se oyó un grito infantil.

El sonido fue tan ensordecedor que todo el mundo lo escuchó, Ace giró la cabeza con rapidez, Bonney dejó de hacer el pino y los payasos soltaron lo que tenían entre manos, Garp se detuvo en seco, impidiendo que Luffy viera lo que pasaba. El joven oyó el grito ahogado que éste emitió y se puso a su lado para ver qué causaba la conmoción, se le detuvo el corazón.

Sinjun se había escapado de la jaula.

El tigre estaba en la franja de hierba que había entre la casa de fieras y la parte trasera del circo, la puerta de su jaula estaba abierta; se había roto una de las bisagras. El animal tenía las orejas levantadas y sus pálidos ojos dorados se habían clavado en algo que estaba a menos de tres metros de él.

La pequeña de las mejillas sonrosadas, la niña se había separado del resto de la clase y había sido su penetrante grito lo que había captado la atención de Sinjun. La pequeña chillaba despavorida, aunque permanecía quieta; la mancha que se le extendía por el babi del jardín de infancia indicaba que se había hecho pis.

Sinjun respondía a los gritos, revelando sus afilados y letales dientes, curvos como cimitarras, diseñados para mantener inmóvil a su presa mientras la despedazaba con las garras. La niña volvió a soltar aquel chillido penetrante, los poderosos músculos de Sinjun se tensaron y Luffy palideció, sintió que el tigre estaba a punto de saltar, para Sinjun, aquella niña que agitaba los brazos y gritaba sin parar era uno de sus más amenazadores enemigos.

Killer apareció de la nada y corrió hasta Sinjun, Luffy vio la picana en su mano y dio un paso adelante, quería advertirle que no lo hiciera. Sinjun no estaba acostumbrado a las descargas, no se acobardaría de la misma manera que los elefantes, sólo se enfurecería más, pero Killer estaba reaccionando de manera impulsiva, con la intención de contener al tigre de la única manera que sabía, como si Sinjun no fuera más que un elefante revoltoso.

Cuando Sinjun le dio la espalda a la pequeña, girándose hacia Killer, Ace se acercó con rapidez por el lado contrario, se acercó a la niña y la cogió entre sus brazos para llevarla a una zona segura.

Y luego, todo pasó en un instante, Killer presionó la picana en el hombro del tigre, el animal se revolvió enloquecido, rugió lleno de furia y lanzó su enorme cuereo contra Killer, tirando al domador al suelo; Killer soltó la picana que rodó fuera de su alcance.

Luffy nunca había sentido tanto terror, Sinjun iba a atacar a Killer y él no podía detenerlo de ninguna manera.

—¡Sinjun! —gritó desesperado.

Para sorpresa del joven, el tigre alzó la cabeza, Luffy no sabía si había respondido a su voz o a otro tipo de instinto, se acercó a él, a pesar de que le temblaban tanto las rodillas que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, no sabían qué iba a hacer, sólo sabía que tenía que actuar.

El tigre permaneció encorvado sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de Killer, por un momento Luffy pensó que el entrenador estaba muerto, pero luego se dio cuenta de que permanecía quieto a la espera de que el tigre se olvidase de él.

El joven oyó la tranquila pero autoritaria voz de Ace.

—Luffy, no des un paso más.

Y luego la de su abuelo, más gruesa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Regresa aquí!

Luffy los ignoró a los dos, el tigre se giró ligeramente y se quedaron mirando fijamente el uno al otro. Los dientes afilados y curvos del animal estaban al descubierto, tenía las orejas aplastadas contra la cabeza y lo miraba de una manera salvaje, Luffy sintió que estaba aterrorizado.

—Sinjun —dijo él con suavidad, pasaron unos segundos. 

Luffy vio un destello de pelo negro entre Sinjun y la carpa principal; era el pelo llameante de Nico Robin. La dueña del circo corría hacia Ace, que ya había dejado a la niña en los brazos de la maestra, Robin le dio algo a Ace, pero Luffy estaba demasiado aturdido para deducir lo que era.

El tigre pasó por encima del cuerpo de Killer y centró toda su feroz atención en él, el animal tenía todos los músculos tensos y preparados para saltar.

—Tengo un arma. —La voz de Ace sólo fue un susurro—No te muevas.

Su marido iba a matar a Sinjun, comprendía la lógica de lo que estaba a punto de hacer —con gente en el recinto, un tigre salvaje y aterrorizado era, evidentemente, un peligro—pero él no podía consentirlo, esa magnífica bestia no debía ser ejecutada sólo por seguir los instintos de su especie.

Sinjun no había hecho nada malo, salvo actuar como un tigre. A las personas sólo las encerraban cuando delinquían, a él lo habían arrebatado de su hábitat natural, lo habían encerrado en una jaula diminuta y lo habían obligado a vivir bajo la mirada de sus enemigos. Y ahora, sólo porque Luffy no se había dado cuenta de que la puerta de su jaula estaba rota, iban a matarlo.

Se movió lo más rápidamente que pudo para interponerse entre su marido y el tigre.

—Quítate de en medio, Luffy—El tono tranquilo de su voz no suavizaba la autoridad de su orden.

—No dejaré que lo mates —susurró él en respuesta, y se acercó lentamente al tigre.

Los ojos dorados del animal se clavaron en los de él, lo atravesaron. Luffy sintió cómo el terror de Sinjun penetraba en cada célula de su cuerpo hasta unirse a la de él, sus almas se fundieron y él lo oyó en su corazón.

«Los odio.»

«Lo sé.»

«Detente.»

«No puedo.»

Luffy acortó la distancia entre ellos hasta que apenas los separaron dos metros.

—Ace te matará —susurró, mirando fijamente los ojos dorados de la bestia.

—Luffy, por favor… —Él oyó una desesperada tensión en la súplica de Ace y lamentó el desasosiego que le estaba causando, pero no podía detenerse.

Cuando se acercó al tigre, sintió que Ace cambiaba de posición para poder disparar desde otra dirección, Luffy sabía que se le acababa el tiempo.

A pesar del miedo que le oprimía el pecho hasta dejarlo sin respiración, se puso de rodillas delante del tigre, le llegó su olor salvaje mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

—No puedo dejar que mueras —susurró—Ven conmigo—Lentamente estiró el brazo para tocarlo.

Una parte de él esperaba que las poderosas mandíbulas de Sinjun se cerraran sobre su mano, pero había otra parte —su alma tal vez, porque sólo el alma podía resistirse con tal terquedad a la lógica— a la que no le importaba que le mordiera si con eso le salvaba la vida, le acarició con mucha suavidad entre las orejas.

El pelaje era a la vez suave y áspero, dejó que se acostumbrara a su contacto, y el calor del animal le traspasó la palma de la mano, los bigotes del felino le rozaron la suave piel del brazo, y sintió su aliento a través de la delgada tela de algodón de la camiseta, él cambió de posición y poco a poco se dejó caer en la tierra con las patas delanteras extendidas.

La calma se extendió por el cuerpo de Luffy, que dejó de sentir miedo, experimentó una sensación mística de bienvenida, una paz que jamás había conocido antes, como si el tigre se hubiera convertido en él, y él en el tigre. Por un momento Luffy comprendió todos los misterios de la creación: que cada ser vivo era parte de los demás, que todo era parte de Dios, que estaban unidos por el amor, puestos sobre la tierra para cuidar unos de otros. Sin miedo, enfermedad o muerte, no existía nada salvo el amor.

Y en esa fracción de segundo, Luffy entendió que también amaba a Ace de la manera terrenal en que una persona ama a otra.

Rodeó con los brazos el cuello del tigre como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, tan natural como apretar la mejilla contra él y cerrar los ojos, pasó el tiempo, oyó los latidos del corazón de la fiera y, por encima, un ronroneo ronco y profundo.

«Te amo.»

«Te amo.»

—Tengo que encerrarte de nuevo —susurró él finalmente, con las lágrimas deslizándosele por los párpados cerrados —Pero no te abandonaré, nunca.

El ronroneo y el latido del corazón se hicieron uno.

Permaneció arrodillado un rato más, con la mejilla presionada contra el cuello de Sinjun. Luffy nunca había sentido tanta paz, ni siquiera cuando había permanecido cobijado entre las patas de Tater. Había muchas cosas malas en el mundo, pero este lugar… Este lugar era sagrado.

Poco a poco fue consciente de lo que la rodeaba, los demás se habían quedado paralizados como estatuas.

Ace todavía apuntaba con el arma a Sinjun, qué tonto, como si él fuera a permitir que hiriera a ese animal. La piel bronceada de su marido había adquirido el color de la tiza, y supo que tenía miedo por él. Con el retumbar del corazón del tigre debajo de su mejilla, Luffy supo que había puesto el mundo de Ace patas arriba de una manera que él no podría perdonar, cuando todo aquello acabara, Luffy tendría que afrontar las terribles consecuencias.

Garp —viejo, corpulento y con la tez grisácea— permanecía de pie no muy atrás de Ace, al lado de Robin. Bonney se aferraba al brazo de Urouge, los niños guardaban absoluto silencio.

El mundo exterior había irrumpido en la mente de Luffy y ya no pudo permanecer más tiempo quieto. Se movió lentamente, manteniendo la mano sobre el cuello de Sinjun, hundió las puntas de los dedos en su pelaje.

—Sinjun volverá ahora a su jaula —anunció a todo el mundo—Por favor, manteneos alejados de él.

Se puso en movimiento y no se sorprendió cuando el tigre lo siguió; sus almas estaban entrelazadas, así que no le quedaba otra elección, el animal le rozaba la pierna con la pata mientras lo guiaba a la jaula, con cada paso, Luffy era consciente del arma de Ace apuntándole.

Cuando más se acercaban a su destino, mayor era la tristeza del tigre, el joven deseaba que Sinjun entendiera que aquél era el único lugar donde podía mantenerlo a salvo, cuando llegaron a la jaula, el animal se detuvo.

Luffy se arrodilló ante él y lo miró a los ojos.

—Me quedaré un rato contigo.

El felino le miró fijamente. Y luego, para sorpresa de Luffy, restregó la cabeza contra la mejilla del joven, le rozó el cuello con los bigotes y de nuevo soltó aquel ronroneo profundo y ronco.

Luego Sinjun se apartó y, con un poderoso impulso de sus cuartos traseros, entró en la jaula de un salto.

Luffy oyó que todo el mundo comenzaba a moverse detrás de él y se volvió, vio que Killer y Ace se acercaban corriendo a la jaula para coger la puerta rota y ponerla en su lugar.

—¡Alto! —Luffy levantó los brazos para que se detuvieran. —No os acerquéis más.

Los dos hombres se detuvieron en seco.

—Luffy, quítate de en medio —la voz de Ace vibraba y la tensión endurecía sus hermosos rasgos.

—Dejadnos solo —Se volvió hacia la puerta abierta de la jaula dándoles la espalda.

Sinjun lo observó, ahora que estaba encerrado de nuevo, se mostraba tan altivo como siempre: regio, distante, como si lo hubiera perdido todo salvo la dignidad. Luffy sabía lo que él quería y no podía soportarlo, quería que él fuera su carcelero, lo había elegido para que lo encerrara en la jaula.

Luffy no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que sintió que las lágrimas se le deslizaban por las mejillas. Los ojos dorados de Sinjun brillaron tenuemente mientras lo miraba con su acostumbrado desdén, haciéndolo sentir un ser inferior.

«Hazlo, debilucho —ordenó con los ojos. —Ya.»

El joven levantó los brazos con esfuerzo y asió la puerta de la jaula, la bisagra rota hacía que pesara más y fuera difícil de mover, pero consiguió cerrarla con un sollozo.

Ace se acercó con rapidez y agarró la puerta para asegurarla, pero, en el momento en que la tocó, Sinjun le enseñó los dientes y lanzó un rugido.

—¡Deja que lo haga yo! —exclamó él—Se está enfadando, por favor, yo cerraré la puerta.

—¡Maldita sea! —Ace dio un paso atrás, lleno de rabia y frustración.

Pero cerrar la jaula no era una tarea fácil, la plataforma sobre la que descansaba estaba a un metro de altura y Luffy tenía que levantar demasiado los brazos para cerrar la puerta. Killer cogió un taburete y se lo puso al lado, luego le dio un trozo de cuerda, por un momento Luffy no supo para qué era—Pásala entre los barrotes para que haga de bisagra —dijo Ace—Carga tu peso contra la puerta para sujetarla, y por el amor de Dios, estate preparado para saltar hacia atrás si decide atacar.

Ace se colocó detrás de él y le deslizó las manos alrededor de las caderas para sostenerlo, con su ayuda, intentó hacer lo que él había dicho: sujetar la puerta cerrada con el hombro mientras anudaba la cuerda alrededor de la bisagra rota. Comenzó a temblar debido a la tensión de su postura, sintió el bulto del arma que Ace había metido en la cinturilla de los vaqueros, su marido lo sujetó con más fuerza.

—Ya casi está, cariño.

El nudo era grande y tosco, pero servía, Luffy dejó caer los brazos, Ace lo bajó del taburete y lo estrecho contra su pecho.

El joven permaneció inmóvil unos instantes, agradeciendo su consuelo antes de levantar la mirada hacia aquellos ojos tan parecidos a los del tigre, saber que amaba a ese hombre era aterrador. Eran muy diferentes, pero sentía la llamada de su alma tan claramente como si Ace hubiese hablado en voz alta.

—Siento haberte asustado.

—Ya hablaremos de eso después.

Lo arrastraría a la caravana para fustigarlo en privado, puede que eso fuera la gota que colmara el vaso; lo que haría que Ace se deshiciera de él. Luffy ahuyentó ese pensamiento y se alejó de él.

—No puedo irme aún, le he dicho A Sinjun que me quedaría un rato con él.

Las líneas de tensión de la cara de Ace se hicieron más profundas, pero no le cuestionó.

—Vale.

Garp se acercó a ellos.

—¡Eres idiota! ¡Es increíble que aún estés vivo! ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? Jamás vuelvas a hacer una cosa así. De todo lo que…

Ace le interrumpió.

—Cállate, Garp. Yo me encargaré de esto.

—Pero…

Ace arqueó una ceja y de inmediato Garp guardó silencio, ese sencillo gesto de su marido había sido suficiente, Luffy nunca había visto a su dominante abuelo ceder ante nadie, y ese hecho le recordó la historia que le había contado, durante siglos los Monkey habían tenido el deber de obedecer los deseos de los Romanov.

En ese momento, Luffy aceptó que lo que su abuelo le había contado era cierto, pero ahora lo que le importaba era Sinjun, que parecía inquieto y encrespado.

—Dragon se preguntará dónde estoy —dijo su abuelo a sus espaldas—Será mejor que me vaya. Adiós, Luffy—Garp rara vez lo tocaba y Luffy se sorprendió al sentir el suave roce de su mano en el hombro, antes de que él pudiera responder, su abuelo se despidió de Ace y se fue.

La actividad del circo había vuelto a la normalidad, Jack hablaba con la profesora mientras la ayudaba a escoltar a los niños hasta el jardín de infancia. Killer y los demás habían vuelto a su trabajo, Robin se acercó a ellos.

—Buen trabajo, Luffy—La dueña del circo dijo las palabras de mala gana, aunque a Luffy le pareció ver algo de respeto en sus ojos, tuvo la extraña sensación de que el odio que Robin sentía hacia él se había intensificado. La pelinegra evitó mirar a Ace y se alejó dejándolos solos con Sinjun.

El tigre se mantenía en actitud vigilante, pero los miraba con su acostumbrado desprecio. Luffy metió las manos entre los barrotes de la jaula. Sinjun se acercó a ellas, el joven notó que Ace contenía el aliento cuando el tigre comenzó a restregar aquella enorme cabeza contra sus dedos.

—¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?

Él alargó más las manos para rascar a Sinjun detrás de las orejas.

—No me hará daño, no me respeta, pero me quiere.

Ace se río entre dientes y luego, para sorpresa de Luffy, le rodeó con los brazos desde atrás mientras él acariciaba al tigre.

—Nunca había pasado tanto miedo —dijo él apoyando la mandíbula en su pelo.

—Lo siento.

—Soy yo quien lo siente, me advertiste sobre las jaulas y debería haberte hecho caso, ha sido culpa mía.

—La culpa es mía, soy yo quien se encarga de las fieras.

—No intentes culparte, no lo permitiré.

Sinjun acarició la muñeca de Luffy con la lengua, el joven notó que Ace tensaba los músculos de los brazos cuando el tigre comenzó a lamerla.

—Por favor, ¿podrías sacar las manos de la jaula? —pidió él en voz baja—Está a punto de darme un ataque.

—En un minuto.

—He envejecido diez años de golpe, no puedo permitirme el lujo de perder más.

—Me gusta tocarle, además, Sinjun se parece a ti, no ofrece su afecto con facilidad y no quiero ofenderle marchándome.

—Es un animal, Luffy, no tiene emociones humanas—Luffy sentía demasiada paz para discutírselo —Cariño, tienes que dejar de hacerte amigo de los animales salvajes, primero Tater, ahora Sinjun, ¿sabes qué? Es evidente que necesitas una mascota de verdad, lo primero que haremos mañana por la mañana será comprar un perro.

Él lo miró con alarma.

—Oh, no, no podemos hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me dan miedo los perros. 

Él se quedó inmóvil, luego se echó a reír, al principio sólo fue un ruido sordo en el fondo del pecho, pero pronto se convirtió en un alegre rugido que rebotó contra las paredes del circo y resonó en el recinto.

—Claro, era de esperar—murmuró Luffy con una sonrisa—Para que Portgas D. Ace se ría, tiene que ser a mi costa.

Ace levantó la cara hacia el sol y estrechó a Luffy entre sus brazos riéndose con más fuerza.

Sinjun los miró con fastidio, luego apretó la cabeza contra los barrotes de la jaula y lamió el pulgar de Luffy.

xXx

Ace se abrió paso a empujones entre los periodistas y fotógrafos que rodeaban a Luffy al término de la última función.

—Mi esposo ha tenido suficiente por hoy, necesita descansar un poco.

Ignorándole, un periodista metió una pequeña grabadora bajo las narices de Luffy.

—¿En qué pensó cuando se dio cuenta de que el tigre andaba suelto?

Luffy abrió la boca para responder, pero Ace le interrumpió sabiendo que su esposo era tan condenadamente educado que respondería a todas las preguntas, aunque estuviera muerto de cansancio.

—Lo siento, no tenemos nada más que decir—Pasó el brazo por los hombros de Luffy y lo alejó de allí.

Los periodistas se habían enterado enseguida de la fuga del tigre y no habían dejado de entrevistarlo desde la primera función, al principio Robin se había alegrado por la publicidad que eso suponía, pero luego había oído que Luffy comentaba que la casa de fieras era cruel e inhumana, por lo que se había puesto hecha una furia, cuando Robin había tratado de interrumpir la entrevista, Luffy le había lanzado una mirada inocente y había dicho sin pizca de malicia:

—Pero Robin, los animales odian estar allí, son infelices en esas jaulas.

Cuando Ace y Luffy llegaron a la caravana, él estaba contento de tenerlo sano y salvo que no podía concentrarse en lo que le estaba contando, Luffy trastabilló y Ace se dio cuenta de que caminaba demasiado rápido, siempre le estaba haciendo eso. Arrastrándolo, empujándolo, haciendo que se tropezara. 

¿Y si hubiera resultado herido? ¿Y si Sinjun lo hubiera matado?

Sintió un pánico aplastante mientras se le cruzaban por la cabeza unas imágenes horripilantes de las garras de Sinjun despedazando aquel delgado cuerpo, si le hubiera ocurrido algo a Luffy, jamás se lo hubiera perdonado a sí mismo, lo necesitaba demasiado.

Le llegó la dulce y picante fragancia de su esposo mezclada con algo más, quizás el olor de la bondad, ¿cómo había logrado Luffy meterse bajo su piel en tan poco tiempo? No era su tipo, pero le hacía sentir emociones que nunca había imaginado. Ese joven cambiaba las leyes de la lógica y hacía que el negro fuera blanco y el orden se convirtiera en caos, nada era racional cuando él estaba cerca. 

Convertía a los tigres en mascotas y retrocedía con espanto ante un perrito, le había enseñado a reírse y, también, había conseguido algo que nadie más había logrado desde que era un niño, había destruido su rígido autocontrol, tal vez fuera por eso que él comenzaba a sentir dolor.

Una imagen le cruzó por la mente, al principio difusa, aunque poco a poco se volvió más nítida, recordó cuando en los días más fríos de invierno pasaba demasiado tiempo a la intemperie y luego entraba para calentarse, recordó el dolor en sus manos congeladas cuando empezaban a entrar en calor, el dolor del deslució. 

¿Sería eso lo que le ocurría? ¿Estaba sintiendo el deshielo de sus emociones?

Luffy volvió la mirada a los reporteros.

—Van a pensar que soy un maleducado, Ace, no debería haberme ido así.

—Me importa un bledo lo que piensen.

—Eso es porque tienes la autoestima alta, yo, sin embargo, la tengo baja…

—No empieces…

Tater, atado cerca de la caravana, soltó un barrito al ver a Luffy.

—Tengo que darle las buenas noches.

Ace sintió los brazos vacíos cuando él se acercó a Tater y apretó la mejilla contra su cabeza. Tater lo rodeó con la trompa y Ace tuvo que contener el deseo de apañarlo antes de que el elefantito lo aplastara por un exceso de cariño. Un gato, quizá podría comprarle un gato, sin uñas, para que no le arañara.

La idea no lo tranquilizó, conociendo a Luffy, probablemente se asustaría también de los gatos domésticos.

Finalmente, Luffy se alejó de Tater y siguió a Ace a la caravana, donde comenzó a desvestirse, pero se lo pensó mejor y se sentó a los pies de la cama.

—Venga, échame la bronca, sé que llevas queriendo hacerlo todo el día.

Ace nunca lo había visto tan desolado, ¿por qué siempre tenía que pensar lo peor de él? Aunque su corazón lo impulsaba a tratarlo con suavidad, su mente le decía que tenía que dejar las cosas claras y echarle un sermón que jamás olvidaría. El circo estaba lleno de peligros y él haría cualquier cosa para mantenerlo a salvo.

Mientras pensaba en eso, él lo miró y todos los problemas del mundo se reflejaron en las profundidades negras de sus ojos.

—No podía dejar que lo mataras, Ace, no podía.

Las buenas intenciones de Ace se disolvieron.

—Lo sé—Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a quitarle las hebras de paja del pelo mientras le hablaba con voz ronca—Lo que has hecho hoy fue lo más valiente que he visto nunca.

—Y lo más estúpido, venga, dilo.

—Eso, también—Ace alargó la mano y le apartó un mechón de la mejilla con el dedo índice, miró su nariz respingona y no pudo recordar haber visto algo que lo conmoviera más profundamente. —Cuando te conocí, pensé que eras un niño mimado, tonto y consentido; demasiado hermoso para su propio bien.

Como era de esperar, él comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

—No soy hermoso, mi madre…

—Lo sé, tu madre era bellísima y tú eres feísimo —sonrió—Lamento decirte, cariño, que no estoy de acuerdo contigo.

—Eso es porque no la conociste.

Luffy lo dijo con tal seriedad que él tuvo que reprimir uno de esos ataques de risa que lo asaltaban cada vez que estaban juntos.

—¿Tu madre habría conseguido meter al tigre en la jaula?

—Quizá no, pero era muy buena con los hombres, se desvivían por ella.

—Pues este hombre se desvivirá por ti... 

Luffy abrió mucho los ojos, y él lamentó haber dicho esas palabras porque sabía que habían revelado demasiado. Se había prometido a sí mismo que lo protegería de sus sueños románticos, pero acababa de insinuar cuánto le importaba, conociendo a Luffy y su anticuada visión del matrimonio, imaginaría que aquel cariño era amor y empezaría a construir castillos en el aire sobre un futuro juntos; quimeras que la retorcida carga emocional de él no le dejarían cumplir. La única manera de protegerlo era hacerle ver con qué cabrón hijo de perra se había casado.

Pero era difícil. De todas las crueles jugarretas que le había hecho el destino, la peor había sido atarlo a ese frágil y decente doncel, con esos bellos ojos y ese corazón tan generoso. El cariño no era suficiente para él, Luffy necesitaba a alguien que le quisiera de verdad, necesitaba hijos y un buen marido, uno de esos tipos con el corazón de oro y trabajo fijo, que fuera a la iglesia los domingos y que le amara hasta el final de sus días.

Sintió una dolorosa punzada en su interior al pensar que Luffy podría casarse con otra persona, pero la ignoró, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer, iba a protegerlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Ace? ¿Te desvivirías realmente por mí? —A pesar de todas aquellas buenas intenciones, Ace asintió como un tonto—Entonces siéntate y déjame hacerte el amor.

Ace se tensó, duro y palpitante; deseaba tanto a Luffy que no podía contenerse, en el último instante, antes de que el deseo de poseerlo lo dominase, la boca de Luffy se curvó en una sonrisa tan dulce y suave que él sintió como si le patearan el estómago.

Él no se reservaba nada, nada en absoluto, se ofrecía a él en cuerpo y alma, ¿cómo podía alguien ser tan autodestructivo? Ace se puso a la defensiva, si él no era capaz de protegerse a sí mismo, él haría el trabajo sucio.

—El sexo es algo más que dos cuerpos —le dijo con dureza—Eso fue lo que me dijiste, que tenía que ser sagrado, pero no hay nada sagrado entre nosotros, entre nosotros no hay amor, Luffy, es sólo sexo. No olvides.

Para absoluta sorpresa de Ace, él le brindó una tierna sonrisa, teñida por un poco de piedad.

—Eres tonto, por supuesto que hay amor, ¿acaso no lo sabes? Yo te amo.

Él sintió como si le hubieran golpeado a traición.

Luffy tuvo el descaro de reírse.

—Te amo, Ace, y no hay necesidad de hacer una montaña de un grano de arena, sé que te dije que no lo haría, pero no he podido evitarlo, he estado negando la verdad, pero hoy Sinjun me hizo comprender lo que siento.

A pesar de todas las advertencias y amenazas, de todos sus sermones, Luffy había decidido que estaba enamorado de él, pero era él quien tenía la culpa, debería haber mantenido más distancia entre ellos. 

¿Por qué había paseado por la playa con él? ¿Por qué le había abierto su corazón? Y lo más reprobable de todo, ¿por qué no lo había mantenido alejado de su cama? Ahora tenía que demostrarle que lo que él pensaba que era amor no era más que una visión romántica de la vida, y no iba a ser fácil.

Antes de que pudiera señalarle su error, él le cubrió la boca con la suya, Ace dejó de pensar, lo deseaba, tenía que poseerlo.

Luffy le recorrió los labios con la punta de la lengua, luego profundizó el beso con suavidad. Él le cogió la cabeza entre las manos y hundió los dedos en su suave pelo, el joven se acomodó entre sus brazos, ofreciéndose a él por completo.

Luffy gimió con dulzura, vulnerable, excitado, el sonido atravesó la embobada conciencia de Ace y lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Tenía que recordarle a Luffy cómo eran las cosas entre ellos, por su bien tenía que ser cruel, mejor que él sufriera un pequeño dolor en ese momento que uno devastador más adelante.

Se apartó bruscamente de él, le hizo tumbarse en la cama con una mano y se ahuecó la protuberancia de los vaqueros con la otra.

—Lo mires como lo mires, un buen polvo es mejor que el amor.

Ace dio un respingo para sus adentros ante la expresión de sorpresa que cruzó por la cara de Luffy antes de que se ruborizara. Conocía a su esposo y se preparó para lo que vendría a continuación: iba a levantarse de la cama de un salto y a hacer que le saliera humo por los oídos con un sermón sobre la vulgaridad.

Pero no lo hizo, el rubor de la cara de Luffy se desvaneció y fue sustituido por la misma expresión de pesar que había adoptado antes.

—Sabía que te pondrías difícil con esto, eres tan previsible.

«¿Previsible? ¿Así lo veía? ¡Maldito fuera, estaba tratando de salvarlo y él se lo pagaba burlándose de él! Pues bien, se lo demostraría con hechos.»

Se obligó a esbozar una sonrisa cruel.

—Quítate la ropa, me siento un poco violento y no quiero desgarrártela.

—¿Violento?

—Eso es lo que he dicho, cariño, ahora desnúdate.


End file.
